La verdad en la realidad
by Silvietta10
Summary: spoilers sexta temporada  Booth se replantea la declaración de Brennan después de que nazca la hija de Angela y Hodgins. Después 6x09
1. Fiesta del Jeffersonian

**CAPÍTULO 1. Fiesta del Jeffersionan**

**(Decir que este es mi primer fanfic, que espero que comentéis para decirme si os gusta, si preferiríais que cambiara algo…, en definitiva vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias)**

**( Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen, solo los aprovecho para hacer esta historia)**

El laboratorio empezaba a vaciarse, aunque solo eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Esa noche era la fiesta anual del Jeffersonian y nadie quería perdérsela, era el día de enseñar a todo el mundo como lucía sin la bata del laboratorio.

Sigues aquí Brennan? – preguntó Cam cuando entró en el despacho de la antropóloga.

Ah! Hola Cam, sí, sigo revisando unos archivos del limbo – contestó ella sin quitar los ojos de delante del ordenador.

Deberías irte, la fiesta empieza a las ocho y si tienes que pasar por peluquería o a recoger el vestido se te va a hacer tarde

Tranquila Cam, me pondré un vestido que ya tengo y tampoco voy a hacerme nada especial en el peinado, además, antropológicamente hablando si una persona necesita arreglarse mucho para una fiesta es que, o está en busca de compañero sexual o necesita tener buen aspecto para pasar a aumentar su statu quo dentro de la manada - dijo poniendo el tono de DOCTORA Brennan.

De acuerdo Brenn, haz lo que quieras, pero por lo que más quieras, mira el reloj de vez en cuándo, no seria la primera vez que te quieres quedar diez minutos y acaban siendo tres horas. Quiero verte en la fiesta! – dijo Cam en su último intento de convencerla.

Tranquila, iré, he quedado con Hannah para pasar a buscarla por casa. Booth no puede llevarla, pasa la tarde con Parker y no le da tiempo, así que me pidió ese favor.

Ok, te veó allí entonces! – dijo Cam mientras salia del despacho.

El lugar que habían elegido para la fiesta eran unos bellos jardines en los que se habían instalado unas carpas. En estas se pinchaba la música y se encontraban las pistas de baile y las barras de bar. Unos farolillos iluminaban el camino que llevaba hasta ellas y unas cortinas blancas hacían de puerta. Cada vez que una mano aparecía para abrir y dar paso a la persona que venía detrás todo el mundo miraba para analizar como lucía su aspecto en una fiesta en lugar de cómo lo hacía en el laboratorio.

Los chicos del departamento de arqueología llevaban un ranking de la chica más bella, de momento ganaba por goleada Grace Spenser, una chica que trabajaba en el departamento de arte, de ojos verdes y piel oliva, la joven realmente estaba espectalcuar, aunque era ese tipo de chicas son bellas hasta en pijama y despeinadas.

Hola chicos ¿han visto a mis damas? – Booth se acercó dónde se encontraban Cam, Hodgins, Angela y Sweets. Vestía un esmoquin de color gris perla con el que estaba muy atractivo.

De momento no han aparecido Seeley, pero no se si llegarán, yo he sido la última en salir del Jeffersonian y Brennan aún estaba allí. – dijo Cam mientras cogía una copa de champagne que le ofrecía un camarero

Esta Huesos…. Siempre trabajando… aunque supongo que deben estar viniendo, sino Hannah me habría llamado.

En ese momento la cortina se volvió a abrir y entró Hannah, la chica estaba realmente fascinante, llevaba un traje negro ajustado que hacía relucir su rubio cabello y dejaba al descubierto sus perfectas y moldeadas piernas. Booth se quedó boquiabierto y los chicos del departamento de arqueología estaban apunto de desbancar a Grace Spencer para poner en el primer puesto a la novia del agente especial del FBI.

Guau preciosa…. me parecía que no podrías estar nunca más hermosa que desnuda pero este vestido me hace replantearme las cosas - le susurró Booth a la chica mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia él.

¡Seeley contrólate! ¡Estamos en público! Ahora viene Temperance, está aparcando. Había tráfico y por eso hemos tardado un poco más en llegar.

La cortina volvió a dejar pasar a alguien, y apareció Brennan con un precioso vestido rosa pálido vaporoso y un recogido muy casual que dejaba al descubierto su hermoso cuello. La luz del lugar hacía que sus ojos adquiriesen un azul precioso, diferente al de cada día. Estaba muy bella, no era la misma belleza que Hannah, la rubia era mucho más explosiva y tenía la belleza propia de una portada de revista de modelos o en ese caso de un ranking de belleza hecho por jóvenes arqueólogos. Pero la antropóloga tenía esa belleza de mujer madura, esa belleza que se la quedaría mirando cualquiera porqué da tranquilidad y paz. Booth se la quedó mirando sin decir nada, sólo la observaba.

Oh Dios…. – dijo Angela estirándose el vestido premamá que le había regalado Brennan. Hacía tiempo que ya no podía ponerse ropa normal debido a su octavo mes de gestación y Brennan en un detalle de esos que parece que es imposible que tenga pero en realidad los tiene a veces, le regaló un vestido para la ocasión.

¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Está bien el bebé? ¿Necesitas sentarse? – dijo Hodgins empezando a hiperventilar.

No cariño, la niña está bien, ¡mira eso! – dijo Ángela dirigiendo la mirada hacia las chicas que acababan de entrar.

¿El qué? – preguntó Hodgins desconcertado

¡A Booth!

¿Qué le pasa? – Hodgins cada vez estaba más perdido.

Cariño ¡no te das cuenta! ¿ A quien está mirando?

A Brennan?

Exaaaaacto! – dijo Angela contenta de que su marido hubiese visto algo.

¿Y que sucede?

¡Oh por el amor de Dios Hodgins! Si tu novia entra por la puerta y está tan tremendamente buena como para desbancar a Grace Spencer del ranking de tías buenas o simplemente estás locamente enamorado de ella, te las quedas mirando durante diez minutos y no te das cuenta absolutamente de nada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

En cambio Booth ha desviado su atención rápidamente cuando ha entrado la doctora- dijo Sweets añadiéndose a la conversación

¡Suerte que alguien se da cuenta! – dijo Angela ilusionada.

Hannah se deshizo del abrazo de Booth y se acercó a Brennan, le preguntó si había logrado aparcar y después las dos se dirigieron a saludar a los demás.

La noche fue avanzando y llegaron Daisy, Wendell y Nigel Murray que se sumaron a la fiesta, todos se divirtieron hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Sobre las tres de la mañana la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y Brennan decidió que debía irse, ya que

quería aprovechar la mañana del sábado para escribir algunos capítulos de su nuevo libro.

Booth no quiso que se fuera sola y se ofreció a acompañarla.

Booth estás aquí con Hannah pasándotelo bien¿ como me vas a acompañar? – dijo Brennan con su voz de mujer adulta y responsable capaz de defenderse sola.

Vamos Huesos, te acompaño en un momento con el coche y vuelvo a por ella luego.

No puedes dejarla sola Booth, los chicos del departamento de antropología tienen mucho interés sexual en ella.

¡Huesos por Dios! No es un hembra de ningún animal, es una persona.

Técnicamente eso es falso, es una hembra de homo sapiens sapiens, considerados animales en la clasificación taxonómica.

Vale Huesos, haz lo que quieras, ves tu sola – dijo Booth mientras agarraba a Nigel Murray que acababa de pasar por allí.

Cuando Brennan se alejó, Booth cogió a Nigel Murray y bajo amenaza de salir con un tiro si no hacia lo que le decía, hizo que el chico se inventara cualquier excusa para poder acompañar a la antropóloga a su casa. El becario no pudo por más que hacer lo que el federal le dijo.


	2. En busca del regalo perfecto

**Capítulo 2: En busca del regalo perfecto**

Booth se despertó con el sonido del teléfono. El aparato antiguo que le había regalado Hannah y que él tanto había deseado durante tiempo era muy bonito pero el ruido que hacía al sonar era ensordecedor.

¿Diga? – dijo Booth con voz de dormido.

Booth necesito verte. ¿Quedamos en el Royal Dinner en una hora? – dijo Brennan al otro lado de la línea.

Para el carro Huesos, son las ocho de la mañana y ayer llegamos aquí a las cinco, ¿me dejas dormir algo más de tres horas, por favor? Además, tú tampoco deberías llegar mucho más temprano, ¿no tienes sueño?

La verdad es que no, no puedo dormir, necesito que me ayudes algo – contestó la doctora impaciente

Está bien , en una hora estoy allí.

Booth colgó el teléfono, le contó a Hannah lo sucedido, se ducho y salió de casa.

Una hora más tarde pedían dos desayunos en el Royal Dinner, el de Brennan sin todas las grasas saturadas que sí llevaba el de Booth.

¿De que querías hablarme Doctora ""? – dijo Booth burlándose de ella

Angela ya está de ocho meses y no le hemos comprado ningún regalo, la niña está a punto de nacer y si eso pasa no podemos aparecer con las manos vacías. Había pensado que debido a que tu tienes un hijo sabrías mejor que regalar. Quiero que sea algo útil.

Vamos a ver Huesos, ¿me has sacado de la cama para pedirme consejo para un regalo de un bebé que si no recuerdo mal falta un mes para que nazca?

Hay un alto tanto por ciento de niños que nacen ochomesinos, ademá,s no podía preguntártelo por teléfono, es mi mejor amiga, quiero que sea un muy buen regalo y considerando que hoy tenemos fiesta, disponemos de tiempo para pensar y comprarlo.

Huesos, aun en el caso de que naciese hoy el regalo nunca se da el mismo día, siempre se da cuando la madre llega a casa! Si quieres te ayudo a pensarlo, pero un bebé no necesita nada original; un cambiador, un cochecito, una cuna… cosas que muy posiblemente ya le habrán comprado sus padres, así que lo que hacen los demás es dedicarse a comprar ropa y juguetitos que nunca están de mas. Aún falta Huesos, no te preocupes– dijo Booth mientras intentaba asimilar que su compañera lo hubiese levantado de la cama para eso.

No falta tanto Booth, ayer estuve observándola y tenia el cuerpo de ser una mujer a punto de dar a luz, el vientre ha adquirido la forma de cuando el feto ya está encajado y la manera de arquear la espalda…. La niña está al caer Booth!

Viendo la insistencia de su compañera, Booth supo que no se libraría de pasar la mañana en tiendas de bebés, así que no tuvo otra opción que acceder a lo que la antropóloga quería. Al fin y al cabo ya lo había levantado de la cama.

Dentro del coche Brennan no paraba de ojear revistas sobre bebés. Parecía realmente concentrada, tenía la misma mirada que cuando intentaba descifrar la causa de la muerte en un esqueleto. Booth sonrió ligeramente al ver la paradoja, siempre se interesaba por los que ya estaban muertos, y hoy en cambio, se interesaba en alguien que aún estaba por nacer.

Creo que un juego educativo de colores, que estimule la percepción visual del bebé, sería un buen regalo ¿no crees? – dijo Brennan esperando una respuesta que la guiara, ya que andaba un poco perdida.

Des de luego es un regalo muy de tu estilo

Entonces, ¿crees que sí? Hay una tienda en Wisconsin Avenue que tiene muchos de esos juegos. Podríamos acercarnos.

Como la señorita mande – y Booth cambió de dirección para dirigirse a la tienda

Por cierto ¿tu que vas a regalarle? – preguntó Brennan interesada

No lo sé aún, cuando vea la cara de la niña lo sabré – contestó Booth satisfecho

¿Cuándo veas su cara? – preguntó Brennan completamente desconcertada.

Sí Huesos, la cara de la gente nos dice algo ¿sabes?, cuando vea su cara sabré que quiere.

Eso no es más que un cúmulo de inexactitudes Booth. La cara de la gente no habla, y los bebés tampoco, además, la cara de los bebés cambia muy deprisa, en una semana ya no será la misma.

Huesos, es mi manera de verlo, no podré comprarle nada hasta que la vea.

Llegaron a la tienda y Brennan acabó comprando una granjita en la que se estimulaba tanto el nivel visual por los coloridos, como el auditivo gracias a los sonidos que hacían los animales.

Se dirigían a casa cuando el móvil de Booth sonó.

-Entiendo – contestó Booth a su interlocutor – estaremos allí en unos minutos

- ¿FBI? – preguntó Brennan

- Huesos, nuevo caso.


	3. Manos a la obra

**Capítulo 3: Manos a la obra**

Booth y Brennan llegaron al edificio del FBI al mediodía. Caroline estaba allí.

-Me alegro de veros chicos. Espero no haberos despertado, ya se que ayer hubo fiesta de cerebritos – dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ellos.

- No tranquila, llevábamos rato despiertos – contestó Booth.

- Cuéntanos Caroline ¿que ha sucedido? – preguntó Brennan, ya tenía ganas de ponerse manos a la obra

- Madison Lewis, 18 años. Se la ha encontrado muerta en el baño de una discoteca bañada en un charco de sangre. Aquí os dejo a dirección, detalles, etc – y le extendió una carpeta a Booth-Tenéis al equipo buscando pruebas, podéis ir hacia allí ya mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección que les había dado Caroline un gran rotulo que ponía "Delirium" les daba la bienvenida. La discoteca se encontraba en un sótano y había que bajar dos tramos de escaleras para llegar al local.

Era una discoteca bastante pequeña, una diminuta pista de baile con un par de barras de bar, el guardarropa y los baños. No había más, ni salas VIP, ni salas que pincharan otro tipo de música… el aforo no debería ser más que para unas 100 - 120 personas. El asesino tenía que haber estado allí la anterior noche, por tanto, tenia que encontrarse entre ese centenar de personas.

Booth y Brennan entraron al baño dónde estaba el cadáver, los CSI ya estaban allí, sacando fotos, buscando pruebas… El cuerpo de la chica se encontraba encajonado entre la pared y el retrete, la cabeza de la joven estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas y estas hacían lo mismo contra la taza del WC. Caroline tenía razón, aquello era un charco de sangre, apenas se podía distinguir de que color era el suelo alrededor de la chica y el cabello rubio de la joven estaba completamente manchado de sangre, al igual que la ropa.

Brennan salió de allí para ir al baño de los hombres, allí se cambió de ropa y se puso el mono y los guantes para poder acercase a la chica y examinarla mejor sin mancharse de sangre. Una vez cambiada volvió a entrar al baño donde estaba el cuerpo de Madison Lewis y se agachó a su lado.

Debe llevar muerta entre 10 y 12 horas – dijo Brennan

Entonces murió sobre las 2 y las 4 de la madrugada ¿no? – preguntó Booth

Eso parece, ¿a que hora la encontraron? – preguntó la doctora a un miembro del equipo que estaba sacando fotos

A las 6, cuando cerraba la discoteca, la encontró una de las camareras – contestó el joven.

Ninguna chica viene a una discoteca sola – dijo Booth – sus acompañantes no se dieron cuenta de que fue al baño y no volvió?

Puede que pensaran que se había ido – dijo Brennan - ¿ Como identificaron el cuerpo?

Bueno, llevaba un pequeño bolso con su documentación, algo de dinero y tabaco – contestó un CSI

¿Su familia sabe que esta muerta? – preguntó Booth

Todavía no se lo hemos comunicado, hemos esperado que llegaran ustedes

Esta bien. Huesos, acaba de examinarla y nos vamos a darle la notícia a su família.

La muerte es clara, le cortaron la arteria carótida, de ahí la sangre. Todavía no sé con que arma, necesito llevar el cuerpo al Jeffersionan para dar con ella. Lo que es extraño es la posición como está colocada, es imposible que 2 personas quepan bien en este baño, es diminuto. Nadie puede agarrar a nadie aquí dentro. Además, este encajonamiento en el que està no es natural, nadie cae y se queda en esa posición, alguien la colocó así a propósito, como si no quisieran que el cuerpo sobresaliera de dentro del cubículo.

Por tanto el que le cortó la arteria no quería que descubrieran el cuerpo antes de que la discoteca cerrara – dijo Booth – Está bien, por lo que he leído en el informe, ayer aquí había una fiesta privada, quiero la lista con todos los asistentes y trabajadores. – dijo Booth dirigiéndose hacia los agentes.

Y cuando acaben lleven el cuerpo al Jeffersonian, por favor – añadió Brennan

Huesos tu y yo vamos a dar la noticia a la familia, y a ver si nos pueden dar información sobre Madison y sobre quien la acompañaba anoche.

Se dirigieron rápido hacia las afueras de Washington, donde vivía la madre y la abuela de Madison.

Vivían las 3 solas ya que el padre de la chica había abandonado a su mujer y a su hija cuando la niña tenia 3 días, así que las dos se fueron a vivir con los abuelos de la joven. Pero el abuelo de la chica hacía un año que había fallecido. Sólo quedaban ellas 3, y ahora sólo quedaban 2.

Después de darles la noticia la madre se derrumbó, no podía articular palabra y tuvieron que llamar a un médico para que le diera algo para tranquilizarla.

Será mejor que hoy no le hagan preguntas – dijo el Dr. Alberts

Pero necesitamos la información para coger al asesino, y cuanto antes mejor, quizá quiera salir del país – dijo Brennan muy enfadada

Huesos, acaba de morir su hija, hay que darle como mínimo un día para que se reponga.- dijo Booth bajito

No, está bien, la señorita tiene razón, yo les diré lo que quieran – contestó la abuela de la joven

¿Está segura? – inquirió Booth

Desde luego, cojan a ese desgraciado y métanlo entre rejas de por vida.

De acuerdo, ¿donde iba y con quien salió ayer Madison? – preguntó Booth

La vino a buscar su novio, un joven con el que sale desde hace un par de años. Iban juntos al instituto e iban a celebrar con el resto de compañeros y algunos profesores que el lunes se iban de viaje de final de curso. Iba a empezar la Universidad el próximo semestre. – contestó la mujer mientras le caían algunas lagrimas

Un novio ¿eh? ¿Nos puede decir el nombre? Seguro que él tiene más información de lo que pasó ahí dentro, y así además dejaremos de molestarla por hoy, si necesitáramos más información ya la llamaríamos – dijo Booth

Sí ,claro, llamen para lo que necesiten agente. El chico se llama Matt Stewart, vive a un par de manzanas de aquí, es el quarterback del equipo del instituto, y conduce un todorreno de color negro, creo que la marca es ford, pero no estoy segura, no se mucho de coches, leí la marca un día que estaba regando las plantas y el coche estaba aparcado aquí fuera. Es todo lo que sé del chico, toda la información que puedo darles – contestó la mujer, se la veía realmente triste.

Ya es mucho Sra Lewis, con el nombre nos bastaba, muchas gracias por su tiempo, sabemos que es difícil, la acompañamos en el sentimiento – dijo Booth

Eso, la acompañamos en el sentimiento – contestó Brennan imitando a su compañero, eso de dar el pésame no se le daba bien.

Brennan y Booth salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al coche.

Voy a llamar para que busquen dirección y información de ese tal Matt Stewart. ¿Te parece que si mientras la buscan vamos a comer algo y luego nos acercamos a hacer una visita al chico?

Me parece bien. Empiezo a estar hambrienta. – contestó la antropóloga

Cuando Booth arrancó el coche sonó el teléfono de Brennan, justo después de que la doctora descolgara sonó el móvil de Booth.

¿¡Que! – le gritó Brennan al teléfono

¿Ya?– preguntó Booth a su interlocutor.


	4. Preocupación

**Capítulo 4: Preocupación**

**(Sigan comentando. Gracias)**

Llegaron al hospital en media hora. Cam y Sweets ya estaban allí.

¿Cuanto hace? – preguntó Brennan

Ahora la subirán a planta, el parto ha ido perfecto, ella y la niña están bien, Hodgins está con ellas. Nos han dicho que cuando suban a la habitación nos avisaran. – contestó Cam

Pero ¿aún le faltaban algunas semanas, no? – preguntó Booth

Ya pero esas cosas pasan Seeley, nunca es exacto. – contestó Cam

Que emoción! Angela mamá! Parece increíble! – dijo Brennan

Mientras esperaban Booth y Brennan bajaron un momento a la cafetería a comer algo. Cam y Sweets prometieron llamarles si las chicas llegaban a la habitación.

¿Ves? Si no te hubiese llamado ahora no tendría regalo – dijo Brennan

Huesos, ahora estarán pendiente de mirar que la niña tenga diez dedos en las manos y diez en los pies, que tenga 2 ojos, una nariz… tendremos tiempo de darle los regalos

Brennan se quedó pensativa arrugando una servilleta.

Ei, ¿ qué te pasa?- le preguntó Booth

Nada… ¿Crees que Angela cambiará al haberse convertido en madre? – dijo Brennan preocupada

Hombre, todo el mundo cambia con una cosa así – contestó Booth

Ya claro… - Brennan seguía pensativa

Vamos, ¿ que te preocupa? Que no siga siendo la misma de siempre? Que deje de quererte?

Brennan no contestó

Eh! Venga Huesos, yo tengo un hijo y te quiero! Y quiero a Hannah! Ya mi hermano… - dijo Booth mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda – Por tener un hijo, aunque se convierta en el centro del mundo, no dejas de querer a los demás, solo que tu amor se amplia más.

Pero Booth, cuando yo te conocí Parker ya existía, siempre te he conodico con esa variable – contestó Brennan

Vale, haré ver como que no he oído que has llamado a mi hijo variable… - contestó Booth – Huesos todo el mundo cambia durante su vida. Angela ha ido cambiando, ha pasado de ir de flor en flor, Hodgins, Wendell… incluso Roxy!, a estar casada. ¿Crees que estar casado no cambia a alguien? En cambio siempre ha estado ahí para tí. Y sabiendo como sé lo que te quiere, seguro que hará que su hija también te quiera. No pienses que pierdes a media amiga, piensa que ganas a dos! Que es la hija de Angela y Hodgins, recuerdas? Que hemos visto el inicio de la historia de sus padres, que casi mueres al lado de su padre. Vas a ser una persona super importante para ella!

Gracias Booth – contestó sonriendo Brennan – Sabes que las relaciones humanas no se me dan muy bien, suerte que estás aquí para explicármelas.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Brennan.

Es Sweets! Angela y la niña ya están en su cuarto – le dijo la antropóloga a su compañero.

Y los dos subieron dispuestos a ver al fruto del amor se sus compañeros


	5. Sorpresas

**Capítulo 5. Sorpresas**

Cuando Booth y Brennan llegaron a la habitación acababan de llegar también Wendell, Nigel Murray, Daisy y Edison. También estaban en el cuerto Cam y Sweets.

Ángela estaba encima de la cama, sin maquillar, con cara de cansancio y el pelo recogido con un coletero. Llevaba un camisón y sostenía a la niña en brazos. Hodgins estaba de pie a su lado, observando absorto a su mujer y su hija.

Brenn, ¡tesoro! – dijo Ángela cuando vio entrar a su amiga por la puerta.

Ángela… estas cansada? – preguntó Brennan en voz baja, con cuidado de no despertar a la niña.

Si cielo, estoy bien, pero te juro que aunque esto ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, no voy a tener otro, mejor no te cuento el dolor de las contracciones. – bromeó Ángela.

Bueno ahora que estáis todos aquí os vamos a presentar a nuestra hija oficialmente – dijo Hodgins.

Os presentamos a Stella Temperance Hodgins, 2kilos 900gramos y 48cm – dijo Ángela satisfecha.

¿Cómo has dicho que se llama? – preguntó Booth mientras mirada la cara de emoción de Brennan.

Stella porque la hicimos una noche bajo las estrellas de París, y Temperance por mi mejor amiga- dijo Ángela – te parece mal Brenn?

No claro que no, me siento honrada. Un día me lo comentaste, aunque dijiste que el nombre era horrible así que nunca pensé que finalmente se lo pondrías.

Pues si no te parece mal, Hodgins y yo te queremos pedir otra cosa – dijo Ángela

Para ser exactos a ti y a Booth – añadió Hodgins

Sí, claro, os haremos de canguro cuando queráis – contestó Booth

No es eso cielo – dijo Ángela – Queremos que seáis los padrinos de Stella.

Brennan y Booth se miraron, si uno aceptaba el otro también tenia que hacerlo, tardaron una milésima de segundo en ponerse de acuerdo con la mirada.

Lo haremos encantados – contestó Brennan – pero, no se Booth, pero por lo que respeta a mi no se muy bien que hacen los padrinos.

Huesos ¿como no vas a saber lo que hacen? Están siempre al lado del niño, están el día de su bautizo y son sus custodios ante Dios después de sus padres – dijo Booth

Bueno no creo que bauticemos a la niña, pero sí que es lo que ha dicho Booth, sois los que van a estar después de nosotros, queremos que si nos pasara algo vosotros fueseis los que se encargaran de ella – aclaró Hodgins

Mirad chicos, queremos que seáis algo especial para ella, lo sois para nosotros y por tanto queremos que también para Stella. Sabemos que si algo nos pasara no podría estar en mejores manos. En vosotros encontraría amor, estoy segura. Tenéis mas amor del que aceptáis – dijo Ángela mientras mandaba una mirada cómplice a Cam por la última frase que acababa de decir.

Bueno, esperemos que no tengamos que hacernos nunca cargo de ella porqué nos ha pasado algo, pero será nuestra consentida ahijada, de eso no tengas duda – contestó Booth

Muchas gracias chicos. Quieres cogerla cariño? – le preguntó Ángela a Brennan después de ver como la antropóloga observaba a la niña

No se si sabré – contestó Brennan – no soy madre, eso lo saben hacer mejor las personas que ya han procreado, es un sentido que se acentúa después de haber tenido descendencia.

Vamos Huesos, ¡mueves cadáveres! No te será tan difícil con una cría – dijo Booth.

Brennan cogió a Stella de los brazos de Ángela, con sumo cuidado, sobretodo con su frágil cabezita. Cuando la tuvo en brazos la luz de media tarde entraba por la ventana. La estampa era preciosa.

Mira Booth! Nuestra ahijada! – dijo Brennan más relajada después de ver que no había sido tan difícil coger al bebé - Falanges bailadoras! – decía la doctora mientras movía los dedos de las manos delante de los ojos del bebé.

Booth sonrió. A Brennan le había salido bien el juego de las falanges con Andy y ahora lo hacía con toooodos los bebés.

Booth se acercó a su compañera y a su aijada y acarició la manita de Stella.

Recordó cuando Brennan le pidió que fuera el padre de su hijo. Por culpa del tumor el bebé nunca llegó y el tema quedó aparcado. Si no se hubiese puesto enfermo quizás aquella niña sería ahora la suya.

Siguió mirándolas, viendo como Brennan la cogía y la balanceaba en sus brazos. Por primera vez tenían algo en común para un futuro. Su amor no había prosperado, lo habían descubierto con desfase de tiempos, pero aquella niña era su ahijada para siempre, sus padrinos siempre serian ellos dos. Esa sensación de "futuro" con Brennan lo hizo sentirse bien. Al momento le vino la imagen de Hannah y se sintió mal por tener esa sensación, como si la estuviese traicionando.

Decidió salir del trance sacando un nuevo tema.

Es muy bonita. Se parece a ti Ángela – dijo Booth

Bueno es un poco pequeña para decir a quien se parecerá pero tiende a tener más rasgos genéticos definitorios de Ángela. Aunque estos pequeños rizos parecen ser claramente de Hodgins. – dijo Brennan mientras pasaba de jugar con la niña a analizarla como un objeto de estudio antropológico.

La tarde fue pasando y la niña también paso por brazos de todos. Cada uno decía la suya, felicitaban a los padres y le hacían carantoñas a la pequeña. En un momento una joven chica llamó a la puerta.

¿Se puede? – preguntó la joven

Oh Dios! – dijo Ángela mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

Se hizo el silencio, nadie sabia quien era la chica, ni siquiera Hodgins, ya que ponía la misma cara de sorpresa que el resto. Pero Ángela parecía conocerla muy bien.

Ven aquí – dijo Ángela mientras que abría los brazos para darle un abrazo a la mujercita que acaba de entrar

Así que esta es la pequeña – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la cuna para observar mejor a la pequeña. – Es claramente una Montenegro.

Crees que es una antigua novia de Ángela? – susurró Booth a oídos de su compañera

No creo, por la estructura ósea la chica debe estar entre los 21 y los 23 años, algo joven para Ángela – contestó también en un susurro la doctora – además nunca me la ha mencionado

Seguro que no, la manera como se hablan y se han abrazado es muy fraternal – añadió Sweets a la conversa de susurros

¿A ti quien te ha dado vela en este enterrio preadolescente? – dijo Booth

¡Podéis callaros! La situación parece algo tensa, no creéis? Esperar a ver que pasa – dijo susurrando también Cam.

¿Como se llama? – preguntó la joven a Ángela

Se llama Stella Temperance Hodgins – dijo el padre de la niña – ¿Y tu eres?

¡Oh cielos! Con el impacto no os la he presentado – dijo Ángela – es Mariah, mi hermana.


	6. Explicaciones

**(Decir que no se si la historia de Ángela se ha explicado en algún capítulo, creo que no, así que he creado al personaje de Mariah desde datos completamente inventados, sin basarme en ningún momento en la serie. Si hubiese incongruencias con la serie ¿seriáis tan amables de decírmelas para poder rectificar? Muchas gracias)**

**Capítulo 6. Explicaciones **

Todo el mundo observó entonces a la chica detenidamente. Era una joven de unos 20 años, con la piel clara, los ojos verdes y el pelo largo, rizado y oscuro. Tenia el cuerpo bien definido, no era muy alta y vestía un vestido blanco con unas converse del mismo color.

-Tu hermana? – Preguntó Booth, que fue el primero en articular palabra después de los 3 segundos de silencio

-Sí, soy Mariah Montenegro, la hermana pequeña de Ángela – contestó la chica con un ligero acento latino.

-¿Una hermana? – Ange nunca me habías hablado de ella.

-Pues…para ser tu hermana no os parecéis mucho – dijo Booth observando las diferencias obvias que había entre ambas, no solo de color de piel, de ojos o de cabello sino sobretodo porque la chica no tenía para nada esos rasgos medio asiáticos de Ángela.

-Soy adoptada – contestó Mariah

-Otra más! – dijo Sweets – La Doctora Brennan y yo también lo somos – dijo aclarando la observación a la joven después de ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía – Soy el psicólogo Lance Sweets – y le estrechó la mano.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Mariah.

-Salgo fuera un segundo a contestar ¿vale? – y la hermana de Ángela salió por la puerta.

Aprovecharon para salir tambíen Wendell, Edison y Nigel Murria.

-¿¡Tu hermana?– dijo Hodgins con tono medio de sorpresa, medio de enfado

-No te enfades cariño, ahora os lo cuento, es algo difícil – dijo Ángela, y empezó la historia.

Mi madre colaboraba con una asociación de niños de los suburbios. Casi todos habían recibido malos tratos, abusos o simplemente habían estado abandonados. Mi madre iba algunos sábados a ayudar y les llevaba ropa que yo ya no hacía servir y juguetes. Un día volvió a casa explicándonos maravillas a mi padre y a mí de una niña que era tremendamente inteligente pero que con solo 5 años ya había pasado por 4 familias.

-Siempre igual. Porqué hace eso la gente? – dijo Brennan interrumpiendo el relato de su amiga.

Esa niña era Mariah – siguió Ángela – Mi madre se prendó de ella, iba casi cada día a verla y le llevaba muchos libros, ya que a la niña le encantaban.

Una mañana mi padre y mi madre vinieron a preguntarme si me gustaría tener un hermano. Yo tenía 15 años, sabía que se referían a Mariah. Les dije que me gustaría ayudarla pero que nunca la consideraría mi hermana.

Aún así, una semanas más tarde, la niña estaba en casa. Al principio le tenía envidia, mi padre nunca estaba y me estaba "quitando" a mamá. Pero cuando la traté durante unos días, caí en su encanto, como antes había hecho mi madre. Era una niña seria pero tremendamente lista y con una gran intuición. Decidimos enseñarle música. Yo era la de la pintura y ella la de la música. Éramos un gran dúo. Fueron unos años maravillosos. Al cabo de 3 años yo empecé la universidad y nos distanciamos un poco, pero aún así seguíamos en contacto. Pero mamá murió. Yo estaba en segundo de bellas artes y papá se vio incapaz de cuidarla solo. Sabia que Mariah había estado en muchos hogares desestructurados y no quería eso para ella ahora, él nunca estaba, era un hombre de carretera y yo estaba en la facultad… iba a estar sola mucho tiempo. Así que mi padre decidió mandarla con mi tía Emma a México. Que gran error.

Nunca nos lo perdonó. Se sintió abandonada. Después de conocerte a ti Brennan lo entendí, pero entonces… yo aún era joven y solo veía que era una desagradecida que no se daba cuenta de todo lo que mamá había hecho por ella y que si papá la mandaba a México era por su bien.

Con los años se me pasó un poco el enfado pero nunca nos llamamos, ni la volví a ver. Papá llama cada poco a mi tía para saber como está, pero yo nunca llamé. Hasta que os vi a vosotros chicos – dijo dirigiéndose a Booth y Brennan – Tú Brenn que te reconciliaste con Russ y tú Booth que te sacrificas siempre por Jared.

Entonces llamé a mi tía. Me contó que realmente es una gran chica. Estudia en la Universidad de Arizona , sigue con la música y cuando vuelve a México ayuda a los niños de los suburbios como hacía mamá.

Es el primer día que la veo desde que tenía 10 años. Nunca os hablé de ella porqué en un principio seguía enfadada con ella, no la quería considerar mi hermana y después… después porque me sentí culpable de haberla tratado así, de no haber sabido entenderla, de volver a abandonarla.

-Lo siento cariño - dijo dirigiéndose a Hodgins.

-No sé como sabe que estaba aquí, ni que estaba embarazada, supongo que se lo dijo Emma.

La chica volvió a entrar.

-Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti – dijo Brennan.

-Por dios Huesos, cuándo se habla de alguien a sus espaldas no se le dice-le susurró Booth a su compañera

- A si? Y que decías?-preguntó la joven.

-Nos preguntábamos que haces aquí. – dijo Hodgins

Bueno estoy estudiando biología y he venido aquí ha hacer mis prácticas, como una becaria.

-Otra más! – dijo Daisy

-Se ve que no soy muy original. Otra adoptada más, otra becaria más…. – bromeó la chica.- La tía Emma me dijo que ibas a tener un bebé. Papá se lo había contado. Y recordé la promesa que te ice una noche que no me podía dormir y me metí en tu cama.

-Que promesa? No lo recuerdo – dijo Ángela.

-No podía dormir porqué tenía miedo y me metí en tu cama. Tu me dijiste que estaríamos muy estrechas. Yo te dije que a cambio te dejaría mi cama cuándo tu tuvieses miedo y me dijiste que tu ya eras mayor y que el miedo que algún día tuvieses no se solucionaría metiéndose en la cama con alguien. Así que te prometí que si no podía ser por tí, estaría siempre mi cama abierta para cuándo alguno de tus hijos tuviese miedo.

Por lo tanto quería conocer al que algún día se meterá en mi cama

-Eso es muy dulce cielo. Pues aquí la tienes- contestó Ángela enseñándo a Stella – Dónde estás durmiendo cariño?

-En una residencia, aún tengo que encontrar mi lugar de prácticas.

- Acércame el bolso Hodgins – dijo Ángela. Su marido se lo acercó y sacó unas llaves de dentro. – Toma cariño, nosotros estamos viviendo en el piso de Hodgins, quiero que te quedes en mi apartamento – y le acercó las llaves a la joven.

-Ángela no creo que pueda.. – contestó la chica.

- Me harás un favor, el apartamento está vacío y necesita limpieza y que alguien esté dentro, me ahorras ir a mí. Quédate allí y cuándo yo salga del hospital quedamos un día para hablar largo y tendido.

Ven dame un beso pequeña

Mariah se acercó, le dio las gracias en un susurro.

-Bueno debería irme, encantada de conoceros, espero tener más tiempo para hacerlo mejor – dijo la joven sonriendo.

Cuñado – dijo refiriéndose a Hodgins – encantada

-Encantado yo, si eres importante para Ange, para mí también. Además bióloga, creo que podremos hacer algunos experimentos tu y yo. – dijo Hodgins

-Ah NO! – dijo Ángela – cariño huye de sus experimentos.

-Ange! Pero si son increíbles – contestó Hodgins

-Me alegra ver que eres feliz – dijo la chica – Adiós a todos, hasta otra.- Y la joven se fue.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos – dijo Booth a Brennan – Aún tenemos que interrogar a un sospechoso y ya es tarde

-¿Otro caso? – preguntaron Ángela y Hodgins a la vez-

-Sí, pero este no es para vosotros, en el próximo nos ayudareis – dijo Cam. – Yo me voy con ellos para que me den detalles. Descansar y felicidades por esta preciosidad – añadió la forense.

-Nosotros también os dejamos disfrutar a solas – dijo Sweets hablando por él y su novia.

Todos salieron por la puerta y dejaron a los recién papas disfrutar de su bebé.


	7. Pensamientos

**Capítulo 7: Pensamientos**

**(Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para esta historia. Sólo tengo que ordenarlas. Espero que de momento el fic sea coherente y lo estén disfrutando. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios)**

Booth y Brennan subieron al coche sin decirse nada, a los dos le había sorprendido la noticia de ser padrinos y además juntos, lo eran los dos.

A Booth ya le habían llegado los datos del joven Matt Stewart. Un joven ejemplar, quarterback del equipo, buen expediente académico… e hijo de profesores.

A medio camino Brennan rompió el silencio:

-Ya la has visto, sabes tu regalo? – preguntó la antropóloga.

-Pues aún no, pero ahora que soy su padrino se que el regalo tendrá que ser más especial de lo que tenía pensado

-¿Quieres decir que mi regalo no es suficientemente especial? – preguntó Brennan

-No, no, el tuyo solo se lo podrías regalar tú. Pero yo tenía pensado algo más típico, que regala todo el mundo. Ahora sé que tiene que ser algo que cuando lo vea diga: "Eh! Ese fue el de mi padrino Seeley!"

-Algo especial de tu parte… ya… - y la antropóloga se quedó pensativa mirando por la ventanilla

Cuando llegaron a la casa del chico ya era casi de noche. Llamaron a la puerta, abrió la madre del joven.

-Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarles? – dijo la madre algo sorprendida.

-¿Señora Stewart,? FBI – Dijo Booth mostrando la placa – ¿Está su hijo en casa?

-¿Matt? No ahora mismo no, vuelve de entrenar de aquí a un par de horas. Pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Puedo ayudarles yo? – dijo la madre sorprendida.

Me temo que no. Necesitamos hablar con él sobre la fiesta de ayer. Ha muerto una amiga suya, Madison Lewis – contestó Booth muy serio.

-¿Como? ¿Mady ha muerto? Oh Dios mío! Matt no sabe nada! ¿No será el un sospechoso? – dijo la mujer visiblemente consternada.

-Solo queremos hablar con él. ¿Sería tan amable de decirle que nos llame? Cuanto antes mejor. Gracias – dijo Booth acercándole a la mujer una tarjeta con su número.

-Oh claro por supuesto, en cuento llegue se lo digo - contestó la mujer.

-Muchas gracias señora Stewart - contestó Booth

-Buenas noches – dijo Brennan

La mujer cerró la puerta y Booth y Brennan volvieron al coche.

-Te apetece cenar algo? – dijo la doctora

-Oh bueno… estoy hambriento pero tendría que volver con Hannah, he salido esta mañana y aún no la he visto- dijo Booth algo nervioso

-Oh claro, por supuesto! – contestó Brennan algo avergonzada.

Al cabo de media hora llegaban a casa de la antropóloga

-Nos vemos el lunes entonces? – preguntó Brennan

-Por supuesto Huesos, el lunes estaremos manos a la obra otra vez- contestó Booth guiñándole un ojo.

La doctora se quedó mirando como el coche de Booth se alejaba. Se quedó pensativa. Hace algo más de un año hubiesen ido a cenar y después habrían tomado una cerveza en su apartamento. Ahora estaba Hannah, y aunque doliera tenía que aceptarlo. Habían pasado ya meses des de aquella noche lluviosa dónde ella decidió abrir su corazón, pero aún dolía. Aún así no se arrepentía, no sólo había abierto su corazón a Booth, sino a si misma. Había vuelto a ser rechazada, como de pequeña. De hecho, era la primera vez que había sido rechazada desde entonces, básicamente porque nunca le había dado la oportunidad a nadie de hacerlo. Pero no importaba, porque ahora sabía que se podía vivir con un rechazo. Valía mas sentir, aunque fuese dolor, que no no sentir nunca. Antes de conocer a Booth nunca había llorado, pero tampoco nunca había reído, y de no reír nunca también acabas triste. Así que había valido la pena arriesgar. Por Booth, había valido la pena.

Booth se despertó a las 9. Hannah estaba desnuda a su lado. Esa noche habían hecho el amor. Hannah era buena en la cama, muy pasional. Aunque ahora ahí dormida, abrazada a la almohada y con una mano encima de sus ojos, parecía una niña.

El agente se levantó y fue a preparar el desayuno. Cuando estaba sacando las tostadas de la tostadora unas manos le abrazaron por detrás.

-Buenos días dormilón- dijo Hannah.

-Hola princesa, has dormido bien?

- Muuuuuy bien – dijo Hannah estirándose

-Te parece si nos damos algo de prisa, le dije a Rebecca que pasaría a buscar a Parker sobre las 11 – dijo Booth

-Oh claro tesoro. Desayunamos, nos vestimos y vamos a por él. ¿Dónde tienes pensado llevarle? – preguntó la periodista

-Donde él elija, pero si no tiene ideas, había pensado en ir al estanque del parque. Acaban de poner barcas que se pueden alquilar.

-Muy buena idea Seleey! Seguro que le encantará – dijo Hannah

A las 11:30 Parker ya estaba en el coche de su padre. La idea de Booth le gustó, así que se dirigían hacia el parque.

Alquilaron una barca de color azul, el favorito del pequeño Booth

-Solo caben dos personas - dijo el barquero – Lo siento. Como acaban de ponerlas han decidido hacerlas solo de dos, si tienen éxito supongo que pondrán barcas más grandes.

-Oh está bien, no pasa nada. Subir vosotros dos – dijo Booth

-Oh Seeley no no no, es tu hijo, debes subir tu, yo os haré fotos desde aquí. – contestó Hannah sonriendo.

-No cariño. Es un buen momento para seguir haciendo migas con él. Vais por muy buen camino – susurró Booth a su novia para que su hijo no los escuchara.

-Hannah, sube conmigo! Te enseñare un truco para girar sin usar apenas los remos – dijo Parker

-Ves? Yo el truco ya lo sé, fui yo quien se lo enseñó. Aprovecha y apréndelo! – dijo Booth

-Esta bien… pero Parker tendrás que remar tú. A mi el agua no se me da muy bien – dijo Hannah, y dio un beso a su novio antes de subir a la embarcación

Los dos amores de Booth se subieron y se adentraron en el estanque entre otras barcas que también se deslizaban por el agua- Booth se sentó en un banco al lado del camino. Desde allí veía perfectamente como se lo pasaban su novia y su hijo.

Llevaba un rato observándolos cuando pasó una pareja con un cochecito de bebé por delante de Booth. Se quedó mirando el cochecito. Le vino la imagen de la pequeña Stella a la cabeza. Su ahijada, la ahijada de él y de Huesos. Huesos…Hacía ya meses de la declaración de Brennan. La había intentado olvidar, se había centrado muchísimo en Hannah. Tanto que incluso a veces le sabía mal el poco caso que le hacía a su compañera. Pero por mucho que había intentado olvidar aquella noche, no podía. A veces se despertaba a media noche porque estaba soñando en como las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Brennan después de que él le dijese que quería a Hannah. Y esa imagen en su cabeza le hacía sentir un gran dolor. En los últimos dos meses había logrado no pensar mucho en ello. Pero esa pequeñaja había hecho que todos esos pensamientos volviesen a él. Ver como su compañera había cogido a la niña, con aquel amor y ternura. Como se había preocupado en buscarle un regalo. El miedo que había tenido a que Ángela dejara de quererla. ¿Quién decía que era una mujer fría? Si estaba llena de amor! Solo tenía que canalizarlo.

Se quedó mirando a Hannah y a Parker. Se lo estaban pasando bien, cualquiera que los viese diría que eran primos, incluso hermanos. El cariño que se mostraban no era para nada materno-filial. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. Quiso borrarlo. Si te lo parabas a mirar bien, sí que parecían una madre y un hijo. Los dos eran rubios.

Pasó otra madre con un bebé. No podía más, cada bebé que veía era Stella y cada madre era Huesos.

Tenía que parar. Aquellos pensamientos confusos no le hacían bien a nadie. El quería a Hannah, Hannah le quería a él y Huesos de seguro que ya lo había olvidado.

Decidió llamar a Hannah y Parker haciendo símbolos con las manos. Les invitaría a un helado y él también se tomaría uno. Necesitaba refrescar sus ideas.


	8. Una pista en la música

**Capítulo 8. Una pista en la música**

**(Siento el retraso en actualizar. Tengo algunos exámenes de la universidad.**

**Espero sus comentarios ya que me están ayudando a seguir con esta historia.)**

Lunes por la mañana. Booth acababa de recoger a Brennar.

-Como te fue ayer?- preguntó la antropóloga

-Bien, bien. Fui con Hannah y Parker al estanque del parque y nos tomamos un helado.

-Ah! Muy bien. El agua es un entretenimiento muy agradable para los niños

-Sí, la verdad es que el chico se lo pasó bien – contestó Booth.

-Que sabemos de nuevo de la chica? – preguntó Brennan

-Cam está haciéndole la autopsia. He pensado que ya que el sábado no pudimos hablar con el novio podríamos ir a ver a las amigas de la chica. En esa fiesta eran todos compañeros del mismo instituto. Podríamos pasar por el instituto y que nos digan cuáles eran las compañías de Madison. Así podremos interrogarles.

-Me parece bien. Para los adolescentes sus amigos son más importantes que la familia. Se dividen por subculturas con características definitorias comunes. Es una retroalimentación, se identifican con un grupo y acaban actuando con el grupo. Si hay algo importante que tenía que contar, seguro que su grupo lo sabía– aclaró Brennan

Andaban por los pasillos del instituto cuándo sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clases. En un instante el lugar se inundó de jóvenes con miles de hormonas bailando. Booth y Brennan lograron llegar al despacho del director después de chocar con más de una taquilla y tropezar con alguna mochila.

-¿Director Morris? – preguntó Booth mientras llamaba a la puerta del despacho.

-Oh! Señores Wadlow, les estaba esperando, ¡adelante! –dijo el director mientras se levantaba de la mesa – son ustedes muy jóvenes, por la voz al teléfono pensaban que serian mayores. Fue Ryan un embarazo adolescente?

-Oh no no, nosotros no… – dijo Brennan

-No, no somos los señores Wadlow, ni padres de nadie. – contestó Booth algo nervioso mientras sacaba su placa del bolsillo – Agente Especial Seeley Booth, FBI, y ella esmi compañera, la Dra. Temperance Brennan, del Jeffersonian.

-Por favor! Disculpen mi error, estaba esperando a los padres de un alumno y creí que eran ustedes… - se disculpó el director - ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

-Ya debe saber de la muerte de Madison Lewis. Venimos para que nos de información sobre con quien se relacionaba. En que clases estaba, en que grupos participaba… necesitamos interrogar a todas esas personas con las que mantenía una relación. – le explicó Booth al director Morris

-Claro. Madison estaba ya en último curso. Era una animadora. Eso la hacía muy relacionaba con bastante gente, pero su grupo de amigas eran las animadoras. Sobretodo las de último año. Nelly Jonhson, Amanda Fitcher y Joanne Harris. Si tenía que confiar algo a alguien seguro que ellas lo sabían –les informó el hombre - ¿Necesitan que las llame por megafonia?

-Nos haria un favor – respondió Booth

A los diez minutos las tres jóvenes estaban en el despacho del director. Vestían el uniforme de las animadoras. Falda corta y camiseta de tirantes a juego. Una de ellas era asiática, la otra era castaña con los ojos azules y la tercera era rubia y llevaba por encima una chaqueta deportiva con también los colores y el logotipo del instituto. La prenda le iba unas cuantas tallas grande. Todo de color azul y blanco. Las jóvenes parecían algo inquietas.

-¿Ves la chaqueta de una de las jóvenes? – preguntó Brennan en voz baja a su compañero – Por las tallas que le sobran se ve claro que es de un hombre, de unos 17 a 20 años. Una prenda prestada de un macho superior de su mismo rango. El hecho de que ella la lleve demuestra una superioridad en su rol de animadora. Es posible que sea la líder del grupo

-¿Es eso psicología Huesos? – preguntó Booth arqueando una ceja

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo me guío de costumbres antropológicas ancestrales para detallar una información que creo que es relevante para interrogarlas.

-Esta bien Huesos, pues empezamos por ella, a ver si tienes razón.

Booth se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentadas las jóvenes. Les sonrió para que se relajaran un poco. Acto seguido empezó su batería de preguntas.

-Hola chicas. No os pongáis nerviosas, esto es solo rutinario. – las tranquilizó Booth - Sabemos que la muerte de Madison os habrá afectado pero necesitamos haceros una preguntas.

-Claro agente, cuente con nosotras – contestó la joven de la chaqueta por encima de los hombros – Soy Joanne Harris. Ellas son Amanda Fitcher – dijo señalando a la chica castaña – y ella Nelly Jonson – afirmó señalando a la última joven, la de rasgos asiáticos.

-Muy bien Joanne, solo queremos que nos contéis que sucedió la noche de la fiesta. Y si Madison os había contado algo relevante en las últimas semanas.

-La verdad es que esa noche nosotras la perdimos de vista rápido. Dijo que tenía que hablar con Matt de un asunto muy importante y ya no la volvimos a ver – contestó Nelly

-Es cierto que esa noche apenas la vimos, pero cuéntales porqué Nelly – añadió Joanne, que ya estaba claro que era la líder. -No se si saben que esa fiesta era para celebrar que ya estamos en último curso y que nos vamos de viaje esta noche, después de las clases. – siguió la joven.

-Si, eso nos habían comunicado – contestó Brennan.

-Pues miren, Madison no tenía pensado ir a ese viaje. Hizo creer a su madre y abuela que venía con nosotras pero uso el dinero para irse de viaje con su novio – dijo la joven mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa – nos hizo jurar que no diríamos nada a su familia y que a los profesores les dijésemos esta noche que a ultima hora se había puesto enferma y no podía venir.

-Pero si teníais que avisar tan tarde el viaje ya estaría pagado – dijo Booth.

-No, dejaban la opción de pagarlo antes o a final de semestre con un pequeño recargo. Madison escogió esa opción para poderse quedar con el dinero– contestó Amanda, la chica que aún no había hablado.

-Entonces cogió el dinero para irse con Matt, pero ¿a donde iban? – preguntó Booth

-No lo sabemos. – y las tres se miraron de manera algo estraña.

Booth y Brenna se miraron tambien. No les había gustado esa mirada entre ellas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabeis chicas? – insistió Booth

-Sí, esa noche antes de irse nos dijo que tenía que hablar con Matt urgentemente y se fue. Ya no la volvimos a ver – contestó Joanne.

-Esta bien chicas, gracias por vuestra ayuda – dijo Booth

Booth y Brennan agradecieron la ayuda al director y salieron del instituto.

-No recordaba la jungla que era esto del instituto– dijo Booth

-Tampoco es para tanto. Si aprendes a concéntrate en tus cosas es como cualquier otro sitio. Yo no lo pase tan mal, no tenía muchos amigos, ¡pero siempre tuve la ciencia! – exclamó Brennan

-Sí Huesos, ya me sé tu historia de tener a la ciencia haciéndote compañía y a un tío siniestro con cuchillos como protector. Estuve en tu instituto ¿recuerdas? Mataron a una mujer. ¿Y sigues diciendo que no es un a jungla? – se burló Booth.

-Vale quizas tienes razón y las relaciones de instituto son bastante viscerales – aceptó la antropóloga

-El novio de la víctima aún no nos ha llamado ¿no? – dijo Booth

-No, su madre dijo que le diría en cuanto llegase que necesitábamos hablar con él, pero aun no ha dado señales de vida – respondió Brennan

En ese momento sonó el telèfono de Booth.

-Agente especial Seeley Booth.

-Hola Seeley, soy Cam. Tengo la autopsia. – al oír a Cam, Booth puso el manos libres - Como ya sabíamos le seccionaron la carótida. El arma no la se, pero aquí los becarios de la doctora Brennan me están presionando para que acabe ya y ellos puedan sacar la carne. Supongo que con los huesos se podrá establecer el arma. El sustituto de Hodgins ha encontrado pequeñas partículas de metanol en el cabello de la chica. Aún no sabe de dónde pueden venir. En cuanto al cadáver hay algo que debes saber. Tenía un feto. La joven estaba embarazada de algunas semanas.

Brennan y Booth se miraron.

-Gracias Cam, te llamo luego – dijo Booth colgándo el teléfono. -Agárrate Huesos, cambio de dirección, hay que encontrar al chico. Espero que no haya hecho ninguna estupidez

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Que se haya suicidado? – preguntó Brennan

-No! Bueno, no, espero que no. Me refería a darse a la fuga. No nos ha llamado. Y ahora está bastante claro. Chico popular, quarterback del equipo, iba a ir a la universidad… y que casualidad que las ultimas personas que ven a Madison dicen que ella se dirigía a hablar con él. Ella le dice que está embarazada, él ve trucado su maravilloso futuro y estatus y la mata. – contestó Booth

-Booth! Eso son solo conjeturas, no hay pruebas que lo demuestres – respondió la doctora – Aunque si que es raro que no se haya puesto en contacto con nosotros. Pero no lo podemos probar.

-Pues vamos a hacerle una visita y solucionamos las dudas – dijo Booth acelerando más el coche.

Cuando llegaron a casa del joven les abrió la madre, igual que la otra vez.

-Señora Stewart. Disculpe si la molestamos pero nos dijo que su hijo se pondría en contacto con nosotros pero no nos ha llamado. – le dijo Booh con un punto de agresividad.

-Oh agentes! – contestó la mujer bastante nerviosa – La verdad es que Matt se ha quedado estos días en casa de un amigo porque tenían que acabar un trabajo.

-Pero le podría haber dicho que nos llamara igualmente – le dijo Brennan a la mujer

-Ya bueno, pero se que la muerte de Maddy le ha afectado y no quiero ponerle nervioso si esta haciendo un trabajo. Supongo que podrán esperar hasta dentro de una semana, volverá del viaje de fin de curso y seguro que estará más calmado para hablar.

-Pues la verdad es que no podemos esperar señora Stewart. – dijo Booth - Nos podría dar la dirección de la casa donde se encuentra Matt ahora?

-Pues, pues… - la mujer estaba realmente nerviosa, las manos le temblaban y estaba apunto de echarse a llorar.

-Señora Stewart, no le proteja. Si le encubre usted también irá a la cárcel. Además sabía usted que su hijo no se iba a ir de viaje con todos? Que se iba a ir con Maddy? – dijo Brennan

-Eso es imposible, ya pagué el viaje de Matt. – contestó la mujer poniéndose a llorar – pero está bien. No se donde está. Le llame al teléfono para decirle que habían venido ustedes, me dijo que venía hacía casa, pero no vino. Me llamo al cabo de 3 horas diciéndome que no le buscase. Que necesitaba irse y pensar. – la mujer se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Esta bien señora Stewart. Encontraremos a su hijo – dijo Booth mientras marcaba un número de teléfono y se ponía a hablar por él – Agente especial Seeley Booth, necesito una orden de búsqueda para Matthew Stewart por asesinato en primer grado.

El agente especial y la antropóloga subieron al coche. Condujeron hasta el Jeffersonian sin apenas hablarse. Siempre era difícil trabajar con niños o adolescentes, pero en este caso, con una embarazada, se hacía realmente difícil. A ambos les venía a la mente la pequeña Stella, que hacía tan poquito también había estaba dentro del vientre de su madre, dónde parece que los niños estén a buen recaudo. En las entrañas de una madre parece imposible que les pueda pasar nada. Aunque este bebé no tuvo tanta suerte como Stella.

En el Jeffersonian estaban todos trabajando en lo suyo. Cam estaba haciendo el informe. Nigel Murray y Wendell estaban poniendo los huesos, ya sin carne, encima de la plataforma y el entomólogo que sustituía a Hodgins por unos días se las apañaba con la ropa de la víctima.

-¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó la doctora Brennan

-Acabamos de retirar la carne, ahora nos pondremos a examinar los huesos. –contestó Wendell – ¿que hacemos con el feto?

-Doctora– añadió Nigel Murray - ¿Sabe que de los países desarrollados EEUU tienen la tasa mas alta de embarazos adolescentes mientras que Japón y Corea del Sur los mas bajos.?

Brennan omitió el comentario del becario británico y contestó a Wendell

-De momento poneros con la madre. El feto dejarlo. La causa de la muerte es la muerte de la madre. Aunque supongo que a nivel legal sí que tendrá relevancia. – contestó Brennan.

La doctora se estaba poniendo la bata cuando entro al laboratorio Mariah, la hermana de Ángela.

-Hola,¿ les molestó? – preguntó la chica

-¡Hola! Tu eres la hermana de Ángela ¿no? – preguntó Wendell – yo también estaba en la habitación del hospital el día que apareciste.

-Sí, te recuerdo. Encantada. – le contestó la chica mientras le alargaba la mano para saludarlo -Necesitaría hablar con Cam o con alguien de aquí. Hodgins me ha dado unas cosas que quiere que le de al entomólogo que lo está sustituyendo.

-Eh hola! – dijo Booth que acababa de aparecer por detrás. – ¿Que haces aquí? – le preguntó a la hermana de Ángela

-Hola agente Booth. Ahora les comentaba que busco al entomólogo que sustituye a Hodgins para darle algunas cosas que me han dado para él.

-Claro sí, ven por aquí – contestó Brennan.

En ese momento entró un joven al laboratorio. Se acercó al grupo.

-Disculpen busco a la doctora Temperance Brennan – dijo el joven

-Soy yo – contestó la antropóloga – ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Soy Matt Stewart

-Oh, oh! Vale chaval te has metido en un lío – dijo Booth mientras le ponía las manos en la espalda para emmanillarlo.

-No, paren, paren yo no he hecho nada. – se revolvió el chico . Mi madre me ha llamado hoy para decirme que no me fuera, que estaba empeorando las cosas, que me estaba buscando la antropóloga esa famosa que escribe libros. Yo no hice nada. Maddy cortó conmigo esa misma noche. Me dijo que había encontrado a alguien y que aunque quisiera ya no podía volver conmigo. Pregúntenle a sus amigas ellas lo sabian! – Booth y Brennan se miraron. Cuando las habían interrogado se habían mirado entre ellas de manera extraña, quizás el joven decía la verdad.

-¿Y porque escapaste? – preguntó Booth mientras le apretaba las manillas. -¿Te ibas a ir de viaje solo con ella y te dolió que te dejara tirado? ¿Fue por el embarazo?

-¡Que dicen! ¡¿De que viaje hablan! ¡¿Estaba Maddy embarazada? Oh Dios Dios! – exclamó el chico hecho polvo – No me escapé a propósito Tenia miedo, ¿¡vale? Sabía que yo sería sospechoso. Tengo que entrar en la universidad ¿saben? Que te investiguen no te da puntos. Pensaba volver.

Solo puedo decirles que Maddy se vio con alguien antes de salir de la fiesta. Me dijo que tenía que llamar a alguien que la vendría a buscar y se iría. Fue lo ultimo que le ví hacer, coger el teléfono y marcar el número; "ti, ti, ti, ti, ti ,ti, ti, tii" – cantó el joven imitando la melodía que hacen los números al ser marcados

-65478679 – dijo Mariah.

Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando.

–Si esa fue la melodía que escuchaste, los números que marcó fueron esos. – contestó la joven.

-Eres un genio! – contestó Wendell mirando a la chica embobado

-Estas segura Mariah? – preguntó Booth

-Segurísima, llevo toda la vida estudiando música. Si esa fue la melodía, los números son 65478679.

-Haremos una cosa. Tú por si acaso te vienes conmigo al FBI – dijo Booth coguiendo a Matt - y vosotros llamar a ese número. A ver que encontramos. – ordenó al resto

-Bien hecho! - dijo Brennan a la joven.


	9. Algo resurge

**Capítulo 9. Algo resurge**

**(Otro capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando. Agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias. Están ayudando a que esta historia sea posible)**

El día siguiente de la detención del chico fue un día duro, de informes, exámenes, llamadas… en fin, burocracia.

Pero al fin llegó la noche. Era la noche en la que se hacía la presentación oficial de la nueva heredera el grupo Cantilever, o sea, la nueva Hodgins, Stella.

Booth pasó a recoger a Brennan. La esperaba apoyado en la puerta del coche. Vestía un traje de color negro muy elegante, era perfecto para la ocasión. No todos los días se va a una fiesta organizada por la tercera empresa privada más importante del país.

Cuando Brennan apareció Booth se quedó estupefacto. Estaba preciosa con un vestido azul, exactamente igual que el azul de sus ojos. Booth sabía que era una mujer hermosa, y que con vestidos elegantes resaltaba aún más, pero aún así seguía sorprendiéndose de lo bella que podía llegar a estar.

-Huesos estás preciosa – dijo Booth

-Muchas gracias, tu tampoco estás nada mal – contestó la doctora sonrojándose. Antes nunca le habría importado mucho el halago de Booth, simplemente hubiese pensado que era objetivo, ya que realmente ella sabía que lucía muy bien. Pero ahora era distinto, saber que él, aún estando con Hannah, la veía atractiva le hacía sentir calor por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Vamos? Llegaremos tarde y somos los padrinos! – contestó Booth

-¡Hablando de padrinos! – exclamó Brennan – ¿Ya tienes el regalo de Stella?

-Sí señor! – contestó Booth – ya tengo el regalo de la princesita! Y es un gran regalo

-¿Qué es? – preguntó su compañera

-Ah no Huesos, ya lo verás!

-Venga Booth, ¡dímelo! – insistió Brennan

-Que, que no, ya lo veras cuando se lo de.

Llegaron a la mansión del grupo Cantilever en poco rato. Al llegar, un trabajador les cogió el coche para aparcarlo y les informó que ya podían pasar. Si llevaban regalos, paquetes o maletas, el personal se encargaría de dejarlas en una sala de la casa, que estaría debidamente indicada.

Cuando la pareja entró, Ángela salió a su paso.

-¡Por fin habéis llegado! – exclamó la artista del Jeffersonian – De momento solo hay gente del grupo que no conozco. Me han dicho que el resto está a punto de llegar. El que sí que ha llegado el Jared pero aún no lo he encontrado.

-¿Jared? ¿Has invitado a Jared? – se sorprendió Booth

-Bueno, me pareció que si en una fiesta para mi hija hay gente que no he visto en mi vida y dudo que Stella conozca nunca, que menos que invitar al hermano del padrino. Además, ha pasado momentos importantes conmigo y Hodgins, como el día que te rescatamos de la sepulturera.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Booth y Brennan. Habían tenido que pasar por el miedo de no volverse a ver dos veces. La primera cuando habían raptado a Brennan y Hodgins, y la segunda cuando cayó Booth.

Booth observó a Brennan y le pasó la mano por la espalda. Hacía tiempo que no tenía ese gesto con ella. La antropóloga se diño cuenta y se dejó acariciar.

Ángela se percató de que el recuerdo del secuestro no les había hecho bien, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Bueno! ¿Queréis ver a Stella? Esta con Hodgins. La esta enseñando a todo el mundo como si fuera un monito de feria

-¡Claro! Vamos a ver a la princesita! – dijo Booth

Los compañeros del Jeffersonian fueron llegando, Jared también se encontró con ellos y Ángela se sintió un poco más acompañada, ya que aquello estaba lleno de gente de negocios. Estos últimos poco a poco fueron dando sus regalos y después de felicitar a los nuevos papás fueron abandonando la fiesta.

Hodgins informó a sus amigos que aunque la gente se fuera, ellos se esperaran. Tenía algo para enseñarles

Una vez los hombres de negocios se hubieron ido, Hodgins llamó a sus amigos y a su esposa y todos subieron a una sala más pequeña, que daba a un precioso balcón con vistas, en el piso superior. La sala estaba decorada totalmente como una fiesta casera, con confetti, gorritos, matasuegras y un letrero en la pared pintado a mano que ponía: " Bienvenida Stella Temperance Hodgins". También había una mesa con un pica-pica. En ese ambiente todos se sentían más cómodos.

-Sabía que a Ángela no le hacía mucha gracia que la fiesta de nuestra hija pareciera una fiesta de negocios, así que mandé montar esto. – explicó Hodgins

-Oh cielo, es precioso! – dijo Ángela

-¿Que os parece que ya que estamos aquí nos digáis dónde está la maldita sala donde han guardado los regalos y se los damos a la pequeñina? – dijo Cam

-Me parece una buena idea, así podré ver el regalo de Booth – contestó Brennan.

Hodgins mandó subir los regalos y poco a poco los papás fueron abriéndolos en nombre de Stella.

Daisy le regaló una canastilla dónde todo, absolutamente todo, era de color rosa; Fischer unos CD de música algo siniestra; Wendell un balancín; Edison una manta y un babero bordados con el nombre de la pequeña. Arastoo le entregó una pulserita de plata; Sweets un cambiador, Jared un enorme oso de peluche y Cam un walkie –talkie de bebés, esos que uno esta en la habitación del niño y otro dónde están los padres.

Ángela y Hodgins agradecieron todos y cada uno de los regalos, los cuales una vez abiertos iban pasando de mano en mano para que todo el mundo pudiese observarlos.

-Bueno aquí va el de su tía – dijo Mariah

Ángela y Hodgins abrieron el paquete, del que salieron un par de zapatillas de ballet.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó Ángela

-Si tu eres la pintura y yo soy la música…creo que la respuesta es obvia! Ella debe ser el baile. – contestó la joven

-Mariah! –dijo Ángela mientras abría los brazos para abrazar a su hermana – Es un detalle precioso. Espero que le guste el ballet tanto como a mi la pintura o a ti la música.

-Bueno faltan los nuestros – dijo Brennan – Este es el mío

Ángela cogió el paquete del que salió la granja musical. Brennan le explicó para que servía y lo mucho que estimularía los sentidos de la niña. Booth sonrió al ver el entusiasmo con el que su compañera explicaba las mil virtudes del regalo. Cuando ya se disponía a dar el suyo Brennan sacó otro pequeño paquete. Hodgins lo abrió y de dentro salió un marco con una foto de Brennan y Stella, una foto que alguien les había hecho el primer día en el hospital. En el marco se podía leer; "De tu madrina que te adora. Temperance"

-Oh Brenn… es precióso – dijo Ángela

-Me gustaría que se lo pusieseis en la habitación. Me gustaría que cuando se vaya a la cama, después de que le leáis el cuento, pueda mirar la foto y decirme buenas noches a mí también.

Booth se quedó admirando el detalle. ¿Cuándo su compañera había cambiado tanto? ¿Dónde había estado él durante ese cambio? ¿Había sido sólo Stella la que había motivado aquello? De repente le pareció aún más bella que en el coche.

-Bueno y aquí va el mío – dijo Booth mientras sacaba un pequeño sobre del bolsillo de la americana.

Hodgins y Ángela lo abrieron.

-¡Un abono para los Washington Capitals! - exclamó Hodgins

-He sacado otro para mí y para Parker. Espero que me dejéis llevármela a la pista con nosotros dos cuándo haya partido.

-Booth es increíble! Muchas gracias. Y no te preocupes, si tu algún día no puedes ir ya llevaré yo a Parker y a Stella a ver el partido – dijo Hodgins

-Cielo, no te aproveches del regalo de tu hija. – dijo Ángela

-No Ángela, está bien – contestó Booth. - Hodgins podrá venir cuándo quiera, Stella aún es muy pequeña y el abono ya está sacado. Además el regalo en parte también es para mí, así podré estar con mi ahijada y mi hijo cada vez que haya partido.

Todos los hombres quisieron hacer turnos para poder aprovechar el abono de Stella hasta que ella fuese algo mayor para aprovecharlo.

Brennan salió al balcón. Booth la siguió.

-Tu foto ha sido preciosa. ¿Por qué me pediste ayuda para un regalo? Has sabido hacerlo perfectamente tu sola – dijo Booth

-Bueno la verdad es que no pensaba que viéndole la cara a un niño pudieses descubrir su regalo. Pero te hice casi y creo que acerté. Fue un sabio consejo, mira tu regalo, ha triunfado – dijo Brennan mientras dirigía la mirada a los hombres que estaban echando monedas al aire para ver quien iba al hockey la semana siguiente

-No se a quien le ha hecho mas ilusión si al padre o a la hija – dijo Booth

-A Stella aún no puede hacerle ilusión nada, solo es un bebé – contestó Brennan

-Venga Huesos, es sólo una manera de hablar!

Brennan se calló y se puso a admirar las vistas apoyada en la barandilla. Booth hizo lo mismo. Sus brazos se rozaron sin querer, pero ninguno de los dos lo apartó. Brennan notó la piel de Booth. Antes solían abrazarse, besarse en la mejilla, cogerse del brazo, incluso hacerse cosquillas pero desde que ella volvió de las Islas Malucu y Booth de Afganistán ya no pasaban esos ratos. Casi no recordaba lo que era su piel.

Booth también sintió el calor de su compañera. Hacía tiempo que no notaba su contacto así, sin que fuese con prisas. Se quedó aprovechando cada segundo, necesitaba notar la piel de la antropóloga. La miró. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y la brisa moviéndole el cabello. Entonces el agente del FBI dejó de pensar. Solo sintió. Cogió con el pulgar un mechón de cabello de Brennan y se lo separó de la cara, después con el dorso de su mano le acarició la mejilla. Era tan bella! Decidió acercar su otra mano al rostro de la doctora y acercarla hacia la de él. Brennan abrió los ojos, los tenía llenos de lágrimas

-No Booth – dijo reprimiendo un sollozo – Antes podíamos jugar a esto porque no nos habíamos abierto el uno al otro, pero ahora hemos puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y ya no es lo mismo. Si sigues no lo aguantaré, si sigues te pediré algo que no me vas a poder dar y no voy a ser capaz de soportarlo.

-Huesos, no pienses por favor - dijo Booth – Antes cuando Ángela ha hablado del secuestro he recordado lo que sentí en aquellas horas. No aguantaría no tenerte a mi lado. Siente Huesos!

-No puedo sentir más Booth! Me he abierto a ti, me he entregado, pero no puede ser. Y tu deberías saberlo mejor que yo. No me voy a separar de ti, pero ahora hay líneas que no podemos pasar – contestó la antropóloga mientras se separaba de Booth

Una ráfaga de aire les azotó y Booth despertó del encanto en que lo había sumergido su compañera.

-Huesos, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño – se disculpó el agente

-No pasa nada, pero déjame sola Booth. Es cómo mejor se estar.


	10. Versiones de la historia

**Capítulo 10. Versiones de la hist****oria**

**(Gracias por los comentarios de verdad. Se agradecen muchísimo**

**Una pregunta que quería hacerles. ¿Que quiere decir que las historias de fanfic expiran en 60 dias? ¿A los 60 días de publicar una historia te la borran? ¿Cómo va? **

**Lo siento es que es la primera y no se como funciona. Gracias)**

Hodgins apareció en el balcón y les pidió unas palabras de los padrinos para todos.

Brennan se secó las lágrimas y entró.

Booth fue el primero en hablar.

-La verdad es que esto de los discursos no se me da muy bien – dijo el agente – Sólo quiero decir que es un honor ser el padrino de Stella y que espero hacerlo bien y responder a las expectativas de este "cargo". Y sobretodo agradezco que Hodgins y Ángela hayan depositado su confianza en mí para ser el padrino de su hija. Bienvenida Stella. – dijo mientras levantaba la copa. Y todos repitieron el gesto.

Seguidamente Booth pasó el relevo a Brennan. La antropóloga tenía la cabeza gacha y tardó un poco en empezar ha hablar pero finalmente dijo:

-Yo soy alguien que no ha tenido nunca una familia estructurada, ni con mucho amor. Hasta que os conocí yo no me acordaba de lo que era querer. –Brennan hizo una pausa y siguió - Ángela fue una de las personas que me recordó que se puede querer, que es algo natural y que a veces hay que separar la mente del corazón. Que hay que confiar.

Pero fue otra persona la que me hizo creérmelo, la que me hizo sentir, la que me dijo una y otra vez que había que tener fe. Y recordando lo que me dijo Ángela confié en esa persona, pero confié tarde. – y Brennan miró a Booth. El agente no sabía que estaba haciendo su compañera y el resto estaba tan o más alucinados que Booth. – Aunque – prosiguió la doctora - no me arrepiento de que Ángela me enseñara eso, ni de haber confiado porque ahora se que se puede querer de muchas maneras y he aprendido algo que espero que le pueda enseñar a mi ahijada. Así que… gracias! Y… bienvenida Stella! – y la antropóloga levantó la copa.

-¿Eso acaba de ser una declaración de amor por Booth delante de todos? – le preguntó Hodgins a su esposa.

-Creo que Brenn tiene algo que contarme - contestó Angela.

Después del brindis Ángela cogió a Brennan por un brazo y la apartó del grupo.

-¿Que ha querido decir eso cielo? – le pregruntó Ángela a Brennan

-¿El qué? – dijo la antropóloga

-¡Oh vamos Brennan! ¡Acabas de decir que quieres a Booth pero que no puede ser delante de todos! – exclamó la artista.

-No tengo ganas de hablar Ángela – dijo Brennan

-Mira cariño, me da igual si tienes ganas o no, aquí ha pasado algo gordo y si tú no me lo dices, le diré a Booth que lo haga. – la amenazó Ángela

-Esta bien Ángela. ¿Recuerdas el caso de aquella doctora con la que me sentí tan identificada?

-Sí, recuerdo que tuviste unos días algo extraños – contestó la madre de Stella

-Pues te juró que contacte con esa mujer. No se explicártelo, supongo que mi subconsciente me habló a través del caso. Ella había muerto sin darle una oportunidad al amor de su vida y me di cuenta de que yo no quería morir sin darle una oportunidad al mío.

-Espera, espera, espera- dijo Ángela mientras parpadeaba agitadamente – ¿Acabas de reconocer que Booth es el amor de tu vida?

-Hace tiempo que lo reconocí – contestó Brennan

-¡Oh dios mío! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado que lo aceptases cariño? ¿Sabes el favor que te haces a ti misma?

-Ningún favor. Se lo dije y me contestó que Hannah no era un premio de consolación. Que la quería. Y gracias a decírselo llevo meses triste.y nos hemos distanciado.

- Dios Brenn. ¿Me acabas de decir que te declaraste a Booth, que te dijo que no y que estas pasando por ello sola? – preguntó Ángela mientras abrazaba a su amiga – Cariño cuando te rompen el corazón tienes que correr a contárselo a alguien para que te consuele. Parece que no sirva para nada pero soltar los trocitos de tu corazón partido en los demás no hacen que se recomponga pero si ayudan a que la carga de llevarlo roto sea más ligera

-No me arrepiento Ángela. – contestó Brenn – No tengas miedo a que me vuelva a encerrar. Sólo estoy triste, muy triste. Porqué dejé pasar mi oportunidad y eso es lo que me da más rabia. No haberos hecho caso cuando tuve que hacerlo. No haber confiado. Lo hice tarde, pero no me arrepiento.

-¿Y a que viene que lo hayas soltado hoy delante de todos como una bomba? – preguntó Ángela que aún no sabía si estaba más sorprendida de que Brennan se hubiese declarado a Booth o de que no se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho ante el nefasto resultado.

- Booth estuvo a punto de besarme en el balcón – dijo Brennan mientras le volvían las lágrimas a los ojos.

-¿¡Como? – exclamó Ángela – ¡Será cerdo! Eso si que no Brenn, si la respuesta es que no, no puede jugar contigo así ¡Y menos contigo por Dios! Eres su amiga, su compañera, eres su vida! – Ángela reflexionó un segundo. – Si te sirve de consuelo cariño te diré que lo que ha intentado ha estado mal porqué está con Hannah. Pero si lo ha hecho es porque te quiere, porque debe ser duro para él también saber que te has decido tarde, porqué él sabe tan bien como el resto que eres la mujer de su vida.

-No Ángela. Booth es alguien que si se compromete, se compromete. Si ama, ama. Y ama y se ha comprometido con Hannah. Me advirtió que si no lo aceptaba pasaría página y lo ha hecho. Y yo no le puedo culpar por ello. – dijo Brennan

Ángela abrazó a su compañera. Sabía lo duro que debía estar siendo. Llevar un corazón roto es insoportable para cualquiera pero para ella… alguien que no se atrevía a querer, alguien que se había abierto por primera vez. Tenia que ser horrible saber que él hombre de tu vida, que tu compañero de todos los días está con otra persona porqué tú tardaste a darte cuenta de lo que sentías.

-¿Sabes que cariño? Aunque ahora te duela y no te sirva de mucho… Solo quiere y es querido él que se atreve a querer. Y tú te has atrevido. Y estoy orgullosa de ello.

-Gracias – contestó Brennan mientras abrazaba fuerte a su compañera y se reprimía las lágrimas que aquella noche parecían que no querían parar de brotar.

El teléfono de Booth se puso a sonar y el agente respondió velozmente sacando el aparato del bolsillo de su americana.

-Agente Booth– respondió Booth- Ah hola Rebecca – siguió el agente. -¿Cómo? ¡No puedo quedarme esa noche con Parker! ¡Oh vamos Beccs sabes que no puedo! ¡Tengo una cena con Hannah! – se quejó Booth – Si ya sé que lo tuyo es por trabajo pero había reservado el restaurante y Hannah se había pedido fiesta en el trabajo – se defendió Booth – Vale Rebecca, no quiero discutir, así aprovecharé para estar con Parker. De acuerdo. – y Booth colgó malhumorado

-Perdona. No he podido evitar oírte – dijo Mariah

-Ah tranquila, era mi ex. Quiere que me quede con nuestro hijo pasado mañana. – dijo Booth – No se si sabes que tengo un hijo de once años. Se llama Parker.

-Si Ángela me ha contado todas vuestras vidas. Se que tu tienes un hijo y Cam tiene una hija también – dijo la joven

-Sí exacto. Veo que tu hermana te ha informado bien.

-Oye, se que apenas nos conocemos pero si quieres me quedo yo esa noche con Parker. Aun no he encontrado sitio para hacer las prácticas y me paso los días sin hacer nada especial. No me importa quedarme. Si tú estás de acuerdo y crees que a Parker no le importará.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Me harías un increíble favor. Solo serían unas tres de horas. Lo que dure la cena. Lo teníamos reservado de hacía mucho tiempo. Es un restaurante con lista de espera. Te pagaré, por supuesto – dijo Booth contentísimo

-Tranquilo no hace falta. Es un favor de amigos. Tardar el tiempo que haga falta. Me gusta estar con niños. En México ayudaba en una organización.– contestó la joven.

-Muchas gracias de verdad. Se nota que eres la hermana de Ángela – contestó Booth

La chica sonrió, se sintió orgullosa por ese halago.

La fiesta fue avanzando y los amigos la fueron abandonando. Y los felices papás se llevaron a su niña y la tonelada de regalos a casa.

Al cabo de un par de noches Mariah llamaba puntual a la puerta de la casa de Booth.

-Hola Mariah – saludó Booth a la joven – Adelante, como en tu casa. Estoy solo con Parker. Hannah irá directamente al restaurante

Parker apareció corriendo detrás de su padre.

-Parker, saluda a Mariah. Es la hermana de Ángela. ¿Te acuerdas de Ángela?. ¿Esa chica que pinta tan bien y trabaja con Huesos? – le dijo el padre a su hijo.

-Sí que recuerdo a Ángela. Es guay – sonrió el niño . El hecho de que la muchacha fuese la hermana de Ángela le tranquilizó un poco. ya que no le gustaba que su padre lo dejara con una desconocida.

-Hola Parker yo soy Mariah. Creo que antes de que me quede contigo me tendrías que decir cinco cosas que te gusta hacer. Así esta noche buscaremos cuales de ellas se pueden hacer dentro de casa y las explotaremos al máximo – dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

A Parker aquella desconocida empezaba a caerle bien.

-Voy a escribir la lista – dijo el pequeño Booth- Pero..¿Pueden ser diez cosas? – preguntó

-Claro, cuántas más tengamos, más habrá dónde escoger – respondió la joven.

El niño fue corriendo a su habitación

-Se nota que se te dan bien los niños. Gracias de veras. Te debo una. – dijo Booth – Bueno debo irme o llegaré tarde. Estaremos aquí en 3 o 4 horas.

-Tranquilo. Pasarlo bien – se despidió Mariah

Booth se despidió de su hijo y salió por la puerta.

Mariah y Parker se lo estaban pasando de maravilla, la chica había conseguido conectar con el niño y estaban jugando a un videojuego cuándo llamaron al timbre. La chica fue a observar por la mirilla. Al otro lado de la puerta vio al pequeño de los Booth. Lo conocía de la fiesta. No sabía si abrir.

-¡Oye Parker! Ven a mirar por la mirilla. ¿Es este tu tío? – preguntó la joven

El niño se subió a los brazos de la chica para poder mirar.

-Sí, es el tío Jared ¿ Qué querrá?

-Vamos a abrir y lo sabremos – contestó Mariah

La joven abrió la puerta y Jared sin mirar quién abría dijo:

-Menos mal que estás en casa Booth necesito…-entonces el joven levantó la vista y vio a la chica guapa, de cuerpo moldeado y pelo oscuro que había visto en la fiesta.

-Oh… perdona! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No dirás que mi hermano está ahora contigo…. – preguntó el hermano del agente especial.

-¿Tío Jared! – gritó Parker mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su tío

-¡Eh hola chaval! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? – preguntó Jared a su sobrino

-Mamá está de viaje de trabajo y papá tenía una cena con Hannah, así que me cuida la hermana de Ángela – contestó el pequeño.

-No soy Booth pero si puedo ayudarte… – dijo Mariah

-Pues la verdad es que es algo embarazoso pedirte la primera cosa. La segunda no tanto.

-Desembucha – dijo la joven.

-He venido porque he quedado para ir a una fiesta con amigos pero necesito ir al baño urgentemente y cómo pasaba por aquí al lado….

-Pues adelante, esta casa está mas cerca de ser tuya que mía – dijo la chica

-Pero antes quiero pedirte la segunda. ¿Querrías cenar una noche conmigo? – dijo el joven

- A mi me hubiese dado más vergüenza la segunda pregunta que la primera.

-Vamos, ¿estas de broma? ¿Te das mas vergüenza pedir a alguien salir que pedir ir al baño? – preguntó Jared

-Ir al baño es algo que todo el mundo debe hacer.- afirmó Mariah – Pero pedir salir a alguien con quien ni siquiera ha hablado mientras necesitas ir al baño lo veo más vergonzoso.

-Bueno ¿y que me dices?

-Cuando vuelvas del baño te lo cuento – contestó Mariah

Al salir del baño Jared insistió en su pregunta

-Pídele mi teléfono a Booth y ya veré que hago –contestó la tía de Stella

-Una chica dura - dijo Jared - Me gusta…

-Adiós Jared.. Parker tiene que ir a dormir.

-¿Ya? – refunfuño el pequeño

-Sí Parker, dile adiós a tu tío y a la cama.

Parker se despidió de su tío y se fue a su habitación.

-Ahora que el niño no está… - insinuó Jared

Mariah se acercó a la puerta.

-Buenas noches – dijo mientras la abría.

-Espera mi llamada – se despidió Jared mientras salía por la puerta.

Mariah cerró.

Booth abrió un par de horas después de que su hermano se hubiese ido.

-¿Esta Parker dormido? – preguntó malhumorado al entrar.

-Em… sí… ¿Te ha pasado algo? – preguntó Mariah al ver el mal humor del agente

-¿No encuentras a faltar algo aquí? – preguntó Booth

-Mmmm.. no se… ¿Hannah? – dijo Mariah

-¡Exacto! ¡Hannah!- exclamó Booth

-¿Os ha pasado algo? – preguntó la joven.

-Mira tranquila. Has hecho mucho por mí hoy. Siento mi mal humor – suspiró Booth- No quiero calentarte la cabeza con esto.

-A veces va bien contarle las cosas a un desconocido. – se ofreció la joven

-No eres una desconocida. Eres la hermana de Ángela y te has quedado con mi hijo esta noche

-Ya pero yo no se nada de tu historia con Hannah – dijo Mariah – Y a veces una visión externa mejora el lío de pensamientos que uno tiene

-Bueno estará bien contárselo a alguien. – dijo Booth - Me ha dicho que quiere ir a pasar otra vez unos meses a Afganistán, que lo necesita. Me he enfadado mucho y ha dicho que hasta que se me pasara estaría en un hotel

-Bueno…todo el mundo necesita algo Booth – dijo la chica

-¡Vamos! Pero yo la necesito a ella y si ella me quisiera me necesitaría a mí. ¡No a un trabajo ni a un país que ni siquiera es el suyo! – exclamó el agente. – He abandonado muchas cosas muy pero muy importantes por ella

-¿Te refieres a Brennan?

-¿Que? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho? – se encalló Booth- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Primero, soy la hermana de Ángela –sonrió la chica - y segundo… no hace falta ser físico cuántico para ver que hay algo entre vosotros.

-Te juro que no hay nada. Estoy con Hannah y yo no soy de los que engañan a las mujeres con las que están.

-No me refiero a algo físico. Sino a algo que va más allá. Algo espiritual, no se… algo que se ve muy pocas veces. – dijo la joven

Booth se la quedó mirando cuando dijo:

-Mira yo le pedí una oportunidad y ella me la negó. Después ella me la pidió a mí pero yo no podía hacerle eso a Hannah después de haber venido hasta Washington para estar conmigo. Y le hice daño a Huesos. Y ahora ya no hay nada que hacer.

-¡Venga Booth! ¿Le dices que no a la mujer de tu vida porque otra mujer a la que quieres viajó para estar contigo?

-Por eso me da rabia Mariah. Porqué para Hannah no lo soy todo y yo di lo que era mi vida por ella.

-Mira Booth no se si debería meterme. Y tampoco tengo mucha experiencia, pero ¿tu crees que cuando se habla del amor de tu vida hay que poner excusas de oportunidades y viajes?

Estás hablando de alguien a quien quieres por encima de todo. Que se ha declarado a ti, que la quieres y que aceptas que es tu vida. Se que no le quieres hacer daño a Hannah pero… A mi la excusa de que el tren sólo pasa una vez no me la creo. Hay muchas estaciones dónde coger el tren. Y Brennan te pidió una oportunidad aún sabiendo que la había perdido. ¿Porqué tu no puedes volvérsela a pedir?

-Mariah se que le hice mucho daño a Huesos y además yo también quiero a Hannah.

-Y yo me creo que quieras a Hannah pero lo de Brennan… Lo de Brennan se ve, se huele, se palpa. Es más que querer, es formar parte el uno del otro. Complementarse, fundirse. Ser uno. Como si un alma se hubiese partido en dos y cada mitad hubiese ido a parar a ti y a Brennan. Y ahora al encontraros esa alma se hubiese vuelto a unir. Booth lo vi el primer día que entré en la habitación del hospital. Y ayer en la fiesta lo volví a ver. Si yo tuviese algo así con alguien no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo. Pero sólo es mi opinión. – concluyo la joven. – Bueno, tengo que irme. Es tarde

Booth le abrió la puerta y cuando la chica salía la cogió por un brazo.

-Mariah. Gracias por todo hoy. No sólo por lo de Parker.

-De nada Booth – sonrió Mariah – Dile a Parker que es un niño increíble. Por cierto, posiblemente Jared te pida mi teléfono. Puedes dárselo.

-¿Jared? – preguntó Booth sin entender nada.

-Ya te lo contará. Buenas noches. – y la chica abandonó el piso.


	11. Decisiones

**Capítulo 11:**** Decisiones **

**(Hola! Han sido unos días sin actualizar pero este capítulo me ha costado bastante de escribir. Pasan muchas cosas y no sabía muy bien como distribuirlas. Espero que haya quedado decente y que les guste. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. De verdad que cuando veo que alguien se ha molestado el tiempo en leer esto y dejar unas palabra me emociona. Se que parece cursi pero…. En fin. Muchas gracias! )**

Booth entró en el Jeffersonian con cafés para llevar para todos.

-Hola chicos – dijo mientras les ofrecía los cafés – hacía días que no pasaba por aquí. Así que he decidido traeros energía en forma de café.

-Muchas gracias Seeley – dijo Cam mientras cogía su vaso - ¿Necesitas algo de notros? Tanta amabilidad con los cerebrines no es normal

-Venga Cam no seas así – se quejó el agente - ¿Y Brennan?

-Está en su despacho. Por cierto llamamos al número que nos dijo Mariah pero el teléfono responde a un taller mecánico. No parece guardar ninguna relación con la chica.

-Quizá tendremos que ir a hacer algunas preguntas – dijo Booth

-Eso es cosa de campo. Ya no es mi terreno. Buena suerte.

Booth fue a buscar a Brennan a su despacho. La vio a través del cristal. No sabía como reaccionaría la antropóloga. Des de luego no había estado bien lo que había hecho en el balcón. Pero ahora sabía que aún sentía algo por ella, necesitaba tenerla cerca. ¿Era amor? No sabía lo que sentía. No era algo tan nítido como lo que le había impulsado a declararse aquella noche después de salir de hablar con Sweets.

Respiró hondo y entró.

-Hola Huesos. ¿Qué haces?

-Ah hola Booth - contestó la antropóloga alegremente. Booth respiró aliviado. Parecía que Brennan no estaba enfadada. – Estoy repasando la herida que hizo en el hueso el arma con la que atacaron a la víctima. Una pequeña marca irregular en la parte delantera de la vértebra… cotejo posibles armas pero ninguna coincide.

-Ya…¿Sabes que han descubierto que el teléfono que marcó la chica es el de un taller mecánico? – dijo Booth

-¿Un taller? ¿Qué querría la víctima de un taller?Tal vez la hermana de Ángela se equivocó.

-Es posible, pero tendríamos que ir a investigar. En el móvil de la chica la llamada no aparece, pero el teléfono está borrado de huellas. Es sospechoso. Como si alguien quisiese borrar la última llamada. He encargado que llamen a la compañía telefónica para averiguar algo más. ¿Te parece si dejas el arma para más tarde y vamos a ese taller?-preguntó Booth.

-Sí claro. Vamos

El taller mecánico era el típico taller que pertenece a una cadena. Era bastante grande. Cuándo Booth y Brennan se presentado el encargado acudió a recibirles.

-Díganme ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

-Hola, somos del FBI venimos porqué el día 22 por la noche una joven llamó al taller. Necesitamos saber quién había aquí entre las 23h y las 3h de ese día.

-Pues si no me equivoco eso fue un viernes por la noche, ¿no? Somos un taller de 24horas. Y además los viernes y los sábados nocturnos reforzamos el servicio porqué hay mucha gente que sale de fiesta y siempre hay averías y muchos pinchazos. Voy a buscar el calendario y les informo quien había.

-Aquí hay muchas herramientas, tal vez alguna es el arma del crimen – dijo Brennan.

-Podría ser – contestó Booth mientras llegaba el encargado con el horario.

-El día que ustedes me dicen había aquí 7 personas: Josh Darren, Martha Meyers, Will Gómez, Daniel Brandom, Larry Grey, Max Thomas y Brian O'Dogherty. – les informó el encargado – Martha, Daniel y Larry tienen fiesta hoy, pero pueden hablar con los otros si quieren.

-La verdad es que nos iría bien. Si nos pudiese llamar el próximo día que vengan los tres que hoy no están, nos haría un favor – dijo Booth.

-Por supuesto agente. Acompáñenme, les llevaré a una sala donde podrán estar tranquilos. Espero que no les importe. No va muy bien para el negocio que los clientes vean como el FBI interroga a los empleados – dijo el hombre.

-Claro. Muchas gracias – contestó Booth

Dos de los empleados les contaron que no habían podido atender el teléfono ya que habían estado toda la noche arreglando el motor de un 4x4 que había decidido morir sin motivo alguno en mitad de la noche cuándo él y su dueño de dirigían a casa de la novia del segundo. El cliente estuvo con ellos hasta que lograron arreglarlo. Tenían una coartada.

El tercero en ser interrogado fue Will Gómez

-Señor Gómez, siéntese por favor. No se ponga nervioso es solo un interrogatorio que debemos hacer. – dijo Booth

-Claro. Díganme agentes. – contestó el mecánico

-Nos gustaría saber si la noche del día 22 oyó sonar el teléfono entre las 23h y las 3 de la mañana. – preguntó el agente especial

-La verdad es que sonó varias veces pero yo estoy en pinchazos. La que se encarga del teléfono siempre es Martha, está en la recepción con las facturas, el ordenador y esas cosas. Si llamaron ella contestó seguro. – relató el mecánico

El móvil de Brennan sonó en medio del interrogatorio. Miró quien llamaba y canceló la llamada. Booth la miró y decidió despedir al mecánico. Les había proporcionado una interesante información

-Está bien, eso es todo. Muchas gracias Will – dijo Booth

El agente y la antropóloga decidieron irse y quedaron con el encargado en que les llamaría cuándo volviesen al trabajo las 3 personas más que estuvieron aquella noche. En especial la recepcionista.

-¿Quién te ha llamado Huesos? ¿Era alguien del Jeffersonian? ¿Saben algo del arma? – preguntó Booth

-No, no sé quien era, era un número sin identificación. Pero vamos a volver al Jeffersonian porqué me gustaría seguir con lo del arma.

-Está bien. Yo iré a informarme sobre las personas que estaban en el taller aquel día. – dijo Booth

El camino de vuelta se les izo bastante corto ya que estuvieron todo el rato discutiendo sobre lo buena, según Booth, que era una serie que acababan de estrenar y lo superficial que era, según Brennan.

Cuándo llegaron al laboratorio seguían discutiendo. Cam se quedó mirando a Seeley. Él vio que por su mirada algo estaba a punto de decirle o pasar. Brennan se avanzó y cuándo abrió la puerta del despacho gritó de alegría.

-¡Sully! ¡Has vuelto! – exclamó la doctora mientras corría a abrazarse con él.

Booth se quedó pálido. Miró a Cam y entendió perfectamente a que había venido aquella mirada. Le empezó a doler la cabeza. ¿Sully? ¿Qué hacía Sully aquí? Tenía que estar en alguna isla caribeña paseando a turistas y bebiendo piña colada. ¿Por que había vuelto? Se le empezó a hacer un vacío en el estómago. Huesos. Se le volvía a escapar. Sentía que se le escapaba igual que la arena entre los dedos. Que no podía hacer nada por retenerla. Durante un tiempo la había tenido allí para él y no la había sabido querer. Sintió que de golpe despertaba, que lo entendía todo, que el universo había vuelto a ponerse en marcha. ¿Cuándo había decidido abandonar el amor de su vida? Él, que era una persona que defendía el amor y la fe. Y cuándo la fe le había correspondido con el regalo del amor le había dado la espalda. Quería a Hannah. Pero no era Huesos, nunca sería Huesos, por años que pasaran. Y entonces recordó lo que le dijo a su compañera en la puerta del edificio del FBI. Que era él, que él era la persona con la que ella tenía que compartir su vida, y que dentro de 30, 40 o 50 años seguiría sabiéndolo. Y esa frase nunca se la podría decir a Hannah. Porque dentro de 30, 40 o 50 años seguiría sabiendo que para él ese "ella" que todo el hombre busca sería siempre su Huesos.

-Sully! Que alegría verte. ¿Cuándo has vuelto? Pensaba que ya te habías acostumbrado a vivir con el mar bajo tus pies. – dijo Brennan

-Bueno, me gusta, pero echaba de menos esto. Volví hace un par de días. Espero que no moleste que me haya presentado aquí. Te he llamado hace un rato pero no me has contestado al teléfono. – dijo Sully mientras se sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo.

-¿Eras tu? Estaba en un interrogatorio, pero tu número me salió cómo oculto.

-¡Ah claro! Tienes razón. Lo olvidé. Tengo el teléfono programado así para llamar a los clientes que me alquilaban el barco. – contesto Sully cuándo su mirada se cruzó con la de Booth.

-¡Madre mía Booth! Ven aquí. ¿Cómo estás compañero? – dijo Sully mientras se acercaba a Booth – Espero que estés tratando bien a Temperance. No me gustaría pensar que me fui y la dejé en malas manos.

-¡Pero que dices Sully! Sabes que conmigo ha estado siempre a salvo – dijo Booth intentando convencerse a si mismo de lo que acababa de decir. Quizá físicamente nunca había fallado a su compañera, pero sentimentalmente sabía que sí. El agente evitó la mirada de la doctora y abrazó a su compañero del FBI.

Después de los saludos Brennan y Sully fueron a tomar algo para ponerse al día y Boota decidió irse a casa. Cuándo se disponía a salir Cam lo alcanzó.

-Lo siento – dijo la forense

-¿Perdona? – contestó Booth

-Vamos Booth a mi no me engañas. Te he visto la cara al ver a Sully. Se que te ha afectado.

-¿Pero que dices Cam? Me alegro de que haya vuelto, es un buen agente.

-Ya claro y que sea la persona con la que más se ha involucrado Brennan no te importa para nada ¿verdad? .- preguntó irónicamente Cam mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Cam, me da igual. Estoy con Hannah.

-Venga Booth, a mi no. Trata de engañar a quien quieras pero a mi no. Antes te escudabas en que erais compañeros y ahora en esta chica. No dudo que quisieras a Hannah, pero era un entorno muy diferente. Allí vivíais al límite, con adrenalina todo el día. Era un escenario en el que había bombas y sobre todo y más importante, un sitio dónde no estaba Brennan, dónde no podías comparar tus sentimientos. No tenías tiempo para hacerlo ni la tenías a ella. Pero se que ahora no es así. La expresión de tu cara ha cambiado como veinte veces des de que has visto llegar a Sully. Sé que eres alguien que no dejarás a Hannah aunque sepas tan bien como yo que ya no es lo mismo. Pero por una vez piensa en ti y actúa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Y si sabes tanto ¿porqué me preguntas? – dijo Booth

-Porque sé que eres alguien muy valiente con una pistola, pero cuándo se trata de actuar en algo en lo que no tienes un arma para defenderte, hay que darte un empujoncito – le contestó la doctora.

Booth se dio la vuelta sin contestarle y se fue. A veces Cam era las palabras que él no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta. Pero ahora era incapaz de enfrentarse a escuchar esas palabras.

Sully y Brennan se estaban poniendo al día en el Royal Dinner. La conversación fluía muy agradablemente. Se llevaban muy bien. No en vano habían tenido una relación. Brennan se reía desinhibida con las aventuras caribeñas que le contaba su amigo.

-¿En serio os quedasteis sin combustible y tuviste que poner a los clientes a remar? – se rió Brennan

-Tendrías que haberles visto las caras – contestó Sully mirando el reloj. – Uy, se ha hecho tarde. Debería volver a casa. Tengo que desempaquetar aún muchas cosas. Pero se nos ha tirado el tiempo encima y no me has contado nada de tí. Nos podríamos volver esta semana y me cuentas. Me apetece que me expliques como te ha ido. Aunque bueno – dijo Sully pensativo – si quieres venir a casa a ayudarme a desempaquetar y me pones al día estaría encantado. ¿Que dices? – preguntó Sully mientras la miraba con unos ojos que pedían a gritos un sí como respuesta. Era una mirada tan clara que hasta Brennan se dio cuenta de que el agente quería oír que aceptaba de la invitación.

Brennan dudó. Sabía que la pregunta implicaba más cosas que desempaquetar. Si respondía que sí le estaba dejando barra libre a Sully para pedirle algo más. No estaba segura. Pensó en Booth y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Le quería. Y nada podría cambiar eso, ni un buen rato de sexo con Sully. Pero Booth estaba con Hannah. Y ya era hora de que lo fuese aceptando. ¿Qué había de malo en pasar el rato con Sully? Aunque tal vez Sully no se mereciera ser solamente un inhibidor de sus penas durante un rato.

Tenía que decidirse ya. Los ojos de Sully se le estaban clavando. ¡Que demonios! Iría. Solo era una invitación para pasar el rato. Sully no le había pedido nada. Y si sucedía, eran adultos y solteros.

La doctora se levantó, cogió su bolso y dijo:

-Espero que tengas algo para beber en casa

-No lo tengo pero lo compraremos por el camino, tranquila – dijo Sully mientras ofrecía su brazo a la antropóloga para que ella se agarrara.

Booth llegó a casa y vio a Hannah sentada en el sofá. Perfecto, era lo que le faltaba. La periodista se levanto y fue hacía el agente.

-Lo siento Seeley. Se que debería haber pensado más en nuestra relación antes que en mí. Aun tengo que acostumbrarme a estar en pareja. Hace mucho que estoy sola. – se disculpo la chica

-Hannah, déjalo. No tengo ganas de hablar ahora. – contestó Booth

-¿Qué no tienes ganas de hablar? – exclamó Hannah enfurismada - ¿Te recuerdo que llevo tres días fuera de casa? ¿Y ahora no te apetece hablar?

-Hannah. Hablamos luego. Ha sido un día duro. – contestó Booth frotándose la frente con una mano. No podía enfrentarse ahora a Hannah. Como iba a reconciliarse con alguien con la que sabía que no estaba destinado a estar. Sólo podía pensar que Brennan estaba ahora con Sully.

-¿Seeley, que sucede? – dijo Hannah cambiando el tono de voz. Solo quería solucionarlo y saber que le pasaba a su novio.

-Nada Hannah pero no se dónde esta Brennan. Y necesito decirle unas cosas del caso – mintió Booth. Una mentira a medias. Era verdad que no sabía dónde estaba y eso le preocupaba. Saber solamente que estaba con Sully pero sin saber dónde le ponía de los nervios.

-Brennan – dijo Hannah con una sonrisa burlona – Seeley ¿porqué no nos sacamos las caretas de una vez? Yo lo hice, te dije que echaba de menos estar en el campo. No se estar en una oficina. Hecho de menos ser corresponsal. Vivir buscando la noticia. Yo te lo he dicho, y ahora te lo repito. Pero creo que tu también deberías soltar ya de una vez que pasa algo con Temperance. Algo que parece que todo el mundo sabe y que yo sólo puedo intuir. No me engañes más por favor. – dijo la chica

-Nunca te he engañado con Brennan, Hannah – se defendió Booth. Se sintió descubierto. La chica había dado en el clavo. ¿Tan evidente era lo que sentía por su compañera?

-No hablo de acostarte con ella Seeley. Habló de algo que os une. Al principio me pensaba que era vuestra condición de compañeros pero he ido notando que es algo más. Y que por mucho tiempo que pase nunca se irá.

Booth no podía más. Se sentía acorralado y el hecho de pensar que Brennan estaba con Sully en ese instante aún le ponía más nervioso.

-Pasó algo, ¿vale? Pero hace tiempo. Y no funcionó – contestó Booth – Y nunca funcionará.

Booth se dio cuenta de lo último que acababa de decir. Sabía que se había delatado.

-¿Y porqué nunca funcionará? –dijo Hannah. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que ya no había nada que hacer. Su novio quería a Temperace - Mira Seeley yo estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi pasión porqué sabía que tu lo estabas dando todo. Pero si tu también tienes que sacrificar algo que quieres… ¿Crees que vale la pena que hagamos tantos sacrificios? ¿Crees que lo nuestro está tan por encima de todo?

Booth se quedó en silencio. Nunca pensó que esta conversación la empezaría Hannah. Nunca pensó en como sería cortar con Hannah. Pero lo que sí seguro que nunca imagino es que la iniciaría ella poniendo a Brennan como una de las excusas.

-Pues ya respondo yo – dijo la chica – Yo creo que no. Que tenemos una relación que en Afganistán fue super romántica. Pero no somos Romeo y Julieta. No sabemos serlo en una vida normal. Y tú tienes algo pendiente con Temperance. Lo sé.

-Hannah yo… - dijo Booth

-No Seeley, por favor – dijo Hannah mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas - Es lo mejor. Ahora duele, pero es lo mejor. No nos hagamos mas daño. Pero déjame darte un consejo, te estás perdiendo a una gran chica – bromeó la periodista – así que haz el favor de no perder el tiempo. Yo pienso perseguir a mi pasión. Voy a volver a Afganistán cuando pueda. Haz tu lo mismo, persigue a tu pasión. Te lo mereces Seeley Booth – dijo la chica mientras cogía sus cosas del suelo y se acercaba al agente para darle una suave beso en la mejilla – despídete de Parker de mi parte. Y también de Temperance. Ha sido una gran amiga. La llamaré cuando pueda. Y sobretodo gracias por estos meses. No ha sido culpa tuya.

Booth la vio salir. Se quedó en shock. Por una parte se sentía liberado pero por otra sentía que tenía un precipicio ante él. Le había hecho daño a Hannah. Y le dolía. Pero ahora se había vuelto a quedar solo. Por no decidirse, por no seguir a su corazón se había quedado sin nadie, sin la novia que tenía y sin el amor de su vida. Sully había vuelto. Era demasiado tarde. Se fue a sentar en el sofá. Y entonces vio el teléfono que le había regalado Hannah.

"Persigue tu pasión" le había dicho la joven. Tenía razón. No podía volver a perder a Brennan. Booth cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió a casa de su compañera.

Brennan estaba saliendo de la ducha. Hacía rato que había vuelto de casa de Sully. Si se va la luz es imposible desempaquetar cosas. Cuando se estaba envolviendo en la toalla oyó que picaban a la puerta.

Booth estaba delante de la puerta de la casa de su compañera. Le sudaban las manos. Iba a hacerlo. Sabía que era posible que ella lo rechazara. Le había hecho mucho daño. Pero esta vez no se iba a rendir. El otro día en casa de Hodgins le había confesado que aún sentía algo por él. Tenía que aferrarse a la esperanza. ¿Pero era una esperanza real? Se puso muy nervisio. Quizá era una locura. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuándo la antropóloga abrió la puerta envuelta en la toalla. Booth se quedó atónito. Lo que le tenía que decir ya era suficientemente difícil como para encima tener que decírselo sin poderse concentrar. Verle los hombros descubiertos y esas piernas perfectas aún húmedas no ayudaba.

-Booth! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Brennan visiblemente nerviosa.

-Está bien Huesos. Te voy a mirar directamente a los ojos para decirte esto. Y espero que me escuches bien. – y Booth empezó su declaración – He roto con Hannah

-Oh Booth. Lo siento. Yo… - empezó a decir Brennan. No sabía que pensar. Booth había roto con Hannah. Hacía 4 horas Hannah había sido la excusa para levantarse del asiento del Royal Dinner y ahora ya no estaba en sus vidas. Se empezó a poner muy nerviosa. Booth no estaba en un posado melancólico. Si había roto con Hannah y no estaba allí para pedir consuelo solo podía estar para decir otra cosa.

-A ver Huesos, te he dicho que me escuches, déjame acabar. He roto con Hannah porque teníamos pasiones distintas. La suya era estar en Afganistán viviendo con la notícia. Pero mi pasión es distinta. Mi pasión eres tu. Se que es tarde, se que te he hecho daño, pero te quiero Huesos. Te dije que si me rechazabas intentaría pasar página pero nunca podré porqué nunca podré estar con nadie que no seas tu. No quiero una mujer y una familia. Quiero que tu seas mi mujer y quiero una familia contigo.

Y se que te he hecho daño y que te hecho aquello a lo que tanto miedo tenías y que es posible que vuelvas a poner un candado a tu corazón. Pero tengo fe, y creo que juntos podremos con todo.

-Booth… - empezó a decir Brennan. No podía respirar. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? Esta mañana Booth tenía una novia espléndida y ella tan solo era la compañera que se sentaba en el asiento de al lado mientras él conducía. Ahora él estaba en su casa declarándose. Ya habían pasado por aquello dos veces y ahora otra vez. Parecía que la respuesta era obvia pero estaba llena de dudas. Quería gritarle que sí pero el orgullo no la dejaba hablar. ¿Era ella el segundo plato? Ojalá él pudiese sentir su respuesta sin necesidad de hablar. Ojalá él pudiese sentir lo que ella sentía cuándo lo tenía delante. Obviamente era algo físicamente imposible. No había duda que su amor le pertenecía a él pero el le había roto el corazón cuándo te rompen el corazón dices y haces cosas que no sientes. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Eh Booth! – dijo Sully cuándo apareció por detrás de Brennan sin camiseta. ¿Qué pasa chico? De no vernos en tanto tiempo a vernos dos veces hoy. Por cierto felicidades. Ya me han dicho que te has traído un pedazo de mujer de Afganistán.

Booth se puso blanco. No podía ser. La había vuelto a perder. ¡Otra vez!¿Pero que sucedía? ¿Por qué Dios le castigaba así? ¿Por el daño que le había hecho a primero a Brennan y después a Hannah?

-Sully ahora voy. Nos disculpas un momento. Es una cosa del caso y ya sabes que es confidencial. Técnicamente hasta que te reincorpores no eres FBI…

-Si claro, entiendo. Te espero dentro. – dijo Sully mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de la antropóloga.

Booth se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho para marcar territorio. Brennan ahora era suya.

-Booth le estaba ayudando a desempaquetar cosas y la luz de su casa se fue y lo invité a tomar una cerveza. En cuento a lo que me ha dicho…

-No déjalo Huesos, no hace falta que me digas nada.

Brennan sintió que aquello era un sueño. ¿Por qué solo conseguía alejar a Booth de ella? Lo estaba volviendo a perder. Ella era la culpable de todo. Se había acostado con Sully. Había renunciado a Booth y ahora tenía que pagar por ello. Quería llorar, gritar, decirle que le quería, abrazarlo y besarlo. Tenía que reaccionar. Pero no le salía nada. Solo se quedó de pie viendo como él se daba la vuelta y bajaba por la escalera.

Booth se intentó convencer de que ya sabía que podía pasar. Que era lógico que ella hubiese accedido a estar con Sully pero eso no disminuía el dolor. Bajó las escaleras como un autómata, solo sentía un zumbido en la cabeza y un vacío interior que no le dejaba respirar y le perforaba el estómago.


	12. La declaración

**Capítulo 12: ****La declaración**

**(Siento el retraso en actualizar. Gracias por los comentarios)**

Booth llegó a casa y se metió en la cama. Ni siquiera encendió la luz, ni siquiera se quitó los zapatos. Sólo se estiró encima de la cama intentando apaciguar ese dolor que parecían llamas quemándole por dentro. La imagen de Sully besando al amor de su vida se le repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez. Parecía que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Dio media vuelta en la cama, no tenía ninguna intención de abrir. Oyó la voz de Jared al otro lado de la puerta llamándole.

-¡Venga Seeley se que estás ahí! Deberías cambiarte los muelles de la cama, hacen muchísimo ruido. Han sido ellos los que te han delatado. No quiero ni imaginar como deben odiarte los vecinos cuándo estás en la cama con Hannah.

Booth sintió otra punzada de dolor. Hannah tampoco estaba. Se había quedado sólo por no saber poner en orden sus sentimientos antes. Su hermano volvió a golpear la puerta. El agente decidió abrir.

-Jared no es mi mejor momento. ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Booth

-Oh perdona no queríamos molestarte. – dijo Mariah que se encontraba enfundada en un precioso vestido color caoba al lado de su hermano. Ver a la chica le izo sentirse algo mejor. Era alguien que proporcionaba seguridad. Ella había sido quien le había hecho ver a Booth que aún no se había olvidado de Brennan. Ojalá le hubiese hecho caso al momento y hubiese corrido a buscar a su doncella esa misma noche. Pero no había sido así, y ahora tenía que acarrear con las consecuencias.

De repente Booth se dio cuenta. ¿Jared y Mariah juntos? Era cierto que su hermano le había pedido su teléfono pero aún no había reflexionado sobre ello.

-¿Que hacéis aquí? ¿Y los dos juntos? – preguntó Booth mientras hacía una pausa para pensar mejor durante un instante - ¿Tu no estabas con Padme?

-Vale hermanito. Te explicaría porque corté con Padme hace meses pero creo que mi pregunta va primero ¿Que narices haces con chaqueta de calle dentro de casa? – preguntó el pequeño de los Booth

-Es difícil de explicar – empezó a decir Booth

-Tenemos toda la noche – contestó Mariah

-No, no, no. A ver, vamos a ordenar las cosas. Estáis en MI casa, cuándo se ve claramente que lo vuestro es una cita. Y las citas son para dos. No entiendo para nada que hacéis aquí.

-Pues tu hermano había reservado en un restaurante, pero a mitad de la cena ha decidido pelearse con el camarero porque según él me había mirado las piernas. Así que nos han echado y como ya era tarde para cenar hemos decidido hacerte una visita. ¿Tienes postres? Gracias a alguien no he podido comérmelo. – dijo Mariah mientras lanzaba una mirada a Jared.

-¿De verdad le había mirado las piernas? – preguntó Booth a su hermano

-Para ser exactos le miró exactamente el intervalo entre las piernas y la espalda. – contestó Jared.

-¡Entonces bien hecho hermanito! – dijo Booth mientras chocaba el puño con el de su hermano pequeño.

-Está bien gallitos. Si vais a poneros en ese plan creo que me voy. – dijo Mariah mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que se había sentado.

-No, no. Espérate aquí y nos tomamos algo con él – dijo Jared mientras la cogía por la cintura.

-No. Creo que tiene razón Mariah. – dijo Booth. - Os agradezco la visita pero no es mi mejor noche – dijo Booth mientras pensaba que la visita le había hecho distraerse durante diez minutos. Pero ya era suficiente. El recuerdo de Brennan le estaba volviendo a la cabeza y no quería ponerse a llorar delante de Mariah y Jared. Sobretodo delante de Jared.

-¿Brennan? – dijo Mariah. La cara de Booth se trasformó. La chica había dado en el clavo. ¿Tan evidente era?

-¿Que pasa con Tempy? – dijo Jared sin entender nada.

-Creo que deberías dejarnos solos – dijo Mariah a Jared.

-¿Perdona? creía que tu cita era yo.

-Ya pero creo que tu hermano me necesita – contestó la hermana de Ángela.

-¿Cómo? Es mi hermano, si te necesita a ti, también me necesita a mí. – contestó Jared

-Ya pero eres su hermano pequeño. A un hermano pequeño hay cosas que no se pueden contar. O simplemente hay cosas que son más fáciles de contar a la gente de fuera. Y creo que esta es una de esas ocasiones. – contestó Mariah mientras cogía la mano de Jared. – Pero aunque hemos estado un rato cortito juntos…gracias por esta noche – y Mariah deposito un suave beso en los labios del hermano del agente del FBI.

Jared acarició la espalda de la joven mientras le prometía llamarla al día siguiente.

-Eh! Y como me entere que te aprovechas de mi chica me dará igual que seas mi hermano – dijo Jared a Booth

-Sabes que si quisiera intentar algo con ella no tendrías nada que hacer Jared – contestó Booth sin saber muy bien de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para bromear.

Cuándo Jared cerró la puerta y Booth se encontró con los ojos de Mariah, se derrumbó.

Después de una hora Booth había gritado, llorado, pegado puñetazos a todos los cojines de la casa y contado toda la historia y todos sus sentimientos a la hermana de Ángela.

-Creo que deberías volver a por ella – concluyó Mariah al contar toda la historia

-¿Hola? ¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho? Estaba acostándose con Sully.

-Claro que te he escuchado, pero creo que el que no te escuchas eres tu. Por lo que me cuentas la has dejado con la palabra en la boca.

-Ha empezado a hablar y se ha callado. Ese silencio del que no sabe defenderse.

-O el silencio del que no sabe por dónde empezar. ¿No crees? Además hace unos días te dijo que te aún sentía algo por tí. Los sentimientos de la gente no cambian de un día para otro. Y lo de Sully… sí, de acuerdo, es un palo, pero… tu también te acostabas con Hannah y estabas enamorado de Brennan.

Booth quería rebatir todos esos argumentos a la chica, pero realmente eran un soplo de esperanza al que quería aferrarse.

La mayor de los Montenegro entraba al apartamento de Brennan una hora después de la llamada que le había hecho su amiga entre sollozos.

-¿Brenn cariño estás bien? Quería venir antes pero tenía que darle el pecho Stella– dijo Ángela mientras abrazaba a su amiga que acababa de lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Oh Ángela! He sido tan estupida! – dijo Brennan llorando

-A ver cuéntame todo desde el principio. Porque no entiendo nada

Brennan le contó lo que había sucedido desde que había salido del Jeffersonian con Sully.

Ángela contó el relato de su amiga después de oír la parte en la que Booth se había declarado.

-Cariño! Pero eso es genial! ¿Poruqé estas aquí y no corriendo a lanzarte a sus brazos?

-¡Ángela me vió con Sully! Sully apareció en la puerta cuándo él se estaba declarando. Y ví en su cara el daño que le estaba haciendo. No me lo va a perdonar. Le he hecho daño tantas veces.

-Pero cariño tu pensabas que él estaba con Hannah. Si se lo cuentas lo entenderá.

-No es tan senzillo Ángela – dijo Brennan mientras cogía la taza de tila que le había preparado su amiga.

Ángela le sacó la taza de las manos y le dijo:

-A ver Brenn tesoro. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me escuches atentamente. Sin muros. Con el corazón abierto. – dijo mientras le agarraba las manos. – Sí. Sí es tan sencillo. Os amáis como poca gente lo hace en este mundo. Habéis superado miles de cosas juntos. La muerte casi os separa varias veces, pero nunca lo ha conseguido. Y los únicos que os separáis una y otra vez sois vosotros mismos. Primero por no aceptar lo que sentías y ahora que los dos lo aceptáis, ¿vas a dejar que un malentendido os separe? ¿Vas a dejar escapar a Booth.?

Brennan se quedó pensativa. Ángela tenía razón. Pero ahora ella no podía ir a ver a Booth y decirle que sí que quería estar con él sin más. Era injusto.

-Ángela tienes razón pero no puedo. – dijo Brennan hundiendo la cara entre sus manos

La artista no iba a permitir que su mejor amiga perdiese la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Cariño. Te lo voy a explicar en tu idioma para que lo entiendas. Tu siempre buscas la verdad. Tienes que aceptar que lo que sientes por Booth es real. Porque esa es la verdad.

-Ya he aceptado que le quiero Ángela. Y eso me lleva a estar así – contestó Brennan nerviosa

-No vale con sentir algo y guardártelo para tí misma. Los sentimientos de tienen que compartir. Tienes que quitarte el miedo a materializarlos. Acepta que esta es la realidad. Por que la realidad es la verdad. Cada día buscas la verdad para los demás. Ahora busca tu verdad cariño.

-¿Y por dónde empiezo a buscar Ángela?

-Booth lleva dos asaltos. El de delante del Hoover y el de hoy. Tu solo llevas el de la noche que descubriste como murió la doctora. Creo que te toca tirar a ti esta vez.

Brennan intentó procesar toda la información que tenía en su cabeza, pero era demasiada. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza poniendo barreras en unos sitios, abriendo puertas en otros. Le empezó a doler la cabeza. Así que por una vez hizo algo que nunca jamás había hecho. Le dijo a su cabeza que se callara. Un silencio la invadió por dentro y solo escuchó el palpitar de su corazón y entonces pensó en Booth y escuchó como su corazón pasaba de tener el sonido de un trote a ser el más rápido de los galopes. ¿Necesitaba más pruebas? Se levantó del sofá y dirigió una mirada de seguridad a Ángela. Su amiga adivinó que había decidido ir a por Booth

-Esa es mi chica. Ve a por él y se feliz – dijo Ángela.

Brennan cogió las llaves del coche, dejó a Ángela dentro de casa y decidió coger las riendas de su destino.

Mariah abandonó el apartamento de Booth. No había logrado convencerle de que saliese por la puerta y fuese a por Brennan, pero al menos le había animado y le había dejado abierta una pequeña puerta de esperanza para intentar recuperar al amor de su vida alguna día.

Booth decidió recoger las tazas de té que habían tomado e irse a la cama. Quería dejar que el sueño hiciese un efecto reparador en él. Aunque por otro lado tenía el temor de soñar con ella. No sería capaz de ver otra vez la imagen de Sully besándola.

Estaba recogiendo las tazas cuándo vió la gorra de Jared debajo de un cojín. Decidió que se la llevaría al día siguiente y se fue a poner el pijama.

Estaba en camiseta de tirantes y calzoncillos cuándo volvió a sonar el timbre.

Booth fue abrir. Sabía que era Jared que venía a por su gorra. Cuándo abrió la puerta y se encontró con esos ojos azules el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Huesos. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¿Estabas dormido? Oh lo siento. Pero esto no puede esperar. Necesito explicarte lo de esta tarde. – dijo Brennan.

Booth no estaba preparado para oír cómo la mujer de su vida se había acostado con otro hombre

-Huesos creo que ya lo he entendido. No hace falta decir nada.

-No Booth escúchame. Tú antes me has pedido que no te cortara y te dejara acabar. Pues ahora te lo pido yo.

Booth tuvo que hacerle caso, aunque era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento. No podía mirarla sabiendo que era de otro hombre. Sabiendo que había perdido su oportunidad. Pero esos ojos que le rogaban que la escuchase no le dejaron negarse.

-Lo siento. Siento haberme acostado con Sully. Sólo fue sexo. Y te contaré el porqué. Te juro que yo no me quería levantar de la silla cuándo me dijo que lo acompañase a su casa. No me quería levantar porqué sabía que podía ser que acabase en sexo. Y yo no quería hacerlo. Porque con la única persona con la que quiero hacer el amor es contigo. Porque te quiero. Porque sabía que no podría tener sexo con él, porque cada caricia que me diese y cada beso que rozara mis labios querría que fuesen tuyos. Pero entonces me he acordado que estabas con Hannah. Y te conozco Booth y sabía que tú nunca dejarías a Hannah. Porque eres un hombre de promesas. Y te habías comprometido con Hannah. Y yo tenía que pasar página ¿sabes? Igual que tú me dijiste una vez. Y Sully es un buen hombre por el que una vez sentí algo parecido al amor. Y me pareció la persona idónea para intentar olvidarte. Pero mientras estábamos el la cama sólo podía pensar que eras tú. Y de golpe has parecido en mi casa. Y me he querido morir. Y no he sabido reaccionar porque sólo me maldecía. Porque si hubieses aparecido esta mañana en vez de esta tarde todo sería distinto. Sé que no puedo pedirte nada. Pero estoy harta de luchar para amagar lo que siento por ti. Estoy harta de luchar contra mi corazón y contra algo que es tan claro. Porque cada vez que estoy contigo me siento completa, siento que no tengo dudas. Porque quiero saberlo todo de ti. Estar contigo cuándo rías y cuándo llores. Se que no puedo pedirte nada, que he perdido mi oportunidad muchas veces. Pero ojalá me dejases crear un mundo contigo. Crear nuestro mundo.

Booth quiso hacerle preguntas. Reprocharle cosas. Pero un pudo. Sabía que esa declaración era muy difícil para ella. Que se había abierto por completo a él. Y sabía que si decía cualquier palabra negativa ella volvería a poner su caparazón. Si lo hacía podía ser que se le volviese a escapar, igual de cuándo intentas cazar a una mariposa encima de una flor. Así que se lanzó encima de ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Quería que sus corazones fuesen uno solo.

Y entonces la besó. Y encontró el hueco perfecto para poner sus labios. Cómo si fuesen un engranaje de un reloj que encajara a la perfección. Esta vez no era una petición de una forense loca. Esta vez ella no se apartó. Esta vez era de verdad.

Booth se apartó al notar sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas de Brennan.

-No Huesos, no me digas ahora que esto no es lo que esperabas. No me digas ahora que no por favor.

-¿Como te voy a decir que no Booth? ¡Si te quiero! ¡Te quiero con toda mi alma! Sólo que te he hecho tanto daño y aún así estás aquí para besarme y perdonarme. No te merezco. No se si será capaz.

-¿Lo seremos vale? Seguimos siendo un equipo Huesos. Somos los mejores ayudando a los de fuera y seremos los mejores creando nuestras vidas juntos. Te quiero. Y quiero estar contigo. No me importa nada más que eso.

Brennan sintió que esas palabras le rozaban el corazón. Sintió como una mano le acariciaba el alma. Y respondió a ellas con un beso. Un beso al que Booth respondió con un sinfín de caricias. Al poco rato los dos notaban el contacto de su piel sin ropa de por medio. Aquello era tan fácil, surgía sin más. Era como la combustión, uno era una como una chispa y el otro como un montón de paja, que al encontrarse habían ardido sin más. Las caricias siguieron en la cama de Booth y cuándo encajaron igual que dos piezas de un puzzle un éxtasis de amor les nublo los sentidos y les hizo sentir la felicidad, que sólo hace sentir el amor, en todos los poros de su piel.

A la mañana siguente Booth se despertó y buscó Brennan al otro lado de la cama. Notó la cama fría y vacía. ¡Fantástico! Desde el momento en el que creyó oir el timbre todo había sido un sueño. Ni Jared ni Mariah habían estado ahí y por supuesto los hechos demostraban que Brennan tampoco.

En ese instante notó unos labios en su espalda.

-Lo siento. ¿Te he despertado? Necesitaba ir al baño – dijo Brennan con voz suave

No había sido un sueño. Ella estaba ahí, a su lado, vistiendo una de sus camisas como pijama. Era tan hermosa. Envolvió la cara de la antropóloga con sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – dijo Booth

-Si no me la dices es difícil Booth. Las adivinas y videntes sólo existen en los cuentos. Es científicamente imposible deszizfrar los pensamientos de otra persona sin ninguna comunicación, ni verbal ni escrita.

-Vale Huesos. Solo quería que contestaras que no para poderte decir "te quiero"

-Oh. –dijo Brennan avergonzada por haver roto el romanticismo - Yo también te quiero Booth.

**(¿Les gustó el cap?)**


	13. Cuidando a alguien

**Capítulo 13: ****Cuidando a alguien**

**(Últimamente estoy algo delicadilla de salud. Aprovecharé estos días para escribir, pero quizás las ideas que me vengan no sean muy buenas ya que estoy algo cansada. Me encantaría tener opiniones de cómo les gustaría que siguiese esto. A ver si se parecen a las que yo tengo. Gracias por los comentarios)**

Booth y Brennan durmieron un rato más. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro. Les daba la impresión de que en el instante en el que se levantasen ese mágico momento que estaban viviendo desaparecería para siempre y despertarían de ese sueño que era estar uno junto al otro y que les hacia estar levitando. Finalmente fue Brennan quien se levantó de la cama.

-Venga levántate Booth. Hoy tenemos fiesta pero no quiero desaprovechar el día en la cama.

-¿Estar conmigo en la cama es desaprovechar el día? – dijo Boooth mientras se ponía de rodillas en la cama para agarrar a su enamorada de la cintura y empujarla de nuevo hacia la cama.

-¡No, Booth! ¡Déjame! – dijo Brennan entre risas en respuesta a las cosquillas que le hacía el agente.

-Vale está bien. Desayunamos pero luego volvemos a la cama. Quiero pasar la mañana pegado a ti. Te prometo que la tarde será para hacer lo que tú quieras.

-¿Es un trato? ¿Por la mañana hacemos lo que tu digas y por la tarde lo que yo quiera? – preguntó Brennan escéptica – Una promesa no se puede romper, ¿eh?

-¿Y cuándo te he roto yo a ti una promesa? – dijo Booth serio

Brennan sonrió. Sabía que Booth nunca había fallado a su palabra

-Está bien. La mañana es tuya, pero prepárate para esta tarde. Pienso tenerte toda la tarde ayudándome a catalogar unas imágenes de unos huesos que me han mandado desde una excavación del norte de España.- amenazó Brennan a Booth

-Mientras sea a tu lado me da igual lo que hagamos – dijo Booth besando a su compañera – Pero sé que después de todo lo que te haré esta mañana, llegará el mediodía y me rogarás que sigamos en la cama.

-Pero que creído eres Booth – contestó Brennan mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias de su amado.

Fue una mañana de caricias, besos, susurros al oído y sobretodo de amor, mucho amor. Se dijeron cosas que nunca se habían dicho antes, cosas que su corazón guardaba en secreto esperando ese momento. Se dejaron llevar por la pasión y hicieron el amor cómo siempre habían deseado hacer. Y el mediodía llegó y Brennan obligó a levantar a Booth de la cama aunque no fuese para catalogar huesos.

-¿Seguro que no quieres seguir en la cama? – dijo Booth

-Tenemos todas las noches del mundo para estar en la cama – contestó Brennan

Ante esa declaración de futuro con él, Booth reaccionó besándola otra vez. Empezando por la boca y siguiendo con pequeños y lentos besos por el cuello.

-¿Te parece si nos vestimos y vamos al cine? Hace muchísimo tiempo que no voy al cine. Eso es algo social, ¿no? Algo que a ti se te tiene que dar bien. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

-Claro que quiero ir. Me parece una idea fantástica. Pero Huesos, a todo el mundo se le da bien ir al cine. Sólo tienes que sentarte y mirar la película. Es algo sencillo para una antropóloga con mil millones de doctorados y cursos específicos.

-Booth no tengo mil millones de doctorados. Es temporalmente imposible tener tantos.

-Vale cariño. Era sólo una expresión. Volviendo al tema del cine….elijo yo la película.

-¡Ah no! Me has dicho que la tarde era mía. ¡Elijo yo! - contestó Brennan

-¡Pero si has dicho que al que se le daba bien eso del cine era a mí! – protestó Booth

-Y tú me has dicho que a todo el mundo se le da bien ir al cine. ¡Así que elijo yo! –respondió Brennan sabiendo que había ganado el tanto.

-Está bien, pero por favor ¿Puede ser algo que no sea potencial material para salir un día en el canal de National Geographic?

-¿Que tiene de malo National Geographic? – preguntó Brennan en el instante en que sonaba su móvil.

-Dra. Brennan – contestó la antropóloga – ¡Ah! ¡Hola Ángela! - saludó - ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendida – Dice Ángela que felicidades – dijo Brennan dirigiéndose a Booth. El agente sonrió. Sabía que Ángela había adivinado que estaban juntos, y que si estaban juntos era que había pasado algo entre ellos dos.

-Pero espera Ángela. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba con Booth? ¿Cómo qué por todo? – preguntaba Brennan alucinando. – Vale está bien. ¿Para que me llamabas? – preguntó Brennan concluyendo así el tema de Booth. – ¡Oh! Cierto, es verdad. Te lo prometí. No, no, tranquila. Estoy convencida que a Booth no le molestará. Te había dicho que lo haría y lo haré. Me paso en una hora. Adiós Ángela- y Brennan colgó.

-Cambio de planes – dijo Brennan

-Oh no Huesos. No me dejes. Habíamos prometido que pasaríamos el día juntos – dijo Booth abrazando a Brennan

-Y no pienso dejarte. Sólo que se añade alguien más. Le prometí a Ángela que cuidaría de Stella esta noche. Ella se va con Hodgins a una cena del grupo Cantilever. Ya sabes que a Hodgins no le gusta mucho, pero se ve que no pueden faltar. Y Mariah había quedado con tu hermano, así que yo me ofrecí. Espero que no te importe. – dijo Brennan

-¿Cómo me va a importar? Es nuestra ahijada, ¿no? Además tengo ganas de ver a la princesita. Y ya te he dicho antes que cualquier cosa que haga, si es contigo, me parece maravillosa.

Brennan besó a Booth y se fue a duchar. Tres cuartos de hora más tarde ambos salían por la puerta en dirección a casa de la familia Hodgins.

Ángela les abrió la puerta con la pequeña Stella en brazos. Estaba tan bonita y llevaba encima muchos de los regalos que le habían hecho el día de la fiesta. Un vestido rosa que estaba incluido en la canastilla que le había regalado Daisy, el babero bordado de Edison y la pulsera de Arastoo.

-Veo que lleva muchos de los regalos de la fiesta encima – dijo Booth. Brennan lo miró sorprendida de que se hubiese dado cuenta de eso. Ella no se había fijado. Sonrió. ¿De qué se sorprendía? Esa era una de las cosas por las que se había enamorado de Booth. Por ser alguien que aunque no lo parezca siempre está en todo. Aunque quizás era bueno sorprenderse. Ese era otro motivo por los que se había enamorado de él.

-Y dentro hay muchos más – contestó Ángela. – El balancín de Wendell, el cambiador de Sweets y el oso de peluche de Jared, están en su habitación. El walkie – talkie que me regaló Cam lo llevo todo el día encima. Es una maravilla. Y por supuesto tu foto – dijo dirigiéndose a Brennan - está al lado de su cama.

Diría que tu regalo también está puesto en un sitio especial – dijo Ángela dirigiéndose esta vez a Booth – pero Hodgins lo lleva encima como si de oro se tratase.

-Es que ese abono es como oro Ángela – se rió Booth

-Bueno adelante, pasad! – dijo Ángela haciendo un gesto con la mano. Booth y Brennan entraron mientras le hacían mil carantoñas a la pequeña Stella.

-Ah! Por cierto. No hace faltan que me lo contéis ahora. Ya se que debe ser largo, y tengo algo de prisa. Pero no respiréis tranquilos aún, os voy a pedir que me contéis cómo ha pasado con pelos y señales. Pero de momento felicidades a los dos. Ya era hora de que dieseis este paso de una vez. – dijo Ángela dándoles un beso a cada uno. Booth y Brennan se sonrojaron.

Ángela y Hodgins se fueron un rato más tarde. Los dos se fueron resplandecientes por fuera, vestidos con sus mejores galas, pero algo tristes por dentro. Aunque sabían que Stella no podía estar en mejores manos, nunca es fácil el día en que se deja a un hijo por primera vez sólo, alejado de sus padres.

Booth y Brennan estuvieron toda la tarde jugando con la pequeña. Aunque Stella, cómo todo los bebés, no tardó en pedir el biberón de comida que le habían dejado preparado sus padres.

-Creo que tiene hambre – dijo Booth

-¿Sabes eso por la manera en que llora? – preguntó Brennan.

-Esa virtud sólo se desarrolla con un hijo. Y no la desarrolla todo el mundo. Pero un bebé sólo llora por pocas cosas; hambre, sueño, aburrimiento o dolor. Y por la hora que es parece que lo más lógico es que tenga hambre. Aparte se esta llevando los puñitos a la boca y abre y cierra su boquita como si fuese un pececillo fuera del agua – contestó Booth mientras acariciaba los deditos de Stella.

Brennan lo miró con los ojos radiantes. Booth sabía tantas cosas que a ella se le escapaban. Sabía que lo más lógico para que Booth supiese eso, era por el hecho de ser padre. Pero Brennan sabía que no sólo lo sabía por ser el progenitor de Parker. Brennan sabía que Booth sabía eso cómo sabía muchas otras cosas. Esas cosas que son para ayudar a la gente. Para saber cómo colocarte o ponerte para que el otro se sienta cómodo. Quizá era algo innato, pero era fantástico.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Booth

-Por nada – contestó Brennan sonrojándose.

Booth calentó el biberón mientras Brennan le hacía el juego de las falanges bailadoras a Stella.

Booth llegó con la leche caliente y Brennan cogió a Stella con un brazo y el biberón con el otro. Lo hizo con mucha naturalidad. Cómo si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. La niña empezó a succionar la tetina como si su vida dependiese de ello. Sí que tenía hambre, como dijo Booth. Brennan se quedó mirando cómo la niña comía en silencio y Booth se quedó mirando a Brennan. Cada vez que la veía con la niña, Brennan era más hermosa, más mujer. Las miró a las dos. Y volvió a pensar que aquella niña podría ser ahora la suya. Pero entonces pensó que quizá si hubiesen tenido ese bebé ahora no estarían… ¿juntos? ¿Se podía decir que estaban juntos? Aún no lo habían hablado, pero después de aquella noche y mañana en la cama y de todo lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta ahí quizá esa conversación no hacía falta. Las volvió a mirar. Y esa vez no pensó en el bebé que nunca tuvieron, sino en los bebés que algún día le gustaría tener con esa mujer.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Brennan

-Por nada - contestó Booth – Anda déjamela que ya ha acabado y debe hacer el eructo.

Booth cogió a la niña y se la puso casi en el hombro.

-Eh! Hola chiquitina. Ven aquí con el tío Booth – dijo el agente mientras cogía a la niña.

Brennan miró la escena atentamente. Stella aún parecía más pequeña en brazos de Booth. El bíceps del agente era tan grande cómo todo el cuerpecito de su ahijada. La antropóloga rió viendo las tonterias que le hacía Booth a la niña. Y ahí estaba Booth, en todo su esplendor. La misma persona que con ese brazo puede golpear a alguien cómo para partirle la mandíbula o disparar tan certeramente cómo para apuntar a una aguja a 200metros de distancia y a la vez acunar a una niña de pocas semanas con todo el amor y cariño del mundo. Brennan sintió más que nunca que ese era el hombre al que amaba. Con sus dos caras. Porque ese "todo" era Booth. Sin una de las partes, no sería él.

-Estás hecho todo una niñera Booth – dijo Brennan riéndose

-Huesos, tu que sabes tanto, creo que la palabra niñera debe tener algún termino masculino – contestó el agente dejando otra vez a Stella en su cuna.

-Supongo que sí, pero lo seguiré diciendo en femenino. Ya que el cuidado de los niños y ancianos es algo que antropológicamente es de mujeres. Ellas eran las que se quedaban en el poblado a cuidar de los más desfavorecidos. Así que hoy en día las palabras que llevan consigo el significado de cuidar siguen siendo en su mayoría femeninas. – explicó la antropóloga.

-Bueno, entonces soy una niñera fabulosa, porqué mira está a punto de quedarse dormida – dijo Booth orgulloso.

-Es una hermosura. – dijo Brennan apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos y estos a la vez sobre la barandilla de la cuna de Stella.

-Sí que lo es – dijo Booth acercándose a las dos chicas. – ser padre es fabuloso.

-Sí que debe serlo – contestó Brennan sin prestar mucha atención a lo que había dicho Booth. Estaba demasiado concentrada en mirar cómo la barriguita de Stella subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

-Cuándo tengamos el nuestro lo verás- dijo Booth satisfecho pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de la antropóloga.

Brennan se quedó helada. Lo último sí que lo había oído claramente. "Cuándo tengamos el nuestro lo verás" esas palabras se le estaban quedando grabadas en la boca del estómago y no la dejaban respirar.

¿Cómo que "el nuestro"? ¿Quién había hablado de ser padres? ¿Cuántas horas hacía que estaba con Booth? No, aquello no podía ser. Necesitaba echar el freno de mano. El mundo estaba empezando a girar muy deprisa y ella no estaba preparada para girar con él. Aún no sabía si sería capaz de amar a Booth. Bueno, sí que sabía que sería capaz de amarle, lo amaría siempre. Pero no sabía si sería capaz de llevar una relación. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de dar vida a una personita? De repente el brazo de Booth le empezó a pesar mucho sobre los hombros. Y pensó si esa era la carga del amor. La carga de una relación.

**(Cortito, pero… ¿les gustó?)**


	14. Peldaños

**Capítulo 14: **** Peldaños **

**(Les dejo otro cap. Espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios y por toda la gente que me ha deseado una recuperación. No es nada, estaré bien prontito. Gracias a todos y disfruten del capítulo.)**

Brennan fue a su apartamento a buscar algo de ropa, el neceser y algunas cosas más para pasar unos días en casa de Booth. Habían decidido pedirse unos días de fiesta para poder estar juntos en este inicio de este algo que estaban empezando. Después de tanto tiempo lo necesitaban. Y necesitaban aclarar que harían a nivel profesional. ¿Les dejaría el FBI seguir trabajando juntos? ¿O tal vez preferirían separarse? No son pocas las parejas que no son capaces de trabajar y tener una relación a la vez. Por todas esas dudas habían decido alejarse unos días del trabajo. Querían tener tiempo de hablar y de amarse, sin renunciar a una cosa por hacer la otra.

Brennan estaba buscando un nuevo tubo de pasta de dientes que tenía guardado en el armario cuándo encontró algo que hacía tiempo que no usaba. Una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas. Las había estado tomando el tiempo que había salido con Sully. Pero las había dejado. Las relaciones que había tenido desde entonces habían sido esporádicas, y para relaciones esporádicas prefería el preservativo, así también se protegía de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Pero ahora estaba con Booth. Y sabía que lo de Booth no iba a ser esporádico. El hecho de juntar el pensamiento de Booth y las pastillas le hizo venir la frase que el agente le había dicho unas horas antes "Cuando tengamos el nuestro lo verás". Se le volvió a helar la sangre. Decidió coger las pastillas. Miró la caducidad. Aún servían. Decidió volver a iniciar el ciclo y se tomó una. Ya hablaría con Booth de eso más tarde. De momento seguirán haciendo el amor con preservativo. Así habría doble protección.

Brennan salió del baño y apagó la luz. Se quedó quieta un segundo. ¿A qué venía ese miedo? ¿Por que no se atrevía a decirle a Booth que sabía que lo suyo iba a ir enserio y que por eso había decido tomarse las pastillas? ¿Porque Booth era capaz de despertar en ella un sentimiento tan grande de seguridad cuándo estaba a su lado pero a la vez tanto miedo? Tenía que ser capaz de hablar con Booth. De decirle que de momento no quería oír hablar de nada que no fuesen ellos dos. Que no quería que nada la distrajese de la tarea de quererle. Que necesitaba tiempo y hacer las cosas con calma. Pero tenía miedo de decirle todo eso a Booth tan temprano. Tenía miedo de no ajustarse a las expectativas que tenía él para ella. Tenía miedo de no estar a la altura.

La antropóloga cerró la cremallera de la bolsa que se había preparado, cogió la chaqueta y salió de casa. Cuándo estaba buscando las llaves para cerrar sonó su teléfono.

-Brennan – contestó la escritora de best-sellers.

-Hola preciosa – contestó Sully al otro lado del teléfono. – quedaste en llamarme pero parece que te has olvidado. ¿Qué te dijo Booth? ¿Se os ha complicado mucho el caso y estás muy atareada?

Brennan no sabía que contestar. Por un lado la pregunta de que le había dicho su compañero le daba pie a explicarle que ya no quedaría más con él para tener sexo, ya que ahora estaba con Booth. Pero se acordó de que aún no habían decido que hacer a nivel profesional. No era bueno que alguien del FBI supiera que estaban juntos. Así que decidió salir del aprieto contestando afirmativamente a la segunda pregunta que le había formulado.

-Sí, el caso. Se ha quedado estancado y necesito revisar los huesos una y otra vez para dar con el arma. – contestó Brennan algo fría

-Temperance, ¿estás bien?. Te noto algo extraña – dijo Sully

-Sí, Sully, tranquilo. Sólo estoy algo cansada. Pero gracias por preocuparte – contestó Brennan poniendo una voz más agradable.

-Está bien. Pues descansa. Y llámame en cuanto tengas un rato. He pensado en algunas cosas que hacíamos antes que podríamos volver a poner en práctica – dijo Sully con voz sensual.

A Brennan se le hizo imposible imaginar sexo con Sully. Hacía sólo unas horas que se habían acostado, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en Booth. Nunca el sexo había sido tan bueno con nadie. Porqué ahora no era sólo sexo, era amor expresado a través del cuerpo.

-Si claro, ya hablaremos sobre eso. Tengo que dejarte Sully. Un beso – contestó Brennan rápidamente.

-Adiós Temperance. Y recuerda, llámame.

Brennan colgó, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al apartamento de Booth

Booth estaba acabando de encender las velas alrededor de la cama cuándo Brennan llamó a la puerta.

El agente especial la saludó con un beso en los labios y la agarró por la espalda apoyando una mano en su cadera y con la otra tapándole los ojos.

-¿Que haces Booth? – dijo Brennan dejándose llevar

-Quiero enseñarte una cosa – contestó Booth mientras llevaba a Brennan a la habitación

Una vez en la puerta del cuarto Booth dejó que la antropóloga abriese los ojos. Delante de ella estaba la cama dónde habían dormido la noche anterior cubierta de pétalos de rosa, y en el suelo un camino de pequeñas velas iban desde la puerta hasta la cama.

-¡Booth! ¡Es precioso! ¿Pero de dónde has sacado las rosas? Es casi de madrugada.

-Un amigo me debía un favor – contestó Booth mientras la besaba.

-Booth es precioso pero esas velas… creo que deberías apagarlas. Las velas tienen un alto porcentaje dentro de los accidentes domésticos.

-Huesos… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar el momento romántico? – dijo Booth

-No lo arruino. Me parece hermosísimo, pero no quiero que te quedes sin casa – contestó la doctora

-Está bien, tu cruza el camino con las velas encendidas ni que sea una sola vez y las apago.

Brennan hizo lo que el agente le dijo. Cruzó el pasillito de velas despacio. Recreándose en el momento y en la belleza de aquella habitación. Una vez estuvo sentada en la cama Booth hizo el mismo camino que ella soplando las velas. Una pequeña humareda que desprendía un buenísimo olor invadió la habitación.

Cuándo Booth llegó a la cama empujó a Brennan hacía atrás, quedando ella totalmente estirada, y él se puso encima. La besó. Y los dos empezaron a desvestirse. Hicieron bien soplando las velas ya que la ropa acabó esparcida por el suelo. Y algunas prendas quedaron encima de los ya apagados candelillos.

Volvieron ha hacer el amor. Había sido incluso mejor que la noche anterior. Estaban los dos dándose caricias y besos cuándo el móvil del Brennan recibió un mensaje. La doctora lo cogió y lo abrió. Quiso morirse cuándo vio de quién era y qué ponía: " Me acabo de acordar de otra postura que hacíamos. La haremos cuándo me llames cómo hemos quedado antes. No paro de pensar en tí. Sully"

Debido a que la distancia entre la antropóloga y su compañero de cama, era de escasos milímetros, el mensaje fue leído por los dos.

-¿Que demonios es esto? – dijo Booth sentándose en la cama y mirando a Brennan esperando una explicación que no le partiese el corazón en mil pedazos.

-No es nada. Me llamó esta tarde y me insinuó que quería más sexo conmigo. Le dije que ya le llamaría. Ya está, eso fue todo. – se defendió Brennan

- A ver si lo entiendo. Sully, el hombre que hace una noche se estaba acostando contigo te llama para pedirte más sexo y ¿no te niegas? – preguntó Booth incrédulo.

-Booth ¿que querías que hiciese? ¿Que le contase lo nuestro? Sabes que aún tenemos que hablar sobre ello. No podía decirle nada. Así que me lo quite de encima, ya está – contestó Brennan cogiendo la mano de Booth. No quería perderle por algo así. No sería capaz de soportarlo.

-Huesos, no hacía falta decirle que estamos juntos para aclararle que no ibas a acostarte más con él. Le podrías haber dicho cualquier cosa. No hace falta estar en pareja para no tener sexo con alguien. – Booth soltó la mano de Brennan y se levantó de la cama.

Brennan se quedó muda. ¿Cómo conseguía hacerle daño a Booth tantas veces? Si ella lo único que quería era la felicidad de Booth por encima de todo.

Booth se fue al salón y abrió la ventana. Necesitaba que le diese el aire. Estaba apoyado en el alféizar cuándo vio salir a Brennan vestida de la habitación y con su bolsa encima del hombro.

-Eh! ¿Adónde vas, Huesos? – preguntó el agente

-Te dije que te haría daño. Te lo avise. Y a la primera de cambio te lo he hecho. No ha pasado nada con Sully, ni va a pasar nada, te quiero. Antes cuándo me ha propuesto sexo he sido incapaz de imaginármelo. Sólo quiero estar contigo. Pero si cada vez que hable con él o con cualquier persona con la que haya tenido sexo antes no vas a confiar en mí., mejor lo dejamos. Yo no lo sé hacer mejor Booth. Y no quiero herirte.

Booth se dio cuenta de que quizás había exagerado. Pero le daba tanto miedo perderla que se escapaba de su control. El agente fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-No te vayas. Te quiero. Y te creo. Sé que no ha pasado nada. Pero me da terror perderte. Y si vamos a empezar esto tenemos que saber que a veces discutiremos y nos haremos daño. Pero por ratos como los que acabamos de pasar hace media hora merecerá la pena. Por ratos en los que uno esté mal y esté el otro para consolarle. Por todos esos ratos en los que demostraremos que nos queremos. Por todo eso, valdrá la pena. Así que, por favor, quédate. Te quiero. Agradezco que hayas sido sincera. Siento haberme puesto así.

-Yo también tengo miedo Booth. De muchas cosas. Por favor dime que estarás a mi lado – le rogó Brennan a su compañero.

-Estaré contigo siempre. Es normal tener miedo. Pero para eso estamos juntos. Para sacudirnos los fantasmas que nos preocupen y nos asusten.

Brennan abrazó a Booth muy fuerte. Se reconciliaron en la cama. Habían subido un peldaño más en su relación. Pero la escalera era larga, y aún tenían muchos más por delante. Pero de momento con uno bastaba para aquella noche.

El alba les sorprendió abrazados. Booth fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Acarició la espalda de Brennan.

El contacto de la mano de Booth en su espalda, hizo que Brennan también se despertarte.

Booth ni siquiera le dijo buenos días. Sólo la besó, y Brennan se dejó. Se recrearon en el beso. Hubiese sido otra mañana de sexo si Booth no hubiese mencionado a Parker.

-Hoy me toca pasar el día con él

-Oh claro, yo me quedaré arreglando un poco todo esto y colocando mis cosas.

-No, no. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-No Booth. No sé. Creo que le tienes que contar las cosas. Él aún cree que estás con Hannah. Además ¿se lo vas a decir? ¿Crees que es bueno que Rebecca se entere ya? No se Booth.

-Primero, Parker es un niño listo que entenderá perfectamente que ya no este con Hannah. Segundo, estará encantado de que esté contigo ahora, él te adora. Tercero, Rebecca no tiene porque enterarse todavía, el chico sabe guardar un secreto, aunque tampoco me importaría que se enterase, algún día tendrá que saberlo. Y por último, si tu no estás cómoda aún cómo mi novia delante de Parker, tampoco pasa nada. Muchas veces hemos salido los tres juntos y tú y yo sólo éramos amigos. No sospechará nada.

Brennan se quedó callada.

-¿Huesos? ¿Hola? ¿Piensas contestarme?

-Es la primera vez que usas la palabra novia – dijo Brennan

-Bueno no se… - dijo Booth algo cortado – creo que es lo que somos, ¿no? Si antes éramos amigos, el siguiente paso es novios. Los dos sabemos que esto no es algo para pasar el tiempo.

-Claro que no, nos queremos.

-También te podría presentar cómo mi futura esposa y madre de mis futuros hijos.

A Brennan se le volvió a helar la sangre. ¿Porque Booth se empeñaba en correr tanto?

Booth advirtió la cara de su compañera

-Vale está bien. Ya se que tu eso de casarte crees que es arcaico y machista. Pero ya tendremos esa discusión más adelante.

Brennan suspiró. No sabía que ahora mismo lo que menos le preocupaba era lo de casarse. A esa idea podía enfrentarse, pero a la de los niños… no estaba preparada. Hacía unos años había querido tener un hijo, precisamente con el espera de Booth, pero ahora era incapaz. Después de nacer su ahijada se había dado cuenta de que despertaba en ella una ternura insospechada incluso para ella misma, pero sólo eso, ternura. Algo que estaba muy lejos del instinto maternal.

-Bueno ¿vas a venir conmigo y con Parker? – preguntó Booth – Me encantaría que vinieses pero tampoco quiero obligarte.

-La verdad es que prefiero quedarme, en todo caso mira cómo reacciona a lo de Hannah y explícale lo que tú creas que es capaz de asimilar. Y mándame un mensaje a la tarde diciéndome cómo está la situación. En todo caso dependiendo de cómo vaya, me añado para cenar.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Booth

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

Booth se vistió con unos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga corta y una cazadora por encima. Antes de salir se puso las gafas de sol. Brennan lo miró. Estaba realmente atractivo.

-Te quiero – dijo Booth mientras la besaba. - ¿Estás segura de que no te aburrirás?

-Para nada. Recogeré un poco esto, guardare mis cosas y catalogaré huesos para la excavación española con el ordenador. No te preocupes por mí. Nos vemos a la noche. Te quiero.

El sonido del móvil de Brennan la hizo salir del mundo de huesos en el que llevaba más de cuatro horas metida. Brennan miró quien llamaba y contestó. Si no hubiese sido Booth no lo hubiese hecho. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto con su trabajo. Los hallazgos de la excavación eran realmente increíbles.

-Dime Booth. ¿Cómo ha ido con Parker? ¿Aún estás con él?

-Hola tesoro. Sí, estamos en el Dinner. Ahora está en el baño. – dijo Booth con un tono realmente alegre que hizo que Brennan supiese que la conversación con el niño había ido bien – La verdad es que no le ha costado nada entender lo de Hannah. Le he dicho que no estaba enamorado de ella y lo ha entendido. Me ha preguntado si podrá seguir llamándola y cuándo le he dicho que no creo que le importe se ha quedado muy tranquilo. Pero es un niño muy listo y me ha preguntado que porque no estaba enamorado de ella. Cuándo le he dicho que estaba enamorado de alguien que no era Hannah no ha tardado ni un segundo en decir tu nombre.-dijo Booth contentísimo - Mira, espera, que acaba de volver, dice que quiere hablar contigo.

-Oh Booth, no se si… - pero a Brennan no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. La vocecilla del niño la saludo al otro lado del aurícular.

-¡Hola Huesos! – dijo Parker.

-¿Tu también me llamas Huesos, Parker? – preguntó Brennan

-Jaja. A veces. Es que siempre se lo oigo decir a papá. Es un mote guay. Sólo quería decirte que me gusta que seas la novia de mi padre. Hannah era simpática pero tú eres cómo de la familia. Siempre has estado con mi padre. Además tu padre es el mejor profe de ciencias del mundo, y ahora es cómo mi abuelastro, ¿no?

Brennan rió ante la ocurrente palabra del muchacho. El niño era clavado a su padre. También le gustaba correr. Ya llamaba a Max abuelastro. Pero de la boca de Parker las palabras sonaban más amortiguadas y a Brennan no le daban tanto miedo.

-Ven a cenar con nosotros. Te estamos esperando – dijo Parker

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que venga? – preguntó Brennan.

Claro. Papá ya te ha pedido cena. Dice que siempre pides lo mismo. Pero cuándo te deje a probar mi plato cambiarás de opinión. – dijo Parker

-Está bien. En un rato estoy allí.

-Vale. Espera que te paso otra vez a mi padre – dijo Parker mientras acercaba el teléfono a Booth

-¿Ves? Te dije que es un niño inteligente– dijo Booth satisfecho de su hijo.

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario. – contestó Brennan. – En un momento estoy ahí. Un beso. – Y Brennan colgó.

Parker saludó a Brennan con la mano cuándo la vio entrar. La antropóloga se sentó al lado de Booth y miró el plato de ensalada que tenía delante.

-Por mi no os cortéis. Os podéis besar – dijo Parker.

-¡Parker! No incomodes así a Huesos. – dijo Booth

-No tranquilo. – dijo Brennan dirigiéndose a Booth - ¿Sabes qué Parker? Le besaría, pero no se lo merece. Me ha cogido todo el queso que lleva la ensalada, ¿verdad?

Parker estalló en una carcajada.

-Te lo dije papá. Te dije que se daría cuenta

-Venga Huesos. ¿Cómo has podido darte cuenta? Si han sido poquísimos. ¿Es que cuentas los trozos qua hay? Bueno, aunque no sé de qué me extraño, si siempre pides lo mismo.

-No siempre pido lo mismo. A veces pido pasta.

-No pides pasta. Se dice pasta cuándo lleva tomate y queso, o carbonara o alguna salsa. No cuándo se aliña con aceite y zanahoria – dijo Booth burlándose de ella. Parker volvió a reírse

La cena pasó así entre bromas y risas. Se hizo tarde y Booth y Brennan acompañaron a Parker a casa.

El niño se despidió de Brennan con un fuerte abrazo. La antropóloga lo vio alejarse con su padre hasta dentro de la portería dónde se encontraba el apartamento dónde vivía. Quizá tener un hijo no fuese algo tan malo. Parker era una Booth, y era un encanto.

Booth volvió al coche después de dejar al niño con su madre.

-¿Lo ves?, ¡ha sido fantástico!

-Si que ha estado bien, la verdad – contestó Brennan mientras se ponía el cinturón.

Habían superado otro reto más de la relación. Y uno muy importante. La aceptación de esta por parte de Parker. Para Booth su hijo era lo más importante. Había sido un gran paso. Otro peldaño. Dos peldaños en dos días. No estaba nada mal.


	15. Relaciones laborales

**Capítulo 15: **** Relaciones laborales**

**(Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste. Mañana intentaré subir uno, si no estuviese mañana, ya no estará a la semana que viene, ya que tengo que hacer un viaje y me será imposible actualizar. **

**Gracias por los comentarios. Son geniales! =) )**

Después de dejar a Parker, la pareja fue al apartamento de Brennan.

Brennan decidió que quería ver una película.

-¿Qué te ha dado ahora con las películas? – dijo Booth

-No me ha dado nada. Considero que el buen cine es algo muy positivo para enriquecer la mente

-Aquí buen cine tienes mucho. Pero no sé si será de tu agrado. – contestó Booth abriendo un armario dónde guardaba los DVD

-Booth todas las películas que tienes son de acción. – dijo la antropóloga rebuscando en el armario alguna película en el que no apareciese una pistola en el argumento.

-Hay algunas que no – dijo Booth poniéndose detrás de ella para ayudarla a buscar. Al poner su pecho en contacto con la espalda de Brennan, esta se estremeció. Booth lo notó y le besó la nuca. Con una mano le levantó la melena y acercó su nariz al cuello de Brennan. Olía tan bien. Puso su otra mano en la cintura y la hizo girar, quedando así cara a cara. Brennan se dejó hacer y respondió al beso que Booth le ofrecía. Después de unos segundos se separaron.

-Booth la película – dijo Brennan intentando separarse de él.

-¿Enserio quieres verla? – dijo el agente

-Sí, me apetece hacer cosas de pareja aparte de sexo. Luego en la cama tendremos todo el sexo que quieras, pero quiero ampliar horizontes.

-Esta bien – dijo Booth haciéndose el remolón - ¿Has elegido alguna?

-Sí, ésta. La ví hace tiempo, me acuerdo perfectamente del final pero tengo la trama algo olvidada. Me apetece volver a verla. Sé que me encantó – dijo Brennan

Booth hizo palomitas y vieron la película abrazados en el sofá. Brennan estuvo a punto de llorar cuándo acabó.

-Huesos, ¿tu emocionante con una película? ¿Sabiendo que es ficción?

-Será el amor que me está cambiando – dijo Brennan mientras elevaba la cabeza para poder besar a su novio

-Pues espero que no te cambie mucho porqué a mi me encanta cómo eres.

Brennan lo abrazó. E igual que cada vez que sus cuerpos estaban cerca empezaron las caricias. Booth pasó su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Brennan, que arqueó la espalda al notar el contacto. Las camisetas volaron y Booth desabrochó con soltura el sujetador de Brennan y ella hizo lo mismo con el cinturón de su pareja. El agente empezó a tocarle el vientre y fue subiendo sus manos tocando cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar al cuello. Ella pasó también sus manos a través del torso de su amado, deteniéndose a explorar sus músculos bien determinados. Después de eso se deshicieron rápido de los pantalones y de la ropa interior. Brennan entrelazó sus piernas con las de Booth. Se dieron la vuelta y el quedó encima, Brennan aprovechó para poner sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novio. Booth accedió a su amada poco a poco, con ternura. El calor les invadió y cada movimiento de cintura era cómo una nueva oleada de sofocos, amor y cosquillas en el estómago. El éxtasis absoluto no tardó en llegar.

-Eres fantástica – dijo Booth

-Lo soy cuándo estoy contigo – contestó Brennan abrazándole.

Se quedaron abrazados y el cansancio del día no tardó en hacerse notar ya que los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Brennan se despertó a media noche. Se quedó un rato sintiendo a Booth ya que la oscuridad no le dejaba verle. Era feliz cuándo estaba con él, pero había algo que la tenía intranquila. ¿Iba a dejarles el FBI seguir juntos? Lo necesitaba trabajando, había se había iniciado su relación, básicamente es que su relación era el trabajo, ese era el eje. ¿Podrían seguir queriéndose si el trabajo no les unía? Sabía que sí, pero también sabía que no sería lo mismo. Las dudas la estaban invadiendo y decidió hacer algo que nunca hacía. Pensó en lo que le dijo Booth, en compartir las cosas, en sacudirse de encima los fantasmas uno al otro. Así que decidió despertarle para decirle lo que sentía.

-Booth – dijo bajito la antropóloga sacudiendo a Booth suavemente. – Booth! – repitió

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Booth algo desorientado

-Sí, sí. Sólo que hay algo que no me deja dormir.

-¿Has oído algún ruido o algo?

-No, no, no es eso, contestó Brennan incorporándose en el sofá.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Booth

-¿Que haremos si nos separan Booth? Estos días de descanso han sido maravillosos pero pasado mañana volvemos al trabajo y algo habrá que hacer. No quiero mantener esto en secreto pero tampoco quiero que nos separen.

-Huesos… es algo complicado. ¿No prefieres que lo hablemos mañana?

-No Booth, quiero dormirme con alguna idea más clara de las que tengo ahora mismo.

-No sé Huesos…. Quizá deberíamos empezar por contárselo a la gente del Jeffersonian. Son nuestros amigos, seguro que se alegraran y en caso de que nos tuviesen que defender delante del FBI seguro que lo harían. Habrá que ir por partes.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor. Quizá pedir ayuda a Sweets también sería buena idea.

-Sí, es cierto. Sweets pertenece al FBI ,tal vez pueda guiarnos. – dijo Booth mientras cogía la mano de Brennan - ¿Estas mejor? ¿Volvemos a la cama, aprovechamos el día de mañana y nos ponemos con esto de seguir siendo compañeros pasado mañana?

-Claro. Vamos a dormir. – dijo Brennan levantándose – Gracias

-Gracias a ti por confiar en mí.

El último día de las mini vacaciones pasó deprisa y no se habían dado cuenta y ya estaban desayunando para ir al Jeffersonian.

-¿Quieres más tostadas? – preguntó Booth

-No gracias. No me entra nada. Estoy algo nerviosa – contestó Brennan poniéndose las manos sobre el estómago.

-Venga Huesos, no estés nerviosa. Ángela y Hodgins lo saben. Sólo hay que decírselo a Cam y a los cerebrines. – mientras decía esa última palabra Booth miró a Brennan y vió que esta lo miraba con la misma cara. Sabían ambos lo que pensaba el otro.

-Daisy – dijeron al unísono.

-¿Será capaz de guardar el secreto al menos hasta que hablemos con Sweets? – preguntó Booth

-No se… En las Malucu descubrí nuevas cosas de ella, pero ninguna de ellas fue que fuese discreta en algún momento.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar antes con Sweets – dijo Booth

-O tal vez deberíamos decírselo a todos a la vez. – propuso Brennan

-Será lo mejor. Llamaré a Sweets para que esté allí en cuánto pueda.

Sweets llegó al Jeffersoninan después de la llamada de Booth. Al preguntar a la gente del instituto si también les había llamado Booth, despertó la expectación.

-¿Y para que nos tenía que llamar? – dijo Cam

-Tal vez para algo del caso – dijo Wendell.

-No creo que para algo del caso me hubiese hecho venir. Parece algo gordo. – respondió Sweets.

-Pues habrá que esperar a que llegue.

Booth y Brennan entraron cogidos de la mano. Decidieron que un hecho valía más que mil palabras.

Cuándo Cam los vió su cara se iluminó de alegría. Por fin su amigo de toda la vida y su nueva amiga de hacía poco, iban a ser felices.

-Mi libro no estaba equivocado – dijo Sweets mirando la imagen.

-¿Tu libro? ¿Por que hablas ahora de tu libro? Doctora Saroyan ¿porqué no reacciona? ¿Soy el único que está viendo a la doctora cogida de la mano de Booth? – dijo Wendell

-¿Y que es lo que le extraña? No me diga que usted no se había dado cuenta que esto iba a pasar.

-Vale, de acuerdo, era una obviedad que estaban enamorados. Pero también me parecía que era una situación normal que nunca iba a avanzar. Como un _modus vivendi_. Y menos imaginé que prosperaría ahora, cuándo hace sólo unas semanas él se presentó con una despampanante rubia que presentaba como su novia en la fiesta del Jeffersonian.

-En parte tiene razón, pero no me diga que no se alegra– dijo Cam

-Hacen buena pareja.

-Ya lo creo – contestó la patóloga sonriendo.

-Felicidades – dijo Cam abrazándose a la pareja cuándo esta llegó dónde se encontraba el grupito.

-Gracias Camille – dijo Booth

-¿Para esto me habías llamado? – preguntó Sweets a Booth

-¿Para eso me habías pedido vacaciones? – preguntó Cam a Brennan

-Sí. Queremos hablar con vosotros. En especial contigo.- dijo Booth dirigiéndose a Sweets. – Ya os contaremos con detalle como sucedió todo y tendremos tiempo de contaros lo maravilloso que es. Pero hay algo que nos preocupa. ¿Nos dejaran seguir siendo compañeros teniendo una relación?

-Bueno, es algo complicado. Cuándo os comencé a visitar y me planteé que estuvieseis enamorados , busqué información de cómo afectaría a vuestra relación laboral, que era para lo que en realidad estabais en terapia. –dijo Sweets - Por cierto, gracias por daros cuenta ahora de que estáis enamorados y no cuándo publiqué el libro, ya que hubiese sido un éxito de vendas. –ironizó el psicólogo.

-Bueno Sweets, sigue. ¿Qué pasa si somos pareja? – dijo Booth sin querer contarle a Sweets que realmente él si que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Brennan cuándo el libro estuvo terminado.

-Pues técnicamente no sois una pareja del FBI ya que uno de los dos no forma parte del FBI, en este caso Brennan, por tanto hay algunas cosas que no se os aplican exactamente igual. Por ejemplo, Brennan no lleva arma obligatoriamente, pero si fuese del FBI debería llevarla. Pero hay otras normas que sí se os aplican igual que al resto y las relaciones sentimentales son una de ellas. La ley es clara, si uno de los dos compañeros es un federal, no puede haber ninguna implicación mas allá de la profesional.

-Genial – dijo Brennan

-Pero eso es absurdo. Con un compañero siempre hay algo más que una relación professional. Los compañeros siempre son amigos.

-Ya pero se supone que por un amigo no se pierde el juicio.

-Yo me he puesto varias veces delante de una bala por salvar a un compañero. – dijo Booth desafiante.

Brennan lo cogió del brazo, recordando cuándo él se puso en el trayecto de la bala que disparó la mujer obsesiva contra ella en un karaoke.

-Yo no hago la ley Booth – dijo Sweets – sólo te digo lo que hay

-Pero ¿Y Sully? – dijo Brennan. Booth se puso tenso. – Yo tuve una relación con él y eso no impidió que fuese mi compañero

-Técnicamente no era tu compañero, era un sustituto de Booth – contestó el psicólogo

-Pero bueno, algo habrá que hacer. Son un equipo perfecto. Y nosotros no podríamos trabajar con ellos por separado. Tal vez reaccionen si el Jeffersonian niega su colaboración con el FBI a menos que les dejen seguir juntos. – dijo Cam

-Cam, te lo agradezco – dijo Brennan – Pero hay que ser profesionales. Sin el Jeffersonian seguro que muchos criminales aún seguirían en la calle. – Creo que sólo nos queda una salida. Hay que ir al FBI e informales. Quizá hagan una excepción teniendo en cuenta nuestro alto tanto por ciento de casos resueltos. No nos queda otra.

-Huesos, en el FBI no hay excepciones. Nos separan sin más. Y si nos queda otra. Esconderlo.

-Booth eso es muy difícil. Sabes que tarde o temprano se enterarán. Y te podrían despedir. Hay que ir. Hay que dar la cara.

Cuando el director del FBI vió entrar a su mejor agente junto a su compañera sonrió. Le gustaba aquella pareja.

-Agente especial Seeley Booth – saludó el hombre levantándose de su asiento de cuero – Que alegría verle junto a la Doctora Brennan. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

-Hola señor. Nos alegra que le guste vernos ya que lo que tenemos que decirle no se si le pondrá de muy buen humor.

-Directo al grano. Así me gusta agente. Díganme.

-Desde hace algunos días somos pareja. – dijo Brennan sin dejar preparar el terreno a Booth, como habían acordado en el coche

-Hace seis años que son pareja doctora.

-Pareja a nivel sentimental – continuó Brennan

-Oh bueno… en primer lugar si esa es su decisión felicidades. Pero me entristece perderles como agentes. Son buenos.

-La verdad señor, es que queríamos pedirle si es necesario separarnos. Somos un buen equipo como usted mismo dice. Y no queremos trabajar separados. – dijo Booth.

-Agente Booth. Sabe que eso no depende de mí. Hay unas normas que no he hecho yo, pero que hay que cumplir.

-Le pido por favor que no lo haga. La conexión FBI – Jeffersonian no será tan buena sin nosotros. – añadió Brennan.

-Lo siento Doctora Brennan. Si algún día su relación se rompe, que esperemos que no, y quieren seguir trabajando juntos no tendré ningún problema en volverles a juntar. Mientras no sea así, lo lamento, pero desde el momento en que les llegue una carta asignándoles el nombre de su nuevo compañero, dejaran de ser equipo.

-Fantástico – dijo Booth levantándose de la silla y saliendo por la puerta sin decir adiós.

-Discúlpele – lo defendió Brennan – yo también era una persona de normas. Lo comprendo. Ya se le pasará. Booth es Booth y seguirá siendo su mejor agente. Adiós.

-Adiós doctora.

El silencio reinaba en el coche, hasta que Booth lo rompió.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?¿Cómo podré soportar cada día sin tí? – preguntó el agente sin apartar la vista de la carretera y apretando fuerte el volante.

-Normalmente las parejas no trabajan juntas. Y nos veremos cada día. Y dormiremos juntos muchas noches. Es duro. A mi tampoco me gusta, pero enfadarnos no va a servir para nada. – se resignó Brennan

-Este será nuestro último caso, si es que lo resolvemos antes de que nos separen – dijo Booth

-Pues salgamos por la puerta grande. Hay que atrapar al asesino.


	16. Nuevas pistas

**Capítulo 16:**** Nuevas pistas**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se que les dije que actualizaría en una semana pero he estado de viaje (maravilloso por cierto, que me ha inspirado mucho) y mucho tiempo en el hospital por lo que me ha sido imposible actualizar. Hace tiempo que se merecen este capítulo y espero que les guste.**

**Por ciero, supongo que ya deben saber que Emily Deschannel está embarazada, ¿cómo creen que afectara a la serie? ¿Habrá por fin un retoño B&B? ¿Qué piensan? **

**Un abrazo a todos!**

Brennan estaba con Wendell en el despacho cuandó Booth entró.

-Hola Huesos, ¡vamos!, tenemos que ir a hacer un interrogatorio. Tenemos que hablar con la recepcionista del taller mecánico. – dijo Booth sujetando la puerta para imprimir así prisa en la doctora.

-Oh! Está bien. Wendell, sigue inspeccionando el corte, quiero identificar bien esa marca de la vértebra.- dijo Brennan mientras cogía su gabardina.

Cuándo Brennan llegó a la altura de Booth éste la besó y le dijo:

-Buenos días eh preciosa?

-Buenos dias Booth – contestó Brennan cogiéndole la mano y saliendo del Jeffersonian.

Wendell se quedó mirando la puerta y sonrió. Le costaba hacerse la idea, pero estaba claro que esa pareja tenía un encanto especial.

Cuando la pareja llegó al taller mecánico el dueño salió al su encuentro.

-Hola agentes. He hablado con Martha y les está esperando. Dice que cree recordar la llamada de una chica, espero que sea la que buscan.

-Muchas gracias – contestó Booth.

-Síganme por favor – dijo el hombre

Martha era una mujer de unos 40 años, ni guapa, ni fea, ni alta, ni delgada… la típica mujer que no te fijarías en ella.

-Señora Meyers nos ha dicho su jefe que cree usted recordar la llamada de una chica la noche del día 22.- dijo Booth después de haberse presentado debidamente.

-Sí, agente. Esa noche sólo llamó una chica. Preguntó por una vieja camioneta Chevrolet que lleva aquí mucho tiempo en venta, pero es tan vieja que nadie nunca pregunta por ella. Me extrañó que llamara a la noche para preguntar por una venta, así que le dije que llamara a la mañana siguiente, que seguro que la atenderían mejor. Pero me contestó que no, que Larry se la iba a arreglar y que como él casi siempre trabaja de noches por eso había llamado.

-¿Sobre que hora fue esa llamada? ¿Se identifico la chica?

-Serían sobre las 23:30. Me parece que dijo que se llamaba Milly o Molly…

-¿Maddy? – preguntó Brennan

-Exacto! Maddy! – contestó la mujer

Booth y Brennan se miraron. La llamada había sido correcta. Mariah había acertado con el número de teléfono. Maddy había llamado allí esa noche.

-¿Se encuentra hoy aquí Larry? El mecánico con el que tenía que hablar Maddy– preguntó Booth

-No, lo siento – contestó la mujer - por las mañanas sólo viene algunos días, casi siempre viene de noche.

-Muchas gracias señora Meyers, nos ha sido de gran ayuda – dijo Booth despidiéndose de la mujer.

Cuándo ésta se disponía a levantarse de la silla, se volvió a sentar

-Disculpe agente, no se si es de mi incumbencia pero creo que deberían saber algo. No se porqué pero la gente normalmente cuándo le paso el teléfono se queda hablando allí, realizan su conversación conmigo delante, así que me entero de bastantes cosas.

-Oh, eso debe ser porque sus facciones son muy comunes, fácilmente olvidables, no llaman la atención– la cortó Brennan – Así que la gente olvida su presencia, es cómo algo camaleónico, debería estar contenta.

Booth miró desesperado a Brennan, y siguió hablando.

-Ya bueno. Diga señora Meyers, ¿escuchó algo especial de esa conversación?

-No… Bueno no se, quedaron para hablar del precio. Y él se fue. Pero me pareció extraño.. ¿a media noche? ¿Para hablar de una vieja camioneta? Además el tono parecía más íntimo, como si ya se conocieran. Y él dijo algo de las amigas de ella.– la mujer suspiró – No se… tal vez son imaginaciones mías. Tal vez son vecinos o conocidos. Y él podía irse, no había mucho trabajo y se permite la salida del taller si es para hablar sobre ventas o trabajos a domicilio…

-Muchas gracias por contárnoslo. Cualquier información es bienvenida señora Meyers. No creo que la molestemos más. Muchas gracias.

Booth despidió salió del mecánico despidiéndose del dueño y pidiéndole por favor que le llamara cuándo el tal Larry fuese a trabajar.

-Vamos al instituto Huesos – dijo Booth

-Al instituto…¿ para qué? – preguntó Brennan

-Sabía que esas chicas amagaban algo. ¿Recuerdas cómo se miraron el día que las interrogamos? No se que tiene que ver ese Larry en todo esto pero las amigas de Maddy saben algo que no nos han querido contar y vamos a averiguarlo. – dijo Booth

-Vamos a pillar a los malos – contestó Brennan riendo.

Booth la miró. Estaba tan guapa cuándo se ponía en el papel de poli. Y entonces se entristeció… le quedaba tan poquito de disfrutarla en estado puro.. de pasar esos momentos con ella. Tenía que aprovechar el final.

Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa del despacho que les había proporcionado el director. Estaban desafiantes. Booth podía ver que sabían algo e iba a descubrirlo.

-Vale chicas, en vista de que no me sirve ser comprensivo porque no me decís la verdad, tendré que ser algo mas duro.

-¿Que sabéis? ¿Que no nos contasteis la otra vez?

-Agente Booth le dijimos todo lo que sabíamos. Maddy desapareció cuando fue a hablar con Matt. – contestó Joanne, la líder.

-Sabemos que eso no es verdad, oanne. Hay un testigo que oyó hablar a Maddy con un hombre sobre vosotras. ¿Qué sabes de ese hombre? – insistió Booth apoyándose sobre la mesa.

-Solo sabemos que iba a irse de viaje con Matt – dijo otra de las jóvenes, la asiática

-Sabemos que eso no es cierto. Matt iba a ir a ese viaje, ya lo tenía pagado. – contestó Brennan

-Está bien. Sabemos algo más, pero nada de lo que le pasó. – dijo Amanda, la última.

-Amanda! - gritaron las otras chicas al unísono.

-Mirar, si no habláis os puedo acusar de ser cómplices de asesinato en primer grado, así que mejor de desembuchéis

Las tres jóvenes se miraron, Joanne y Nelly parecían dudosas, pero Amanda se atrevió a hablar a los segundos.

-Salía con alguien mayor. Iba a irse de viaje con él en las fechas del viaje de final de curso. Decía que tenía que dejar a Matt. Pero no quería hacerlo hasta que acabara el instituto. Estar con Matt le daba un "algo" superior. Es el quarterback. Pero esa noche dijo que tenía que hablar con Matt urgentemente, estaba muy rara.

Cuándo le preguntamos qué pasaba no nos contestó. Parecía realmente preocupada en hablar con él.

Le preguntamos si había pasado algo con él o con el otro chico con el que salía. Sólo dijo que tenía que hablar con Matt porqué aunque quisiera no había marcha atrás. No se explicaba muy bien, parecía algo bebida. Le dijimos si quería que la acompañáramos a algún sitio. Dijo que no, que su chico la vendría a buscar más tarde.

-¿Qué chico? ¿Alguien del instituto? – preguntó Brennan

-No lo sabemos. Nunca nos dijo quién era. Pero era de fuera de nuestro ambiente. – dijo Nelly.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabéis? – dijo Booth

-No sabemos nada más – dijo Joanne – solo eso, pero Maddy nos hizo jurar que no contaríamos a nadie lo de su chico. Dice que tenía problemas con la ley y que si alguien se enteraba su madre la intentaría separar. Quería esperar hasta los 18 para hacerlo "público".

-¿No sabéis nada más? ¿Dónde lo conoció? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaban juntos?

-No sabemos nada, nosotras nos enteramos de que estaba con él porqué una noche no vino a la cena de las animadoras porqué dijo que había quedado con Matt, pero Matt apareció al final de la cena y nos preguntó por Maddy.

La cubrimos pero a cambio le exigimos una explicación. Entonces nos lo contó. De eso hará 4 meses pero seguro que ya llevaban más tiempo.

Booth las miró intentando descubrir si amagaban algo.

-Podéis iros. – dijo dándoles la espalda.

-¿Así? ¿Ya está? – preguntó Brennan.

-No saben nada más. Sólo son niñas que se las dan de listas.

-¿Crees que podemos encontrar al muchacho con el que estaba a partir de la base de datos de gente con antecedentes penales? – preguntó Brennan

-Es difícil. No sabemos nada más. Pero a mi ese mecánico no me da buena espina. Ella quedó con él esa noche. Y también con el joven que la venía a buscar… ¿Para qué querría la furgoneta? Demasiadas preguntas.

-Tal vez quería la furgoneta para escapar con el chico.

-No sé, es posible. Habrá que esperar a hablar con él.

De camino de vuelta al Jeffersonian se pararon a comer. Booth comió costillas asadas mientras que Brennan apenas probó bocado, no tenía mucha hambre.

Cuándo llegaron Cam les saludó efusivamente. A Booth no le gustó

-¿Qué pasa Camille? – preguntó el agente.

-Le echaré de menos agente Booth – dijo Daisy

-Daisy! ¿No hemos quedado que se lo diríamos delicadamente? – le espetó Cam

-¿Decirnos qué? – preguntó Brennan.

-Han llegado los sobres. – dijo Cam sacándose los sobres de la espalda – Lo siento. Se que querías resolver el caso antes…

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Cómo puede ser? Estamos tan cerca... Nos tienen que dejar acabar – enfureció Booth

Brennan se quedó mirando el papel. Respiró hondo. Temía aquel momento, pero había llegado, y cuando antes lo pasara, antes podría ponerse a asimilar esa nueva situación. Miró a Booth que estaba gritando. Lo cogió de la mano y lo miró a los ojos. Habían sido unos años estupendos, no quería recordarlo así. Quería saborear esos últimos instantes con él. Él la entendió y se calmó. La abrazó y le susurró: Gracias por ser la mejor compañera del mundo.

-Gracias por enseñarme que se puede ser compañera de alguien y trabajar en equipo – contestó ella

A Cam se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Iba a perder a la base de su equipo. Y encima ellos iban a sufrir.

Brennan se separó un paso de Booth y abrió el sobre. Booth hizo lo propio con el suyo.

Brennan se quedó callada, inmóvil. Booth la vio, seguro que le había tocado Sully. Abrió su sobre del todo.

-Encima se equivocan – dijo Booth enfurecido.- Y bien cariño… ¿que pone en el tuyo? – le preguntó a la doctora.

-Selly Joseph Booth – dijo Brennan.

-Espera, ¿también se han equivocado en el tuyo? En el mío pone Temperance Brennan.

-Creo que no es una equivocación Booth. Creo que seguimos siendo compañeros.


	17. Tiempo

**Capítulo 17: Tiempo**

**Siento el retraso. Se que ya ni se deben acordar de cómo iba la historia. Pero a partir de mañana tendré un mes libre para avanzar la historia. Realmente tengo ganas de escribir y seguir contando esto.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, son geniales todos y cada uno de ellos. Me hace mucha ilusión encontrar que aún el retraso hay gente que pone el fanfic en favoritos y comenta.**

**Gracias y disfruten del capítulo.**

**PD. Hubo un comentario que me preguntaba por Sully, aparece en este capítulo, lo estaba reservando para enlazarlo con algo que pasará mas adelante. ;)**

Caroline entró cuando la pareja aún tenía los sobres en las manos y ponía cara de no entender nada.

-¡Oh venga! Quería llegar antes de que abrieseis los sobres– dijo Caroline frustrada

-¿Tú sabes algo de esto? – se dirigió Booth a la fiscal

-Sí, es más, yo tengo la culpa – contestó la fiscal

-¿La culpa de qué? ¿Seguimos juntos o no? – preguntó Brennan sin entender nada.

-Sí, seguís juntos, seguís siendo compañeros – contestó Caroline

-Oh Dios eso es fantástico – dijo Cam mientras Booth y Brennan se fundían en un abrazo

-Pero no se si os lo merecéis – dijo Caroline.

-¿Cómo que no? Venga Caroline, sabes que somos los mejores – le replicó Booth

-¿Tanto os costaba venir a decírmelo a mí? – dijo la forense. – ¡Ah claro! Es muy difícil contárselo a la persona que lleva más años que todos vosotros juntos trabajando para FBI, era muy difícil decírselo a la persona que se dio cuenta antes que nadie que estabais hechos el uno para el otro y os hizo daros vuestro primer beso.

Booth y Brennan enrojecieron al recordar aquel beso bajo el muérdago, realmente quizá en ese instante algo empezó a removerse dentro de ellos.

-Pero no, claro – continuó Caroline – era más fácil hablar con el adolescente de Sweets y después rendirse ante la negativa del FBI.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – preguntó Cam

-No se cómo podremos agradecértelo – dijo Brennan

-Me lo agradeceréis contándome todos los detalles de esta relación, quiero saberlo todo, fechas, sensaciones… Y en cuánto a como lo he conseguido… no fue fácil, pero al final resultó. A partir de ahora Booth y el equipo del Jeffersonian pasan a formar parte del equipo de la fiscal. Seguís trabajando para el FBI, pero sois mi equipo, directamente.

-Creía que el equipo del fiscal era un grupo de abogados, y que se usaba a los especialistas puntualmente, cómo hacíamos hasta ahora vamos. – dijo Booth

-Sí, sí, sí. Y en realidad seguirá siendo así, solo que después de estudiar diversas lagunas legales, hay opción a que el fiscal pida que el grupo de expertos en los que se apoya formen parte de su equipo, y por tanto, la prioridad de lo que elija el fiscal queda por encima de algunas normas del FBI, como en este caso, que no pueda haber una relación entre dos compañeros. Ahora sois parte de mi equipo, así que como yo no me opongo, podéis seguir codo con codo.

-Dios Caroline, eres fantástica – dijo Booth mientras abrazaba a la fiscal

-Eh bueno hombretón! tampoco te pases. Ahora soy tu jefa, más que antes – dijo Caroline mientras se zafaba de los brazos de Booth.

Hodgins entró cuándo todos estaban celebrando la buena noticia.

-¿Me he perdido algo? – dijo Hodgins.

-En realidad nada, todo sigue como antes. – dijo Cam sonriendo – Eh pero bueno, ¿que haces aquí?

-La verdad jefa es que vengo a decirte que me incorporo otra vez.

-¿Ya dejas tu vacaciones para cuidar de Stella? – preguntó Cam

-Sí, la niña ya duerme tramos más largos durante la noche y Ángela lo lleva cada vez mejor. Así que creo que ya me toca volver al trabajo. En cuánto queráis me podéis poner al día del caso.

-Oh bueno, déjame hablar con tu sustituto para decirle que ya no nos hace falta. Así que mejor incorpórate mañana, pero si te quieres ir poniendo al día del caso puedes subir y mirarte los informes.

-Claro que sí. ¡Manos a la obra otra vez! ¡Que bueno estar de vuelta! – dijo Hodgins mientras subía las escaleras.

Booth y Brennan fueron a cenar fuera. Les apetecía celebrar la buena noticia.

-No se como hubiese podido trabajar sin ti – dijo Brennan mientras cogía la mano de su novio

-¿Sabes? Creo que lo hubiese llevado yo peor, tú ya has trabajado con Perotta y Sully, en cambio yo… nunca he tenido otra antropóloga forense como compañera.

-Es bueno saber que seguiremos juntos y que nunca tendrás que tener a otra antropólga como compañera. Tendríamos que hacerle algún regalo a Caroline, nos ha salvado.

-Lo cierto es que sí. Ni siquiera le pedimos ayuda y en cambio ha sabido como salvarnos. – dijo Booh mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de Brennan – Oye ¿crees que estaría bien saltarse el postre y vamos a casa a celebrarlo?

-Creo que el postre que puedes ofrecerme será más satisfactorio que el de aquí – dijo Brennan poniendo una mirada maliciosa. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron corriendo del restaurante, dispuestos a celebrar que podían seguir juntos, que por fin se habían acabado sus preocupaciones.

Abrieron de un empujón la puerta de casa, ya que el abrazo y los besos que se estaban dando les imposibilitaba abrir la puerta de otro modo. Se liberaron de la ropa y se tiraron en el sofá. Booth la besó, la acarició, le susurró lo feliz que era y ella se dejó hacer, feliz como no recordaba haber estado nunca. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido una estúpida, ¿porqué había tenido tanto miedo a amar? Momentos como esos hacían que cualquier cosa valiese la pena.

A la mañana siguiente el teléfono de Brennan les despertó.

-Brennan. ¡Ah hola Hodgins! ¿Qué haces trabajando ya? Son las seis y media. Ya claro, la niña te ha despertado. ¿Y no tenias nada mejor que hacer? Ya vale. Bueno dime. – Brennan aprovechó mientras escuchaba la explicación para vestirse. – Gracias Hodgins! – contestó la doctora y colgó.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Booth intrigado y aún somnoliento

-¿Recuerdas el metanol del cabello de la chica? Según Hodgins el metanol es uno de los componentes básicos del anticongelante. La chica se encontró con el mecánico.

-Hay que hablar con él cuanto antes. – dijo Booth.

-Estaría bien que intentarás encontrarle. Yo debo seguir con el arma. Hasta que no la encontremos no podremos avanzar.

Booth llegó al taller mecánico. El dueño le saludó, se asombró de verle de nuevo. Habían quedado que le llamaría el día que Larry fuese al trabajo.

-Diculpe. Ya sé que habíamos quedado que me llamaría. Pero si fuese tan amable de dejarnos examinar esa vieja camioneta, se lo agradeceríamos.

-¿La vieja Chevrolet? Claro pero… ¿Qué relevancia tiene?

-Larry se la quería vender a la víctima

-¿Ah si? No estaba al caso de ello. Claro, claro. Examínenla, no creo que la vendamos.

-Gracias – dijo Booth mientras llamaba a los CSI

Brennan entró a su despacho dispuesta a seguir investigando sobre el arma. Edison y Wendell se encargaron de seguir estudiando los huesos, por si aparecía algo que se les había pasado.

-¿Se puede? – dijo Ángela mientras abría la puerta con el cochecito de Stella.

-¡Oh! ¿Que hacéis aquí? Dios esta niña está cada día mas guapa – dijo Brennan mientras sacaba a su ahijada del carrito.

-Hemos venido a traerle algo de comer a Hodgins. – contestó la artista

-¡Que suerte de chicas tiene Hodgins!

-Ya me he enterado de la notícia. ¡Seguís siendo compañeros! ¡Felicidades! Cam me ha contado la historia – dijo Ángela mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Sí, la verdad es que las cosas no van muy bien. – contestó Brennan sonriendo - Sería todo perfecto si lograra encontrar el arma del crimen.

-Ya me dijo Hodgins que está algo difícil. – dijo Ángela mientras ponía a dormir a Stella en el carrito, parecía que la niña estaba cansada.

-La verdad es que tenemos muchas pistas pero nos falta encajarlas. – contestó Brennan tapando a la niña

-Oye hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Te parece si venís el sábado Booth y tú a comer a casa?

-Claro. Pero Booth tiene a Parker este fin de semana.

-El chico está invitado también. Si a Booth le parece bien claro, quizá prefiere pasar el fin de semana con él y su chica a solas. – bromeó Ángela

-Oh no creo. Seguro que le encantará veros y presentarle Stella a Parker.

-Entonces ¿me llamas? – dijo Ángela

-Claro. – dijo Brennan mientras despedía a su amiga con un abrazo

Los CSI buscaron huellas en la Chevrolet. Había huellas de la chica, pero eso no era una prueba concluyente. Estaba claro que se habían visto, pero necesitaban algo más. Algo que diese una pista, algo que la defensa no pudiese rebatir como que había huellas porqué era una compradora que había probado la camioneta.

-Agente Booth. Mire esto.

Booth miró lo que llevaba el CSI en la mano. Cuando vió lo que era sonrió.

-Seguid buscando algo más. Quiero que lo estudiéis a fondo. Quiero saber si hay algo aquí que nos muestre que él era el asesino. Yo me llevo esto como prueba. – dijo mientras salía de allí y llamaba su compañera.

Booth irrumpió en el Jeffersonian y se dirigió hacia Brennan y Cam

-¿Algo nuevo? Ya casi lo tenemos, ese pasarporte… - dijo Booth satisfecho

-El pasaporte de Maddy estaba en la camioneta, de acuerdo, pero eso no prueba nada. – le cortó Brennan - Podría habérselo dejado. Nos hacen falta más cosas Booth.

-La chica se iba a ir de viaje, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero son solo conjeturas. Necesitamos más. Si lograra encontrar el arma…

-Venga Huesos, estamos muy cerca. Era él con el que se iba a ir. Él era el amante. La recepcionista nos dijo que se hablaban de manera muy íntima. Por eso no podía decir nada, porque es mayor de edad y ella una menor

-Vale Booth tienes razón – intervino Cam – pero no hay un móvil. Brennan tiene razón. Necesitamos más.

-Está bien. Yo creo que fue él. Si encontramos algún indicio más tendríamos bastante para una orden para examinar su casa y sus pertenencias ¿no? Quizá ahí encuentres el arma Huesos.

-Tal vez, pero necesitamos ese indicio. – contestó Cam

Booth y Brennan llegaron esa noche a casa cansados. No hicieron el amor. Estaban cansados y desanimados. Parecía que faltaba algo para que todo encajara. Booth estaba seguro que el asesino era el mecánico. Brennan no estaba tan segura, no era muy amiga de las conjeturas.

Cuando se acostaron se abrazaron como hacían siempre. Brennan le contó la propuesta de comida que les había hecho Ángela. Booth aceptó de buena gana. Tenía ganas de ver a Stella.

El día siguiente pasó sin muchas incidencias. Brennan se apuntó que era lo que tenían que buscar en caso de conseguir la orden. Confiaba en Booth y su intuición. Sabía que si había algo que descubrir, Booth lo haría. Así que hizo la lista e informó a sus becarios de que en caso que obtuviesen la orden tenían que buscar un arma delgada, afilada, con la punta redonda, casi como una aguja pero más grande, y bastante más larga.

-Aquí tenéis la lista – dijo Brennan mientras les ofrecía el folio a Nigel Murray, Wendell y Clark

-¿Cree que conseguiremos la orden? – preguntó Wendell

-Confío en Booth – contestó la doctora - Voy a introducir unos datos en el ordenador de unas fichas del limbo y voy con ustedes a seguir examinando los huesos – dijo Brennan mientras movía el ratón para sacar el salvapantallas.

-¿Quiere que la esperemos? ¿O vamos pasando? – preguntó Wendell

-Oh vayan, vayan. No hay tiempo que perder. En un segundo estoy allí – dijo Brennan mientras abría un nuevo documento – A ver… tendría que estar en esta carpeta…¿Qué fecha es hoy?

- 28 de mayo – contestó Nigel Murray – ¿Sabe que el 28 de Mayo de 1944 hubo una revolución popular en Ecuador conocida como "La gloriosa"?

Brennan se quedó mirando la pantalla sin escuchar lo que su becario le contaba.

-¿Doctora? – preguntó Clark.

-Aquí está. – dijo mientras abría el documento - Sí, sí gracias. Ya está. Vamos a seguir investigando esos huesos.

Los huesos de la joven se encontraban encima de la mesa de estudio y Nigel Murray y Wendell lo sseguían estudiando con la doctora cuándo Cam entró.

-¿Siguen con los huesos? ¿No se los han mirado ya suficientes veces? –preguntó la forense - Puedo afirmar que con tu experiencia, Brennan, con el tiempo que llevas examinándolos ya te habrías dado cuenta si hubiese algo especial.

-Tal vez tienes razón Cam, pero este caso se nos está resistiendo. Llevamos mucho tiempo con él, casi un mes. Y ni siquiera hemos podido hablar con el principal sospechoso. Parecemos principiantes.

-Bueno Brennan, eso es porque es ahora el principal sospechoso, pero no en el inicio de la investigación. Además es sospechoso para nosotros, pero no tenemos pruebas concluyentes.

-Ya lo sé Cam, pero estoy bastante frustrada, hasta tengo aquí a dos de mis becarios, cuándo normalmente vienen de uno en uno. –dijo la doctora señalando a Wendell y Nigel Murray. -Me da la sensación que se me escapa algo. Y no lograr encontrar el arma del crimen me está volviendo loca. Demasiado tiempo está pasando, y cada día que pasa es un día más de libertad para el asesino de esta joven y su bebé. – dijo Brennan furiosa.

-Quizá deberías tomarte el resto del día libre Brennan – dijo Cam sorprendida de que la antropóloga se hubiese involucrado tanto en el caso. Brennan era una persona que le gustaba su trabajo, pero nunca lo tomaba como algo personal. – Tu misma has dicho que tienes a dos becarios. Se quedan aquí todavía 4 ojos, creo que por un rato los tuyos pueden descansar.

-Gracias Cam pero no, prefiero quedarme. No tengo ganas de ir a casa – dijo Brennan mientras cogía el húmero de la víctima.

-Como quieras, pero descansa, ¿me oyes? Frustrarte no conseguirá que cojamos antes al asesino. – dijo Cam mientras abandonaba la sala.

Brennan salió un poco antes del Jeffersonian haciendo caso finalmente al consejo de Cam, quería comprar unas cuantas cosas antes de ir a casa de Booth. Cuando se disponía a entrar al supermercado se encontró con alguien.

-¿Vaya! Pero si estás casi irreconocible. Pareces más mujer incluso del pedazo de mujer que ya eras.

-¡Sully! – Brennan se quedó petrificada al verle, no había pensado más en él. - Oh Dios, tendría que haberte llamado, pero las cosas este último mes han sido algo agitadas, entre este caso que no logramos resolver y…

-Y Booth. – dijo Sully cortante

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Brennan, quería que la tierra se la tragase. Sully era un buen hombre, tendría que haber sido ella quien se lo contara. Pero no le había dicho ninguna mentira, ahora sólo pensaba en el caso y en Booth y en el futuro que les esperaba. Era incapaz de pensar en nadie más.

-Me he enterado. Todo el FBI se ha enterado. No pasa cada día que una fiscal pida tener a un agente en su equipo. Aunque el jefe está feliz, no quería separaros.

-Sully, lo siento, debería habértelo dicho pero…

-Pero estás demasiado feliz. Se te nota, tienes un algo especial en la cara. Me alegro por vosotros enserio, luché por ti, pero en el fondo siempre supe que eras de él. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Parecía que los únicos que no os dabais cuenta erais vosotros. Y a mí ya me iba bien.

-Sully yo no se que decir. Solo que lo siento, hubiese preferido que lo supieses por mí. – se disculpó la antropóloga

-No pasa nada. Os doy la enhorabuena, pero dile a Booth una cosa de mi parte; si se atreve a hacerte daño o a dejarte se las verá conmigo. Y no es ninguna broma. Esto es una guerra, mientras tu le elijas a él yo estaré al margen, pero como me entere de una sola cosa en la que te haya hecho daño se enterará de quien soy yo

-Oh Sully no creo que eso pase, además, soy una mujer adulta, si algo sucediera seré capaz de hacerle frente yo sola.

-Temperance, sólo díselo, ¿me harás ese favor? Quizá es la manera de sentirme menos dolido, saber que si algo pasa, tendré una venganza.

-Si te hace sentir mejor se lo diré, pero te aviso, no creo que le siente bien. Vosotros sois amigos, ¿enserio quieres que se lo diga?

-Por favor. Aún así, os deseo mucha suerte, quiero que seas feliz.

-Gracias, y de nuevo, lo siento – dijo Brennan antes de despedirse con un sentido abrazo

Booth acababa de llegar con Parker a casa cuándo llamaron a la puerta.

-Debe ser Huesos – dijo el niño corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Parker mira antes por la mirilla! – gritó Booth desde el pasillo

-¡Huesos! – se escuchó decir desde la entrada

-¡Hola Parker! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo Brennan

-Parker ¿Has mirado por la mirilla? No he oído el taburete acercarse hacia la puerta para llegar a mirar quien era. – riñó Booth a su hijo

-Papá, sabes tan bien cómo yo que nunca tienes visitas si no es de Huesos.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Me estás llamando antisocial? – dijo Booth mientras agarraba a Parker para hacerle cosquillas – ¡Ahora verás!

Brennan sonrió, Booth era un buen padre. De eso podía estar segura.

-He traído tarta de postre y una botella de vino para llevar mañana a casa de Ángela y Hodgins. – dijo Brennan mientras sacaba el contenido de la bolsa y lo dejaba en la encimera de la cocina

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! De eso quería hablar contigo, Parker. – dijo Booth mientras aupaba a su hijo para sentarlo encima de la mesa del comedor y así dejarlo a la altura de sus ojos. – Escúchame, mañana vamos a ir a comer a casa de Ángela y Hodgins. ¿Los recuerdas?

-Claro, la hermana de Mariah – dijo el muchacho.

-Exacto, la hermana de Mariah. Pues bien, quiero que mañana te portes bien.

-¡Oh vamos Booth! Parker es un niño encantador, nunca se porta mal en casa ajena – le cortó Brennan

-Ya lo sé Huesos, pero es mi deber como padre repetírselo para que no se le olvide. Además – dijo Booth dirigiéndose de nuevo a su hijo. – Ángela y Hodgins acaban de tener un bebé, es una niña que se llama Stella, Huesos y yo somos sus padrinos.

-¿Un bebé? ¿Como la hermanita de Bryan?

-Exacto campeón, como la hermanita de Bryan, es incluso más pequeña. La podrás coger y tocar pero siempre con mucho cuidado, cuando estemos nosotros delante, sus padres te den permiso y siempre lavándote antes las manos. Los bebés son muy delicados. ¿Tendrás cuidado?

-Sí, papá. Cuándo la vea me presentaré, aunque ya sé que luego no se va a acordar. Yo no me acuerdo de nada de cuando era un bebé.

-Aunque creas eso Parker, es muy importante hablar a los bebés, estimula su capacidad cerebral y sobretodo su área del lenguaje se ve favorecida para cuando sean mas mayores. – intervino Brennan

-Huesos no me lo distraigas.-dijo Booth haciéndola callar - A lo que ibamos Parker. Mañana a portarse bien, ¿me oyes? – dijo Booth mientras bajaba a su hijo de la mesa. – anda ya puedes ir a tu cuarto a acabar de deshacer tu maleta y a jugar.

-Gracias papá – dijo el chico mientras corría hacia su dormitorio.

Booth se acercó a Brennan y la besó.

-Buenas noches preciosa

-Buenas noches Booth – dijo ella mientras le devolvía el beso y seguía sacando las cosas que había traído de la bolsa.

-¡Eh! He mandado a Parker a la habitación para algo. Puedes dejar la bolsa para luego.

-Booth, está despierto y su habitación está a 7 metros de aquí. Tenemos toda la noche.

-Está bien… pero esta noche tendrás que compensarme – le susurro Booth al oído.

-Sabes que lo haré – dijo ella abrazándole. – Era tan cálido estar entre sus brazos, pero a la vez le daba tanto miedo querer así. Quería disfrutar del ahora. De esa noche, de esa cena junto a él y Parker. Tal vez tendría que esperarse para decirle lo que había pasado entre la salida del Jeffersonian y la llegada a casa. No sabía exactamente como se iba a tomar eso su novio


	18. Consejos de amiga

**CAPÍTULO 18****: Consejos de amiga **

**Otro capítulo, gracias por los comentarios. Son geniales! **

-¡Ya abro yo! – dijo Ángela mientras se dirigía con Stella en brazos a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola princesita! – dijo Booth después de que la artista abriese la puerta.

-Gracias Booth. Ya sabía que te caía bien pero tanto como princesita…Brennan se pondrá celosa – bromeó Ángela

-Oh bueno.. se lo decía a Stella, aunque tu también eres una princesa Ángela – dijo Booth

-Estaba bromeando Booth, ya se que se lo decías a tu ahijada. Toma anda, cógela, mientras yo saludo al resto de tu familia.

Familia.. .esa palabra se le atragantó a Brennan. ¿Realmente parecían una familia? ¿Parecía ella la madre de Parker? No, no, ella quería a Parker pero no como una madre. Sus pensamientos estaban ya en las nubes cuándo el abrazo de Ángela la devolvió a la tierra. La antropóloga se lo devolvió.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Ángela. Brennan asinsitó.

-¡Y quien tenemos aquí! –dijo Ángela dirigiéndose al pequeño Booth – Estás hecho todo un hombretón Parker.

-Hola Ángela. Muchas gracias por invitarme. – Contestó Parker muy educadamente

-De nada chico, esta casa está abierta para cuándo tu quieras. – contestó Ángela – La verdad es que Mariah me había dicho que estabas alto pero no creí que tanto. Como crecen los niños. ¿La nuestra algún día será así, Hodgins? – preguntó la artista justo cuándo su marido aparecía por el pasillo.

-Eso espero – contestó Hodgins – Hola a todos – dijo saludando a todos y cada uno de los invitados.

-Bueno, creo que aquí hay 2 personas que no se conocen, y van a ver muchos partidos de hockey juntos – dijo Hodgins

-¡Es cierto! Me olvidé por completo de decírtelo Parker. ¿Sabes cuál fue mi regalo para Stella cuándo nació?

-No lo sé, papá – dijo Parker.

-Pues saqué unos abonos para el hockey, pero pensé que ella es aún muy pequeña, y cuándo la empecemos a llevar habrá que contarle como funciona, el nombre de los jugadores… la verdad es que es mucho trabajo. Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara. Así que pensé. ¡Oye! ¿Y si me ayuda Parker? ¡Así que tenemos abonos para los 3!

-¿De verdad papá? ¿Podremos ver todos los partidos en la pista? – se emocionó Parker – Le tendré que dar las gracias a Stella. ¿Puedo dárselas Ángela?

-Por supuesto cariño, mira, te presentó a Stella – dijo Ángela mientras cogía a la niña de los brazos de Booth y se agachaba para dejar al bebé a la altura de Parker.

Parker se quedó mirando a la niña, le gustaba aquella cosita pequeña, era como un muñeco pero se movía de verdad.

Brennan vio la mirada de Parker y le enterneció. Era tan parecido a su padre, encontraba cosas bonitas en todo.

-Hola Stella, gracias por hacer que papá te hiciese ese regalo. Yo soy Parker. Espero que crezcas rápido y puedas venir con nosotros a comentar los partidos.

-Seguro que le encantaré – dijo Hodgins sonriendo al ver como Parker la trataba como si lo entendiese.

-Es muy guapa – dijo Parker mirando a la niña a los ojos. – Se parece a ti – señaló el chico mirando a Ángela

-Muchas gracias Parker – contestó la artista.

-¡Eh! De mi también tiene algo, no? ¿Esos ojos azules qué? – dijo Hodgins

-¡Oh! Técnicamente no se puede decir que los vaya a tener azules – apuntó Brennan – muchas veces nacen con los ojos azules y luego les cambian, es a causa de la lactancia materna.

-¡Genial! Lo único que tenía parecido a mí, y aún no es seguro – exclamó Hodgins -¿Seguro que la niña es mía?

-¡Oh por favor Hodgins! ¡Eso ni en broma! – dijo Ángela dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Siguieron bromeando un rato, contándole a Ángela cómo iba todo en el laboratorio y las ganas que tenían de que volviera.

Hodgins sirvió la comida, una ensalada de pasta deliciosa y de segundo, pavo al horno. Pusieron la sillita de Stella al lado de Parker, ya que así el niño se entretenía hablándole, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Booth. La niña aún era muy pequeña, y aunque confiaba en Parker, podía ser que el niño no tuviese en cuenta que aún era muy frágil.

Brennan no perdía detalle de lo que hacían sus chicos. Parker tan atento con Stella, y Booth tan atento con Parker. Se podía decir que tenían muy por la mano lo de ser una familia. Pero.. ¿Y ella? Sabía estar en familia. No lo había estado desde que era una niña muy pequeña, luego solo había pasado de familia en familia, pero sin ser ninguna de ellas la suya. Y desde que era adulta había estado sola. Eran demasiados años de soledad cómo para ser capaz de entender que significaba una familia.

Cuándo la comida acabó Hodgins y Booth decidieron ir a ver una colección de libros de hockey que había comprado Hodgins para su hija. Quería que cuándo Booth la llevara a la pista, la niña fuese informada.

-¡Eh chicos! Llevaros a Stella y Parker con vosotros, al fin y al cabo son ellos los que estarán en la pista con Booth – dijo Ángela

-¡Pues claro que sí! Nos llevamos a los campeones con nosotros – dijo Booth mientras cogía a su hijo de la mano y empujaba el carrito de Stella con la otra.

-Vale estamos solas, a mí no me engañas, no has probado bocado. ¿Aún le estas dando vueltas? ¿A qué esperas para decírselo? – dijo Ángela

-Ángela no es tan fácil sabes. No se cómo se lo va a tomar – dijo Brennan sentándose en el sillón

-Pues se lo tomará cómo se lo tiene que tomar. – contesto la artista.

-¿Y si se enfada por no habérselo dicho de inmediato? - dijo Brennan

-Bueno quizá tendrías que haberle llamado, pero tampoco pasa nada por no decírselo al instante. Pero no puedes esperar más.

-Ángela no se… - dudó la antropóloga

-Brennan es fácil, le dices : ayer cuándo salí del Jeffersonian fui a comprar al super y pasó esto.

-Es que no se si estoy preparada Ángela.

-Cariño no es nada malo, no es culpa tuya – dijo Ángela agarrando la mano a su amiga

-¿Y cómo se lo digo? ¿Hago que se siente? Las reacciones de Booth pueden ser muy viscerales.

-A ver cariño, ¿te lo digo mas claro? Es tan sencillo como: Booth debo hablar contigo, estoy embarazada

-Estoy embarazada – repitió Brennan - ¿Te parece sencillo de decir? Además entonces a él le asaltaran todas las preguntas, ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿porqué?

-Pues le respondes una detrás de la otra. El cómo… vosotros sabréis cariño, el cuando pues le dices: ayer después de ir al súper y por cierto encontrarme con Sully, vi un predictor y me acordé que justo esa tarde Nigel Murray me había dicho la fecha y… anda! Me di cuenta que llevaba más de un mes sin mi menstruación, pensé que era imposible porqué me había estado tomando las pastillas y además habíamos estado haciendo el amor con preservativo… pero cuándo entré al baño del Royal Dinner y vi que era positivo no hubo duda. – dijo Ángela imitando a Brennan - Eso fue lo que me dijiste cuándo me llamaste , no? – preguntó

-Sí, fue así. – contestó Brennan – además creo que ya sé cómo ha podido pasar, ayer en la cama le estuve dando muchas vueltas. Hubo una noche después de mirar una película que hicimos el amor sin protección, pensé que no pasaría nada porqué tomo los anticonceptivos pero… leyendo las instrucciones ayer… vi que pone que no es efectivo 100% hasta que no has completado un ciclo, o sea, hasta que no llevas más de un mes tomándotelas

-Pues ya tienes tu respuesta, y así se lo tendrás que decir. ¿Ves? es tan sencillo cómo eso – dijo Ángela apretándole la mano – Cariño es una buena noticia, quizá aún lleváis poco tiempo saliendo pero lleváis años enamorados, y sois el uno para el otro.

-No se si estoy preparada para ser madre Ángela. – dijo Brennan enterrando la cara entre sus manos

-Eh cielo, ¿crees que yo sí que lo estaba? ¿Crees que los niños vienen con un manual de instrucciones? – dijo Ángela levantando el rostro de la antropóloga

-Ya Ángela, pero tu has tenido un padre y una madre, un modelo a seguir.

-Cariño, educar a los niños sólo se trata de sentido común

-Creo que eso es algo que yo no derrocho, Ángela – dijo Brennan

-Brenn, escucha. Eres alguien con un corazón enorme, y los niños necesitan amor. Y tú tienes mucho amor. Y tendrás a Booth a tu lado. Criar a un niño es una tarea que tenemos la suerte de poder realizar entre dos. Es normal que te asalten las dudas. Pero cuánto antes se lo digas a Booth, antes podréis intentar resolverlas entre los dos. Será mucho más fácil.

-Tal vez tienes razón.

-Claro que sí. Y tengo unas ganas de ver a ese bebé. ¡Será un amor! Un mini Booth&Brennan. ¡Puede ser una ricura tan enorme! – dijo Ángela divertida – Anda vamos con los chicos.

La tarde pasó muy entretenidamente, estaban tan a gusto en casa de los Hodgins que se quedaron a cenar unos sándwich, pero se fue haciendo tarde y Parker cayó rendido en el sofá. Había estado toda la tarde pendiente de Stella. Le había enseñado dibujos de diferentes libros, le había intentado explicar cuáles eran los mejores patines para jugar al hockey, le había hecho un dibujo…

Booth se puso a Parker en el rejazo. Y Brennan cogió a Stella mientras Ángela y Hodgins recogían los platos de la cena.

Brennan miró a la niña. Era muy tierna. ¿Sería ella capaz de cuidar de algo tan pequeño y delicado? Dicen que las embarazadas tienen las hormonas revoloteando y el instinto maternal a flor de piel. ¿Porqué ella no sentía nada cuándo tenía a Stella en brazos? Desde luego la quería muchísimo, pero igual que antes de estar en estado.

Miró a Booth, estaba acariciando el cabello de Parker. Él lo tenía tan por la mano. Ya sabía como hacerlo. Y lo hacía muy bien. No tenía duda de que Booth sería un padre genial. Pero en lo que a ella respectaba no estaba nada segura.

La doctora estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuándo Stella empezó a llorar. ¿Qué le pasaba? La intento calmar pero la niña no callaba ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

-Huesos, creo que tiene hambre – dijo Booth – Llévasela a Ángela

En ese momento apareció Ángela.

-¿Mi pequeñita tiene hambre? – dijo Ángela mientras la cogía de los brazos de Brennan – subiré a la habitación y así después ya la pondré a dormir.

-Nosotros deberíamos irnos – dijo Brennan levantándose como un resorte del sofá.

-No es necesario que os vayáis – dijo Ángela

-Sí, será lo mejor. Parker también está derrotado – dijo Booth cogiendo a su hijo en brazos.

-¿Estáis seguros? Iré a avisar a Hodgins que os vais – dijo Ángela

-Tranquila ya lo llamo yo. Tu sube a darle de comer a Stella – dijo Booth mientras se despedía de Ángela.

Brennan se disponía a seguir a Booth cuándo Ángela la detubo.

-Cielo, prométeme que se lo dirás, tienes esa mirada que pones a veces y no me gusta – dijo Ángela

-¿Qué mirada? – preguntó la antropóloga

-La mirada que pones cuándo crees que es más fácil cerrarte en ti misma porqué será menos doloroso.

Esto no es sólo algo tuyo tesoro. Es vuestro hijo. De los dos.

-Es mi cuerpo Ángela – la rebatió Brennan, se notaba que estaba muy agobiada

-Eso no te lo discuto cariño, pero aún así, él tiene derecho a saber el cambio que ha producido en tu cuerpo.

Hodgins llegó al salón y se despidió de Brennan. Ángela subió a la habitación y se despidió mientras Hodgins acompañaba a la pareja y a Parker hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos el lunes en el laboratorio – se despidió el etnomólogo.

-Gracias por todo Hodgins – dijo Brennan

-Nos vemos y gracias – se despidió Booth

Booth dejó a su hijo durmiendo en el asiento de atrás del coche. Estaba tan cansado que no se enteró del traslado.

Cuándo Booth ponía dirección a su apartamento Brennan le indicó que la llevara a casa.

-Huesos, ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no vienes a casa? – se asombró Booth

-Necesito coger ropa nueva, además aprovecha así la noche con Parker, vendré mañana después de desayunar

-Huesos, está dormido. No puedo aprovechar la noche con él. Pero tal vez contigo…

-No Booth, estoy cansada, de verdad. Vendré mañana. – contestó Brennan

-Eh! ¿Que te pasa? Llevas todo el día extraña. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te conozco desde hace mucho… tienes esa mirada. – dijo Booth

-¿Tu también? ¿Qué mirada?

-¿Como que yo también? – preguntó Booth aparcando el coche en el arcén puesto que veía que eso iba para largo.

-¿Porqué paras el coche Booth?

-Porqué quiero hablar tranquilamente. ¿Me puedes decir porque yo también?

-Ángela me ha dicho también lo de la mirada, me ha dicho que tengo la mirada de cuándo me quiero encerrar en mí misma.

-Pues tiene razón, es exactamente esa. – contestó Booth

-Bueno y si así fuese ¿qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo querer pensar en algo sola? – contestó Brennan molesta

-¡Oh bueno! No tiene nada de malo, pero puesto que soy tu novio quizás lo podrías compartir conmigo ¿no te parece?

-Booth llévame a casa, por favor- contestó Brennan poniendo la vista al frente, sin mirar a Booth

-Está bien. Fantástico, enciérrate en ti misma. – contestó Booth mientras arrancaba el coche

Llegaron a casa de Brennan deprisa. Booth había conducido rápido y el poco tráfico de la noche también había ayudado.

Brennan salió del coche sin decir nada, sólo se giró para decir:

-Despídete de Parker de mi parte – y cerró la puerta. Booth pegó un golpe al volante y arrancó furioso.

Brennan llegó a casa y se puso el pijama. Mientras se sacaba la camisa se miró el vientre. Aún estaba plano. Ojalá el predictor se hubiese equivocado. En realidad al principio así lo creyó, pero había hecho el test 4 veces y todas había dado positivo. No había duda.

¿Por qué se tenía que haber complicado todo? Ahora que parecía que todo iba bien, que podía estar con Booth y a la vez trabajar con él.

¿Porqué se empeñaba el mundo en ponérselo difíci?. Le había costado mucho dar el paso de estar con Booth. ¿No entendía el mundo que necesitaba ir despacio? ¿Que no podía correr?¿Que le daba mucho miedo y quería ir con pies de plomo.?

Se miró en el espejo y se acarició la barriga. Lo hizo mas porque lo había visto en la televisión que no porque realmente sintiera algo allí dentro. Es más, no sentía nada. ¿Se suponía que lo que allí se estaba creando la tenía que unir a Booth? Allí no había nada, sólo un montón de células intentando ordenarse y crecer.

De repente se odió. Y se puso a llorar, llorar cómo nunca, se oía a ella misma gemir y aún se daba más pena. Odiaba a las hormonas. Y odiaba a Booth por ser tan tremendamente perfecto. En el fondo no quería decirle que estaba embarazada porqué sabía perfectamente cómo reacciona, lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que reaccionaría igual que había hecho cuándo se enteró del embarazo de Rebecca. Y sabía que le pediría matrimonio. Y ella odiaba el matrimonio, no quería decirle que sí, no quería casarse. Pero no quería hacer daño a Booth otra vez, no quería tener que decirle que no. No quería tener que decirle que ni siquiera se veía preparada para ser madre.

Tanto llorar la dejó agotada y se quedó dormida encima de la colcha.

El teléfono la despertó por la mañana. Contestó cómo una autómata.

-¿Diga?

-¿Huesos?¿Estás ahí? ¿Estas bien? – dijo Booth al otro lado de la línea- Dijiste que vendrías después del desayuno y es casi mediodía. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿O es que no quieres venir? Mira lo siento, sea lo que sea lo que te pase quiero que sepas que estoy ahí. Y me parece bien si lo quieres pasar sola, preferiría que lo compartieras, pero está bien, te entiendo. Llevas mucho tiempo arreglando las cosas por ti misma y se que yo no soy nadie para cambiarlo. Sólo quiero que sepas que si me necesitas estaré ahí, como he estado siempre. Y confío que con el tiempo aprenderás a contarme tus problemas y a arreglarlos entre los dos. Pero hasta que ese día llegue sólo quiero que sepas que te apoyo.

Brennan se emocionó. Sabía que podía contar con Booth. Siempre lo había hecho.

-No me pasa nada Booth. Sólo me he dormido. ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en el parque con Parker.

-¿Nos vemos allí en media hora? – preguntó la antropóloga

-Claro, aquí te espero. Te quiero

-Y yo.

Brennan llegó. Vió a Parker jugar con un balón y no mucho más allá a Booth mirándole. Estaba guapísimo con sus tejanos y su camiseta negra. Se acercó a él.

-Hola – la saludó Booth abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso

-Hola, siento lo de ayer – dijo Brennan

-No pasa nada, yo… - el discurso de Booth se vio cortado por una balón recién chutado que apartó a la pareja y rozó a Brennan. Ésta se llevó instintivamente las manos al vientre.

-¡Eh Parker, tener más cuidado! – gritó Booth

-Lo siento. ¿Estas bien Huesos? – dijo Parker

-Sí ,no te preocupes – contestó Brennan aún sin apartar las manos de encima de su barriga

-Huesos – dijo Booth preocupado- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Brennan se dio cuenta. No lo podría amagar por siempre, algún día esa barriga crecería. Y por primera vez había tenido una reacción instintiva de gestante, ¿se había llevado las manos a la barriga? Había llegado el momento de decírselo.

-Booth… - empezó Brennan

-Lo sabía te han hecho daño, les voy a quitar la pelota si no saben tener cuidado– dijo Booth dirigiéndose hacia Parker y los otros chicos.

Brennan lo agarró de la mano.

-No Booth. Ellos no han hecho nada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Que te pasa Huesos? Me estas asustando. – dijo Booth agarrándole la mano

-Booth. -empezó la frase Brennan mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Booth - Estoy embarazada

"**¿Qué les ha parecido? Este capítulo costó bastante, no sabía exactamente cómo enfocar el embarazo de Brennan. No se si tendría que haber esperado más. En fin, así quedó y espero que lo disfruten"**


	19. Reacciones

**CAPÍTULO 19: Reacciones**

**Hola a todos ! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Espero que el anterior les gustara. NO me cansaré de dar las gracias por los comentarios.**

**Aquí les dejo este link. Es la reacción de Booth a la noticia del embarazo de Brennan en el episodio en el que él sueña que el laboratorio es un bar y él y Brennan están casados. Les dejo el link, porqué esta ha sido la reacción de Booth también en mi fic. Siempre pensé que el día que eso pase en la serie la reacción de Booth tendría que ser así. (delante va youtube, no me deja poner el lin completo ) ****.com/watch?v=3KK4Vkj5W5k**

**Disfrútenlo. Graciasssssss**

-No – dijo Booth mientras se le iluminaba una sonrisa en la cara - ¿Sí? – dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Brennan y la besaba como nunca. - ¿Estás embarazada? ¡Es un pequeño chaval!

-O una niña – dijo Brennan instintivamente

-Sí claro, o una pequeña princesita – dijo mientras le tocaba la barriga a Brennan - ¡Parker! – gritó Booth buscando a su hijo entre los niños.

-No, no, no – le cortó Brennan. – Espera, aún es muy temprano. De momento sólo quiero que lo sepamos tú y yo. Te lo he dicho porqué creo que es algo que debes saber pero esto va con condiciones Booth. No quiero que me pidas matrimonio, sabes que no creo en él. Esto nos ha venido muy de golpe, necesito tiempo, ¿vale?

-Sí Huesos – dijo Booth que seguía en las nubes y feliz – Pero es nuestro hijo, tendremos que vivir juntos.

Esa idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza a Brennan, siempre que pensaba en el bebé se veía viviendo con Booth pero no se había planteado el traslado, al menos no aún.

-Ya Booth pero… dame tiempo, necesito tiempo. Por favor – le dijo Brennan a su novio

-Te daré el tiempo que necesites cariño, pero no podemos dormirnos. Habrá que hablar del tema, porqué un traslado cuándo la barriga ya sea grande te costará mucho más. Habrá que decírselo a Parker, tiene que irse haciendo a la idea de que tendrá un hermanito….

-Booth – le cortó Brennan – tenemos aún ocho meses por delante.

Fueron a comer al Royal Dinner. Parker se comió una hamburguesa con queso, de las grandes, enterita. El fútbol le había abierto el apetito.

-¿Papá te encuentras bien? – dijo Parker mientras le daba un trago a su refresco. – Llevas mirando a Huesos con una cara extraña todo el rato.

-Sí Parker, está bien – dijo Brennan antes de que Booth reaccionara, por miedo a que a su compañero se le pudiese escapar algo. – Sólo que me he cortado el pelo y le he preguntado si le gusta así ,pero le he dicho que sea sincero, que no me conteste a la ligera, y aún lo está meditando.

-Yo no te veo nada nuevo en el pelo – dijo el niño

-Eso es porqué es un corte muy imperceptible, lo justo para darte un cambio de look. Por eso tu padre lo estudia tanto. La peluquería fue cara y no querría gastar otra vez dinero si el corte no me queda bien.

-Ya claro…- dijo Parker sin interés, su hamburguesa acaparaba toda su atención

-Bueno chaval, come rápido que he quedado con tu madre en una hora, y no quiero que se enfade. – dijo Booth mientras robaba una patata frita del plato de su hijo

-Oh, aunque llegarás tarde no se enfadaría. Desde que sale con James está siempre contenta – contestó el chico

-Espera – dijo Booth apartándole la hamburguesa para que sí su hijo le mirara - ¿Tiene nuevo novio? ¿Y tu ya le conoces?

-Sí que tiene nuevo novio. Como tú con Huesos. Pero yo no le conozco. James nos ha regalado entradas para el zoológico y el cine un par de veces, pero mamá no ha querido ir. Dice que quiere ir despacio, que no quiere mezclarme… no sé, muchas cosas. Pero yo pienso que podríamos haber aprovechado las entradas. Parece un buen chico, desde que mamá está con él siempre está contenta, y no está tan agobiada.

-Bueno, creo que tu madre está haciendo lo correcto – dijo Booth mientras le devolvía la hamburguesa a su hijo

-¿Y porqué no debería hacerlo? – dijo Brennan – Es su madre, sólo quiere lo mejor para él.

-Ya Huesos pero el amor te ciega, y cuando se tiene un hijo no se puede actuar a la ligera. Todo cambia. Ya se que Rebecca es una gran madre, pero es mi deber como padre saber quien es el hombre que potencialmente algún día pueda acabar viviendo con mi hijo.

Todo cambia. Otra vez esas palabras se clavaron en el cerebro de Brennan. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar todo? A ella le gustaba su vida tal y como estaba. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar? ¿Quién había invitado a ese pequeño o pequeña a la fiesta? Aún no le tocaba entrar en escena. ¿Por qué se había adelantado?

La noche llegó y Brennan se puso a escribir su libro con el ordenador encima de la cama. Estaba cansada pero iba algo retrasada y tenía que escribir. Estaba en plena fase de inspiración cuándo Booth entró con el portátil en la mano.

-Mira Huesos, esta casa tiene 2 pisos, 6 habitaciones. Así tendríamos sitio para nosotros, para Parker, para el nuevo campeón y para todos los que vengan. Está algo alejada del centro pero el espacio y el jardín se agradecen. Además tiene buenas comunicaciones con el centro. – dijo Booth sentándose en la cama y enseñándole el portal de la agencia inmobiliaria - Esta otra también está bien. Es algo más pequeña, pero es un apartamento. También tiene habitaciones para todos y está en el centro. Tiene bastantes colegios alrededor. Se pierde el jardín claro.

Brennan se empezó a marear. ¿Pisos? ¿Casas? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Booth? Le había dicho que no corriese y ¿ya estaba mirando casas?

-Booth – dijo Brennan bajando la tapa del portátil - ¿Es que no me escuchas? Te he dicho que sin prisa.

-Sí, lo siento, tienes razón pero… estoy tan feliz Huesos, un bebé – dijo Booth recreándose en la última palabra - nuestro bebé. Se que tenemos ocho meses pero tenemos que tener la casa antes de que nazca y yo tengo que encontrar alguien que alquile mi apartamento y encima la mudanza y todo… ocho meses no son nada.

Brennan se empezó a poner nerviosa. ¿Ocho meses no eran nada? De momento era a lo único a lo que ella se agarraba, esos ocho meses en los que esperaba hacerse la idea, esos ocho meses que aún la separaban de su nueva vida ¿Y ahora Booth decía que no era nada? ¿Ya tenía que empezar a cambiar todo? Sin tan siquiera era aún seguro. Entonces lo vio. Su salida

-Booth, debes calmarte. Hasta los tres meses nada es seguro. El embarazo hasta que no pasa el primer trimestre se corren riesgos, podría perderlo

Booth se quedó callado. La miró y le estrechó las manos

-Eso ni en broma, ¿ me oyes? No lo vuelvas a repetir nunca. Si es de riesgo ahora, yo cuidaré de ti. Haré todo lo que necesites, tú descansa

-No necesito descansar Booth. Estoy bien, solo quiero que no te hagas ilusiones antes de tiempo. Que esperes hasta el tercer mes para hacer cambios, sólo eso- dijo Brennan. Se enorgulleció de ella misma. Se acababa de dar un margen de tres meses. Un punto para ella.

-Está bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame. – se despidió Booth mientras le daba un beso en la frente

Booth se despertó cuándo oyó sonar la cisterna del baño. Miró a su lado. Brennan no estaba

-Huesos, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Booth mientras Brennan salía del baño con lágrimas en los ojos – Eh! Cariño,¿ estás bien?

-Sí, sólo he vomitado, lágrimas de esfuerzo – dijo mientras se las secaba con el dorso de la mano

-Es lo malo que tiene tener a nuestro pequeño dentro, pero piensa que una vez este en nuestros brazos todo habrá valido la pena

La respuesta de Brennan a la bonita frase de Booth fue entrar corriendo de nuevo al baño

-Embarazadas… - susurró Booth para sí mismo

Brennan entró al baño 5 veces más. Estaba agotada pero aún así se vistió

-Oye creo que deberías quedarte – dijo Booth

-Booth no estoy inválida, no me voy a quedar nueve meses sin ir a trabajar.

-No son nueve meses, esto es sólo al principio. Los tres primeros meses

-¿Quieres que me quede dos meses sin ir al trabajo? – preguntó Brennan

-Como quieras, pero si te encuentras mal llámame. – dijo Booth acercándose a su novia

-Así lo haré – contestó Brennan abrazándole

Unos nuevos restos llegaron al Jeffersonian. Cam estaba examinándolos cuando Brennan llegó.

-¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó la antropóloga

-Un cuerpo encontrado por unos camareros. Iban a tirar la basura cuándo se encontraron esto dentro del contenedor. Por el estado de los tejidos debe llevar una semana muerto. – contestó Cam

-¿Y no lo encontraron hasta ayer? ¿Cada cuánto se tira la basura en un restaurante?

-Yo pregunté lo mismo. Pero se ve que el dueño se casó el fin de semana pasado y cerró el restaurante para ir de luna de miel durante toda la semana

-Varón – dijo Brennan mientras se acercaba a la víctima para observar mejor los huesos – Tiene entre 45 y 50 años, caucásico.. – Brennan salió corriendo de la plataforma.

Cam se quedó observándola cómo mientras aparecía Wendell

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó el becario

-No tengo ni idea – contestó Cam sorprendida

Brennan volvió a los pocos minutos

-Brennan¿ estás bien? – preguntó Cam

-Sí, ha sido el olor – aclaró Brennan

-Discúlpeme si me equivoco doctora – empezó Wendell – pero en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí nunca le había molestado el olor. Y hemos visto cadáveres en peor estado que este.

-Algo me sentó mal ayer por la noche, no me he levantado muy fina, y el olor ha acabado de hacer el resto.

Llevaban un rato examinando el cadáver cuándo Booth llegó al laboratorio

-Buenos días. He venido a buscar a mi novia y futura madre de mis hijos para desayunar! – dijo Booth

Brennan le mandó una mirada asesina

-¡Vaya, eso sí que es energía! – dijo Cam

-Con decir que habías venido a buscar a Huesos hubiese bastado – dijo Brennan

-Bueno, sólo estoy contento – dijo Booth

Cam miró la cara de Booth y no tardó ni un segundo en atar cabos

-¡Oh Dios. Felicidades! - dijo mientras se abrazaba a Brennan

-¿Porqué? – dijo Brennan

-Oh venga, a mi no me engañáis. Acabas de ir a vomitar, Booth viene llamándote madre y tiene una cara de bobo que no se aguanta.

-¿Es eso cierto doctora Brennan? – dijo Wendell sonriendo

-De acuerdo, en vista de que Booth es un bocazas y no se puede callar nada. Pero os ruego que no digáis nada, aún estoy de un mes y no quiero que nadie lo sepa hasta que no sea seguro.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó Wendell

-Venga Wendell – dijo Cam, todo el mundo sabe que el embarazo no es seguro hasta al tercer mes, más o menos

-Ah, vaya – dijo Wendell. – Por mi puede estar tranquila

-Claro, y por mi parte también, no diré nada – dijo Cam juntandose los labios con el pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha. – ¡Oh estoy tan contenta! Ese bebé va a ser el consentido de este laboratorio

-Gracias Cam – dijo Booth – Y ahora, ¿me la prestas un rato?

-Claro, toda tuya – dijo Cam – Brennan come bien, que ahora lo tienes que hacer por dos

-Yo siempre he comido bien – dijo Brennan mientras Booth tiraba de ella – Booth, yo siempre he comido bien, ¿porqué dice eso? Además no es cierto que se tenga que comer por dos, las necesidades nutricionales van aumentando con el embarazo, pero ahora apenas son notables

-Huesos, son cosas que se dicen, vale? No le des mas vueltas. El deporte y las embarazadas son los reyes de los tópicos, así que vete haciendo a la idea – dijo Booth

Durante el desayuno Brennan apenas probó bocado, aún tenía el estómago revuelto. Booth tampoco comió mucho después de la reprimenda que había recibido por parte de Brennan.¿Que demonios le pasaba? Cualquier madre querría gritar a los cuatro vientos que está esperando un hijo del hombre que ama. ¿Por qué ella no? La miró. Era tan guapa, aún más des de que estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta él solo? Si ahora derrochaba feminidad por cada poro de su piel, incluso más que antes. Pensó que sería eso, las hormonas de su compañera estaban ahora bailando break dance dentro de ella, no podía juzgarla. Y menos a ella. No podía esperar que actuara cómo el resto porqué nunca lo había hecho. Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos cuándo su móvil lo devolvió al mundo real.

-Agente Booth – contestó

La cara de Booth se volvió pálida de golpe. Brennan lo miró, se asustó, pocas veces había visto esa expresión. Sólo cuándo algo iba mal

-Estaré ahí en diez minutos

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Brennan

-Parker está en el hospital. Voy para allá.

A Brennan se le encogió el estómago. ¿Cómo que Parker estaba en el hospital? ¿Qué había pasado? Pensó que podría preguntar por el camino y solo dijo:

-Voy contigo


	20. Acciones y reacciones

**CAPÍTULO**** 20: Acciones y reacciones**

**Otro capitulo. Espero que no me odien después de leerlo.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, sobretodos los de aquellos que me comentan capítulo tras capítulo. Esta historia también es vuestra.**

**Gracias!**

Rebecca estaba sentada en la sala de espera, un hombre la abrazaba. Brennan supuso que sería su nueva pareja

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Booth

-Aún no han salido a informarnos – dijo Rebecca

-¿Como ha pasado? – preguntó el agente

-Se estaba columpiando tranquilamente, Amy lo estaba empujando. Yo estaba hablando con su madre un poco más allá cuando lo vi en el suelo inconsciente. – explicó Rebecca sollozando - La niña dice que saltó para ver cuan lejos llegaba y que al hacerlo se golpeó con el columpio, que seguía balanceándose, en la cabeza. Yo…lo siento Seeley. Debí estar más atenta.

-No es culpa tuya – dijo el hombre que la estaba abrazando

-James tiene razón, Rebecca – dijo Brennan apoyando su mano en la espalda de la madre de Parker – Aunque lo hubieses visto no podrías haber hecho nada.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – dijo el hombre

-Oh, Parker nos habló de usted – dijo Brennan

-Pero si hubiese estado más por él…si hubiese escuchado que quería saltar… se lo hubiese prohibido.

-Venga Beccs, tienen razón, no es culpa tuya. Es un niño, y estas cosas pasan. Ahora nos necesita a los dos. ¿Me oyes? – dijo Booth sentándose al lado de su ex y pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro.

Pasó el rato y la espera se hacía interminable. Brennan miraba la expresión de derrota de Booth. Su hijo era lo más importante para él. ¿Cómo se podía llevar esa carga? "Estas cosas pasan" había dicho su compañero. ¿Cómo se podía vivir sabiendo que un hijo estaba constantemente en peligro?

De golpe un médico llamó a la familia de Parker Booth

-Somos nosotros – dijo Booth

-Hola, buenos días. Soy el Dr. Milton. Bueno, hay buenas noticias, Parker está fuera de peligro. Ha sido un buen golpe, pero ya está despierto

-¿Mi niño está bien? – dijo Rebecca llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-Sí, le hemos hecho pruebas y parece que todo está correcto, aún así debe pasar la noche aquí. Es importante que no se duerma en 24h. – explicó el médico

-¿Podemos verle? – dijo Booth

-Sí claro, ahora lo están ubicando en su habitación. Pero solo pueden entrar de dos en dos.

-¿Está asustado? – preguntó Rebecca

-¿Cómo va a estar asustado? Es mi hijo, le he enseñado a no tener miedo

-Tiene 11 años y está en un hospital Seeley. – contestó su ex

-No, está bien. –dijo el médico - Al principio seguía bastante aletargado y no se ha enterado de mucho, pero ahora está bien, es un niño muy despierto y está preguntando para que sirve todo y que le ha pasado. Es muy vivo.- dijo el doctor riendo – Una enfermera les vendrá a avisar cuándo esté ubicado en la habitación y ya puedan pasar a verle.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Booth estrechándole la mano. Rebecca hizo lo mismo.

-De nada, cualquier cosa no duden en hacérmelo saber. – contestó el doctor saliendo de la sala

-Rebecca creo que me marcho, así podréis entrar a verle tú y Seeley – contestó James

-Oh, sí claro. Además debes volver al trabajo. No están las cosas como para faltar

-Llámame en cuanto le hayas visto – dijo James besando a su novia

-Claro, te llamo. Gracias por venir. Te quiero – dijo Rebecca

El hombre se fue después de coger una bolsa que había dejado en el suelo

-¿Problemas en el paraíso Beccs? – bromeó Booth

-Venga Seeley, es un gran hombre, pero las cosas no van ahora muy bien en el zoológico. La crisis afecta todos los ámbitos

-¿Trabaja en el zoo? Eso no lo mencionó Parker. ¿Es domador? – bromeó Booth

-¡Seeley! Es veterinario, y es un gran hombre para que lo sepas.

-Era broma Beccs, tranquila. Me ha caído bien, parece un buen hombre. Tienes mi bendición

-¿Quién te ha pedido tu bendición? – preguntó Rebecca – De todos modos, me alegro que te guste – dijo la mujer dando una palmada en el hombro del padre de su hijo.

-¿Señores Booth? – dijo una chica vestida con un pijama blanco, de esos de hospital. – Su hijo está en la tercera planta, en la sala de pediatría, en la habitación 233. Les acompaño

-Booth, yo debería irme. Solo podéis entrar dos – dijo Brennan

-Puede acompañarnos. No hay problema. Solo pueden entrar dos en la habitación, pero en la planta hay otra sala de espera, puede esperar allí y entrar cuando salga uno de los dos padres. – dijo la enfermera

-Ven Brennan – dijo Rebecca – Parker habla mucho de ti. Estoy segura de que se alegrará de verte

Booth y Rebecca entraron a ver a su hijo y Brennan se quedó en la sala. Había muchos niños. Algunos de ellos calvitos a causa de la quimioterapia, otros en silla de ruedas por fracturas. Brennan miró a los padres que los acompañaban. Tenían una sonrisa pintada en la cara, pero la expresión de sus ojos delataba lo contrario, una lucha interna por aparentar tranquilidad pero por un dolor inmenso por dentro. Se asustó. ¿Y si a su hijo le pasaba algo así? ¿Y si lo de Parker hubiese sido peor? No podría haberlo soportado. Había que estar muy loco o tener muchas ganas para arriesgarse a sentirse así, a tener todo ese trabajo y esa carga y aún así ser feliz.

-¿Brennan? – dijo Rebecca apareciendo en la sala - ¿Quieres pasar un rato? Parker ha preguntado por ti.

Brennan miró a Rebecca y se le hizo la luz. Ella había pasado por lo mismo.

-Estoy embarazada – dijo Brennan agarrando su vaso de plástico. El café ya estaba frío

-Vaya. ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Rebecca. No había saltado, ni gritado, ni se había puesto histérica, como habían hecho todos.

-Estoy bien – contestó Brennan

-¿Se lo has dicho? – dijo Rebecca sentándose a su lado

-Sí

-¿Y como se lo ha tomado? ¿Te ha pedido…?

-No, le prohibí que me lo pidiera. El matrimonio es lu último que necesito ahora. Él está feliz, ilusionado. Quiere que vayamos a vivir juntos – contestó Brennan

-Pero…. – dijo Rebecca

-Pero no estoy segura – dijo Brennan

-Te entiendo – dijo Rebecca – Su absoluta felicidad puede abrumar. Yo tampoco estaba nada convencida cuándo me quedé embarazada de Parker. No me veía madre. Pero tengo que decirte que una vez tuve a mi hijo en brazos no me quedó ninguna duda.

-¿Me pasará eso a mí también? Creo que hay que tener tantas ganas para ser madre, es tanto trabajo. No es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera – dijo Brennan

-Por supuesto que no. Es una tarea dura. Hoy mismo lo has podido ver. Cuándo tienes a tu hijo en brazos eres inmensamente feliz, pero también te das cuenta que tu vida ya no tuya, sino que hay otra vida que depende de ti. Que todas las decisiones que tomes a partir de entonces se verán condicionadas por él. Y eso es algo que tienes que tener en cuenta.

-Eh! ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Quieres venir Huesos? Parker no para de preguntar por ti – dijo Booth que acababa de aparecer en la salita.

-Ahora voy – dijo Brennan a Booth – Gracias – le dijo a Rebecca mientras se levantaba.

-Cualquier cosa, llámame – dijo la madre de Parker.

Llegaron a casa por la noche. Habían pasado todo el día en el hospital. Haciendo turnos para comer. Rebecca se había quedado a pasar la noche en el hospital. Vigilando que Parker no se durmiera.

La conversa con Rebecca había hecho pensar a Brennan. Era la única que no se había dejado llevar por la emoción, le había dicho la verdad tal cual era. Y entonces Brennan lo tuvo claro. Sabía que tenía que decírselo a Booth.

-Booth tengo que decirte algo – dijo Brennan

-Dime Huesos – dijo Booth con una sonrisa en la cara. Brennan tuvo una punzada en el estómago.

-No quiero ser madre

-¿Qué dices Huesos? – dijo Booth sin entender nada

-No quiero ser madre Booth. No quiero tener este bebé – dijo Brennan

-¿Estás de broma, no? – dijo Booth poniéndose muy serio

-No es ninguna broma Booth. Lo he pensado mucho. No puedo, para ser madre tienes que tenerlo muy claro y tener muchas ganas. Un niño no es un experimento

-Yo lo tengo muy claro Huesos – dijo Booth elevando la voz

-¡Pero yo no! – contestó Brennan

-¿Y no crees que esto es algo que debemos decidir entre los dos? – dijo Booth

-¡Es mi cuerpo Booth!

-¡Es mi hijo Huesos!

-No es ningún hijo, solo son un montón de células

-Parker también fue un día un montón de células. Y ahora es lo mas importante de mi vida, junto contigo – dijo Booth – Dios nos ha dado un hijo y tu…¿Quieres borrarlo del mapa?

-¿Ahora hablamos de Dios Booth? Dios también dice que se tienen que tener tantos hijos como vengan. Y cuando hacemos el amor con preservativo creo que no sigues esa parte de la palabra de Dios. Además, ¿será Dios quien lo cuide cuando se ponga enfermo? ¿Quién lo duerma por las noches? ¿Quién le de de comer?

-No es lo mismo Huesos, ¡ahí tienes una vida! Una vida que hemos hecho entre los dos

-No me harás cambiar de opinión Booth. No digo que no quiera ser madre algún día. Pero no ahora.

-Quizá algún día sea demasiado tarde. Creo que es mejor que hoy duerma en mi apartamento.

-¿Te vas? No crees que tendríamos que hablar?

-¿Hablar de qué? Veo que ya lo tienes decidido

Booth se puso la cazadora y cerró la puerta. Brennan se sentó en sofá. "Quizá sea demasiado tarde", había dicho Booth.¿Que había querido decir? ¿Tenía que renunciar a Booth por renunciar a ese bebe?

No quería perder a Booth, pero no iba a tener un hijo solo para seguir con él. Los niños no son pegamento que sirven para arreglar las heridas en las parejas. Los niños acaban pagando los platos rotos de sus padres y sufriendo más que nadie. Ella misma había pagado el error de sus padres. De casa en acogida, a casa en acogida. No iba a permitir que su hijo pagara ningún error suyo. Aunque eso implicara poder perder a Booth.

Booth llegó a casa y abrió una botella de wisky. Necesitaba olvidar. Iba a perder a un hijo. Uno de sus hijos se había salvado ese día y el otro había sido condenado a muerte. ¿Qué le pasaba a Huesos? ¿Cómo podía no querer a su hijo? Era antinatural, el instinto de cualquier madre es proteger a su hijo. ¿Se había enamorado de alguien sin sentimientos? No, sabía que no, sabía que Brennan le quería. Antes de salir le había dicho que quizá ser madre mas adelante no sería posible porqué sería demasiado tarde. ¿Sería capaz de dejar a Brennan por eso? Había dejado a Rebecca por menos, por no quererse casar con él, al menos ella había seguido adelante con el embarazo. Pero Brennan no era Rebecca. Brennan era el amor de su vida, pero iba a renunciar a su hijo. ¿Tendría que renunciar él a Brennan? ¿Sería capaz de seguirla queriendo igual después de haberle arrebatado un hijo?


	21. Hablando con el psicólogo

**CAPÍTULO 21: Hablando con el psicólogo**

**Les dejo otro capítulo, es algo cortito, es solo una antesala del que viene después, gracias por todos los comentarios. **

Brennan llegó temprano al laboratorio, tenía la esperanza de no salir a hacer ningún interrogatorio, ni que se descubriera ningún caso. Se pondría con el nuevo cuerpo que les habían traído.

No llevaba ni media hora en su despacho cuando entró Booth. Su reacción fue fría y distante, como nunca lo había sido.

-Tenemos al mecánico en la sala de interrogatorios. Su jefe ha logrado hacerlo venir. – dijo Booth sin apenas mirar a Brennan.

-Pues vamos entonces - contestó ella igual de fría.

En la sala de interrogatorios los esperaba Sweets. Booth entró a la sala con el sospechosos y Sweets y Brennan se pusieron en la sala annexa, detrás del cristal.

-Vaya doctora – dijo Sweets – Últimamente hacia los interrogatorios con Booth, es raro verla aquí.

-Hoy me apetecía verlo desde fuera – dijo Brennan sin apenas mirar al psicólogo.

Booth se sentó frente a Larry Grey. El mecánico tenía unos cuarenta años. Alto, rubio, de buen ver.

-Señor Grey, iré al grano. No voy a hacer preguntas estúpidas. Sé que conocía a Madison Lewis y que la vio la noche que la mataron. Hemos encontrado el pasaporte de la chica en la camioneta que iba a comprarle. ¿Qué relación tenía con ella? – dijo Booth

-No tenía ninguna relación, era una compradora que estaba interesada en una camioneta. – contestó el mecánico

-Se lo volveré a repetir señor Grey, y espero que colabore – dijo Booth – Madison Lewis se iba a ir de viaje con su nueva pareja la noche que fue encontrada muerta, y da la casualidad que esa misma noche usted se encontró con ella y se dejó el pasaporte dentro de la camioneta.

-Mire agente. Esa noche me llamó. Me dijo que ya sabía que era tarde pero que tenía que ver la camioneta. Que si todo iba bien me la compraría esa misma noche. Que la necesitaba para realizar un viaje ya que su otro medio de transporte había fallado. – contestó el mecánico cruzándose de brazos y tirándose hacia atrás en el asiento

-Miente – dijo Sweets a Booth a través del pinganillo – La manera como cruza los brazos y como se ha colocado en la silla muestran una actitud de desafío. Se está poniendo a la defensiva.

-A ver, Larry. ¿Puedo llamarle Larry? – dijo Booth - Pienso que me está mintiendo. Se que usted tenía una relación más personal con ella. ¿Mantenía sexo con ella? Era menor, podía haber acabado en la cárcel por ello. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se arrepintió en el momento de fugarse con ella y decidió matarla? – lo acusó Booth

-Agente, si no puede acusarme de nada más que de haberla visto esa noche me gustaría irme, tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo el mecánico pasándose una mano por el pelo

-¡Booth! – dijo Brennan por el pinganillo – Tiene un corte en la mano. Desde aquí no puedo apreciarlo y no se me da bien examinar heridas tejido, pero por el proceso de cicatrización que lleva y la forma del corte parece estar hecho con un arma similar con la que mataron a Maddy. – dijo Brennan con su voz de cuando había descubierto algo, olvidándose de la distancia que tenía con Booth desde la noche anterior.

-¿Como se izo ese corte? – preguntó Booth

-Soy mecánico, me hago muchos cortes

-Pero ese parece especial, ¿hace cuánto que se lo hizo?

-No lo se, tal vez unos quince días, ¿de qué va esto? – contestó el mecánico

-No es verdad Booth, ese corte lleva más de quince días en esa mano. Tiene que examinarlo alguien – dijo Brennan desde la otra sala

-Espere aquí un momento – dijo Booth saliendo de la sala y entrando al anexo donde estaban Sweets y Brennan

-¿Estás segura de eso Huesos? – dijo Booth muy distante, él si acordaba de lo que lo distanciaba de Brennan . El hallazgo no lo había echo entrar en suficiente éxtasis como para olvidarse de lo que su novia quería hacer.

-Booth, no puede irse. Ahora estoy prácticamente segura de que fue él.

-Todas sus actos muestran que miente. – dijo Sweets

-Podría llamar a Caroline, quizá con el pasaporte y lo de la mano tengamos para retenerlo 24h. – dijo Booth marcando el número de la abogada.

Caroline apareció allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Estás segura de eso del corte Brennan? – dijo Caroline

-Si pudiese ver la herida más de cerca y con la ayuda de Cam, sí– contestó Brennan

-Tengo que hablar con el juez, no se si puedes examinarle la mano así como así o necesitas una orden judicial. Esperar aquí un segundo. – dijo la fiscal saliendo de la habitación.

Booth y Brennan se quedaron en silencio y a Sweets no le pasó desapercibido, igual que no le había pasado desapercibida su actitud de antes.

Caroline entró de nuevo, deprisa.

-A ver cielo, puedes examinarle esa herida de la mano. Si encuentras coincidencias lo podréis retener 24 horas, la herida más el pasaporte nos dan pruebas circunstanciales para tenerlo aquí una noche, pero si mañana no habéis encontrado nada como el arma del crimen o un móvil sólido, se va.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Booth - Voy a volver a interrogar a la familia, al novio y a las amigas, quizá hay algo que se nos pasó

-Yo iré a examinarle la herida, necesitaré tener a Cam en una cámara web para que me ayude. – dijo Brennan.

Booth salió por la puerta y Brennan se disponía a salir cuándo Sweets la detuvo

-¿Qué les pasa doctora Brennan? – dijo Sweets

-Sweets no tengo ganas de hablar de ello, además no tengo tiempo.

-Como quiera pero la estaré esperando fuera, hablaremos de ello tanto si quiere como si no. Nunca había visto al agente Booth hablarle así. – dijo el psicólogo

Brennan entró a la sala donde se encontraba el mecánico. Puso el ordenador en la mesa y la conexión con Cam fue instantánea.

-¿Qué tenemos ahí Brennan? – dijo Cam

-Mira esta herida – dijo Brennan agarrando la mano al sospechoso

-Eh ¿de que va esto? - dijo el mecánico

-Usted ha dicho que se hizo esta herida hace dos semanas, pero no le creo. Si le preocupa si podemos hacer esto, la verdad es que sí. Nos ha dado permiso un juez.

-Y no deberías creerle – dijo Cam a través del ordenador. – Esa herida lleva ahí al menos un mes. Parece un rasguño. Como si vinieses cortando por un lado y sin querer se te escapara con lo que estás cortando. – dijo Cam

-¿Con que se hizo esto? – dijo Brennan

-Se me fue el destornillador de una mano.

-Demasiado estrecho para ser un destornillador – dijo Cam

-Coincide con un arma estrecha y larga, ¿parecida a una aguja? – preguntó Brennan

-Sí, exactamente como eso. – contestó la forense

-Es la misma arma que la del crimen. – dijo Brennan

-Sácale fotos y tráetelas al Jeffersonian, Brennan. Quizá podamos pedir una orden de registro de su casa.

Brennan salió de la sala y Sweets estaba fuera esperándola.

-No quiero hablar Sweets – dijo la antropóloga

-Pues yo creo que lo necesita. He visto pasar su relación por muchas fases, pero nunca así – dijo Sweets

-Sweets ,te lo agradezco, pero no quiero.

-Brennan – dijo Sweets mirándola a los ojos – Si no quieres hablar conmigo como psicólogo, me parece bien, pero te estoy dando apoyo como amigo.

Brennan lo miró. Era un buen chico. Siempre se preocupaba por ellos y siempre lo ninguneaban. Él era tal vez, quien mejor entendía su relación.

-Está bien, ahora debo ir al laboratorio, pero quedamos para comer en el Royal Dinner – dijo Brennan

-Perfecto. Ahí estaré doctora, se despidió Sweets.

Cam y Brennan estuvieron estudiando la herida y dedujeron sin ningún tipo de duda que el arma era la misma con la que había sido asesinada Madison Lewis. Llamaron a Caroline para informarla. Necesitaban una orden para registrar las cosas del mecánico. A la fiscal le tocaba batallar con el juez, dijo que las avisaría en cuanto tuviese algo.

Brennan entró al Royal Dinner y Sweets ya estaba allí.

-Llevas mucho rato esperando? – dijo Brennan

-Oh no, acabo de llegar – dijo Sweets

-¿Tenemos que tener una conversación banal antes de ir al asunto o no hace falta? – dijo Brennan

-No es una curiosidad morbosa Brennan, solo quiero ayudarte y saber cómo estas– dijo el psicólogo

-Perdona Sweets – se disculpó Brennan – Pero la verdad es que no lo estoy pasando muy bien, así que prefiero que vayamos al grano

-Está bien, entones explícame que te pasa – dijo Sweets

-Estoy embarazada – dijo Brennan – Pero antes que me felicites, tengo que decirte que he decidido no tenerlo. Y Booth no lo aprueba

-Vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba. – dijo Sweets suspirando

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice la psicología a eso? – preguntó Brennan

-Es una decisión muy valida Brennan. Pero entiendo a Booth, él es un hombre de fuertes valores, sobretodo de fuertes valores religiosos. Quiere a su hijo por encima de todo, y además no tuvo a un padre muy bueno. Él quiere ser ese padre que le hubiese gustado tener.

-Yo tampoco tuve unos grandes padres, Sweets. Pero no por eso voy a tener un bebé que no me veo preparada para cuidar. – contestó Brennan

-Ya le digo que es su decisión, y Booh sólo puede aprobarla o…

-O dejarme

-Y eso te preocupa – dijo Sweets

-Sweets, quiero muchísimo a Booth. Estoy enamorada, y lo daría todo por él. Pero no puedo tener a ese bebé. No creo que fuera a ayudarnos. Y pienso que si de verdad me quiere me apoyará, si no, es que no me quiere tanto como dice.

-No puedes pensar eso, estas dispuesta a renunciar a él, a pesar de que le amas, porque sabes que no puedes tener a ese bebé – dijo Sweets – Quizá él piense lo mismo, no podrá seguir contigo aunque te quiera, porque cree que ese bebé debería nacer

-No me estás ayudando Sweets. – dijo Brennan

-Sólo digo, que no creas que él no te quiere por no apoyarla en esto. Son decisiones difíciles que no pueden tomarse a la ligera.

-La decisión está tomada – dijo Brennan

-En ese caso, solo puedes esperar a que Booth se pronuncie. Pero si yo fuese tú, le haría ver que le quieres, que esto no es algo personal con él. Que es algo que no puedes hacer, que no te ves preparada, pero que le quieres, y que quieres seguir con él.

Brennan suspiró. Sabía que Sweets tenía razón. La decisión estaba ahora en manos de Booth.


	22. Cambiar una vida

**CAPÍTULO 22: Cambiar una vida**

**Pasan muchas cosas!**

Booth había ido a interrogar a Matt sin obtener nada, iría ahora a casa de la madre y la abuela de la chica y después a ver otra vez a las animadoras.

Estaba cansado, hacer entrevistas sin Brennan no era lo mismo. Ella siempre ponía su punto irreverente. Como la quería, y como odiaba lo que iba a hacer. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Aquello lo estaba matando. Pensó en la lista de personas con las que hablar, y al instante le vino la persona adecuada.

Llegó a casa de la Señora Lewis y llamó a la puerta. La madre de Madison abrió. Llevaba un delantal y se la veía muy delgada comparado con la última vez que la habían visto. La muerte de un hijo consume a cualquiera, pensó Booth.

-Agente Booth – dijo la mujer – Pase por favor, ¿Saben algo de Maddy? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-La verdad es que sí, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas, estamos cerca de algo pero aún no es seguro. Como sabe no puedo decirle nada hasta que no sea oficial. – dijo Booth

-Claro agente, le entiendo. Le ayudaré en lo que pueda. – dijo la señora - ¿Quiere algo para beber? ¿Agua, un refresco?

-No, gracias, estoy bien – contestó el federal – Le quería preguntar si sabe usted para que quería Maddy una camioneta

-¿Una camioneta? – preguntó la mujer sin entender nada. – Matt llevaba a Maddy a todas partes, iban siempre con su coche. Maddy ni siquiera tenía carné de conducir. Y si algún día tenía que ir lejos sin Matt, siempre le daba dinero para un taxi. ¿Para que querría una camioneta?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, se la quería comprar a un mecánico llamado Larry Grey.

-¿Disculpe? – dijo la mujer

-Que quería comprar la camioneta a un mecánico que trabaja en un taller que está cerca del instituto. Tal vez lo conozca, es un abierto 24h.

-No, no digo el nombre del mecánico – repitió la mujer

-Larry Grey ¿Lo conoce? – dijo Booth

-Larry Grey… es el padre de Maddy

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Booth atónito

-Larry Grey era mi novio, me quedé embarazada muy joven, apenas tenía 20 años, Larry quería ir a la universidad. Cuando la niña nació se asustó y se fue. Maddy llevaba mi apellido por eso.

-Señora Lewis creo que ya tengo todo lo que necesito.- dijo Booth levantándose del sillón donde había tomado asiento.

-¿Pasa algo con Larry? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Maddy? – preguntó la madre de la joven

-No puedo decirle nada por ahora, pero espero que pueda saberlo pronto – dijo Booth saliendo de la casa.

Una vez en la calle marcó el número de Caroline.

-¡Caroline! Tengo algo muy importante. El mecánico era el padre de la chica. Tenemos ya para una orden?

-Muchacho eso es genial – dijo Caroline al otro lado del teléfono – Tu novia y Cam han descubierto que el corte del mecánico está hecho con la misma arma con la que asesinaron a la chica. Ya tenemos para una orden. Buscar bien tesoro, tenéis que encontrar el arma. – concluyó la fiscal.

Booth y Brennan se encontraron en el taller mecánico.

-Estoy convencida que tiene que ser algo del taller. Ninguna arma cuotidiana cuadra. Solo puede ser algo de eso.

Nigel Murray y Wendell también estaban allí. Sabían lo que debían buscar. Estuvieron buscando durante un par de horas sin encontrar nada que cuadrara hasta que Wendell alzó la mano con algo

-¿Podría ser esto ? – preguntó Wendell levantando una aguja larga, redonda por un lado y curvada por la otra, algo exactamente igual que lo que Brennan había descrito.

-Creo que exactamente es esto. Vamos a compararlo con el molde – dijo Brennan sacando un molde de la vértebra donde había quedado la marca

-Coincide – dijo Nigel Murray

-Lo tenemos. ¿Pero que demonios es esto? – dijo Booth

-Es un punzón para sacar retenes – dijo el dueño del taller - ¿Eso quiere decir que fue Larry? Oh Dios santo…

-Fue él. Lo sentimos, sabemos que no será lo mejor para el negocio – dijo Booth dando unas palmadas al dueño.

Booth salió del taller sin esperar a Brennan ni a sus becarios.

-¿Caroline? – dijo después de haber sacado el teléfono y el número de la fiscal – Tenemos el arma

Llegaron a la sala de interrogatorios donde estaba Larry Grey y su abogado.

Booth entró sin saludar a nadie, ni siquiera le aguantó la puerta a Brennan que entró detrás. Solo se dirgió al acusado.

-Matar a una novia es horrible, pero matar a una hija… - dijo Booth

-No digas nada – dijo el abogado a su cliente

-Mire usted no lo entiende. – empezó el mecánico sin tener el cuenta la advertencia de su abogado - La conocí una tarde que vino con su novio. La chica era preciosa,¿tampoco nos llevábamos tantos años sabe? Si no hubiese sido su padre tampoco hubiese sido tan descabellado, hay muchas parejas que se llevan 20 años. Estábamos enamorados, la mañana del día que teníamos que fugarnos habíamos quedado para ir a recoger los billetes del Ferry. Entonces le vi el pasaporte, cuando vi el nombre me quise morir, decidí que esa noche no la iría a buscar, que la dejaría, incluso me cambiaria de trabajo. Pero por la noche me llamó nerviosa, que necesitaba verme, me hizo entrar a la discoteca, iba algo bebida y cuando me dijo que estaba embaraza… oh! Dios! Era una aberración, ¿un hijo entre de hija y un padre? Pero ella quería tener al niño. Le dije que no podía ser, que un hijo no entraba en nuestros planes, pero se puso terca y… Dios! Se me cruzaron los cavles, yo llevaba mi cinturón con las herramientas y solo lo hize…

-El hijo no era suyo - dijo Brennan – Cam acaba de darme los resultados – dijo la antropóloga dirigiéndose esta vez a Booth – El bebé que esperaba Maddy era de su novio, de Matt.

-¡Oh Dios, que hice, que hice! – empezó a gritar el padre de la chica.

Booth y Brennan salieron de la sala. Fuera los esperaba Caroline.

-¡Bien hecho chicos! Estaba difícil pero lo habéis conseguido. Sois un gran equipo.

Booth le sonrió y siguió su camino.

-¿Piensas esquivarme toda la vida? – le dijo Brennan

-Es curioso, ¿no crees Huesos? Esta chica murió porqué quería tener a su bebé. Alguna gente muere por defender a sus hijos y en cambio otra…

-Ya está bien Booth. ¿Crees que soy feliz de hacer esto? ¿Crees que no me va a costar? ¿Qué no lo voy a pasar mal?

-Pues si tanto daño te va a hacer no lo hagas – dijo Booth

-Pero no puedo Booth. ¿No te das cuenta que no se? Tu cada vez que estás con Stella sabes perfectamente lo que quiere, sabes como sostenerla… en cambio yo… No me sale el instinto maternal por ningún sitio, solo se me hace un nudo en el estómago cada vez que la cojo y llora.

-Eso es cuestión de práctica Huesos. Yo lo se porqué soy padre, y tu también lo sabrás. Será innato cuando tengas al bebé en brazos.

-No Booth. El reloj biológico llama a la puerta de todas. Y aún no es mi hora. Se que me dolerá, pero debo hacerlo y me gustaría tenerte a mi lado para que sea menos doloroso. Te quiero y te necesito – dijo Brennan mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas

-Yo también te quiero, pero no me tendrás a tu lado para algo así. – concluyó Booth

Brennan llegó a casa y se puso a llorar. Parecía algo habitual últimamente, las hormonas no la dejaban tranquila. Odiaba a Booth, odiaba muchísimo a Booth por no entenderla. Por no apoyarla en algo tan importante. Necesitaba apoyo y decidió llamar a quien siempre se lo daba.

-Cariño ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Ángela cuándo entró en casa de su amiga

-Ángela, no puedo más. Booth no me apoya.

-Espera tesoro, ¿no te apoya en qué? – preguntó la artista

-He decidido no tener al bebé

-Vaya - dijo Ángela.- Eso si que es un palo.

-¿Tú también Ángela? – dijo Brennan empezando a sollozar otra vez

-No, no cariño. No llores. No quiero que me malinterpretes. Solo quiero saber si lo has pensado bien.

-Lo he pensado mucho Ángela. No puedo hacerlo, no es mi hora. No tengo ganas de ser madre. – dijo Brennan

-Cariño si lo has pensado.. yo solo puedo apoyarte. Pero creo que deberías aún tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo. Lo has decidido muy rápido, apenas hace unos días que lo sabes y encima no era un bebé buscado, es normal que estés aturdida. Plantéatelo mejor, ¿quieres? Plantéatelo junto con Booth. Seguro que así arreglareis las cosas

-No Ángela, él lo tiene muy claro y yo también. – dijo Brennan

-Ya tesoro, pero si te lo planteas junto a él, dándole tus pros y contras y escuchando los suyos quizá entienda mejor tu decisión. Incluso a lo mejor entiendes tu las suyas.

-Ángela no quiero tenerlo. De eso, y de que quiero a Booth es de lo único que estoy segura.

-Esta bien cariño, está bien – dijo Ángela abrazado a su amiga

Booth entró en el Founding Fathers y vio allí a su cita.

-Gracias por venir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien - dijo Booth

-De nada – contestó Cam

-Necesitaba que estuvieses aquí porqué me conoces, porqué eres mi amiga y porqué conoces a Brennan – dijo Booth. Pero también necesitabas que estuvieses tú – dijo el agente dirigiéndose a Mariah que se sentaba al lado de Cam – Sé que parece extraño pero tu me das cierta paz interior. Necesito una visión externa de todo también, y la última vez me ayudaste con Brennan. Además estoy seguro de que tu hermana estará acompañando a Brennan. Es justo que yo me quede a la otra Montenegro

-Claro. Si me necesitas ahí estaré. Eres el hermano de mi novio y el padrino de mi sobrina. Lo único que no se es ¿por qué estamos aquí?

-De eso creo que tengo una idea ¿Qué pasa con el embarazo? – dijo Cam

Booth le sonrió. Lo conocía tan bien…

-Quiere interrumpir el embarazo

-¿Cómo? – dijo Cam

-No quiere tener al bebé. – dijo Booth

-Está en su derecho – dijo Mariah

-¿Estás con ella? – preguntó Booth sorprendido

-No estoy ni con ella ni sin ella. Solo digo que si ha llegado a esa conclusión tendrá unos motivos sólidos. Un aborto no es fácil para ninguna mujer.

-Eso es cierto Seeley – dijo Cam – Un aborto es muy duro. Tanto psíquicamente como físicamente. Y conociendo a Brennan sé que ya lo sabe

-Pero no la entiendo.¡ Yo la quiero! Y quiero a ese bebé . Podemos vender los apartamentos y comprar un hogar mejor donde cuidar a nuestro hijo.

-Pero tal vez ella no. – dijo Mariah – Si no se ve capaz es mejor que no de el paso.

-Es una vida Mariah – dijo Booth

-Seeley, yo soy la primera que quiero que ese bebé porque creo que es lo que te haría más feliz en el mundo, y a Brennan también. ¡Aparte de que será una ricura! – dijo mirando a Mariah y esta asintió sonriendo. – Pero creo que si Brennan ha tomado esa decisión solo puedes apoyarla. Darle tu punto de vista, pero sin enfadarte. Si lo tiene que hacer lo hará igual, solo que lo hará contigo o sin ti.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Cam – dijo Mariah – Tienes que pensar ante todo si estas con ella hasta el final. Si es que sí tienes que saber que hasta el final habrá altibajos, ahora toca un bache. Tenéis que superarlo si vais a por todas juntos

-La quiero, pero estamos hablando de mi hijo, no es cualquier cosa.

-Seeley – empezó Cam cogiendo los ojos de su amigo. Sabía que estaba dolido, pero también sabía como se iba a sentir si dejaba que Brennan hiciese eso sola. – Escúchame. La conoces mejor que nadie. Sabes que no cambiara de opinión, y que si hay una remota posibilidad solo está en tu mano hacerla cambiar. Piensa como te sentirás si lo hace igual pero sin ti. Perderás a dos cosas. Debes estar con ella. Porqué en el fondo es lo que tu corazón te dice.

Booth se quedó pensando esas últimas palabras. Cam tenía razón. Podía perder a su hijo y también a Brennan. Se tomó un trago de cerveza y oyó como le entraba un mensaje en el móvil.

Brennan estaba en la puerta de la clínica esperando por ella. Era la única persona que podía apoyarla en un momento así. Booth había pasado toda la noche sin llamarla y eso que le había mandado un mensaje la noche anterior. Había decidido hacerlo y él no había aparecido. Quizá eso significaba que se había acabado.

-Perdona el retraso, había tráfico – dijo Rebecca - ¿Estás lista?

-Creo que sí – dijo Brennan

-¿Y Seeley?

-Creo que no va a venir. – dijo Brennan

-Oh, no te preocupes. Seeley es así. Estará enfadado, pero seguro que lo arreglareis

-Esta vez no estoy tan segura – dijo la antropóloga. – Por cierto, gracias por venir. Quería llamar a Ángela pero acaba de ser madre y traerla aquí no se si era lo más adecuado.

-No te preocupes – dijo Rebecca dáncole la mano – Esto es algo que no se debe hacer sola y estoy aquí para apoyarte.

-Gracias – dijo Brennan mientras entraban en la clínica.

Brennan estaba en la camilla, con las piernas separadas. Rebecca se había quedado esperando fuera. La ginecóloga entró con una bata verde puesta.

-A ver Señorita Brennan, ¿verdad? – dijo la doctora – Esto será rápido. Yo le introduciré este aparato llamado Doppler y veremos donde esta colocado el feto. A partir de ahí usted se quedará dormida y luego ya estará. Sobretodo esté tranquila.

Brennan asintió y se tumbo. Estaba asustada, quería a Booth a su lado dándole la mano. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Y se sintió sola, sola y con mucho miedo.

Una hora más tarde las dos mujeres salían de la clínica

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Rebecca

-Sí – asintió Brennan

-Brennan, tranquila. Ha sido tu decisión. Ya has decidido que no hay marcha atrás. No le des mas vueltas.

-Gracias por todo Rebecca – dijo la antropóloga

Booth iba camino a casa cansado. Se ducharía e iría a ver a Brennan. Tenía que hablar con ella. Quería haber estado con ella por la mañana. Pero el miedo lo invadió. El miedo de sentirse alejado de ella al verla hacer eso. Pero quería que supiera que aún la amaba y que seguiría con ella.

Abrió la puerta de casa con la americana en la mano, empezaba a hacer calor. Cuando abrió la luz del apartamento, sorpresa!

-Sigues guardando la llave en el mismo sitio, algún día te robaran– dijo Brennan sentada en el sillón

-¡Huesos! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que…

-¿Que estaría haciendo reposo? – dijo Brennan

-Huesos lo siento. Sentí mucho miedo. Quería estar contigo esta mañana pero… - digo Booth mientras se le atropellaban las palabras

-No he podido – dijo Brennan

-¿Cómo?

-No he podido. Me han puesto un aparato y cuando he oído su corazón no he podido. Era un bebé, Booth. Nuestro bebé. Una vida. Un corazoncito que latía igual que el tuyo cuando me apoyo en tu pecho. Aquí hay algo nuestro – dijo Brennan poniéndose las manos en el vientre – Parece raro. Estaba tan segura... Pero al escuchar como sonaba dentro de mí…No he podido. Quiero ver la carita de la persona que hay aquí dentro. Y aunque me va a cambiar la vida, no me importa. Es nuestro y quiero que lo tengamos juntos.

-Oh Huesos – dijo Booth mientras la levantaba en brazos y la besaba como nunca

-Felicidades papá. Es una niña – dijo Brennan

-¡Una pequeña campeona! – dijo Booth poniendo la mano sobre la tripa de Brennan.

-Pero Booth. Las cosas siguen igual, no quiero matrimonio, ni quiero que nos precipitemos, déjame marcar a mí los tiempos, por favor.

-Claro amor, lo que tú quieras. Gracias por esto, ¡te quiero, te quiero!

-Y Booth, otra cosa.

-Dime – dijo Booth con la sonrisa de bobo en la cara.

-Me gustaría elegir a mí el nombre de la niña

-Claro Huesos, Christine es un bonito nombre.

-No quiero que se llame Christine – dijo Brennan mientras Booth se sorprendía – Quiero que se llame Ruth. Es el verdadero nombre de mi madre. El nombre por el que la llamaría su madre, por el que la conoció mi padre, el nombre por el que ella se sentía identificada y por el cual yo nunca pude llamarla. - explicó Brennan mientras le caía una lágrima - Malditas hormonas, no paro de llorar

Booth le besó la cara secándole la lágrima que le caía.

-Ruth es un nombre precioso para nuestra hija.

**Primero, nunca quise matar al bebé de B&B, si estoy deseando que nazca en la serie, pero creí que sería un buen punto donde ellos podrían tener diferencia de opiniones. Pienso que Brennan es suficientemente fría como para planteárselo pero no lo suficiente como para llevarlo a cabo y que Booth es un gran defensor de los valores que tiene pero que por Brennan sería capaz de todo.**

**Y segundo, quería que el bebé de B&B fuese un niño, porqué todo el mundo escribe que será una niña. Yo quería ser diferente, pero a la hora de la verdad no me he podido resistir. Yo también quiero que sea una niña para ver a Booth con sus chicas.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Espero que me digan que les pareció este cap, ya que había muchas. No se si será del agrado de todos pero ahora ya no hay marcha atrás.**

**Un beso enoooorme**


	23. Cenas

**CAPíTULO 23: Cenas**

**Les dejó otro cap. Quería que el fic fuese mas corto pero me está saliendo así, espero que no se cansen.**

**SPOILERS 6x22 y 6x23 (el resto que empiece a leer donde acaba la letra negrita) **

**Estoy algo enfadada con esta temporada, iré por partes**

**Primero: ¿No les da la sensación que esta temporada ha acabado completamente distinta a como empezó pero que en realidad no ha pasado nada? ¿Que toda la acción ha sido en 3 o 4 capítulos cruciales?**

**Segundo: ¿No creen que después de 6 años no nos merecemos algo más que una simple frase "me ha acostado con Booth"?, no se… como mínimo un beso, una caricia, algo! Booth deja embarazada a Brennan y ni siquiera vemos como empieza.**

**Tercero: Me gustó cómo Brennan le dice a Booth que está embaraza, me gusta que aprovechen ese silencio que lo dice todo, pero no se… ¿otro bebé tan seguido del de Ángela?¿Se supone que hicieron al bebé la noche que se acostaron o que llevan acostándose desde entonces? **

**Cuarto: Quería que el bebé de Ángela y Hodgins fuese una niña para que le pusiesen de segundo Temperance pero cuando vi que era un niño y llevaba Vincent en el nombre, me emocioné, aparte de Stacatto como quería el padre de Angie! Jajajaja**

**Bueno muchas cosas… ajajaja! Espero que la 7ª temporada me las resuelva, en todo caso, me muero por verla. Sé que les he dado la paliza pero necesitaba comentarlo con alguien**

**PD: En mi fic no pienso matar a Nigel Murray! Me niego! Es mi favorito junto con Wendell**

**Ahora sí, capítulo 23.**

Booth y Brennan habían invitado a todos sus amigos a cenar Founding Fathers. La ocasión lo merecía, querían compartir la buena notícia. Ángela, Sweets, Cam y Mariah ya sabían que Brennan había decidido quedarse con el bebé y estaban muy felices. Ahora tocaba que se enteraran los demás.

-Que pasa hermanito – dijo Jared cuando Booth y Brennan entraron - ¿Qué es tanto misterio?

-La verdad es que estamos intrigados – dijo Nigel Murray – Las fiestas en el 99% de los casos son para celebrar algo. ¿Que hay que celebrar?

-¿Os casáis? – dijo Jared

-La verdad es que no – respondió Brennan

-Estamos esperando un bebé – dijo Booth

-¿Qué? Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Es fantástico doctora Brennan – dijo Daisy abrazándola

-Me alegro muchísimo por ustedes – dijo Clark

-Una vida siempre es bienvenida en este mundo – añadió Arastoo

-¡Felicidades! – dijo Nigel Murray

Wendell, Mariah, Ángela, Hodgins y Sweets no fueron tan efusivos con las felicitaciones, dado que ya los habían felicitado con anterioridad.

-Bien hecho Seeley – dijo el pequeño de los Booth abrazando a su hermano – Otro Booth mas. Con este campeón ya solo nos faltan dos más para tener un equipo de hockey. The Booth Team!

-En realidad es una niña- apuntó Brennan

Cuando la doctora dijo eso todo el mundo la volvió a felicitar, esta vez si que todos por igual ya que nadie sabía aún el sexo del bebé.

-Stella tendrá una amiguita con quien jugar – dijo Ángela

-Será un amor – dijo Cam

Estaban todos aún felicitándola cuando Rebecca, Parker y James, el novio de Rebecca, entraron por la puerta.

-Pero bueno! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – dijo Booth –¡ Hola campeón! – saludó a su hijo cogiendolo en brazos.

-Los he invitado yo. – dijo Brennan – Tenían que estar nuestros seres queridos. Intenté que viniese también Max pero está de viaje.

-¿Max no vendrá? – preguntó Parker algo triste. Le encantaba el padre de Brennan y todos los experimentos que le enseñaba a hacer.

-¿Le has dicho algo? – dijo Booth a Rebecca

-No, es tu hija. Creo que tienes que ser tu quien se lo diga. – le contestó susurrando para que no los oyera su hijo.

-¡Pero bueno si es mi sobrino favorito! – dijo Jared cogiendo a Parker en brazos

-Dentro de poco ya no podrás decir eso – le dijo Mariah a Jared al oído

-Parker – empezó Booth - ¿Sabes porqué os hemos invitado a ti, a mamá y a James a esta cena?

-No lo sé, mamá solo me ha dicho que teníais ganas de que estuviésemos todos juntos.

-Así es, y queríamos que estuvieseis todos juntos porque tenemos algo que deciros. Así que escucha bien Parker – dijo Booth mirando a los ojos de su hijo – Tu sabes que Huesos y yo nos queremos mucho, ¿verdad? Pues ahora habrá alguien más a quien querer, porqué vas a tener una hermanita

Los ojos de Parker se abrieron como platos.

-¿Una hermanita? ¿Hay una hermanita en la barriga de Huesos?

-Exacto chaval, ahí dentro está tu hermanita.

Parker se levanto corriendo de la silla y puso su orejita sobre el vientre de Brennan

-No oigo nada, ¿tu la notas Huesos? – preguntó Parker a Brennan

-Aún es muy pequeña Parker, pero ya verás como la notamos cuando esta barriga crezca. – dijo Brennan

-Parker, ahora tienes una responsabilidad. Será tu hermana pequeña y deberás portarte bien con ella y darle ejemplo, porqué los niños pequeños hacen todo lo que ven. – le dijo Rebecca

-Escucha Parker – dijo Booth sentándose a su hijo sobre sus rodillas – Este bebé lo vamos a querer mucho, pero quiero que sepas que a ti también te quiero. Que eres mi campeón y que por muchos bebés que nazcan tú siempre serás Parker, mi hijo. ¿Quiero que nunca lo olvides, vale?

-Papá ya soy mayor, no me voy a poner celoso porque vivas con mi hermanita. Yo se que me quieres – dijo Parker

Booth besó a su hijo. Era un niño con un corazón enorme. Estaba muy orgulloso de él.

-¿Y dónde dormirá el bebé? – dijo Parker

-La verdad es que esa es otra noticia que queríamos daros – dijo Brennan – Aunque yo quería esperar, la insistencia de Booth ha sido superior y… hemos comprado un apartamento en el centro. Pondremos nuestros apartamentos en alquiler y nos mudaremos.

-No es un apartamento. Es un ático precioso. Hay espacio para todos, tiene 2 baños y unas vistas preciosas. Esperamos poder hacer el traslado en un mes. – dijo Booth emocionado

-Vaya, estoy saturado de tantas noticias – dijo Hodgins

-Estamos muy felices por vosotros – dijo Sweets – Estáis dando unos grandes pasos en vuestra relación

La cena fue muy llevadera, todos charlaron y se pusieron al día. Pocas veces estaban todos juntos.

Booth y Brennan llegaron a casa cansados.

-Me gusta que mi hermano esté con Mariah – dijo Booth

-La verdad es que se le ve mejor. –añadió Brennan - No sabría como decírtelo… Más tranquilo. Antes parecía que quería tenerlo todo bajo control pero en realidad solo estaba inseguro.

-Vaya Huesos, tu haciendo un análisis psicológico – dijo Booth – Pero tienes razón, le ha dado seguridad, lo ha centrado . Y me alegro.

-Tu también me has dado seguridad – dijo Brennan mientras besaba a Booth

-A que hora hay que poner el despertador mañana? Me muero por poder verla – dijo Booth

-Booth la ecografía es al mediodía, tranquilo. Además es aún muy pequeña, no se ve nada.

-Me bastará con saber que está bien – dijo Booth

El novio de Cam recibió a Booth y Brennan encantado.

-Cuando Camille me dijo que si tenía un hueco para vosotros me alegré muchísimo, felicidades – dijo el ginecólogo

-Gracias por recibirnos – dijo Booth

-Bueno ya me han dicho que sabéis que es una niña. Vamos a ver si la pequeñita está bien.

Brennan se levantó la camiseta, su vientre aún estaba plano. El doctor le puso el líquido frío encima de la barriga y empezó a pasar el aparato de ultrasonido

-Bueno… aquí está! - dijo el ginécolgo

-Esa manchita es mi princesita – dijo Booth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Pues sí, esa es

-¡Huesos, mira! Nuestra hija – dijo Booth besando la mano de Brennan

Brennan miró a la pantalla. No se apreciaba apenas nada, pero saber que aquello era su hija la hizo sentirse inmensamente feliz

-¿Ya tenéis nombre para ella? – dijo el médico

-Se llamará Ruth – contestó Booth

La visita fue rápida, ya que todo estaba correcto. Quedaron para verse en 2 semanas para una nueva revisión.

Booth y Brennan fueron a comer a casa, y después hicieron el amor. Aunque Booth tenía miedo de hacerle daño al bebé.

-Booth no pasa nada, se puede seguir tendiendo sexo aun estando embarazada, solo es peligroso si hay pérdidas, además ya ha paso el primer mes ¿o es que vas a estar nueve meses sin tocarme?

-No es eso Huesos, pero quizá mejor esperar a que pase el primer trimestre – contestó el agente. Pero los besos de Brennan silenciaron a su compañero y lo acabaron de convencer.

La tarde llegó y se prepararon para salir, habían quedado para cenar con Ángela y Hodgins. A Ángela le apetecía hacer una cena de parejas y hablar tranquilamente.

Llegaron al restaurante con antelación y esperaron a sus amigos tomando algo, pero los Hodgins no tardaron mucho en llegar

-¿Dónde habéis dejado a Stella? – pregunto Booth después de haberse saludado

-Se ha quedado con Mariah, esta chica es un cielo. No se que haremos cuando empiece sus prácticas. – dijo Ángela

-¿Ha encontrado algo? – dijo Booth

-Hodgins ha hablado con algunos compañeros de facultad y le ha conseguido una plaza en el Washigton Hospital Center

-Me alegro por ella – dijo Brennan – Es un buen hospital.

-¿Un buen hospital? – dijo Booth – Es uno de los mejores, sino el mejor

-Bueno ,pero hablemos de tí - dijo Angela - ¿Cómo está mi sobrinita?

-La verdad es que la revisión ha mostrado que todo va correctamente– dijo Brennan

-Vaya chaval – dijo Hodgins dirigiéndose a Booth – Tendrás que sacarte otro abono para el hockey

-Es cierto – dijo Booth riendo – No voy a dejar a uno de mis hijos sin hockey

-Estamos hablando de bebés, ¿podéis dejar de hablar de hockey un segundo? – dijo Ángela mientras llegaba el camarero para tomarles nota.

La cena fue exquisita pero pasó muy rápido, así que Ángela y Hodgins decidieron invitar a Booth y Brennan a casa para acabar de hablar y tomar algo. Además así relevarían a Mariah.

Llegaron a casa riendo. Booth no paraba de contar anécdotas que le habían pasado con Sweets.

Ángela puso la llave en el paño pero la puerta estaba abierta.

-Que raro… - dijo Ángela – Mariah habrá abierto a alguien y no habrá cerrado bien

Pero cuando entraron la escena no parecía acompañar la teoría de Ángela. Estaba todo revuelto, una lámpara por el suelo, la cuna de Stella tumbada…

-Oh Dios mío – dijo Ángela – ¡Mariah! - gritó

Booth sacó la pistola.

-Huesos, vete al coche – dijo Booth

-No Booth, quiero ayudar

-Huesos – dijo Booth taxativamente – Ahora ya no eres tú sola. Debes proteger al bebé

Brennan reflexionó un segundo. Tenía razón. Ya no se trataba de ella. Debía proteger a su futura hija.

-No contesta – dijo Ángela empezando a entrar en estado de shock

-Dios mío. ¿Y Stella? - dijo Hodgins subiendo hacia la parte de arriba de la casa

-Hodgins, espera, déjame ver que no queda nadie aquí dentro – dijo Booth

Booth bajó a los 2 minutos. No había nadie

-No hay ningún forastero, pero tampoco hay rastro de Mariah…. Ni de Stella

-¡Dios Hodgins! ¡Mi niña! ¿Dónde está? ¡Stella! – empezó a gritar Ángela

Justo en ese instante se oyó un llanto que provenía de arriba. Se oía amortiguado, pero se podía oír.

Los tres siguieron el rastro del llanto y encontraron a Stella metida dentro de la lavadora

-¡Mi amor! - dijo Ángela cogiendo a su hija. Hodgins las abrazó. – Parece que te ha contestado al oírte llamarla – dijo el entomólogo a su esposa. – Pero ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

Booth no tardó en asimilar la escena

-Mariah no está. Ella la ha metido ahí. Fuese quien fuese que entró, venía a por Stella. Pero Mariah la ha escondido. Se la han llevado porqué no había nada mejor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Ángela abrazando a su hija fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Un secuestro

-¿Cómo? – dijo Ángela

-Venían a por la heredera del grupo Canteliever – dijo Hodgins llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-¿Me estás diciendo que han secuestrado a mi hermana porque venían a buscar a nuestra hija? – dijo Ángela

-Lamentablemente te estoy diciendo eso. Hay que llamar al FBI – dijo Booth mientras marcaba el número en su móvil


	24. Secuestrada

**CAPÍTULO 24:**** Secuestrada**

**Siento muchísimo el retraso. Pero tengo trabajo nuevo y he estado adaptándome, haciendo muchas horas… y me ha sido imposible subir el capítulo antes.**

**Aún así me alegra muchísimo ver que aunque se esté retrasando hay gente que sigue agregando la historia a favoritos, me hace muy feliz, de verdad.**

**La verdad es que el fic se está alargando más de lo que quería, y siento decirles que aún quedan bastantes capítulos para acabarlo. Ya se cómo irá y acabará la historia, siento que sea tan larga. Espero que no me lo tengan en cuenta.**

**SPOILERS. En cuanto a la serie… ya deben saber que hasta el 3 de noviembre nada (por cierto el día de mi santo) y yo creo que la espera me va a volver loca. Además dicen que la serie hará un salto en el tiempo de unos meses. Brennan ya llevará embarazada un tiempo así que… ¿nos perderemos cómo le dan la noticia a todos? ¿Nos perderemos el chillido de emoción de Ángela? Ya nos han quitado la escena de consumación de Booth y Brennan, espero que no nos quiten esto. **

**PD: He leído que en el capítulo 7x06 nos espera una sorpresa! Yo ya no puedo esperar!**

**Gracias a todos por leerme! Un gran abrazo!**

Estaban todos en el Jeffersonian. Tenían que encontrar a Mariah y la única forma era contando con su equipo. Eran los mejores, y lo sabían

-Ángela, no hacia falta que trajeses aquí a la niña – dijo Cam

-Yo no dejo a mi hija en casa, mira lo que pasó la otra vez – contestó Ángela agarrando aún mas fuerte a su pequeña

-Pero no podrás llevarla toda la vida encima – dijo Sweets

-La llevaré hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor para que se noten los frutos de sus clases de defensa personal

-¿Clases de defensa personal? – preguntó Brennan

-Será la única manera de poderla dejar sola

-Tesoro – dijo Hodgins – Se que estás nerviosa y que ahora no es el momento, pero siempre será la heredera del grupo Canteliever, y los peligros existen para todo el mundo. No podrás protegerla de todo.

Brennan se puso las manos sobre su vientre. Hodgins tenía razón, no se podía tener a alguien en una jaula para que no le suceda nada, la vida misma lleva peligros.

Booth subió a la plataforma.

-El FBI está informado, creen que no tardarán en llamar para pedir el rescate – dijo el federal

-Dios esto es horrible, la acabo de reencontrar y la voy a perder – dijo Ángela mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas

-Eh cariño, tranquila. La encontraremos y la rescataremos – dijo Hodgins besando a su esposa

Brennan se abrazó a Booth. No le gustaba ver a su amiga así, no le gustaba saber que podría haber sido su ahijada. De golpe se le hizo la luz

-Booth

-Dime Huesos – dijo su novio cogiéndole las manos

-¿Has hablado con Jared? – dijo Huesos

-No.. llevo toda la noche dándole vueltas.. No se como decírselo Huesos….

-Tienes que llamarlo Booth. Debe saberlo. Cuanto antes se entere mejor

-Voy ha hacer una llamada – dijo Booth a todos los presentes – Ahora vengo

-¿Jared? – preguntó Cam a Brennan

-Sí

Jared aparecía gritando por la puerta del Jeffersonian a los diez minutos

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Qué malas noticias tienes que darme de Mariah? – dijo Jared mientras su hermano lo agarraba para que dejase de gritar. La vista de Jared fue a parar a los ojos preocupados de Brennan – Oh Dios mío, no. No me digas que tenéis su cuerpo aquí y Tempe tiene que analizarlo. –dijo el chico palideciendo.

-No, no, no. Jared, escúchame. –dijo su hermano - Han… han secuestrado a Mariah

-¿Cómo que la han secuestrado? ¿Quién la ha secuestrado? ¿Por qué? – empezó a preguntar agitadamente el pequeño de los hermanos Booth

-Vinieron a por Stella cuando ella estaba haciendo de canguro – le explicó Booth

-Tengo que ir a buscarla – dijo Jared dirigiéndose hacia la salida

-¡Jared! – dijo Booth mientras lo detenía cerca de la salida – Debes calmarte, todos estamos preocupados ¿me oyes? ¿Cómo crees que está Ángela? ¡Es su hermana! Pero tu solo ahí fuera no harás nada. Necesitamos al equipo para encontrarla.

-Seeley – dijo Jared más calmado pero muy abatido – La quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. Tiene el don de saber que quiero incluso antes de que yo mismo lo sepa, sabe escucharme, aconsejarme. Me pide opinión de sus cosas… ¡Es un ángel! Si la pierdo yo….

-No la vas a perder, ¿me oyes? Te prometo que encontraremos a Mariah – dijo Booth mientras el teléfono de Hodgins empezaba a sonar.

-¿Qué hago? – dijo Hodgins

-Contesta, debes mantener cómo mínimo 1 minuto la conexión para que podamos rastrear la llamada.

-¿Dónde la tienes? - dijo Hogdins contestando al teléfono

-Vaya, directo al grano – dijo una voz metálica al otro lado del auricular – Tenemos a una chica que dice ser tu cuñada, pero no estamos seguros…

-Es alguien a quien quiero tener a mi lado, así que decirme dónde está

-¿Crees que te lo vamos a poner tan fácil? – dijo la voz – No se porqué no encontramos a tu hija, pero la tenemos a ella, y si la quieres tendrás que pagar un precio

-¿Qué precio? – dijo Hogdins

-10 millones de dólares antes de 24 horas, sino la chica morirá – cuando el hombre dijo eso Ángela se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¿Dónde quieres los 10 millones?

-Los dejaras en un coche abierto que habrá en la Tercera NE con Evarts Av. Te llamaré en 2 horas para ver como va el asunto.

Booth le hizo una señal a Hodgins para que siguiera con la llamada. Aún no habían podido rastrearla

-Espera – dijo Hodgins - ¿Cómo sé que la chica está bien?

-Tienes razón, te dejaré hablar con ella – dijo la voz – Pero solo le dejaré decir una palabra, no quiero una conversa sentimental

-¿Mariah? – preguntó Hogdins

- Treita y dos – respondió la chica

-¿Cómo? ¿Mariah? – dijo Hodgins

-Vaya cuñada mas rara tienes, ¿treinta y dos qué niña? Bueno, quedamos así, te llamo en 2 horas. Piensa que cuánto antes tenga mi dinero, antes tendrás a la chica. – dijo la voz y colgó

Hodgins cerró la llamada y miró a Booth

-¿Lo tienes?

-No, es imposible rastrear la llamada

-¡Oh venga Booth! ¡Lo hacéis cada día! - dijo Ángela

-¿Treinta y dos? – dijo Jared - ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? Sabéis tan bien como yo que es lista, nos ha querido decir algo, ¿pero que?

-Jared tiene razón – dijo Brennan – No hubiese dicho eso por decir, hay que adivinar que ha querido decir

-Tal vez se refería a treinta y dos secuestradores – dijo Sweets

-Eso no nos daría información, además no hacen falta treinta y dos personas para secuestrar a alguien, cuantas menos mejor, hacen menos ruido – dijo Booth pensativo

-Minutos! – gritó Ángela

-¿Qué? – preguntó Jared

-¡Son minutos! – dijo Ángela de repente - De pequeña siempre lo hacía, contaba los minutos, decía que era muy fácil, que los segundos eran como el ritmo en las notas de la música. Estoy segura de que se refería a eso – dijo Ángela

-¿Minutos de que? – preguntó Hodgins

-Solo ha podido contar los minutos de una cosa. El trayecto – dijo Booth

-¿Quieres decir que está a 32 minutos de nuestra casa? – preguntó Hodgins

-Pero no sabemos a que velocidad iba el vehículo. 32 minutos depende a la velocidad que fuera puede ser una o otra distancia. Además no sabemos si se paró – aclaró Brennan

-No se paró, sino no nos hubiese dicho ese dato. No nos hubiese servido – dijo Jared

-Y la velocidad… No podía ir ni muy rápido, ni muy lento. En ambos casos llamaría la atención. Debían llevar una velocidad normal, la de la vía. – dijo Booth

-Pero tampoco sabemos que dirección cogieron. 32 minutos de trayecto es mucho rato. Pueden estar a muchos kilómetros a la redonda – dijo Brennan

-No tenemos nada mejor – dijo Jared – Así que habrá que buscar por ahí.

-Podemos pagar – dijo Hodgins – Tengo ese dinero, podemos pagarles

-No puedes hacerlo – dijo Sweets

-Claro, el chico tiene razón – dijo Booth – Hay que coger a esos desgraciados

-Exacto – dijo Sweets

-Pero si pagamos, se acabó – dijo Hodgins

-Te equivocas – dijo Sweets – Si pagáis sabrán que tienes dinero, y que si has pagado eso por tu cuñada… ¿que no serías capaz de pagar por tu mujer o por tu hija? Sólo las pondrías en peligro.

Jared enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Tenía que encontrar a su chica, el no saber si estaba bien lo estaba matando.

Booth se dio cuenta del estado de su hermano. Sabía cómo se sentía. Sabía que era lo más duro. Recordaba cómo se había sentido cuándo la sepulturera enterró a Brennan y Hodgins. Debía ayudarlo

-¿De momento no tenemos nada mejor que los treinta y dos minutos, no? Pues vamos a hacer un circulo desde casa de Angela y Hodgins y establecer rutas por las que han podido tardar más o menos ese tiempo. –dijo Booth - Vamos Jared, ayúdame

-Esperar, yo también voy. – dijo Ángela mientras dejaba a su hija con su padre - Con el Angelator iremos más rápido. Yo no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada

Mariah estaba atada a una silla. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía mucha sed. Pero no podía reparar en eso ahora. Estaba en una especie de oficinas abandonadas. Había una ventana, pero estaba el cristal pintado y no se podía ver que había fuera. Dos hombres estaban con ella en el cuarto, y otro estaba fuera custodiando la puerta. Apenas había oído hablar a los hombres. Sólo esperaban. Los había analizado de arriba abajo. Uno era robusto, 1'80 metros. El otro era más bajo y bastante más delgado. Si tenía que usar la fuerza con alguno solo podría con el más menudo, con el otro sería muy difícil. El que había hablado por teléfono había sido el más robusto, pero el otro también llevaba un móvil. Los dos iban armados. Tenía que analizar la escena dónde se encontraba, el espacio, los detalles… Poder salir de ahí dependía en gran parte de ella. Debía mandar algún tipo de mensaje para que Ángela o Jared supieran dónde estaba. Era la única manera, sola no podría enfrentarse a tres hombres armados.

-Necesito ir al baño – dijo la chica

-¿Perdona? – respondió el más robusto de los secuestradores

-Que necesito ir al baño – volvió a repetir la chica

-¿Oye, tu no eres de aquí verdad? Tu acento es de fuera – dijo el otro secuestrador

-¿Me vais a llevar al baño o nos pondremos ha hablar de mi acento? – dijo la joven

-¿Te pones gallita? – dijo el secuestrador más alto mientras sonaban unas campanas a lo lejos.

-Oh venga Carl, sólo es una niña. – dijo el más delgado a su compañero – Haremos una cosa – dijo dirigiéndose a Mariah – Te llevo al baño si me dices de dónde sacas ese acento.

-Me parece bien – dijo Mariah. No podía creerse lo fácil que había sido. Necesitaba salir de esa sala y con el más delgado. Con el otro hubiese sido imposible. Ellos mismos se lo habían puesto en bandeja. Su plan tenía que salir bien. Las campanas habían sido la señal. Sabía que si su plan tenía éxito tenía posibilidades se sobrevivir.

-Os quiero aquí en 5minutos. Iré a buscaros. No quiero cosas raras. – dijo el otro secuestrador – Y va por los dos. ¿Me oyes Joe? Se que está buena, pero contrólate. Si no pagan ya nos la beneficiaremos antes de matarla, pero por ahora nada. Las órdenes del jefe son claras.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mariah. Iba a ir a un baño con alguien que tenía intención de violarla más tarde. Intentó borrar esa imagen. Se centro en todo lo que había oído. Había un jefe, por lo que le hacía sospechar que era alguien que conocía. Llevaba rondándole la idea por la cabeza todo el rato. ¿Cómo habían sabido los secuestradores que esa noche iba a estar ella sola con Stella? Y además ahora había un jefe que no daba la cara…

Se volvió a centrar en su plan. Disponía de 5 minutos. Tenía que ser rápida. Rezó para que saliera bien. Si salía mal podía acabar violada en el baño de un edificio abandonado.

-Entra ahí y ves deprisa – dijo el secuestrador llamado Joe. El baño era el típico de unas oficinas. Un espacio con lavamanos y espejo a un lado y pequeños cubículos con los urinarios al otro.

Mariah miró el espacio. Cogió aire y empezó su plan.

-Oye… - dijo acercándose a su captor – La verdad es que sólo tenía ganas de estar a solas contigo… Ya sabes lo que dicen… cuando te secuestran a veces encuentras a tus secuestradores fascinantes… - dijo acercándose mucho a su secuestrador. Rodeándole con sus brazos

-Eh niña ¿que haces? – respondió Joe sacándosela de encima

-Venga… - dijo Mariah acercándose otra vez y mordiéndole la oreja – ¿No querías saber mi acento? Es mexicano…Va…Tenemos 5 minutos… uno rapidito.

El secuestrador no pudo resistirse más y besó el cuello de la joven. Mariah vio entonces su oportunidad. Rodeó el cuello del hombre. Se puso detrás de él, colocó las manos en posición y antes de que pudiese reaccionar apretó.

El hombre se desplomó en el suelo. La joven cogió su móvil, tenía que ir rápido. Había aprendido a dominar la llave del sueño en el centro de menores, antes de que la adoptaran. Cuándo los mayores se metían con ella era su salida. La había aprendido a hacer leyendo un libro, así que no era muy fiable, con los años la perfeccionó, le gustaba aquella llave. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no la realizaba y sabía que el hombre no estaría en el suelo más de 30 segundos.

Ya sólo le quedaban 20. Escribió las dos palabras rapidísimo, marco el número, envió y lo borró de la bandeja de salida. Devolvió velozmente el móvil al bolsillo del secuestrador. Cuándo despertara no sabía que excusa le iba a poner, pero no debía saber nunca que ese mensaje había sido enviado.

En el Jeffersionan se estaban dejando la cabeza para encontrar a la chica. Jared y Ángela se estaban volviendo locos y Brennan se sentía muy impotente por no poder ayudar. No había huesos que examinar, no podía ayudarles. Apenas tenían pistas. Entonces el móvil de Jared sonó.

El chico lo cogió con desgana pero al abrirlo sus ojos se iluminaron. A Booth esa expresión no le pasó desapercibida.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó el federal

-"Oficinas. Campanas" – dijo Jared cómo un autómata leyendo el sms.

-Es un genio – dijo Ángela mientras ponía en marcha el Angeletor otra vez.


	25. Busca y captura

**CAPÍTULO 25: ****Busca y captura**

**Otra capítulo! Subo dos seguidos porqué no creo que pueda actualizar al menos en un par de días.**

**Aquí acaba el tema Mariah. Espero que les guste**

**Gracias a todos por leer el fic!**

Jared se abalanzó sobre el Angeletor de Ángela.

-Está en unas oficinas con un campanario cerca y a 32minutos de aquí. ¿Se pueden introducir esas variables en tu ordenador?

-Cariño – contestó Ángela – Mi ordenador lo hace todo.

-¡Pero no os precipitéis! Debéis tener en cuenta más cosas. Campanas pueden ser de muchas cosas, pueden ser bocinas o tiendas que hagan algún ruido, o algo así. – dijo Brennan

-¡Brenn, saber que suenan campanas ya es mucho! – dijo Ángela algo molesta por el comentario de su amiga.

-No digo que no busquéis campanarios, solo digo que ampliéis la búsqueda, que reflexionemos un poco- contestó la antropóloga

-Doctora Brennan – dijo Sweets – Es un campanario o algún sitio que suenen campanas, iglesias, cementerios… No son ni bocinas ni algo parecido a una campana. Nos ha mandado ese mensaje. Es corto, por lo que se deduce que no ha tenido tiempo o medios para mandarlo. Lo que nos ha mandado es muy concreto. Sabe que nos tiene que dar información exacta.

-Pero aún no sabéis que ese mensaje es de ella – dijo Wendell – Podrían estar engañándoos

Jared se giró contra el chico

-Mira chaval, si fuese tu novia la que estuviese secuestrada te agarrarías a un clavo ardiente por encontrarla. Claro que pueden ser muchas cosas, pero no tenemos tiempo, hay que empezar a eliminar. Hay que usar el sentido común

-Pero Wendell tiene razón – intervino otra vez Brennan – Se que estás preocupado Jared, pero quizá vuestros pensamientos os hacen adelantar acontecimientos. Quizá al intentar acotar estáis eliminando la pista verdadera.

-Huesos – dijo Booth que llevaba un rato callado - Ven un momento

Booth se llevó a la madre de su hija apartada de todos.

-Se que quieres ayudar. Sé que tienes razón. Y necesito tu frialdad ahí dentro, porqué Ángela y Jared no son objetivos. Pero debes entenderlos. Y debes ceder teniendo en cuenta lo que dice Sweets. En los secuestros hay parte de análisis i parte de psicología. Tiene que ser un trabajo en equipo, hazlo por Ángela y Jared, por favor.

-Booth, yo solo quiero ayudar. Lo sé, por eso quiero que entres ahí y nos ayudes con todas tus fuerzas cuando salga algo de tu campo. Hasta entonces deja que Sweets y la máquina de Ángela hagan el trabajo.

-Pero... – replico Brennan

-Por favor, si no lo quieres hacer por Jared y Ángela, hazlo por mí. Es un favor personal

-Está bien – aceptó la antropóloga.

Mariah vio como su secuestrador se levantaba.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – dijo el hombre

-No se… me he acercado a ti y te has desvanecido…

-¿Cómo que me he desvanecido? ¡Caaaarl! – grito el secuestrador a su compañero

El otro captor entró al baño

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-La chica, se me ha insinuado y luego ya no recuerdo nada, sólo estar en el suelo.

-¿En el suelo? Un momento… ¿insinuado? ¡Dios Joe, que te he dicho sobre tirártela!

-¡Ha sido ella! ¡Y me ha hecho algo!

-¿Cómo voy a dejarle yo en el suelo? Si apenas peso 55kilos! ¡Es imposible! ¡No le he hecho nada! ¡Sólo se mareó y se cayó! – se defendió Mariah

-Es cierto Joe ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Dijo el gigantón a su compañero – ¿Pero dices que la chica estaba juguetona, no? Tal vez podríamos seguir jugando

Las manos de Mariah empezaron a sudar. No, no una violación no.

Coinciden demasiadas entradas. No es exacto ya que no sé lo fuerte que sonaba la campana por tanto no tengo la distancia exacta en la que pudo oírlo. Además oficinas hay muchísimas. Será imposible. – dijo Ángela tirando la cabeza hacia atrás

-Hay que eliminar cosas. – dijo Jared. ¿Pero qué?

-Jared – dijo Booth – Imaginate que estás en la marina. Tuviste que ver secuestros

-Pero nada parecido a esto.

-Todos los secuestros guardan relación. Se guían por patrones. Piensa

-Booth no lo agobies. Yo puedo hacer la tarea de psicólogo. – dijo Sweets.

-Lo sé chaval. Sé que eres el mejor. Pero tenemos poco tiempo. Y necesito algo más que psicología ahora. Necesito instinto. Él es el que mejor la conoce. Tienes que pensar Jared – dijo Booth poniendo las manos encima de los hombros de su hermano

-Booth, no lo presiones – dijo Hodgins – Si vemos que se nos tira el tiempo encima y que no la encontramos, pagaré

-Ya te he dicho que eso sólo pondrá en peligro a tu mujer ya tu hija, Hodgins – dijo Sweets.

-Lo sé, pero no la voy a dejar morir – dijo Hodgins – Además una vez la tengamos aquí, tendremos muchas mas pistas para saber quien son esos desgraciados.

-Jared – dijo Booth otra vez – Aparca tus sentimientos. Ahora es sólo un rehén más, alguien que no conoces, la persona X. Piensa.

-Acota oficinas. – dijo Jared de golpe. -No puedes esconder a alguien en unas oficinas normales, te verían entrar. Aunque fuese de noche, las oficinas tienen guardia de seguridad. Además si fuesen oficinas normales ella nos hubiese mandado un mensaje con el tipo de oficina. Está dentro, las oficinas de algo tienen logotipos y carteles de lo que hacen en todas partes.

-Podría estar en un cuarto – dijo Sweets

-Pero entonces no sabría que está en unas oficinas. Ella ha usado un genérico. Sabe que está en unas oficinas pero no que se hace dentro. Busca oficinas abandonadas.

-Ese es mi chico – dijo Booth

-¿Estás seguro Jared? – dijo Ángela

-No, pero ha sido un instinto. No me lo preguntes dos veces, porqué podría cambiar de opinión. Sólo busca oficinas abandonadas.

-23 resultados. Aún son muchos. – dijo Ángela – Dios cómo necesitaría ahora un cráneo y la magnifica aparición de Brennan dándo la clave para resolver el crimen.

-Tranquila, ¿me oyes? Sino llegamos, pagaremos. – dijo Hodgins abrazando a su mujer – Por cierto, ¿dónde está Brennan?

-Fuera con Stella y Wendell. Es duro para ella no poder ayudar – dijo Booth

-Dios, quizá antes he sido cruel con ella – dijo Ángela

-No te preocupes ahora por eso, lo entenderá. – dijo Booth

Brennan jugaba fuera con su ahijada. Wendell también hacía carantoñas a la niña.

-Te sientes mal? – dijo Brennan a su becario

-¿Por qué? – dijo el chico

-Esta podría haber sido tu niña. – dijo Brennan

-Doctora Brennan ¿usted haciendo conjeturas sobre que hubiese podido pasar? Me parece muy raro… - dijo el joven

-Será porqué llevo a una Booth dentro – bromeó Brennan

-Jajajaja! La verdad es que no. Me alegro por Ángela y Hodgins. Están hechos el uno para el otro. Yo me hubiese hecho cargo si hubiese tenido un bebé con Ángela. Pero no era un bebé buscado. Eso solo nos hubiese atado. Y soy feliz con la vida que llevo. Me gusta mi trabajo, mis amigos… Y me alegro de poder estar aquí y ver que algún día podré tener a un bebé deseado cómo usted y el agente Booth o cómo Ángela y Hodgins. Esta niña tiene mucha suerte, con unos padres así nunca le pasará nada. – dijo el chico.

-La verdad es que sí que tiene suerte. – dijo Brennan

-Bueno, esta noche no tuvo mucha, la pobrecita. La única noche que sus padres salen de casa y la vienen a secuestrar.

Brennan se quedó en silencio. Miró la carita de Stella.

-Eso es Wendell!

-¿El qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Mariah aquí? Apenas conoce gente. Sólo nos conoce a nosotros y a sus nuevos compañeros del hospital. Nosotros no sabíamos que iba a quedarse con la niña esta noche. Pero…¿y ellos?

-¿Quiere decir que alguien del hospital sabía que Mariah iba a quedarse con la niña? Pero muy poca gente sabe que Hodgins es el heredero del grupo Canteliever

-Pero Hodgins usó esa baza para meter a la chica en el hospital.

-Hay que avisarles – dijo Wendell

Brennan y Wendell entraron corriendo en la sala dónde estaban todos.

-El hospital – dijo Brennan

-¿Qué hospital?

-Nadie excepto la gente del hospital sabía que la chica iba a estar sola esta noche con Stella. ¿No veis que és mucha casualidad?

-Quieres decir que se lo dijo a algún compañero de trabajo y por eso entraron esta noche?

-Quiero decir exactamente eso.

-Pero ella acaba de entrar, apenas tiene amigos ahí dentro.

-El equipo de laboratorio – dijo Hodgins – Cuando entras te integran en un equipo. Un equipo de 6 a 10 personas. Son tu equipo, con ellos investigas. Son tu segunda familia. Si alguien quería sacarle información era muy fácil.

-Hay que saber quienes son y que relación pueden tener con las oficinas – dijo Jared

-Voy a llamar al jefe de investigación – dijo Hodgins

Booth se acercó a Brennan y la besó

-¿Ves cómo te necesitaba? Y eso que no había Huesos de por medio… - dijo Booth

-Ya sabes que soy muy observadora. – contestó la antropóloga

Ángela también abrazó a su amiga.

-No sabes cómo necesitaba tu entrada triunfal

-La verdad es que ha sido gracias a Wendell. Él me ha dado la pista al decir que tu y Hodgins estáis hechos el uno para el otro y que sois los mejores padres que Stella podría tener.

Ángela miró a Wendell.

-Quizá esa conversa era privada entre tu y Wendell, Huesos – susurró Booth a su chica.

-Gracias – dijo Ángela abrazando al becario

Hodgins entró en la sala.

-Tengo los nombres. Son cuatro chicos. Hay que relacionar el campanario, las oficinas o lo que sea con estos cuatro nombres. Y sólo nos quedan 6 horas.

-Pues no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Jared.

Llevaban mucho rato buscando información de los chicos. Llamando a sus casas, pero nada parecía relacionar a los jóvenes con aquello.

-Tal vez me he equivocado. Soy una persona madura que sabe admitir sus errores. Además no son huesos, no és mi campo. No es una ciencia exacta – dijo Brennan

-No, tienes razón. Hay algo en alguno de esos cuatro chicos. Sólo hay que encontrar el qué.

-Lo tengo – dijo Booth – El chico fue a una fiesta de exalumnos del instituto hace tres noches. Pero esa fiesta nunca se celebró.

-Hay que interrogarle. – dijo Jared

Llamaron a la puerta del chico los hermanos Booth. El mayor no había podido impedir que el pequeño fuese con él.

-Buenas noches señores Royson. Necesitamos hablar con su hijo. – dijo Booth

-La verdad es que ya está acostado. Se levanta muy temprano para entrar en el laboratorio.

-Claro, lo entendemos. Pero hay una chica desaparecida y su ayuda es muy importante – dijo Booth

- Le haremos bajar. – dijo la madre del joven

-Seguro que es él. Casi 30 y aún vive con sus padres – susurró Jared a su hermano.

-Venga Jared! Siempre he tenido que sacarte de líos. Si nosotros hubiésemos tenido padres, tu serias uno de estos.

-¿Te recuerdo que entré a la marina con 17 años?

El joven bajó la escalera con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Tenía cara de cerebrín.

-Hola Paul. Venimos a verte porqué nos has dicho que ayer estabas en una fiesta de exalumnos, pero nadie sabe nada de esa fiesta.

-Oh bueno – dijo el joven rascándose la cabeza – Eso es porqué sólo fuimos unos pocos.

-Nadie sabe de esa fiesta – dijo Booth muy serio

-Miren. Mariah por lo que me contó lleva aquí muy poco tiempo. Nadie la conoce bien. Seguro que ni siquiera ustedes. Es una chica muy simpática, lista y realmente muy guapa y seguro que ella lo sabe y lo aprovecha. ¿Tiene pasaporte americano? Quizá solo se ha ido a buscar a alguno que se lo proporcione – dijo el joven

Sólo fue un segundo. Tan rápido que a Booth no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. El chico aún no había acabado la frase y Jared ya lo tenía contra la pared cogiéndolo por el cuello.

-Mira niño de papá, un pelo de esa chica vale más que tu vida. No me creo nada de esa fiesta. Así que ya puedes estar hablando o te mato aquí mismo – dijo Jared loco de furia

-Jared déjale! No quiero que el que acabe en la cárcel seas tú – dijo Booth

-Les vamos a denunciar por esto – dijo el padre del muchacho mientras la madre abrazada a su hijo después de que Jared lo soltara.

-Miren, sabemos que él tubo algo que ver. Yo de ustedes le haría hablar, más vale que encontremos a la chica viva. – dijo Booth mientras esa última frase hacía que un escalofrío recorriese todo el cuerpo de Jared.

Los dos hermanos volvieron al Jeffersonian en coche

-Jared no puedes hacer eso – dijo Booth – Pueden denunciarte

-Seeley, si la que estuviese en el lugar de Mariah fuese Tempe, estarías loco y hubieses echo lo mismo

Booth calló. Entendía a su hermano y sabía que tenía razón. Ni siquiera entendía como podía tener tanta compostura.

Cuando llegaron al Jeffersonian la cuenta atrás marcaba una hora y media. Jared y Booth entraron y explicaron que no habían sacado nada del chico. Iba a ser difícil implicarle si no encontraban nada.

-Estoy harto. Voy a pagar – dijo Hodgins

-No Hodgins, espera. Una hora. Si en una hora no tenemos nada entonces hazlo – dijo Sweets

-No Sweets. Yo se lo que es estar secuestrado. Cada minuto es un infierno. Nadie tiene que pasar por eso. No sabemos qué le deben estar haciendo ahí dentro. No voy a alargarle más el sufrimiento. – dijo el entomólogo – Ya encontraremos la manera de coger a esa gente. Investigaremos a fondo a ese chico cuando tengamos tiempo. No dejare que a Stella le pase nada. Pero debemos sacar a tu hermana de ahí – dijo Hodgins dirigiéndose esta vez a su mujer

-Claro, mi amor. Tienes razón. Hay que sacarla de ahí. – dijo Ángela – Al fin y al cabo está secuestrada por salvar a nuestra hija.

-¡Booth! – dijo Cam irrumpiendo en la habitación – He podido hablar finalmente con el gerente del hospital. Ha entendido la situación y ha accedido a decirme que estos últimos días han perdido 3000$ en unas gestiones hechas por el equipo de trabajo dónde está Mariah. Hay unas gestiones burocráticas no he logrado entender pero se ve que el hospital no puede acceder a esas cuentas sin una autorización. Necesito que el FBI nos de permiso para examinar esas cuentas y ver a dónde fueron esos 3000$.

-En un minuto lo tendrás – dijo Booth sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

Booth tardó dos minutos en volver a entrar.

-Angela, enciende el Angelator. Entra aquí – dijo enseñándole un papel – Ahora te tendría que salir una pantalla con los movimientos de la cuenta.

-Lo tengo – dijo la artista – ahora veamos trasferencias….Booth! Lo tengo! 3000$ de trasferencia

-¿A que cuenta? – dijo Jared

-No logro verlo… no se cómo la han hecho.. esta como oculto… es muy raro…

-Vamos Ángela – dijo Jared

-Necesito tiempo para pasar este programa

-No nos queda tiempo – repitió Jared

-Jared, estoy tan nerviosa como tú. Déjame hacer mi trabajo, por favor – dijo la hermana de Mariah

-Lo siento Ángela, tienes razón. Es que esto me esta matando

-¡Sí! Lo tengo! Construcciones y demoliciones Bart&Duck.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Un edificio abandonado! – dijo Jared

-Llamar a esa empresa. Que os digan quien pagó para alquilar un edificio abandonado y la dirección! Yo llamaré a los refuerzos. Hay que ir para allí – dijo Booth

-Voy contigo – dijo Jared a su hermano

En 10 minutos salían hacia la calle dónde estaban las oficinas en ruinas. Los amos de la empresa habían sido muy colaboradores. Eran unos hermanos que tenían una pequeña empresa. No sabían que aquel chico quería el edificio para eso. Les había dicho que lo quería para hacer unas pruebas con unos gases que no se podía hacer en el laboratorio porqué necesitaba espacio.

-Ese hijo de puta pagará por lo que ha hecho – dijo Jared

-Sí, pero se encargará la justicia Jared. Ahora hay que sacarla de ahí sana y salva. Estará con secuestradores armados

-Cómo le hayan tocado un pelo… – dijo el pequeño de los Booth

Tardaron algo más de media hora en llegar. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para la hora acordada.

-Booth se puso el chaleco antibalas y dio órdenes a los otros agentes. Había conseguido que Brennan se quedara en el laboratorio. Jared también bajó del coche

- Jared, quiero que te quedes en el coche – dijo Booth

-¿Sueñas? – contestó el ex marine

-No, Jared. Necesito sacarla viva. Y necesito sangre fría. Tu no puedes entrar

-Te tengo que volver a recordar que fui marine?

-Sí, pero ahora no eres objetivo.

-Te repito hermanito, que si ahí estuviese nuestra querida antropóloga tu ya estarías dentro pegando tiros.

Lo había vuelto a pillar. Brennan era su punto débil

-Detrás de mí todo el rato Jared. ¿Entendido? – dijo Booth

-Sí, claro – dijo Jared Cargando el arma

-¿Entendido Jared? – dijo Booth agarrando la mano de su hermano

-Que sí Seeley. Quiero salir con ella de ahí.

Los agentes fueron entrando y colocándose en sitios estratégicos. Booth los ordenaba a todos mediante el pinganillo.

Un chillido les hizo saber dónde estaba la joven. Jared se levantó de su escondite pero Booth lo agarró

-Detrás de mí, Jared – dijo Booth volviendo a hacer agazapar a su hermano

-Está gritando. Le están haciendo daño

De lejos se pudo volver a oír a Mariah. La voz venía de arriba

-¡No por favor! – rogaba la chica

-Creo que haberte partido el labio no ha sido bastante. Debes saber que no se pueden ofrecer unos labios que no vas a dar. Deberíamos haberte hecho esto antes… Pero un trato es un trato y hasta la hora acordada no te mataremos, pero ya falta poco…tu cuñado no van a pagar así que… vamos a pasárnoslo bien contigo.

-¡No por favor! ¡Matárme! ¡Matárme ya! Pero no me toquéis! Por favor no me toquéis! – decía la chica entre lágrimas

Jared escuchó la última frase. No podía reprimir las ganas de entrar y reventarles la cabeza a los secuestradores. Pero sabía que debía confiar en Booth. Era el mejor en ese campo.

Booth logró ver a los secuestradores. Tenían a la chica atada a una columna. Con la blusa abierta. Ellos dos estaban delante y le metían la mano por dentro del sujetador. La escena repugnó al federal. Había unas ventanas. Dio ordenes a los SWAT de fuera para que se colocarán en posición. Y cuándo las ordenes que dio fueron llevadas a cabo, entró. Y su hermano detrás.

Cuando los secuestradores los vieron se llevaron las manos hacia la pistola

-Oh oh! Amigo! Yo no haría eso – dijo Booth apuntando al más robusto, mientras Jared hacía lo mismo con el otro. Ver a Mariah así le partió el alma. Estaba siendo bejada. La persona más segura que él conocía estaba siendo tratada como basura. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de apretar el gatillo

-¿Quién demonios sois? – dijo el secuestrador más delgado

-FBI. Y yo de ti, sacaría la mano de ahí. Ves ese puntito rojo que hay encima de tu bolsillo de la camisa? Haz un movimiento extraño y dónde esta la luz tendrás una bala. Así que ir soltando las armas.

Los dos secuestradores se miraron.

-¿A que esperáis? ¿Quizá por el que estaba fuera montando guardia? La verdad es que deberíais despedirlo, lo hace muy mal. Ya está en el furgón policial.

Los secuestradores se miraron. Sabían que no tenían escapatoria. Se llevaron las manos a la cabeza. Otro dos agentes aparecieron por detrás , les pusieron las manillas y les retiraron las pistolas.

Cuando el peligro hubo pasado Jared se abalanzó sobre Mariah. La besó, la abrazado y le abrochó la blusa. Estaba sucia, llena de sangre. Le habían dado una paliza

-¿Qué te han hecho? – dijo él

-¡Jared! Suerte que habéis llegado. Lo he aguantado todo. He aguantado sus golpes pero no hubiese podido si me hubiesen tocado más. ¡Me han tocado Jared! ¡Han puesto sus sucias manos en mi pecho!

-Tranquila. ¿Me oyes? Pagaran por lo que han hecho. Tú te vienes conmigo a casa. Vamos – dijo Jared ayudándola a levantarse.

Cuando salieron fuera Ángela salió del coche y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermana!

-Mariah! – dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente - ¿Estás bien? Oh Dios te han pegado… Dios, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¿Qué pasó?

-Abrieron la puerta Ange… Y los oí. Y no pensé. Sólo se me ocurrió amagar a la niña. ¡Oh cielos! ¿Está bien Stella?

-Si tesoro. Está perfecta gracias a ti. Ahora sólo me preocupas tú. Ya han cogido a los que lo han hecho

-¿Quién era Ange?

-Un compañero tuyo del equipo.

-¡Oh! ¡Fui estúpida! ¿Porque se lo diría? Puse en peligro a Stella

-Cariño, eso nunca. ¡Tu la salvaste!

Jared abrazó a su novia más fuerte.

-Ángela, ¿Te importa si nos quedamos esta noche en vuestra casa? Creo que Mariah necesita estar con los suyos pero yo no me quiero separar de ella.

-Claro Jared. Quedaros. No hace falta ni que lo preguntéis.

Estaban apunto de entrar a los coches cuándo una moto apareció rugiendo.

-¿Papá? – dijo Ángela

-¿Dónde esta Mariah? ¿Está bien? Tu amiga la antropóloga me ha llamado. ¿Dónde está nuestra pequeña? – dijo el padre de Ángela mientras se sacaba el casco y bajaba de la moto

-¿Papá? – dijo Mariah que estaba envuelta en una manta y aún llena de sangre

-Cariño…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la joven

El hombre sólo respondió abrazándola y Mariah hizo lo mismo, y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su cara.

-Lo siento pequeña. Siento no haber sido el padre que tenía que ser. Yo nunca fui vuestra madre. Y ella era la que te entendía.

-No digas más papá. Sólo quiero empezar de cero. Hoy casi me violan.. – dijo mientras se ponía a llorar otra vez – No quiero guardar rencor a nadie. Sólo quiero amar y empezar de cero.

-Oh mi niña! – dijo el padre de Ángela abrazándola. – tiene que haber sido muy duro.

Booth apareció rompiendo la bella escena

-Mariah, sé que ahora es difícil pero deberías venir un momento a declarar. Mañana o cuando estés recuperada te volveremos a llamar, pero necesitamos los detalles que aún ahora puedas recordar. ¿serás capaz?

-Sí, claro. Vamos – dijo la joven mientras Jared la besaba.

-Gracias papá – dijo Ángela abrazando a su padre.

-¿Mi nieta está bien? – dijo el hombre

-Sí, gracias a Mariah

-Cuidarla hoy, pro favor. Una violación es lo último que tendría que pasar esta chica.

-¿Qué le pasa con eso? Me ha extrañado. Cuando he entrado casi no se podía tender en pie de lo dolorida que estaba, en cambio… solo repetía que la habían tocado…

-Creo que debería decíroslo. Es algo que sólo sabíamos mi difunta esposa y yo. No creímos que fuera conveniente decírtelo Ángela. Es horrible.

-¿Qué pasó? – dijo Ángela

-Mariah estaba en el centro de dónde la adoptamos porqué entraron a su casa una noche entrarona su casa y robaron violaron a su madre delante de ella. Una y otra vez. Ella estaba en el armario y lo vió todo. Vio como humillaban y violaban a su madre. Después de eso su madre enloqueció. No volvió a ser la misma y se olvidó de cuidar a Mariah. La niña acabó en servicios sociales y su madre se suicidó.

Debe tener la violación cómo el demonio. Por culpa de eso su madre se volvió loca.

-Dios…- dijo Jared aguantando las lágrimas.

-Qué horror – dijo Ángela

-Quedaros con ella esta noche. Yo vendré mañana por la mañana para ver cómo está.

-Gracias papá – dijo Ángela despidiéndose de su padre.

Mariah volvió con el grupo. Estaba muy cansada

-¿Sabes que te quiero? – dijo Jared dándole un gran abrazado

-Y yo a ti.

-Casi me vuelvo loco

-Sabía que entenderías mi mensaje

-Eres un genio – dijo Ángela. - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Mañana os lo cuento. Ahora sólo tengo ganas de dormir.

-Pienso dormir toda la noche abrazado a ti - dijo Jared

-Y yo pienso dejar que me abraces toda la noche – dijo Mariah besando a su novio. Lo hizo y cerró los ojos. Durante algunas horas había pensado que no lo podría volver a hacer.


	26. Hogar

**CAPÍTULO 26: Hogar**

**¡Les dejo otro cap!¡ Espero que les guste! ¡Gracias por todos los comentarios, son geniales! ;)**

Booth y Brennan llegaron a casa muy cansados. Había sido un día muy largo. Los dos lo habían pasado mal por Mariah. Brennan viendo cómo Ángela perdía los papeles, ella que siempre era quien tenia palabras para calmar a su amiga lógica y racional. Pero sobretodo el que lo había pasado mal había sido Booth, viendo como su hermano Jared enloquecía. Sabía que si Jared hubiese perdido a Mariah, Booth hubiese perdido a Jared. Porqué nunca habría vuelto a ser el mismo.

Booth miró a Brennan. Era incapaz de imaginar una vida sin ella, y ahora tampoco sin su bebé.

-Booth sé que esta tarde debíamos ir a ver el nuevo piso para empezar a amueblar, pero estoy muy cansada. - dijo Brennan

-Tranquila, ya iré yo. Tengo ganas de amueblar el piso, me irá bien para desconectar. Tu descansa. Llevar a Ruth debe ser una carga – dijo Booth poniendo la mano en el vientre de su amada

-Booth, ahora apenas pesa unos gramos, no es una carga llevarla... sólo estoy cansada por el día de hoy

-Claro amor. Quédate en casa. A mi me apetece ir

-¿Seguro Booth? - pregunto Brennan – Tenemos tiempo de amueblar la casa. Ademas debe ser entre los dos.

-Huesos, ¿enserio? ¿Te apetece amueblar? Si contrataste a un interiorista para decorar tu apartamento.

-Fue para ahorrar tiempo. Yo tengo un gran don de la composición, es como el esqueleto humano

-Está bien – dijo Booth con voz desafiante - ¿Que necesita un salón?

-Pues un sofá, una mesa, unas sillas y un pequeño mueble para libros, televisión...

-¿Ya está? - dijo Booth riendo

-¿Qué más quieres? - preguntó Brennan

-Anda... mejor descansa mañana, ya me ocupo yo – dijo el federal besando la frente a Brennan

-Pero... - dijo Brennan

- Anda descansa – dijo Booth mientras se sacaba la camisa para ponerse el pijama

A la mañana siguiente Booth dejó durmiendo a Brennan en el apartamento y se dirigió a su nueva casa. Compró algunas cosas que le hacían falta y aprovechó para tomar un café y un sándwich.

Al llegar al nuevo piso, sonrió. Aunque ahora estaba vacío, sólo con las cajas de los nuevos muebles cómo decoración, aquella iba a ser su casa. El lugar dónde viviría con la mujer de su vida, el sitio dónde crecería su hija y dónde Parker vendría siempre que quisiera. Miró a su alrededor, respiró y empezó por la pintura que había comprado. Iba a cambiar aquel espacio para convertirlo en un hogar.

Booth trabajó durante toda la mañana, pintó toda la casa y a la hora de comer se relajó comiendo algo y bebiendo una cerveza. Dejó que la pintura secara y empezó por la primera estancia.

Estaba trabajando duramente cuándo el timbre de la puerta sonó. El agente se extrañó, no sabía que visita podía recibir en una casa en la que aún no vivían. Pensó que sería Brennan y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Sorpresa! - dijeron Jared y Mariah al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Pero que diablos hacéis aquí! - exclamó Booth – Mariah, ¿ayer estabas secuestrada recuerdas? Debes descansar

-Booth necesitaba salir de casa de mi hermana, no ha parado de agobiarme todo el día. Casi parece que soy inválida. Sé que lo hace por mí, pero estoy bien, de verdad. - dijo la chica, que aún llevaba magulladuras y apósitos cubriendo sus heridas por todo el cuerpo

-Estáis locos, venga iros – dijo Booth – Jared, ¿Y tu cómo la dejas venir? Aún está convaleciente, mira su cuerpo, está lleno de apósitos

-No sabes lo testaruda que es. He intentado convencerla de que se quedara, y no te digo Ángela y Hodgins. Pero ha sido imposible. Así que si no puedo hacer que se quede en casa, tendré que venir con ella. No la pienso dejar sola

-Pero ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Quien os ha dicho que estaba aquí? - dijo Booth

-Brennan ha llamado a casa para saber cómo estaba y ha dicho que tu estabas aquí. Así que he encontrado la tarea exacta para distraerme. - dijo la joven Montenegro - Mirad, ayer fue un día muy duro, pero que me traten cómo a una enferma no me ayuda a olvidar, necesito hacer cosas. Mi vida sigue – dijo la chica mientras se ponía un pañuelo en la cabeza – Bueno, ¿en qué te podemos ayudar?

Jared abrazó a su novia

-¿A qué es la mejor chica del mundo? - dijo mientras la besaba - ¿Bueno hermanito, en que podemos ayudarte?

-Bueno, ahora estaba acabando esto – dijo Booth señalando la estancia en la que estaba trabajando

-¡Vaya! - dijo Mariah – ¡Es precioso! Tienes mucho gusto. Realmente se nota que quieres que esta sea vuestra casa.

-La verdad es que te ha quedado muy bien hermanito, los detalles están realmente bien cuidados.

-Seguro que a Brennan le encantará , Booth – dijo la chica saliendo del lugar

-¡Aún no entiendo porque le llamas Booth! ¡Yo también soy Booth! - dijo Jared a su novia

-No, tu eres Jared. Él es Booth.

-Exacto chaval, soy el mayor. - dijo Booth pegándole un puñetazo amistoso a su hermano.

-Bueno – dijo Mariah - ¿Con que nos ponemos?

-No sé chicos, ahora acabaré con esto y empezaré con la habitación de Parker. La cocina y el baño son lo único que nos montan profesionales. El resto de la casa quería amueblarla yo. Así que no se.. aún quedan cosas... La verdad es que no hace falta que me ayudéis, yo creo que deberías estar descansando Mariah. Pero si realmente queréis echar una mano, podéis ir al despacho.- dijo Booth señalando otra habitación un par de puertas más hacia la izquierda.

-¿El despacho de Brennan? - dijo Jared

-Oh, no, no. Eso es lo único que le dejo a ella. Es otro despacho. Nada, es solo una sala para poner una mesa con el ordenador. Unas estanterías dónde poner libros, un equipo de música, fotografiás de hockey... algo así.

-Una especie de biblioteca – dijo Jared

-Sí, exacto – contesto su hermano

-¿Pero cuántas habitaciones tiene esta casa? - dijo Mariah

-Pues seis y dos baños, más la terraza, la cocina, el lavadero y un pequeño trastero .

-¡Esto os ha tenido que costar una fortuna! - dijo la chica

-Mariah, ¿recuerdas que Brennan es rica? - dijo Jared – Además no se de que te asombras, la casa de Ángela y Hodgins también parece una mansión

-Hodgins es el heredero del grupo Cantilever – contestó Mariah

-Y Brennan una escritora famosa de best-sellers – dijo Jared – Mi hermano solo está con ella por dinero – bromeó el joven

-Vale, sabes que esa es la mayor estupidez que has dicho en tu vida – dijo Mariah

-Sólo porqué sé que sabes que es la mayor mentira que has dicho y porqué te vas a comer montar todas estas estanterías tu solito, no te pego una paliza ahora mismo. - dijo Booth pasando un brazo por la espalda de su hermano mientras con la otra le daba una palmada en el pecho.

-Bueno, está bien. Vamos a ponernos manos a la obra – dijo la chica mientras empezaba a abrir una de las cajas mas grandes.

La hora de cenar llegó enseguida, habían trabajado mucho, así que decidieron dejarlo para otro día. Jared y Mariah habían hecho un gran trabajo con el despacho. Habían montado las estanterías y los armarios y colocado los dos sillones.

-Brennan estará muy contenta – dijo Mariah

-La verdad es que ella es alguien que prefiere hacer las cosas por ella misma. No se cómo se lo tomará. Pero espero que el guste – dijo Booth

-¡Va Seeley! Todas las mujeres tienen eso del síndrome del nido cuándo están embarazadas. Le encantará. ¡Sully no tiene nada que hacer!

-¿Sully? ¿Perdona?

-Jared, quizá deberías haber dejado ese comentario – dijo Mariah bajito

-No, no, no. Quiero saber eso. ¿Que tiene qué ver Sully con todo esto? - dijo Booth empezando a ponerse nervioso

-Nada Booth, es una tontería, pero mejor que te lo cuente Brennan – dijo Mariah intentando sacar importancia al asunto

-Quiero saber que pasa, Mariah. Quiero saber que tiene que ver Sully con mi mujer y lo que más me intriga es saber porque vosotros estáis al tanto y yo no.

-No es nada Booth. Brennan le contó a mi hermana que se encontró a Sully el día que se enteró que estaba embarazada. Seguro que no te dijo nada porqué con todas las dudas que tubo al principio del embarazo no pensó en ello. - dijo Mariah intentando calamar a Booth que se había sentado en una silla para asimilar la información.

-Mariah. Si se lo cuentas, se lo cuentas todo. - dijo Jared – Mira Seeley, ese tío te ha declarado la guerra. Le dijo a Brennan que lucharía contigo por ella. Mira, yo no quiero meterme pero...¡ eres un Booth! Nadie puede declararnos la guerra y seguir tan tranquilo.

-Venga Jared. No eches mas leña al fuego. Mejor que lo hable con Brennan. - dijo Mariah

Booth estaba sentado en la silla. La camiseta sin mangas que llevaba dejaba ver cómo todos sus músculos se ponían en tensión. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Chicos – dijo cogiendo aire – Gracias por haberme ayudado hoy. Me encanta que esteis juntos. Sois un gran equipo.

Mariah y Jared se miraron. No esperaban esa reacción.

-De nada Booth – dijo la chica algo confundida

-Seeley, ¿estás bien? - dijo Jared

-Sí, de verdad. Podéis iros. Recogeré un poco esto y me iré para casa.

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron del federal y salieron por la puerta

-Creo que se avecina la tormenta -dijo Jared una vez fuera del edificio

-¿Quieres decir? Si parecía muy tranquilo... – dijo Mariah

-Por eso mismo.

Booth llegó a casa entrada ya la noche. Brennan estaba en la cama, con el portátil trabajando en su nuevo libro.

-Booth ¿Eres tú? - dijo Brennan desde la habitación cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta

-¿Quien sino? – dijo Booth cortante apareciendo en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien? - dijo Brennan que no entendía aquella actitud - ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No se, dímelo tu – dijo Booth

-Booth. No te entiendo. Yo no puedo saber si te ha pasado algo

-Pues yo creo que sí. Por lo que me he enterado alguien tiene un problema conmigo. Y tu lo sabes, pero hasta hoy yo no.

-Booth no entiendo nada. Sabes que no se me dan muy bien la ironía y las cosas que se sobreentienden. ¿Puedes hablar claro? - dijo la antropóloga que estaba empezando a pensar que su compañero había tenido un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que hable claro? - dijo el federal poniéndose las manos en la cintura

-Por favor

-¿Sully me declara la guerra y no me dices nada?

-¿Sully? ¿De que hablas? - dijo Brennan

-¿No te encontraste a Sully hace algunas semanas?

- ¡Oh Booth! Ni siquiera me acordaba!

-¿No? Pues es algo bastante importante cómo para olvidarlo

-Tengo cosas bastantes mas importantes en las que pensar – dijo Brennan molesta

-¿Más importante que saber que alguien me ha declarado la guerra para luchar por tí?

-¡Booth! ¡Por favor! Sí, tengo cosas más importantes. Cómo llevar a nuestra hija dentro. ¡Además no te declaro la guerra! Sólo dijo que me cuidaras bien que sino él se encargaría de hacértelo saber. ¡Pero vamos Booth! Estaba molesto por haberse enterado por terceros de lo nuestro. La última vez que lo había visto me había acostado con él y la siguiente noticia que tiene es que estoy contigo. ¿Cómo crees que le tubo que sentar? Fue muy seguido -dijo Brennan

Booth estaba furioso. ¿Que Sully se encargaría de hacerle saber qué? ¿Quien se creía que era? ¿Y porqué Brennan no le había dicho nada?

-Venga Booth. No te lo dije porqué fue justo cuándo me enteré que estaba embarazada y con todas las dudas que pasé al principio me olvidé de Sully por completo. Fue todo muy seguido. Él, tu, el embarazo...Venga, es un buen amigo. Olvídalo – dijo la doctora al ver que Booth no decía nada.

¿Que era un amigo? ¿Que lo olvidara? ¿Que fue muy seguido? Esas palabras hicieron que Booth perdiese la razón por un segundo, y lo que dijo en ese segundo lo iba a lamentar

-¿Pues si todo fue tan seguido quizá esa niña que llevas en tu vientre no sea mía?

Booth supo al instante que no debería haber dicho eso. Sabía que era imposible, y que aunque así fuese esa niña era su hija porqué él la iba a cuidar y a querer. Sabía que después de las dudas que había tenido Brennan eso era lo último que tenía que haber dicho. Sabía que en el fondo Brennan tenía razón y que toda esa rabia era contra Sully por hacer que este mágico tiempo que estaba viviendo y que había soñado durante años se viera nublado. Y aunque sabía todo eso, ya no podía borrar lo que había dicho.

Para Brennan esas palabras fueron cómo un puñal. ¿Qué esa niña no era de Booth? Claro que era de Booth. Era imposible que fuese de Sully porque había tenido el período después de acostarse con él. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ¿Porque se auto justificaba? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado para decidir tener a Ruth tenía que oír ahora eso?

¿Quería decir que Booth no estaría con ella si no fuese por el bebé? Quería rebatir a Booth, pero aquellas palabras le habían dolido mucho. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

-Huesos yo... - empezó Booth acercándose a su amada y acariciándole el brazo

-No – dijo Brennan mientras apartaba el brazo – No digas nada, ya has dicho suficiente. Creo que me voy a mi apartamento – dijo ella haciendo esfuerzos para que no se le quebrara la voz.

-Huesos, por favor, sabes que no iba enserio – dijo el agente acercándose otra vez a su compañera

-Yo ya no se nada – dijo Brennan mientras cogía una bolsa y metía su ordenador y algunas de sus pertenencias

-Por favor, no te vayas – dijo Booth poniéndose en la puerta para cerrarle el paso

-Haberlo pensado antes. ¡Ah! Y no sufras, no llamaré a Sully. Porqué yo sé que sólo esta molesto y que no lo decía enserio, y porqué aunque así fuese yo te quiero y no creo que él tenga nada que ver en nuestra relación

-Yo también te quiero. Perdóname, por favor.

-Hoy no – dijo Brennan mientras salía por la puerta del apartamento de Booth.

Ángela llegó por la mañana al apartamento de Brennan cargada de bollos calientes y fruta fresca que había comprado por el camino

-Hola – dijo Brennan al abrirle la puerta con los ojos hinchados de haber pasado toda la noche llorando

-A ver, vengo a que me cuentes todo con absoluto detalle y a que comas. Ahora con mi sobrina dentro no te voy a permitir que te dejes.

-Estoy bien Ángela. Sólo quiero alejarme por un tiempo de Booth.

-Cielo, alejarte de Booth es lo que menos te conviene. Cuéntame ¿Que sucedió exactamente? - preguntó la artista

Después de que Brennan le contase todo con pelos y señales Ángela también estaba disgustada con Booth

-Realmente no debió decir eso. Pero te pidió disculpas. Ya sabes como es Booth, Brennan...

-Ángela ¿pero que quiso decir? Que si yo no hubiese tenido al bebé.. que si la niña no fuese suya... ¿no me querría? ¿Soy una simple incubadora para él? Si esta niña no hubiese sido suya nos hubiese dejado a las dos? - dijo Brennan mientras las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. - Es que no me puedo quitar esas ideas de la cabeza. Llevo toda la noche pensando lo mismo

-Mira tesoro – dijo Ángela poniendo sus manos sobre las de su amiga – Booth puede ser muy protector, a veces incluso puede parecer que roza el machismo. Y bien es cierto que no tubo que decir eso y que no se porqué lo hizo, seguro que por un arrebato de celos de Sully o por orgullo...¡que se yo! pero si de una cosa estoy segura es de que te quiere con locura, y a esa niña también. Aunque ahí llevaras a ...alien! o a la hija del diablo. Estoy seguro de que la amaría locamente, porque es un proyecto de futuro de los dos.

-La verda es que el tema de Sully me está cansando Ángela. No se porque le pasa eso con él

-Le pasa eso porque és la persona con la que tu más involucrada sentimentalmente has estado – dijo Ángela

-Pero ya no siento nada! Y lo que sentí no es ni la mitad de la mitad de fuerte que lo que siento por Booth – contestó Brennan

-Yo lo sé cielo. Y estoy segura de que Booth también, pero los hombres no tienen intuición femenina. Y a veces necesitan que se les repita las cosas muchas veces para que les entren en la cabeza

-Creo que tengo una idea – dijo la antropóloga

Booth estaba en casa. Se había sentado en el sofá y se había puesto DVD de los grandes partidos de hockey. Se sabía las jugadas a la perfección. Dio un trago a la cerveza que estaba tomando cuando sonó la puerta. Rezó para que fuese Brennan

-Hola Booth – dijo Brennan al otro lado de la puerta.

-Oh Dios, Huesos. Gracias – dijo el agente mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hola Seeley – dijo Sully desafiante mientras el agente aún abrazaba a su novia

-¿Sully? ¿Que diablos haces aquí? - dijo Booth incrédulo - ¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?

-Booth, cálmate. Lo he llamado yo – diijo Brennan

-¿Tú? Me dijiste que no le llamarías y es lo primero que haces? ¿Me viene a regañar?

-Booth, cállate y no empeores las cosas. - dijo Brennan – Os he traído porque quiero hablar con los dos

-Temperance, la verdad es que no quiero muchas explicaciones. -dijo Sully - Ya te dije que si te hacía daño se las vería conmigo. Y si me has llamado es porque él te ha hecho bajar de esa nube de amor en la que estabais

-Pero tío ¿de que vas? ¿Quien te crees que eres para meterte dónde no te llaman? - dijo Booth subiéndose las mangas de la camiseta

-Me ha llamado ella. Si no sabes apreciar lo que tienes, más vale que lo dejes ir – contestó Sully

-¡Chicos basta! Si os he traído aquí es porque quiero que hablemos. Solíais ser amigos. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? - dijo Brennan mientras los dos hombres se calmaban al admitir que eso era verdad

-Dejó de ser mi amigo cuándo se metió entre nosotros

-Yo nunca me he metido. Me retiré de la competición cómo un caballero. Tu has ganado, pero sabes, como buen jugador que eres, que siempre hay otra partida.

-¡Basta Sully! Yo no soy un trofeo que se pueda ganar. Realmente creo que eres un buen hombre. Y te aprecio. Pasé buenos ratos contigo, y tengo buenos recuerdos sobre ellos. Pero no me fuí contigo ¿recuerdas? En ese preciso instante lo nuestro se acabó. Y si no me fui fue porque ya estaba enamorada de Booth. Porqué aunque no lo viera, algo me ata para estar junto a él. Algo muy fuerte

-Algo muy fuerte llamado hijo – dijo Sully

-No Sully. Y quiero que tu también entiendas esto – dijo Brennan mirando a Booth – Estoy enamorada de Booth. No porque lleve a nuestra hija dentro, sino porque le quiero. Porqué es a la única persona que he querido desde siempre. Porque hay algo más que ciencia en lo nuestro, hay algo que no puedo explicar, algo que hace que cuándo estoy a su lado me sienta completa.

Sully sonrió.

-Si sientes eso, entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer – dijo el agente

-Pero repito, esto no es una competición – dijo la antropóloga – Te aprecio. Y se que Booth también ¿verdad Booth?

-Mira, lo siento Sully. Ella tiene razón. A veces olvido lo que siente por mí. Le ha costado tanto... - dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Brennan – Pero tiene razón. Eramos buenos compañeros. Lo pasábamos bien. Puede seguir siendo igual

-No quiero la misericordia del ganador.

-No hay ganador ni perdedor Sully – dijo Booth -De verdad. Olvidemos esto. ¿Tu has sentido alguna vez lo que Brennan ha descrito por alguien?

-Lo cierto es que no – dijo Sully.

-Pues en la vida todos lo sentimos alguna vez. Ella y yo hemos tenido la suerte de encontrarnos. Tu encontrarás a tu mujer en cualquier momento. - dijo Booth

-Chicos. La verdad es que sólo puedo decir que tenéis suerte de sentir eso. Y tu chaval que tienes suerte de haberlo sentido por este pedazo de mujer. Pero aunque aprecio vuestro gesto, creo que necesito distanciarme un tiempo y aclarar mis ideas. No es una situación cómoda estar cerca de Temperance sabiendo que es tu chica. ¿Lo entendéis?

-Pero Sully, no tienes porque sentir eso. Ya he dicho que tambien eres importante en mi vida

-Huesos, déjalo. Te entiendo compañero. Pero las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para tí.

-Gracias – dijo Sully estrechando la mano de Booth – Temperance... siento si mi comportamiento te ha molestado. Espero que tengas un buen embarazo y una niña preciosa. - dijo el agente mientras se despedía y salía por la puerta.

-¡Vaya! Menudo cambio has hecho en unos minutos – dijo Brennan aún en tono de enfado

-Verte decir que lo nuestro es algo más que ciencia es lo mas bonito que podrías haber dicho. Lo siento. Se que no he estado a la altura, pero quiero que sepas que yo siento lo mismo. Y que te quiero.

Brennan miró a Booth. Le quería con locura. No podía seguir enfadada con él. Sabía que realmente su novio lo sentía.

-Está bien – dijo Brennan mientras besaba a Booth

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo. - dijo Booth mientras cogía la cazadora

-¿Algo fuera?

-Sí, vamos

El trayecto en coche no duró mucho. Booth se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta a Brennan.

-¿Que hacemos aquí? - dijo Brennan que no entendía que hacían en su nuevo piso.

-Quiero que eches un vistazo al trabajo del otro día

-¿Avanzaste mucho? - preguntó Brennan que no entendía a qué tanta prisa

-Avancé una cosa que quiero que veas.

Cuándo Brennan entró no pudo ocultar su cara de felicidad, aquello iba tomando cuerpo. Todavía estaba todo a medias pero ya empezaba a tener forma de hogar.

-¡Vaya! Trabajaste mucho

-Jared y Mariah ayudaron – dijo Booth acordándose de la pareja, eran muy tiernos.

Booth le enseñó todo lo que había hecho y Brennan disfrutaba viendo el trabajo.

-Esta es la habitación de Parker. - Dijo Booth mientras abría la puerta de un cuarto pintado de color verde, con una bonita cama, un pequeño escritorio, una estantería enorme y muchos pósters de hockey en las paredes

-Es muy bonita – dijo Brennan – Seguro que a Parker le encantará.

-Y por último esta – dijo Booth mientras abría la puerta de la estancia en la que había trabajado el último día

-¡Booth! - dijo Brennan emocionada al ver aquello

Una habitación pintada de color amarillo se abría ante ellos. Una pequeña camita estaba en el centro. Había una alfombra en el suelo, un armario que tenía forma de castillo, un caballito de madera, una mesita muy pequeña con sillas diminutas alrededor, incluso había dos grandes cuadros de hockey en una pared y en la pared central se podía leer escrito en letras de colores: "Ruth". Pero lo que más emocionó a Brennan de aquella pequeña estancia fue ver un esqueleto dibujado en una de las paredes. Un esqueleto muy gracioso, que para nada daba miedo, y que tenía todos los nombres de los huesos escritos.

-Booth... - dijo Brennan pasando la mano por encima del esqueleto

-Es la hija de Huesos, tiene que saberse los nombres a la perfección – dijo Booth

-¡Es precioso! ¡Ha debido mucho trabajo!

-Te quiero, quiero a nuestra hija y quiero que este sea nuestro hogar.


	27. Distancia

**CAPÍTULO 27: Distancia**

**¡Siento el retraso, otra vez! He estado unos días en la playa y allí no tenía internet! **

**Espero que les guste el cap!**

**Miles de besos a todos y gracias por los comentarios, cada uno de ellos es especial para mí**

La barriguita de Brennan empezaba a ser incipiente y así lo advirtieron los invitados a la presentación de su nuevo libro.

Brennan iba cogida del brazo de Booth y recibía las felicitaciones de los asistentes, tanto por su libro cómo por su estado.

-La felicito . El libro seguro será un éxito de vendas. La trama es fascinante y el hecho de que por fin esté con el agente Booth hará que las vendas sean un récord.

-Muchas gracias , pero no veo que relación puede tener mi relación con Booth con el libro – contestó Brennan que iba preciosa en un vestido negro ajustado que dejaba ver perfectamente la curva de su vientre.

-Venga, doctora Brennan. Todo el mundo sabe que la apasionada relación de los personajes de su libro está basada en su propia experiencia con el agente Booth. Que lo suyo sea oficial crea cierto morbo, y hará que la gente compre su nuevo libro. - agregó una mujer que se añadió a la conversación.

-Creo que se equivoca . En realidad Booth y yo sólo llevamos unos meses saliendo. - dijo Brennan que no entendía muy bien lo que decían aquellos asistentes.

-Ya, claro. Unos meses – dijo en tono irónico la mujer intercambiando una mirada cómplice con el .

-Brennan – dijo una voz conocida entre la multitud de gente.

Booth y Brennan se giraron y vieron a Ángela de la mano de Hodgins, que llevaba a Stella en brazos, apartando a la gente.

-¡Chicos! ¿Que hacéis aquí? - dijo Brennan sorprendida

-¿Y cómo que habéis traído a la niña más guapa del mundo? - dijo Booth mientras cogía a su ahijada de los brazos de Hodgins.

-Después de lo que pasó la última vez no queríamos dejarla sola en casa. - dijo Ángela

Durante un segundo guardaron silencio. Pensar que a Stella le podría haber pasado algo hacía que todos se pusieran enfermos.

-Pero bueno, coger comida – dijo Brennan ofreciéndoles una de las bandejas con canapés que había en la sala.

-La verdad es que yo sí que voy a coger – dijo Ángela – ¡No se puede probar caviar y foi de oca cada día!

Mientras las dos mujeres se alejaban Booth y Hodgins se quedaron solos.

-A mi no me engañas. ¿Que pasa Hodgins? - dijo Booth

-¡No pasa nada Booth! - dijo el entomólogo

-Venga, algo pasa. Venís a este evento aburrídisimo sin tener ninguna obligación. Ni siquiera a Brennan le gusta y es su libro. Y encima traéis a la niña – dijo Booth mientras le ponía el chupete a Stella – ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

-Oh, no, no, Booth. Estamos fantásticamente bien entre nosotros. Sólo hemos venido porqué Ángela quería estar al lado de Brennan. Es su amiga y quería apoyarla.

Booth estaba a punto de replicar a Hodgins cuándo Brennan y Ángela volvieron de su excursión en busca de canapés.

-¡Mírate Brennan! - dijo Hodgins – ¡Ya podemos ver cómo Ruth crece dentro de tí! Menuda barriguita

A Booth no le pasó desadvertida la maniobra de distracción que acababa de emplear Hodgins. Algo pasaba y él iba a averiguarlo.

La fiesta avanzó y todos los invitados fueron marchándose después de repetir sus felicitaciones a la antropóloga.

Finalmente la agente de Brennan le indicó que ya había cumplido con el protocolo y que podía marcharse.

Brennan le agradeció que entendiera que estaba cansada. Quedaron para llamarse pasados unos días.

-En fin. Gracias por venir, chicos. La verdad es que no os esperaba – dijo Brennan

-No hace falta que digas nada, hemos venido sólo a felicitarte por el nuevo libro – dijo Ángela mientras intercambiaba una mirada con su marido.

Booth hacía rato que sospechaba algo, así que decidió actuar.

-Oíd chicos. Ya que habéis venido hasta aquí. ¿Os apetece ver cómo está quedando la nueva casa? Jared y Mariah ya la han visto.

-¡Que buena idea Booth! - dijo la antropóloga – Booth ha hecho un gran trabajo amueblando. ¡Venid! Me apetece mucho que la veáis. Y quiero tu punto de vista Ángela.

-La verdad es que nosotros... Stella está cansada – se intentó excusar Ángela

-¡Venga Ange! Sólo será un momento. Os viene de camino a casa. - dijo Booth

Al final el matrimonio aceptó y se dirigieron todos hacia el ático. Booth y Brennan les enseñaron el piso y a Ángela y Hodgins les pareció precioso. En especial la habitación de Ruth. En un momento en el que Hodgins y Brennan estaban discutiendo cómo sería mejor colocar los libros en las estanterías, Booth agarró a Ángela por un brazo.

-Desembucha Ange. ¿A que viene todo esto? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿De que hablas Booth? - contestó la artista visiblemente nerviosa.

-Venga cuéntame. Ya son años trabajando con vosotros. Os conozco – insistió Booth

-Booth yo.. - empezó Ángela

-¡Eh! ¿Que cuchicheáis vosotros dos? - preguntó Brennan

-¿Nosostros? - contestó Ángela nerviosa

-Ange – dijo Hodgins – Realmente habíamos venido a decírselo. No tiene sentido alargarlo

-¿A decirnos que? - dijo Brennan

-¿Que pasa? - dijo Booth - ¿Le pasa algo a Stella?

-Oh Dios, no, no. - contestó Ángela – La pequeña está bien. Es sólo que bueno. Es muy difícil deciros esto.

-Ángela. No te entiendo. ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Brennan

-Nos vamos a París. - dijo finalmente Hodgins

-¿Y para eso tanto misterio? Habéis ido a París muchas veces. - dijo Brennan mientras las miradas de Hodgins y Ángela se enterraban en el suelo.

-No Huesos. - dijo Booth mientras ponía la mano encima de su hombro. - Se van a vivir a París.

-¿Cómo que a vivir? Ellos no han dicho eso Booth – dijo Brennan empezando a ponerse nerviosa

-Booth tiene razón, cielo. Nos vamos a vivir – contestó Ángela

-Pero...¿Porqué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Que se os ha perdido en Francia? - dijo Brennan atropellando sus preguntas

-Brenn, cielo, respira. - dijo Ángela cogiendo las manos de su amiga – Después de lo que pasó con Mariah lo estuvimos hablando. Hodgins creció separado de todo, en mansiones , protegido. No queremos que Stella crezca así. Y tenerla aquí es un peligro. Mucha gente sabe que es la heredera del grupo Cantilever.

-Pero Ángela... Ya cogimos a quién hizo lo de Mariah. Y además si tenéis miedo, podéis ponerle guardaespaldas. Incluso seguro que Booth podría asignarle algún policía. - dijo Brennan mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

-Pero no queremos que crezca así. Queremos que sea una niña normal. Piensa que es un sacrificio por Stella.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo Ángela? Stella será niña muchos años. No me puedes dejar Ángela. Tu también no... - dijo Brennan rompiendo a llorar.

Esa última frase les rompió el corazón a todos. Brennan se sentía abandonada otra vez. Ángela abrazó a su amiga.

-Por favor, cielo. Quiero que sepas que no te dejo, que te llamaré cada día. No te dejo porqué quiera, hacemos esto por nuestra hija. Lo entenderás la primera vez que tengas a tu niña en los brazos.

-Pero ahora te necesito más que nunca Ángela. Necesito que me aconsejes.

-Estaré aquí cuando tu bebé nazca, cariño. Te lo prometo. Ya lo habíamos hablado con Hodgins. Vendremos con antelación para ser los primeros en ver la cara de Ruth.

-Así que nos separáis de nuestra ahijada – dijo Booth

-Oh, no queremos que lo entendáis así – dijo Hodgins – Estáis invitados a París siempre que queráis y vendremos cada Navidad, vacaciones... Hoy en día la comunicación es muy fácil. No hay distancias. Os hicimos padrinos de Stella porqué queríamos que formarais parte de su vida.

-Pero os vais – dijo Brennan – Y por muy fácil que parezca ahora, ya no será lo mismo, ya no os veremos cada día

-No queremos que os lo toméis mal. Sois los primeros en enteraros. Ni siquiera lo sabe Mariah – dijo Hodgins

-Os entiendo – dijo Booth – Yo haría lo mismo por Parker. Si hubiera un pequeño indicio de que puede sucederle algo también me lo llevaría.

-Gracias tío – dijo Hodgins abrazando a Booth.

Brennan no paraba de llorar.

-Pero... te necesito tanto Ángela.

-Estaré siempre que me necesites.

-Calro Huesos. No se librarán de nosotros tan fácilmente. Estaremos de gorrones en París cada dos por tres – bromeó Booth

-Estaremos encantados de que nos gorroneéis – dijo Ángela.

Brennan abrazó a su amiga.

-Prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí. Y que estarás aquí cuándo venga Ruth.

-No podría olvidarme de ti y no podré estar en otro sitio el día que esta niña quiera ver el mundo por primera vez. Te lo prometo– dijo Ángela acariciando el vientre de su amiga y abrazándola con todo el cariño del mundo. Todo el cariño que no le podría dar en muchos meses.

…

La Navidad llegó y con ella las luces, los regalos, los santa claus en los centros comerciales.. y todo lo típico de esas fechas. Booth estaba haciendo las últimas compras. No sólo navideñas, sino también para Brennan y Ruth. La niña estaba a punto de nacer y aún quedaban algunas cosas por hacer Después de un rato en el centro comercial ya no podía más y decidió ir a buscar a Brennan.

Brennan estaba en el laboratorio examinando un cuerpo que habían encontrado en un lago. Cam entró en la sala y llamó a la doctora. Esta se giró, pero al hacerlo no midió bien el perímetro que ya tenía su abultada barriga y tiró por el suelo todo el instrumental que estaba encima de la mesa.

-Buf... No lo he visto – dijo la antropóloga mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por intentar agacharse

-Brennan – gritó Cam mientras paraba el descenso hacia el suelo de la doctora – ¡No te agaches! Y ya te he dicho que en tu estado deberías dejar el laboratorio. Puedes estar haciendo cosas en tu despacho. No te a bien para la espalda estar tanto rato examinando cuerpos.

-Es mi trabajo Cam. Para eso me pagan – dijo Brennan

-Venga va, déjalo. Vamos a comer. - dijo Cam mientras sacaba a su amiga de la plataforma dónde se encontraba el cuerpo.

Brennan pidió un plato de pasta para comer mientras que Cam prefirió una ensalada.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que mañana vayamos a vuestra casa, Brennan? Booth y tu ya tenéis suficiente trabajo acabando de preparar todo para el parto – dijo Cam

-Sí, Cam. Cuando estuvimos en París hace tres meses, Ángela me prometió que vendría sobre Noviembre. Pero al final unos encargos de unos cuadros no la han dejado venir antes. Pero juró y rejuró que llegaría a tiempo para Nochebuena.

-Ya pero no hace falta que estemos todos – repitió Cam

-Claro que hace falta que esteis todos. Es la presentación oficial del ático. Pero además, tu tienes que estar ahí especialmente, Cam – dijo Brennan poniendo la mano encima de la de la forense – Estos meses sin Ángela han sido muy duros. Y tu has estado ahí para ayudarme siempre que he tenido una duda o un miedo sobre mi papel de madre.

-He hecho lo que he podido. A mi Michelle ya me vino crecidita. - dijo Cam sonrojándose

-Pero me has ayudado. Y te lo agradezco - dijo Brennan

Booth entró por la puerta justo cuándo fuera empezaba a nevar.

-Hola Huesos. - dijo Booth dándole un beso a su novia – Camille – dijo dirigiéndose a la forense

-Seeley – contestó Cam

-¿Ya has comprado todo? - preguntó Brennan.

-Sí, sí. Ya tengo los pañales y los dos gorritos que nos piden en el hospital. Rebecca me ha ayudado a elegirlos.

-¿Has estado con Rebecca? Entonces seguro que serán fantásticos. Por cierto ¿te ha confirmado que vendrá mañana con Parker y James? – dijo Brennan

-Sí, sí, ya sabes que vendrán ¿Pero que quiere decir que como ha venido Rebecca serán fantásticos?¿No confías en mi gusto? - dijo Booth

-Por supuesto. Pero las mujeres tenemos una conducta maternal que hace que nos sintamos identificadas con otras madres. Rebecca es madre por lo que al sentirse identificada con una gestante como yo, seguro que ha elegido lo mejor.

Cam y Booth intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos sonrieron. Brennnan seguía siendo ella, embarazada o no.

-¿Sabes algo de Ángela y Hodgins? - dijo Booth

-Sí, llamaron ayer. Dijeron que pasarían por el laboratorio antes de ir a la cena. Así saludaran a todos y de allí iremos directamente a casa

-Me parece perfecto. - dijo Booth besando a su mujer.

-Parece que tu niña vendrá con el frío – dijo Cam mirando la cómo caía la nieve a través de la ventana.

-Aún faltan 3 semanas. Quizá a mediados de Enero ya no haga tanto frío – dijo Brennan dándole un sorbo a su poleo menta.

La mañana de Nochebuena siempre es un día mágico. Es el día antes de Navidad y todo el mundo ultima sus compras y comenta la cena que les espera esa noche.

Brennan estaba trabajando en el laboratorio. Para ella era un día importante porqué era esa noche volvería a ver a Ángela. La había echado tanto de menos. Y a Stella. Cuándo la habían visto en París hacía unos meses, ¡estaba tan mayor! Ahora ya estaba más cerca de cumplir un año que de ser una recién nacida.

Booth comió con la madre de su hija y se quedó en el laboratorio. Esperaría así a ver también a Ángela y Hodgins. De allí partirían todos a su casa.

Realmente estaban montando una gran cena. Iba a venir mucha gente: Max y la prima Margaret, Rebecca, Parker y James, Jared y Mariah, Huck, que tenía permiso de la residencia, Sweets y Daisy, Cam y Michelle y Ángela y Hodgins con la pequeña Stella. También habían invitado a los demás becarios; Wendell, Arastoo, Clark y Nigel Murray pero el último había viajado a Inglaterra y el resto ya tenían compromisos. Y la sorpresa de la fiesta era Russ con su mujer y sus hijas. Los había invitado Booth sin que Brennan lo supiera, ya que ella se pensaba que estaban con la familia de la mujer de Russ. Booth lo tenía todo preparado. Le había dado las llaves a Jared. Él y Mariah abrirían y dejarían pasar a todos los invitados. Así cuándo ellos llegaran sólo tendrían que gritar: ¡Sorpresa!

La tarde llegó y Ángela y Hodgins no aparecían. Brennan empezó a preocuparse.

-No pasa nada, Huesos. No les podemos llamar porqué están en el avión. Esta tormenta de nieve debe haber retrasado los vuelos. - dijo Booth

-Debe ser eso – dijo Brennan no muy convencida

La tarde empezó a caer y la tormenta se intensificó.

Michelle llegó al laboratorio mojada de cabeza a pies.

-¡Michelle! - dijo Cam cuándo vio aparecer así a si hija

-No sabéis cómo está la calle. Los coches apenas pueden circular. Y ya no hay autobuses. He tenido que venir caminando – dijo la chica

-¿Porque no has llamado? - dijo Cam

-Está todo saturado. No hay cobertura o la red está saturada– dijo Michelle

-Es posible que por eso no podamos hablar con Hodgins y Ángela.

-¡Estamos en Washigton! ¿Cómo es posible que una nevada sature la ciudad? - dijo Cam indignada

-Tal vez si no fuese Nochebuena... - dijo Michelle

Pasó una hora más y casi todo el mundo había abandonado el laboratorio. Los únicos que quedaban era Clark, Michelle, Cam y Booth y Brennan. Fuera se podía ver a cómo la tormenta de nieve estaba dejando todo cubierto por un manto blanco.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo Booth – Si esto sigue así nos sera difícil llegar a casa

-Yo me quedo – dijo Brennan – Ángela me dijo que vendría

-Con esta tormenta es posible que no lleguen – dijo Cam – Tal vez aún están en el aeropuerto. Con este tiempo...

-Ella dijo que vendría. Tarde o temprano vendrá al laboratorio – dijo Brennan otra vez

-Brennan, saben que la fiesta es en casa, si ven que se hace tarde seguro que irán hacia allí – dijo Booth

-No, al contrario. Ella sabe que si no hay novedades, yo estaré en el laboratorio.

-Booth tiene razón Brennan – dijo Cam – Se está poniendo muy feo. Hay que irse ya o puede que no lleguemos a tiempo.

-Yo quizá debería ir pasando – dijo Clark

-Sí, váyase, señor Edison. - dijo Cam – El tiempo no le dejara salir cómo no se vaya.

-Entonces, feliz Navidad a todos – dijo Clark mientras se despedía de Booth, Brennan, Cam y Michelle

-¡Venga Huesos!. Les dejamos un mensaje en el buzón de voz y nos vamos. Mira cómo cae la nieve – dijo Booth

- Yo me quedo – insistió Brennan

-¡Eres terca cómo tu sola Huesos! - dijo Booth empezando a enfadarse. - Hemos invitado a gente, es nuestra responsabilidad ir a casa.

Justo en ese instante Clark entró por la puerta.

-Dígame que está aquí porqué se ha dejado algo y que podrá ir a casa sin ningún problema – dijo Cam oliéndose lo que se avecinaba.

-Es imposible salir de aquí y llegar a ningún sitio que no esté a más de 50 metros – dijo Clark – Y es imposible llamar, no se cómo contactare con Nora.

-¿Lo ves Huesos? ¡Fantástico! - dijo Booth

-Ángela vendrá – dijo Brennan tranquila

-¡Huesos, si no podemos salir ellos tampoco podrán llegar! – dijo Booth

Pasó una hora más y Cam trajo todo lo que encontró en la máquina de bebida y comida.

-Si hay que pasar la nochebuena aquí habrá que hacer una cena. - dijo la forense

-Y pensar que había un pavo en casa... - dijo Booth

-¿Ha podido hablar con su novia ? - dijo Cam

-No, imposible.

-¿Cómo deben estar Ángela, Hodgins y la niña? - dijo Brennan

-Pues o en el aeropuerto o en casa, dónde seguro habrán ido al ver el tiempo que hacía – dijo Booth

La noche llegó y viendo que les sería imposible salir o llamar a nadie decidieron comer lo que Cam había traído colocándolo en una mesa y bendiciéndola. Brennan muy excepticamente dijo que ella no la iba a hablar con el Señor. Sólo hablaría para su yo interior. Pero cuándo todos cerraron los ojos y rezaron ,antes de decir Amén, ella suplicó que si alguna fuerza del universo podía escucharla le trajese por favor a Ángela esa noche.

-¿Cantamos algún villancico? - dijo Michelle

-Me parece bien, vamos a hacer esto algo más navideño – dijo Cam

Cantaron un rato y todos se lo pasaron bien olvidando por un momento que se habían quedado sin Nochebuena, pero al ver que no paraba de nevar y que aquello iba a ser lo más navideño que harían esa noche Brennan se entristeció y de ahí pasó a enfurecerse.

Tenía que haber sido una noche fantástica, por fin iba a ver a Ángela y iba a enseñar a todo el mundo su ático y iba a ser maravilloso. Llevaba un rato pensando eso hasta que decidió que no podía más, que si aquella noche tenía que ser igual que las demás, ella iba a hacer lo mismo que las demás noches que se había quedado en el laboratori. Trabajar.

-¿Pero que haces Brennan? - dijo Cam

-Déjala – dijo Booth – Va a trabajar.

-¿Pero es Nochebuena? Y en su estado... - dijo Cam

-Está enfadada. No vas a hacerla entrar en razón. Vale más que la dejes – dijo Booth que también estaba triste. Tenía que haber sido su primera Nochebuena como novio de Brennan. Y realmente iba a ser la primera, pero no la que él se esperaba.

Clark, Cam, Booth y Michelle habían decidido jugar a adivinar películas haciendo mímica. Era una Nochebuena atípica pero se lo estaban pasando realmente bien. Insistieron en que Brennan se uniese a ellos pero la antropóloga sólo quería trabajar y olvidar lo buena que tendría que haber sido aquella noche. Por un momento miró al cielo y a través de la cristalera del techo vio una estrella fugaz. Sonrió. Recordaba cuándo era pequeña y su madre le contaba que si la noche de Navidad veía una estrella fugaz es que Santa Claus la había hecho caer al pasar con el trineo. Pensó que ojalá fuera cierto y un hombre con barba pudiese hacer sus sueños realidad. Y por un segundó escuchando las risas de Booth, Cam, Clark y Michelle pensó que esa noche sí que era mágica, incluso con toda la adversidad, ellos reían y se lo pasaban bien. Entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho, quizá fue algo hormonal, pero entonces le pidió a Santa Claus un milagro. Quería su regalo de Navidad.

-¿Es que no pensáis ir a casa?

Brennan se paralizó. ¿Enserio existía Santa Claus?

-¡Dios Santo, chicos! - dijo Cam

Brennan se giró y allí vio a Hodgins, con la ya no tan pequeña Stella en brazos y a su lado Ángela. Ángela había cumplido su promesa.

-¿Pero cómo diablos habéis conseguido llegar? - dijo Booth mientras abrazaba a sus amigos.

-Para algo tiene que servir ser el heredero del grupo Cantilever – dijo Hodgins. - Motos de nieve

-¿Enserio habéis venido en moto de nieve? - dijo Clark sorprendido

-A mi me daba algo de miedo por la niña, pero era la única manera de llegar. Nos han llevado el equipaje a casa y nos han traído aquí. Sabía que Brennan esperaría aquí – dijo Ángela

Brennan bajó corriendo de la plataforma y sin decir nada se dirigió directamente a Ángela. Cuando la tubo delante la abrazó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

-Has cumplido tu promesa – dijo Brennan emocionada

-¿Creeías que no vendría? - dijo Ángela

Brennan cogió a Stella de los brazos de Booth. ¡Estaba tan mayor! Ya decía papá y mamá. Le dio un beso muy fuerte y se la devolvió a Ángela otra vez.

Cam y Michelle también le hicieron carantoñas a la niña y los hombres se pusieron a hablar por otro lado. De golpe Brennan dio un paso atrás y se quedó en silencio. Su mirada cambió, puso una mirada indescriptible, que jamás había puesto antes. Expresaba miedo, ansiedad, risa, furia...

Ángela se percató

-Oh no, tesoro... - dijo Ángela

Todos miraron en la dirección que miraba Ángela y vieron en rostro de Brennan, pero nadie lo entendió, así que volvieron a mirar a Ángela en busca de la explicación

-Vale, tranquila – dijo la artista acercándose a su amiga

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Booth rompiendo el silencio

-Prepárate agente sexy, vas a ser papá. Ha roto aguas – dijo Ángela mientras todos dirigían la mirada hacia el charco que había bajo los pies de la antropóloga.


	28. Regalo de Navidad

**Capítulo 28: Regalo de Navidad**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo. Me hubiese gustado más interacción entre Booth y Brennan pero al final me ha quedado así!**

**Creo que es un capítulo muy emotivo. Disfrútenlo.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios. =)**

Fue Cam quien tomó el control después de las palabras de Ángela, ya que fue la única que reaccionó. Clark y Hodgins se miraban el uno al otro. Michelle miraba a su madre en busca de alguna solución. Ángela agarraba la mano de su amiga mientras no paraba de repetirle que estuviese tranquila. Y Booth se quedó en silencio con las manos apoyadas en la cadera, mirando a Brennan ,que le devolvía la mirada. Una mirada que podía traducirse perfectamente en una pregunta: "¿Que hacemos?"

-De acuerdo, ante todo, tranquilidad. Un parto es algo natural. Vamos a sacar a tu niña sin ningún problema, ¿de acuerdo Brennan? - dijo Cam

Brennan no la escuchaba, sólo miraba a Booth. Por una vez necesitaba que Booth la rescatara, necesitaba sentirte protegida. Tenía miedo

-Brennan, escúchame. - dijo Cam muy seriamente, con intención de captar la atención de Brennan. Tubo que repetir la frase un par de veces antes de sacar a la antropóloga del trance. - Necesito que me escuches. Voy a ayudarte a hacer esto. Todos vamos a ayudarte, pero la que tiene que pasar por esto eres tú. Quiero que sepas que no vas a estar sola, que haré todo lo que pueda. Pero quiero que tengas claro que necesito toda tu colaboración. No quiero miedo, no quiero dudas, ni desanimo. Quiero que pienses que en un rato vas a tener a tu bebé en brazos. Quiero que visualices ese momento. ¿Lo tienes?

Brennan asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues sí lo tienes vamos a por él – dijo Cam haciendo una palmada. - Edison y Hodgins quiero que me traigáis toallas, muchas. Y traerme de mi sala de autopsias; un bisturí, hilo y aguja de sutura, guantes y una tijera. Y también necesito que me encontréis de entre vuestros objetos del laboratorio algo que aspire, pero el tubo de aspiración tiene que ser muy pequeño, tan pequeño como para que entre por la boca del bebé.

Hodgins y Edison fueron en busca de lo que su jefa les había pedido velozmente y sin decir palabra.

-Michele, quiero que hagas dos cosas. - dijo Cam dirigiéndose a su hija. - Necesito que llames a mi novio. Es su ginecólogo, necesito que mande una ambulancia y que prepare la habitación. También necesito que busque cómo sea un lugar en neonatos. Sé que es difícil contactar por teléfono con nadie, así que quiero que intercales las llamadas con el número de emergencias. Sea cómo sea necesitaremos una ambulancia. Y el otro favor es es que te encargues de Stella. Yo necesito a sus padres.

-Vale, perfecto. ¿Puedo hacer algo más?

-De momento no tesoro. Llama sin parar, no ceses ni un minuto. En algún momento tendrán que contestar. Si todos hacemos nuestro cometido esto será coser y cantar – dijo Cam acariciando la cara de Michelle.

Brennan había escuchado perfectamente lo que decía Cam. Y le había dado miedo.

-¿Neonatos porqué será prematura Cam? La prematuridad en cualquier mamífero es muy peligrosa. -dijo Brennan asustada.

-Temperance – dijo Cam poniendo la mano sobre la de su amiga. Por primera vez desde que la conocía había advertido miedo en la antropóloga, miedo y desconocimiento. - Tu niña nace con unas semanas de prematuridad. También nació Stella. No tendría porqué pasar nada si naciera en un hospital, pero nacerá y estará bastante rato en un espacio que no está acondicionado y en el que hace bastante frío para ella. Así que más vale tomar precauciones y que nos preparen una cuna en neonatos.

-Cam, tengo miedo – dijo Brennan. Nunca había dicho esas palabras desde que era pequeña, pero ahora era distinto, no era miedo por ella. Le aterrorizaba pensar que a su niña le pudiese pasar algo.

Cam la miró y le sonrió.

-Ya te he dicho que no vas a estar sola

-Claro que no, cielo – dijo Ángela, que no se había separado ni un minuto de su lado, besándole la frente. - Estamos todos aquí. Aquí resolvemos muertes cada día, hoy vamos a traer una vida, podemos con un nacimiento.

-Seeley – dijo Cam llamando a Booth que no se había movido del metro cuadrado que ocupaba desde que Ángela le había dicho que iba a ser padre. - Seeley, ven por favor. Quiero que te pongas detrás de ella con las piernas abiertas, que Brennan quede entre tus piernas. Quiero que tu pecho sea su respaldo y que tus piernas le hagas de reposa brazos.

Booth dirigió a Cam una mirada desorbitada. La forense se levantó, cogió a su amigo de un brazo y se lo llevó unos metros más allá, dónde no pudiesen oírlos.

-Seeley, sé que estás asustado, por ella y por la niña. Pero no puede verte así, tiene miedo. Te necesita cómo siempre, siendo tu el pilar en el que apoyarse. Hoy no le puedes fallar.

-Pero ella tiene miedo, Cam. Ella que siempre está segura tiene miedo. El parto de Parker tubo que ser asistido con fórceps, no pasó nada porqué estábamos en el hospital. ¿Y si pasa lo mismo con Ruth? Encima es prematura...

-Seeley, confía en mí. - dijo Cam – Vamos a sacar a tu niña y en cuanto logremos contactar con alguien tendremos una ambulancia aquí en un periquete. Tienes a 3 científicos y yo soy médico. Nos conocemos de hace mucho. Yo se que eres capaz de ser muy fuerte, y tu sabes que yo puedo con esto. Confía en mí. Ahora quiero que te pongas cómo he dicho, y que le digas lo bien que lo va a hacer. ¿Me has entendido? Eres Seeley Booth. Que se note

-Está bien, vamos – dijo Booth poniéndose cómo Cam le había dicho. En cuanto tubo a Brennan entre sus brazos la besó y le dijo que harían aquello juntos, que no la iba a dejar ni un segundo. Eso tranquilizó bastante a la doctora.

Hodgins y Edison llegaron con las toallas y el equipo de sutura que les había pedido Cam.

-Está bien tesoro, estás dilatada. ¿Notas las contracciones?

-Sí, las he empezado a notar hace poco. Pero no lo entiendo Cam, siempre se notan contracciones antes de romper aguas.- dijo Brennan que todo este trance la estaba haciendo dudar de la teoría y de lo que estaba en los libros. ¿Dudaba de su ciencia?

-No siempre, el cuerpo humano no es una ciencia exacta. - dijo Cam mirando la dilatación de Brennan. - Necesito que me avises cada vez que tengas una contracción.

-Creo que eso podré hacerlo yo. Mi pierna sufre las consecuencias cada vez que tiene una - dijo Booth

-Lo siento Booth. Si prefieres haces esto de parir tú – dijo Brennan ironizando.

-Vale, necesito que me escuchéis .En cuanto las contracciones sean más seguidas y yo vea la cabeza tendrás que empezar a empujar. -dijo Cam dirigiéndose a Brennan - Y tú Seeley, cuando yo te diga tendrás que ayudar a empujar a Brennan. Ella empujará y tu tienes que hacer una ligera presión en la parte alta de su abdomen.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que empuje al bebé con las manos? Puedo hacerle daño

-No le harás daño. Sólo ayudarás a empujar. Pero cuando yo os diga. Hay que vigilar cuando se empuja. En el momento que pasa el cuello no hay que hacer fuerza, se podría ahogar con la presión. Un vez salga la cabeza, ya estará – dijo Cam

-Eso cariño. Estamos contigo. Hacemos fuerza un rato y luego ya estará – dijo Ángela besando la mano de Brennan.

-Ángela, no me dejes. - dijo Brennan agarrando fuerte la mano que su amiga le tendía

-No lo haré cariño. Te dije que estaría contigo cuándo llegara Ruth y aquí estoy.

-No me refiero a ahora. No quiero que te vayas. Te necesito a mi lado. Quiero que la veas crecer, poderte pedir consejo. Si estoy asustada ahora que sólo es el principio imagínate cuándo le empiecen a pasar cosas.

-Brenn, cielo. Para eso esta Booth – dijo Brennan sacando el cabello de la cara de su amiga.

-Lo sé. Sé que Booth es el mejor padre que mi hija podría tener, pero te necesito cómo amiga y que... - la frase de Brennan quedó cortada por la llegada da una contracción que la hizo gemir de dolor.

-Hablamos luego. Ahora concentrate en esto – dijo Ángela zanjando el tema

Cam observó a Brennan y el dolor que estaba empezando a sufrir. Las caderas de la antropóloga no eran muy anchas y aquel parto se preveía largo. Necesitaba calmar el dolor de Brennan

-Hodgins – dijo la forense – Ves a la sala de autopsias y traeme agujas y algún tipo de calmante. Pero que no sea sedante, la necesito despierta.

-Cam – dijo Brennan al escuchar lo que su jefa le acababa de pedir al entomólogo - ¿Y si no puedes? ¿Y si acaba en cesárea? Sé que realizarías una cesárea con existo, pero no se si sería capaz de aguantar el dolor. La anestesia es el gran invento de la medicina, el cuerpo sufre menos, se generan menos agentes estresantes y por tanto el sistema inmunitario está mejor preparado.

-Temperance, no practicaré una cesárea si no es totalmente necesario. Es mucho mas arriesgada que un parto. Y ya palpo la cabeza del bebé, la niña viene de cara. Nada nos hace pensar que vaya a ser un parto difícil. Tal vez algo largo por eso le he pedido el calmante a Hodgins.

-¿A que te refieres con largo? ¿Les pasará algo a ella o a la niña? - dijo Booth que no había parado de besar la cabeza de Brennan mientras le decía cuánto la quería y lo bien que iba a hacer aquello.

-Tranquilo Seeley. Largo porque es primeriza y sus caderas son algo estrechas, pero nada extraño. Igual que tantísimos otros partos. - explicó Cam - Necesito tranquilidad chicos. Todo va sobre ruedas.

Las contracciones se intensificaron, pero la dilatación era lenta. Brennan sufría a pesar de el calmante que le había administrado Cam. Y Booth se ponía cada vez más nervioso al ver que no podía hacer nada por su chica.

-Booth – dijo Brennan – Se que Cam hará esto bien. No quiero que te pongas nervioso.

-Eh, escucha Huesos. No estoy nervioso – dijo Booth mintiendo a su compañera. Sabía que no le haría bien saber que estaba que se subía por las paredes. - Sólo tengo ganas de ver la cara de nuestra niña. ¿Eres consciente que en un rato seremos padres?

-No se si es eso lo que más miedo me da. - dijo Brennan apretando otra vez la pierna de Booth al llegar otra contracción. - No estoy acostumbrada a tener miedo Booth. Antes de conocerte jamás tenía miedo. Si pasaba algo sólo podía pasarme a mí. Y no tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme. Pero desde que te conozco tengo miedo de que te pueda pasar algo,miedo de que me dejes.

-Eh, Huesos. Eso jamás pasará, ¿me oyes? - dijo Booth cogiendo la cara de la futura madre de su hija entre sus manos

-No, escúchame. Tu me has enseñado que querer implica recibir lo mejor, pero también se puede perder mucho. Tengo miedo de que a ti te pase algo, pero también tuve miedo el día que no encontrábamos a Stella en su casa, o me da miedo que Ángela esté lejos de mí. Pero ahora mismo lo que me da más miedo del mundo es que le pase algo a Ruth. Se que este parto no tendría que estar pasando aquí. Y no soportaría que le pasara algo a nuestra niña, Booth – dijo Brennan mientras sus ojos derramaban una lágrima

-Huesos. Es normal tener miedo. Pero estoy contigo, ¿me oyes? Estoy contigo en todo. Y estás en las mejores manos. Ruth saldrá de la mano de Cam. Tienes a Hodgins y a Clark, dos fantásticos científicos aquí para lo que haga falta y tienes a la mujer más dulce del mundo cogiéndote la mano para darte ánimos. Y por último, estás pariendo en el Jeffersonian. El paraíso de la ciencia. Seguro que si nos hace falta algo está aquí.¿Que más se puede pedir fuera de un hospital?

-Prométeme que estaremos siempre los tres juntos

-Te juro que estaré siempre con mi familia – dijo Booth besando a Brennan

Habían pasado ya seis horas desde que Brennan había roto aguas y el dolor la estaba agotando a pesar de los calmantes. Había dejado de nevar y en un rato amanecería, fue entonces cuando Cam pudo ver bien la cabeza de la niña y fue capaz de palparla bien con las manos. Había llegado el momento de empujar.

-Brennan – dijo la forense – Cuando yo te diga debes empezar a empujar, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te ayudaré estirando de la niña y Booth nos ayudará presionando tu abdomen. ¿Estás bien?

-Vamos – dijo Brennan.

-De acuerdo, cuando venga una contracción nos avisas y empezamos

-Venga tesoro. Sólo será un momento y lo harás genial – dijo Ángela

La siguiente contracción llegó y todo el mecanismo que había indicado Cam se puso en marcha.

-Venga Brennan, muy bien, ya va saliendo. Aprovecha el descanso entre contracciones para respirar.

-Huesos, venga. Se que puedes. Eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco. Vamos a sacar de ahí a nuestra pequeña – dijo Booth

Otra contracción llegó y se repitió el acto anterior. Brennan estaba muy cansada pero aún así empujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Justo en ese momento entró Michelle

-He conseguido llamar. Están de camino – dijo la joven

A Cam se le iluminó la cara.

-¿Lo ves Brennan? Cuando la niña salga estará en buenas manos

-Han dicho que aún tardarían porque con la nieve es muy difícil llegar – aclaró Michelle

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya vienen – dijo Cam

-Eso quiere decir que la podrán atender bien cuando lleguen, ¿verdad? Estará en buenas manos, ¿no?

-Claro, Huesos. Cuando la niña llegue estará Cam para darle los primeros cuidados y después llegará un médico que la examinará. Tu no te preocupes, sólo concentrate en empujar – dijo Booth besando de nuevo la frente de Brennan

Una tercera contracción hizo que Brennan empujara otra vez

-Venga Brennan. Esto ya casi está. De momento te puedo decir que es morena – dijo Cam

-¿Puedes verla? - se asombró Booth

-Claro, ya casi está. - dijo Cam – Hodgins, necesito que me traigáis el aspirador y todas las toallas. Cambien necesitaré unos par de cordones, de cualquier zapato me va bien. Está apunto de salir.

Hodgins y Clark habían conseguido un aspirador de uno de los muchos aparatos que tenía Nigel Murray y lo habían arreglado un poco para que el tubo fuera lo suficientemente pequeño.

-¿Cordones? - preguntó Booth mientras Clark se sacaba rápidamente los suyos.

-Son para el cordón umbilical. Sabiendo que hay una ambulancia de camino no lo voy a cortar, es mas seguro. Lo ataré con un cordón en cada extremo. - explicó Cam

Otra contracción. Esta la cabeza de la niña salió.

-De acuerdo, ahora necesito que nadie empuje, yo le ayudaré a sacar los hombros. - dijo Cam – Venga Brennan. Que si todo va bien, ni siquiera te tendré que suturar.

Cam ayudó a sacar los hombros a la niña y el resto del cuerpo salió de dentro de Brennan cómo si fuese una pastilla de jabón. Cam aspiró las secreciones del bebé con el tubo proporcionado por Hodgins y Clark, hizo los nudos en el cordón y examino que todo en Ruth estuviese bien

-Chicos, ya tenéis aquí a vuestra niña. Está perfecta. Felicidades. - dijo entregándole la niña a Brennan – Pégatela a la piel, necesita calor corporal.

Booth y Brennan se miraron cómo nunca lo habían hecho. Sabiendo que aquello era fruto de su ya nada volvería a ser igual. Que atrásquedaban todos sus aquello era lo mejor que habían hecho. Que estarían unidos para siempre por un alma.

-Mira Booth, es nuestra niña – dijo Brennan acariciando al precioso bebé de ojos azules que tenía entre sus brazos.

-¡Eh campeona! Lo has hecho muy bien – dijo Booth con una sonrirsa de oreja a oreja mientras acariciaba la cara de su hija con un dedo.

-Somos papá y mamá. Y también tienes un hermanito que se llama Parker – le dijo Brennan visiblemente emocionada.

-Gracias – le dijo Booth a Brennan – Gracias por darme una familia

-Gracias a ti por hacerme ver que por este instante vale la pena apostar cualquier cosa. - dijo Brennan

Los padres se besaron y examinaron a su hija detenidamente.

-Dios, es preciosa. - dijo Ángela – Felicidades

-Ver esto ha sido un milagro. Es una bendición. Me alegro por ustedes – dijo Clark

-Tio– dijo Hodgins dándole una palmada a Booth – Felicidades

Los primeros rayos de Sol entraban por la cristalera cuando se escuchó la alarma de la ambulancia que se acercaba.

-Saldré a indicarles dónde estamos – dijo Hodgins.

Brennan miró la cara de cansancio de Cam. Gracias a ella todo había salido bien.

-Cam – dijo la antropóloga – Muchísimas gracias. No se que hubiese pasado esta noche sin ti.

-Brennan tiene razón, Camille – añadió Booth – Has estado fantástica. Muchas gracias

Cam se emocionó por las escena y por esas palabras.

-De nada chicos. Disfrutar de esto porqué realmente es el mejor regalo ¡Feliz Navidad!


	29. Ruth

**CAPÍTULO 29: Ruth**

**Otro cap, espero que les guste!**

**He leído que la 7 temporada solo tendrá 13 capitulos, ¿que piensan sobre ello?**

**Un besoooo**

Booth llamó a su ático sabiendo que todos estarían allí. La noticia les cogió por sorpresa, todos sabían el motivo por el cual no habían podido llegar a la cena, pero nadie esperaba que Brennan se hubiese puesto de parto. Acordaron ir a ver a la recién nacida por la tarde ya que Brennan necesitaba descansar.

-¿Soy abuelo? - dijo Max cuando entró en la habitación.

-Eso creo – contestó Booth

-Bueno, ¿y dónde está mi nieta?

-Verás... - empezó Booth

-Hola papá – dijo Brennan al despertar incorporándose en la cama.

-Cariño ¿Cómo estás? Debes estar agotada. Felicidades preciosa. Mamá debe sentirse muy feliz allí arriba. Sobretodo sabiendo el nombre de su nieta.

Brennan sonrió al acordarse de su madre.

-Pero bueno ¿Dónde está mi nieta? ¿Está con las enfermeras? Espero que se den prisa porqué aquí fuera tenéis a un montón de gente que quiere conocerla

-Papá, la niña está en la incubadora. - dijo Brennan agachando la cabeza

-¿Cómo? ¿Dios mío, está bien?

-Sí, sí. Sólo ha nacido algo pequeñita de peso y tendrá que pasar unos días en el área de neonatos. Pero está bien, no hay que preocuparse – dijo Booth guiñando un ojo a Max. Max lo entendió rápido. Brennan estaba preocupada, y había que intentar sacarle hierro al asunto

-En ese caso, ¿hago pasar al resto? - preguntó Max

-Claro. Han venido para algo – dijo Brennan

Todos sus amigos entraron. Incluso los que habían pasado la noche en el Jeffersonian. Todos felicitaron a Booth y a Brennan y también todos intentaron animar a Brennan después de saber que la niña tenía que estar en la incubadora.

-Disculpad– dijo el novio de Cam al entrar en la habitación

-Oh, ¿Qué haces aquí ? - dijo Cam dándole un beso al ginecólogo

-Bueno, las enfermeras me han comentado que erais un grupo muy numeroso y bueno... He supuesto que querríais ver a la niña y se lo he comentado al pediatra y teniendo en cuenta que está allí más por precaución que por otra cosa... Pues que os la van a traer, podréis tenerla un rato y luego se la volverán a llevar – dijo el doctor

-¿Cómo? ¿Traeran a Ruth a la habitación? - dijo Booth

-Exacto. No será mucho rato. Tal vez una hora...

-¿No será peligroso, no? - dijo Brennan

-No, no. El pediatra ha dicho que no había ningún problema.

-Oh. Eres adorable – dijo Cam besando otra vez a su novio

-En fin. Felicidades. - dijo saliendo de la sala

Cinco minutos más tarde llegaba la enfermera con la cunita en la que estaba la niña. Todos se avalanzaron sobre ella para ver al bebé. Era una preciosa niña de ojos enormes y azules y cabello castaño. Estaba muy tranquila y miraba a todos con sus grandes ojos abiertos, Booth cogió a su niña y se la dió a Brennan. La antropóloga le dió un beso en la frente y se la colocó cerca del pecho.

-En fin – empezó Booth - Ahora que estamos todos y ya la conocéis nos gustaría presentaros a nuestra hija. Ruth Camille Booth. 48 centímetros, 2kilos 600gramos y la niña más guapa del mundo. Con permiso de Stella claro.

-¿Camille? - dijo Cam al oír el nombre de la niña

-Queremos que lleve tu nombre – dijo Brennan – Tu la has ayudado a nacer. Y además has estado todo este tiempo conmigo, sin mencionar que eres amiga de Booth desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Queremos que lleve tu nombre.

-Y no sólo eso – dijo Booth – Nos gustaría ue fueses su madrina.

-Oh Dios – dijo Cam llevándose las manos a la cara mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas - No se que decir, siempre pensé que ese papel estaba reservado a Ángela.

-Di que sí – dijo Ángela – Yo voy a querer a esta niña igual tanto si soy su madrina como no. Y creo que tú eres la persona perfecta para ejercer ese papel con ella.

-Dios... en ese caso. Sí, claro que quiero. Gracias chicos – dijo Cam

-Bueno, ahora el padrino - dijo Booth quiñando un ojo a Brennan

-Oh claro. Casi lo olvidaba , aún no lo tenemos muy claro...– dijo Brennan sonriendo pícaramente

-A ver Sweets. Haznos un perfil psicoóligo de quién tendria que ser el padrino – dijo Booth

-¿Cómo? -se asombró el chico - Bueno, debido a la relación que teneis con todo el equipo... tal vez debería ser Hodgins en sustitución a Ángela y devolviendo el cumplido de ser vosotros los padrinos de su hija. O tal vez tu hermano. Los tíos siempre son buenos candidatos.

-¿Enserio este adolescente es psicólogo? - dijo Jared haciendo broma – Creo que todos sabemos quien es el padrino menos tú, chaval

-¿Cómo? - dijo Sweets aturdido

-Espero que lo hagas bien, chaval – dijo Booth

-¿Yo? Oh vaya, pero ¿porqué? - dijo Sweets sonriendo

-Siempre nos has tratado cómo pareja. Conoces nuestra relación mejor que nadie. Fuiste el primero en decir que estábamos enamorados. - dijo Brennan

-Eh, eso no vale – Intervino Ángela – Eso lo sabíamos todos antes ni siquiera de que él apareciese. Lo único que él lo escribió.

Todos rieron.

-Gracias, espero estar a la altura – dijo el joven psicólogo.

La hora que disponían para tener a Ruth con ellos pasó rápido pero la aprovecharon bien. Todos se hicieron una foto con la niña,incluso Stella y todos llegaron a la conclusión que la niña tenía los ojos de Brennan

Cuándo se llevaron a la niña todos se fueron y Booth y Brennan se dirigieron al cristal de la sala de neonatos, desde dónde podían ver a su hija.

-Es preciosa – dijo Booth

-Pero es tan pequeña – dijo Brennan – Tengo miedo de que le pase algo

-Venga Huesos. Está bien. Incluso el pediatra ha dado permiso para que estuviese una hora sola. Va a estar en casa en unos días. - dijo Booth abrazando a la madre de su hija.

-La quiero tanto. - dijo Brennan – Nunca pensé que el amor hacia un hijo pudiese ser así

-Es el más grande – dijo Booth -Estarás ligado para siempre.

-¿No disminuye con los años? - dijo Brennan

-Más bien al contrario.

-Entonces no lo entiendo Booth. Si siempre se quiere así ¿Cómo pudieron mis padres dejarnos? Es horrible pensar que algún día me tuviese que separar de ella. Le voy a prometer cada día de su vida que nunca le haré eso, que nuncá la dejaré.

-Huesos. - dijo Booth haciendo que la antropóloga lo mirase a los ojos. - Tu misma lo acabas de decir. Imagínate cuanto te querían tus padres que pasaron por el dolor de abandonaros para protegeros. No debes juzgarlos. Ni puedes prometerle eso a Ruth, porqué nunca sabes que te depara la vida. Sólo prométele que la amarás con todo tu corazón todos los días de tu vida.

Brennan se abrazó a Booth. Era el hombre con el corazón más grande que conocía. Y por eso lo amaba.

–Por cierto. Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte. - dijo Booth

-Dime – dijo Brennan intrigada

-Me gustaría bautizarla

-Ni hablar – dijo Brennan

-Sabía que dirías eso, pero escúchame. Es importante para mí.

-No Booth. No voy a inscribir a mi hija en la secta más grande del mundo.

-Pero Huesos. ¿Que daño le va a hacer? Para mí es una manera de saber que si algo le pasara a la niña entrará en el cielo. Y en caso de que eso no fuera cierto, cómo tú crees, sólo sería un chorro de agua en la cabeza.

Brennan iba a contestar cuándo aparecieron en el pasillo James, Rebecca y Parker.

-¡Campeón!– exclamó Booth mientras corría a abrazar a su hijo. - Preparado para conocer a tu hermanita

El niño respondió con un sí algo dubitativo.

-Parker – dijo Rebecca - ¿Porqué no vas a darle a Brennan su regalo?

El niño hizo lo que su madre le decía

-¿Podemos hablar? - dijo Rebecca a Booth

-¿Que pasa? - dijo Booth que no entendía la actitud de su hijo ni de su ex

-Creo que le ha sobrepasado. Tal vez a sido mi culpa, no se. He intentado que lo entendiera. - dijo Rebecca atropellando sus palabras.

-Eh, eh, eh. Frena – dijo Booth - ¿Que le pasa a Parker?

-Mira, llevo todo el embarazo de Brennan diciéndole a Parker lo responsable que tiene que ser ahora que es el hermano mayor y el ejemplo que tiene que dar. Y él lo llevaba bien, pero hoy cuándo has llamado y le he dicho que tenía una hermanita, ha palidecido y apenas ha hablado. Creo que de golpe ha sentido el peso de la responsabilidad.

-Déjame hablar con él – dijo Booth – Oye campeón – dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo que estaba hablando con Brennan. - ¿Quieres ver a Ruth?

-¿Podeis entrar ahí? - dijo Rebecca

-Hay un horario de visitas pero los padres y hermanitos pueden entrar cuándo quieran – explicó Brennan

-Oh Temperance, felicidades – dijo Rebecca abrazándola

Booth y Parker entraron en la sala después de ponerse una bata y unos patucos de papel. Brennan se quedó fuera recibiendo consejos de Rebecca.

-Mira. Esta es Ruth– dijo Booth cogiendo a su hijo en brazos y acercándolo al cristal de la incubadora para que pudiese ver bien a su hermanita. - Ruth. Este es tu hermano Parker.

-Es muy bonita – dijo Parker.

-¿Y sabes lo mejor? - dijo Booth

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-Lo mejor es que ella te va a querer con locura. ¿Y sabes porqué?

El niño volvió a responder que no.

-Pues te va a querer por qué los hermanos mayores tienen 4 funciones muy importantes. Y sí que es verdad que son el reflejo del hermano pequeño muchas veces, pero eso no te tiene que preocupar. De todas las cosas aburridas cómo educarla, decirle lo que está bien y mal, castigarla... de todo eso nos ocuparemos Huesos y yo. Pero tu te vas a llevar la mejor parte. Que es; primero, tienes que saberle dar consejos. Eso es muy fácil, tu lo haces continuamente. Sólo se trata de decirle que crees que es lo mejor para ella. ¿Fácil verdad?

Parker asintió

-Segundo – siguió Booth. - Ayudarla siempre que puedas. Pero piensa que en esa tarea no estarás solo. Huesos y yo, y Ángela, y Max y todos la ayudaremos siempre que lo necesite.

-Eso es fácil – dijo Parker

-Exacto. Tercero – siguió Booth - ¿Porqué todo el mundo quiere un hermano pequeño? Para pasárselo terriblemente bien con él. Los hermanos són los mejores compañeros de juegos. ¿Podrás divertirte con Ruth?

-Claro papá. Eso está chupado – dijo Parker

-Así me gusta – dijo Booth chocando la mano de su hijo – Y por último. Y esta quiero que la escuches bien. La cuarta cosa es... quererla con todo tu corazón.

-Parece raro... - dijo Parker mirando a su hermana – Pero ya la quiero

-Es que tu tieens un corazón muy grande Parker. Para tí querer es muy fácil y eso es una suerte – dijo Booth mirandoa alos ojos de su hijo. - ¿Crees que podrás hacer lo que te he dicho? Tu eres su hermano. Huesos y yo somos sus padres. Tu haz las funciones de hermano y será la niña más feliz del mundo. Aun no sabe la suerte que tiene de tenerte como hermano

Parker se lanzó a los brazos de su padre

-Seré un buen hermano

-No lo dudo – dijo Booth mientras pensaba cómo le hubiese gustado poderse preocupar con Jared sólo de esas cuatro cosas que le acababa de decir a Parker.

El niño salió de la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Mamá, Ruth es precisoa. Y cuando sea mayor jugaremos mucho.

-Claro tesoro – dijo Rebecca mientras miraba asombrada a Booth

El agente le devolvió la mirada orgulloso de tener un hijo así.

Ángela llegó a la mañana siguiente y cuando se disponía a llamar a la puerta de la habitación Booth salió furioso de dentro.

-¿Que pasa? - preguntó Ángela

-Preguntaselo a ella – dijo Booth saliendo hacia la máquina de cafés

-Cielo ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó Ángela entrando en la habitación.

-Ángela – dijo Brennan sorprendida de ver allí a su amiga. - Quiere bautizarla .

-Y si no me equivoco tu te has negado rotundamente.

-Yo no creo en eso

-Pero Booth sí – dijo la artista

-Pero yo no – repitió Brennan

-Tesoro. Creo que hay algo que debes saber. Es hija de los dos

-¿Y porqué tiene que valer más su opinión que la mía? - dijo Brennan

-Verás – empezó Ángela – A partir de ahora tendréis que educar a la niña entre los dos. Normalmente tendréis que hacerlo en común pero cuando en algo tengáis opiniones distintas tendréis que ceder. A veces tú y a veces él y ahora te toca a tí. Tú no te juegas nada, sólo es un poco de agua. Y para él es importante.

-Pero él dice que bautizarla es para que si le pasa algo entre en el cielo. ¿Porqué cree que le tiene que pasar algo? Tengo a mi hija en una incubadora y él cree que la tiene que proteger por si se muere? - dijo Brennan poniéndose muy nerviosa

-Eh, eh, eh. No tiene nada que ver la incubadora. Todos los creyentes lo hacen. No tiene nada que ver con la incubadora. La habría querido bautizar igualmente aunque la niña estuviese ahora en la habitación.

-¿Así que crees que ahora me toca ceder a mí, no?

-Creo que sí.

-Y quién le recordará a él cuando tiene que ceder? Porqué tu no vas a estar.

-En cuanto a eso... No vamos a volver a París

-¿Te quedas? Oh es fantástico – dijo Brennan lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga. Justo en ese momento entró Booth con tres cafés.

-¿Os quedáis en Washigton? - dijo el agente sonriendo

-Bueno la verdad es que después del parto y de veros a todos Hodgins y yo hablamos y bueno, no sé.. recordamos las cosas que lográbamos aquí, todos juntos. Entre todos conseguimos sacar a Ruth y bueno... pensamos que nos llevamos a Stella porqué queríamos que su vida fuese normal. Pero no tiene nada de normal alejarla de los amigos, así que nos replanteamos las cosas y nos dimos cuenta que desde que nació es la heredera del grupo Cantilever y eso le traerá cosas buenas y malas. Le pondremos toda la seguridad del mundo, y eso a veces será incomodo, pero es un precio que vale la pena pagar por teneros a su lado. Quiero que crezca siendo amiga de Ruth.


	30. Vida en familia

**CAPÍTULO 30: Vida en família**

**Hola amigos, otro capítulo, es un poco de transición. Aún así espero que les guste. =)**

**SPOILEEEERS 7a temporada! (el que no quiera leerlo que siga dónde acaban las letras en negrita) **

**Bueno queridos bones fans seguro que muchos ya lo sabéis pero voy a dejaros algunas cosas de las que me he enterado para compartirlas con vosotros y poderlas comentar. **

**Primero, el bebé de Booth y Brennan en la serie será niña! (creo que no podía ser de otro modo)**

**Segundo, algunos de los nuevos diálogos tienen muy buena pinta. Como Wendell llamando "pequeña Dr.B" a la nueva bebé. O Booth y brennan discutiendo sobre si hablarle a la niña sobre ositos de peluche ya que los osos de verdad generan no se cuantas mutilaciones al año en norteamerica.**

**Tercero, la primera escena B&B en el primer capítulo serán Brennan y Booth desayunando en el apartamento del agente y Brennan intentando maniobrar en la cocina diciéndo que es muy pequeña ya que su barriga no la deja moverse con libertad (lo que da a entender que duermen juntos, no?)**

**Cuarto, volverá el abuelo de Booth en el 7x04 para aconsejar a su nieto, en un capítulo dónde Booth y Brennan estarán buscando casa para los 2!**

**En fin, ¡Tiene buena pinta! ¿Ganas de que empiece? Yo no aguanto más!**

**En fin gracias por todos los comentarios! Sois geniales!**

**Capítulo 30: Vida en familia**

Brennan se despertó con el llanto de Ruth. Hacía ya unos días que estaban en casa. La doctora cogió a la niña en brazos y la sacó de la habitación para que Booth pudiese descansar.

La pequeña tenía hambre y Brennan fue a darle el pecho en la butaca del salón. Su nuevo piso era realmente hermoso. Booth había trabajado mucho en él.

La niña se cogió rápidamente al pecho. Brennan se asombró de lo natural que fluía todo. Hacía unos meses no se hubiese podido ni imaginar aquella escena.

Su hija era preciosa y la verdad que muy tranquila. Aunque llevaba algunas noches dando guerra. El pediatría había dicho que eran gases.

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo? - preguntó la voz que salía de la habitación de al lado.

-¡Parker! - dijo la antropóloga - ¿Qué haces despierto? Deberías descansar. Mañana es el bautizo de tu hermana

-Es que me ha despertado su llanto y ya no me he podido dormir. Además ayer...

-¿Ayer qué? - preguntó Brennan

-Bueno, pues ví una película que salía un asesino.. y ahora tengo miedo – dijo el niño algo avergonzado

-Oh Parker. Sólo es una película. Es algo que ha salido de la cabeza de alguien. Es irracional tener miedo – le dijo Brennan

-Pero papá y tu cogéis asesinos cada día- dijo el niño

-Y aún estamos aquí – dijo Brennan

-Bueno, vale. - dijo el niño no muy convencido – Entonces será mejor que me vaya a la cama

Brennan se quedó mirando cómo el niño se iba hacia su habitación abatido. Entonces pensó que tan sólo era un niño. Y que los niños tienen miedo por muy irracional que sea. Además en parte tenía razón. Los asesinos existen y ella y Booth estaban ahí porqué habían tenido suerte. Bien cierto era que habían tenido oportunidades para estar los dos en el cementerio

-Eh Parker. Ven aquí anda. Coge el sillón y ponte a mi lado. - dijo la doctora.

El niño hizo lo que Brennan le dijo. Lo hizo corriendo. Brennan no le pudo ver la cara porqué estaban casi a oscuras, pero estaba segura de que al pequeño se le había iluminado el rostro.

-¿Crees que me quiere? - pregunto Parker cuando llevaba un rato mirando a su hermana

-Aún es muy pequeña. No se muy bien cómo quieren los bebés. Pero estoy segura de que sí. Siempre estás pendiente de ella.

-Me gusta que esté aquí, y me gusta que seas la novia de papá. ¡Y mi nueva habitación es genial!

Brennan sin saber muy bien porqué besó la cabeza del chico. Parker se sintió reconfortado con aquel gesto y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la antropóloga

Al cabo de un rato Brennan tenía a su hija dormida en sus brazos y a su hijastro dormido contra su hombro. Decidió llevar a Ruth a su cuna y después guió a Parker, que iba medio zombie, hasta su cama.

Brennan aún no había cogido el sueño cuando la niña volvió a llorar

-Pero si acaba de comer... - dijo la doctora

-Ya la cojo yo esta vez – contestó Booth saliendo de la habitación

-No, no, Booth. No salgáis. Parker está con el sueño ligero. Tiene un poco de miedo. Mejor quédate aquí no vaya a ser que se vuelva a despertar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Se ha despertado Parker? ¿Está bien? - preguntó el agente

-Sí, sí. Cosas de niños – dijo Brennan que se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Estaba derrotada

Booth sonrió. Brennan se hacía cargo de sus dos hijos ella sola. El agente acunó a su hija en brazos que no tardó en calmarse. Booth la intentó dejar de nuevo en la cuna pero la niña quería brazos.

Llevaba un rato con Ruth en brazos cuando la niña finalmente se durmió. No se arriesgó a meterla en la cuna otra vez. Necesitaban descansar porqué al día siguiente tenían el bautizo, así que metió a la niña en la cama, entre ellos dos.

Ver a su hija y a Brennan dormir le creó una sensación de paz inmensa. Tenía allí a sus dos chicas y a su hijo. Brennan le había pedido una ve crear un mundo con él, y lo habían conseguido. Ni el mejor de sus sueños hubiese podido ser mejor. Sólo faltaba una cosa, y sin saber muy bien porqué, tal vez el sueño, el cansancio o la inmensa felicidad decidió despertar a Brennan.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo la doctora - ¿Está mal la niña?

-Cásate conmigo – dijo Booth

-¿Cómo? - preguntó Brennan que se despertó de golpe - ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-No . O tal vez sí. No sé. Estoy loco por ti, y por Ruth y por Parker. Quiero que seas mi mujer.

-Booth. Vivo contigo. Tenemos una hija. Somos una familia. No es necesario estar casados.

-Lo se, lo se. Pero me apetece una boda. Que Dios sepa que somos uno, que todo el mundo lo sepa ¿Porqué todas me decís que no? Sé que seré un buen marido.

-Booth... Por favor. Sabes lo que pienso sobre el matrimonio. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Eres una magnífica pareja y el mejor padre que nuestros hijos podrían tener. Pero cuando me quedé embarazada de Ruth te dije que no quería casarme. He accedido a bautizar a la niña. Y sabes que a mí todo esto me viene grande, no sé ni cómo está fluyendo todo. Dame espacio Booth. Venga vamos a dormir. Necesitamos descansar.

Booth quiso rebatir a Brennan, pero la doctora ya se había dado la vuelta. Así que acarició la barriguita de su niña y decidió seguir durmiendo. Hablaría de eso con Brennan otro día. No iba a darse por vencido.

La iglesia estaba medio vacía pero a Brennan y Booth les bastaba con la gente que había. Eran sus seres más queridos

-Tempy, felicidades – dijo Russ acercándose a su hermana.

-Gracias por venir Russ. Booth me contó la sorpresa que tenía preparada para la cena de Nochebuena y os agradezco de veras que vinieseis – dijo la antropóloga

-De nada, ya ves. Además las niñas están emocionadas de tener una primita.

Brennan miró a las niñas y estuvo hablando un rato con ellas. Eran un encanto.

Cam y Sweets estaban ya en el altar junto con el párroco, listos para empezar el bautismo. Booth y Brennan se acercaron con su niña en brazos, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar al altar Brennan se paró y cogió a Booth por un brazo. Se hizo el silencio entre los invitados. Nadie entendía que estaba pasando pero todos sospechaban que pudiese pasar. Era demasiado bonito que Brennan hubiese accedido a bautizar a la niña

-Necesito hablar contigo – dijo Brennan a Booth

-Huesos ¿ahora? Ya me dirás lo que me tengas que decir luego, ¿vale?

-No, necesito que sea ahora. Antes de que le tiren el agua por encima.

-No es el agua por encima, es el bautismo Huesos, bautismo – la riño Booth -Está bien. Dime. - se resignó Booth al ver la cara de su compañera.

-La bautizaremos. No tengo problema en ello, pero no quiero educarla en la fe cristiana.

-¿Cómo? - dijo Booth que no entendía dónde quería llegar su novia

-Escúchame Booth. No quiero educarla en la fe cristiana ni tampoco quiero que sea una atea descreía cómo yo. Acepto que a veces una religión es un buen apoyo en momentos de desesperación. Y a veces me parece que tú eres más feliz que yo sabiendo que hay alguien allí arriba. Así que no quiero que la eduquemos en ninguna religión. Sólo quiero que le contemos las cosas cómo son. Sabiendo que existe la ciencia y que existen muchas religiones. Y ella cuándo sea mayor escoja. Quiero que tenga la mente abierta y que sea libre de decidir.

-Me parece bien. Creo que es una reflexión muy buena, Huesos – dijo Booth

-¿No te enfadas?

-No, claro. Aunque ahora la estamos haciendo entrar en el catolicismo.

-Bueno, pero eso es algo para que tú estés tranquilo. Yo preferiría que si algún día se quiere bautizar lo hiciese ella, pero si tu estás mas tranquilo haciéndolo ahora, pues que así sea. Y así se lo contaremos cuándo sea mayor. Y si ella quiere dar de baja su bautismo cuando crezca, pues, que lo haga. – explicó Brennan

Booth miró a Brennan. Había abierto tanto su mente desde que la había conocido. Incluso ya le dabas lecciones de moralidad, cuándo siempre era él el que lo había hecho. Tal vez un día él le daría lecciones de ciencia. Bueno, no. De eso estaba seguro que no.

-¿Vamos entonces? - preguntó Booth ofreciendo la mano a su chica

-Vamos

Booth y Brennan llegaron al altar y el párroco inició la ceremonia. Cam acercó a la niña la pila bautismal y cuándo el agua rozó la cabeza de Ruth la niña empezó a llorar, pero la patóloga supo calmarla. El párroco dijo las ultimas palabras y la ceremonia terminó. Ruth ya estaba bautizada.

Los padres y los invitados fueron abandonando la iglesia y se dirigieron todos hacia el restaurante. Una vez allí todo el mundo dio sus regalos a la recién nacida . Todos fueron maravillosos, sobretodo el cuadro que le había pintado Ángela.

-Parker, vigila y no corras – dijo Booth al ver cómo su hijo conducía el cochecito en el que iba su hija.

-Ya voy con cuidado papá. - contestó el niño que enseñaba su hermanita a todos los invitados con mucho orgullo

Ángela y Brennan estaban un poco más alejadas hablando de la ceremonia cuándo Brennan exclamó;

- Pero bueno, ¡mira Stella! Si ya anda – se asombró Brennan al ver cómo la niña daba sus primeros pasos de la mano de su padre.

-¡Sí! Estamos muy contentos – dijo Ángela aplaudiendo los pasos de su pequeña – Pero aún no anda solita. Todavía va cogida de la mano o apoyándose en cosas.

-Es fantástica – dijo Brennan - ¿Serán buenas amigas con Ruth, verdad?

-Sí sólo son la mitad de lo que somos nosotras, serán las mejores – contestó Ángela observando la estampa que formaban Hodgins caminando de la mano con la pequeña Stella y Parker paseando a Ruth bajo la atenta mirada de Booth. - Felicidades – dijo Ángela dirigiéndose a Brennan

-La verdad es que no debes felicitarme. Para mí no es ninguna satisfacción especial que esté bautizada – dijo Brennan

-No lo digo por eso. Mira – dijo Ángela señalado dónde se encontraban Parker y Ruth – Has logrado formar una familia. Y tengo que admitir que hubo momentos en los que pensé que no lo conseguirías. Pero Booth siempre creyó en tí. Más que nadie. Y es fabuloso.

Brennan sonrió. Sabía que era cierto.

-Booth me ha pedido que me case con él

-¡Guau! Eso sí es una bomba – dijo Ángela - ¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Le he dicho que no.

-No se porqué no me sorprende – dijo la artista

-Casarme no va conmigo Ángela. Tenemos una vida en pareja, una hija. No hace falta casarse. Sólo es una manera que antaño utilizaban los hombres para tener atada a la mujer.

-No lo mires así Brennan. Es un acto de amor. De mostrar ante todos que amas a esa persona – dijo la artista

-Ángela tú te casaste en un calabozo dónde sólo había un sheriff y un juez. No le mostraste nada a nadie. - contestó Brennan

-No me refiero literalmente, sino cómo algo social. Estás con esa persona y todo el mundo lo sabe porqué estás casado. Porqué has decidido entregarte a ella.

-Yo no lo veo así Ángela. Y tu el otro día me dijiste que yo debía ceder a bautizar a la niña. Ahora creo que debe ceder él – dijo Brennan

-Tal vez tienes razón. Pero piensatelo. Me encantaría diseñar tu boda – dijo Ángela riendo. Le encantaría organizar la boda de las dos medias naranjas más claras que conocía.


	31. Antiguos amigos, nuevos casos

**CAPÍTULO 31: Antiguos amigos, nuevos casos.**

**Otro capítulo. Me habéis preguntado en los reviews si queda mucho. Siento que se esté haciendo tan largo, pero me esta saliendo así. Yo creo que aún deben quedar unos 10 capítulos más o menos. Siento que se esté alargando tanto.**

**Y hablando de reviews quería agradecer especialmente a : AnSaMo, Fran Ktrin Black, booth bones, Mafer26637, Sakuchik, HudlyBBlove, B-Bsilencesurrender, pimar, Margarita1733, serie-bones, bybtyty, Karla y Daniela. Sois los que comentáis regularmente y os lo agradezco mucho. Vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir. Y el del resto que pasa por aquí y comenta también, por supuesto. Solo quería tener un detalle con los que están leyendo esto desde hace tiempo, esto que se esta haciendo eterno, aguantando mis esperas, etc. **

**Si me he dejado el nombre de alguien que comenta regularmente lo siento. Tengo la suerte de que sois bastantes y puede que se me haya pasado.**

**Son maravillosos Bones fans! ;)**

**Un beso enorme!**

**PD: no dejen de comentar los spoilers de la séptima temporada que puse en el capítulo anterior. Es que tengo tantas ganas! Necesito saber la opinión de alguien más o me volveré loca con la espera! jajaja**

La tarde llegó pero a ninguno de los asistentes pareció importarle ya que se lo estaban pasando de maravilla. Sólo había hecho falta un poco de música y conversación para que el rato pasara muy agradablemente.

-¿Se puede?

Todos se quedaron mirando asombrados al recién llegado. No sabían muy bien si ponerse a gritar, a reír, a llorar.

-¡Dios mío Zach! - dijo Ángela abalanzándose sobre el joven

-¡Zach amigo! - dijo Hodgins acercándose a su amigo mientras Cam y Sweets también iban a saludarle

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? - preguntó Booth

-No se preocupe agente Booth – dijo Zach – He venido escoltado – dijo el joven dirigiéndose a un gran hombre de raza negra que había en la puerta

-Miren, no puedo sacar internos a internos sin autorización. Pero el chico insistió tanto. Decía que era un día muy importante. Y la verdad es que tengo simpatía por Zach, no sé muy bien que hace en el psiquiátrico- contestó el hombre

-¡Oh gracias! - dijo Ángela acercándose al acompañante de Zach

-¿Que no sabe muy bien que hace el psiquiátrico? - dijo Booth – Mató a un hombre ¿Es que nadie se acuerda?

La mirada que intercambiaron Zach y Sweets pasó desapercibida para todos, pero la verdad es que aquel era un secreto que carcomía a Sweets cada vez que alguien hablaba de Zach. Tenía ganas de decirles que su amigo no era un asesino. Que no mató a nadie. Que sólo fue un hombre engañado.

-La verdad es que he venido para felicitar a la – dijo el todavía Dr. Addy

-Zach – dijo Brennan acercándose a su antiguo becario. Lo miró con ternura. Quería a Zach. Y perderle había sido un duro golpe para ella. En un principio se intentaba convencer de que la pérdida sólo había sido laboral. Que sería difícil reemplazar a Zach cómo antropólogo. Pero la verdad era que cómo antropólogo tal vez era reemplazable, pero jamás sería reemplazable como amigo. Aquel chico había sido su debilidad durante muchos años y haberlo perdido era duro.

-Se que ha tenido una hija con el agente Booth, me gustaría conocerla

-¡Zach! ¿Te has escaado del psiquiátrico para conocer a Ruth? - preguntó la doctora.

-¿Se llama Ruth? Es un bonito nombre. Procedente del hebreo y significa compañera. Curioso nombre para la hija de dos personas que iniciaron su relación cómo compañeros de trabajo

Brennan sonrió. Realmente no sabía que aquel fuera el significado del nombre de su hija y su madre.

-Aunque tambien es el verdadero nombre de su madre

Brennan cogió la mano de Zach, que iba dentro de un guante.

-¿Sabes que te echo de menos verdad Zach?

-Se que usted desarrolló un aprecio hacia mí, que en cualquier otra persona significaría que ahora echaría de menos mi compañía. Aunque dada su capacidad para compartimentar sentimientos no se si eso se puede aplicar a usted. - dijo el antropólogo que desvió su vista hacia el cochecito de Ruth – Aunque en vista de cómo han ido las cosas quizá ahora ya no sea tan racional con sus sentimientos Dra. Brennan. ¿Me enseña a su pequeña?

Brennan se acercó al cochecito de su hija para sacar a la niña pero Booth la cogió antes

-Un momento. Mató a un hombre ¿Crees que debemos dejarle a la niña? - dijo Booth

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con él hija – dijo Max

-¡Oh vamos Booth! ¡Es Zach! Y tú papá no eres el más digno para hablar, has matado a bastantes hombres

-Pero no es lo mismo. Yo no me dejé comer el coco por nadie.- contestó el abuelo de la niña

-Oh venga por favor – dijo Ángela - ¿De que tienes miedo? ¿De que se la coma? - bromeó Ángela. Pero rápidamente rectificó al ver la cara de sus compañeros – Vale quizá el juego de palabras no ha estado muy acertado. Venga Zach coge a Stella

Zach cogió a la hija de sus amigos en brazos.

-Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que me la trajisteis al psiquiátrico.

-Ya camina y todo – dijo Hodgins

-Veo que todos habéis formado una família – dijo el antropólogo.

-Oh venga Booth. Sabes tan bien cómo yo que a la niña no le pasara nada. Es Zach. Nuestro Zach. Siempre me dices que debo confiar en la gente. Pues yo confío en Zach

Booth miró al joven con las manos quemadas y recordó los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Aquel cerebrito era irritante y lo sacaba de quicio continuamente pero había sido el chico que le había pedido ayuda antes de irse a Irak, el joven que les había ayudado a detener a tantos asesinos y sobretodo era el amigo que se había quemado las manos para salvar a Hodgins de la explosión.

-Ves con cuidado con la cabeza Zach – dijo Booth dándole a la niña

Zach cogió a la pequeña con mucho cuidado y dulzura.

-Es una niña muy guapa. Se parece mucho a usted . Seguro que será una gran mujer cómo usted. Me alegro de que haya tenido éxito la atracción sexual y intelectual hacia el agente Booth. He de decir que era bastante palpable, incluso yo me había dado cuenta.

-Deberíamos irnos – dijo el celador que había traído a Zach

-Zach, cuídate mucho por favor – le dijo Brennan

-Estoy bien doctora. Venga a visitarme alguna vez. - dijo el joven

Todos decidieron abandonar la fiesta al mismo tiempo que Zach. Era tarde y así podrían despedirte. A la salida entre tanta gente Zach cogió a Sweets

-¿No les ha dicho nada verdad ?

-Eres suficientemente inteligente cómo para saber que no. Si lo supieran habrían hecho lo imposible para sacarte del centro psiquiátrico

-La verdad es que es cierto que soy inteligente pero no se me da bien interpretar las reacciones humanas. Aunque creo que tiene razón. Si lo supieran habrían hecho algo que si habría sido capaz de percibir y el agente Booth no hubiese echo ese comentario sobre matar a alguien.

-¿Estás seguro de qué no quieres que lo sepan? - dijo el psicólogo

-No . Es mejor así.

Booth y Brennan llegaron a casa después de haber dejado a Parker con Rebecca, la madre del muchacho no había podido ir al bautizo ya que estaba ocupada con unas tareas laborales, pero aún así le había regalado a Ruth unas preciosas sabanas bordadas, unas iguales que las que tenía Parker cuándo era pequeño.

-Uf tengo la espalda molida – dijo Booth – Ha sido un día largo.

-¿Quieres que te la descontracture? - dijo Brennan

-No gracias Huesos, creo que se pasará con unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Brennan no escuchó la respuesta de Booth

-Huesos, ¿estás bien?

-Perdona ¿Que decias? - preguntó Brennan saliendo del trance en el que estaba

-Preguntaba que si estás bien.

-Sí. Es solo que se me ha hecho raro ver a Zach. La última vez que le vimos era todo tan distinto. A mi la vida me ha sonreído y en cambio él... se está pudriendo en un centro para locos. Y él no está loco, no es justo – dijo la antropóloga retorciendo el pañuelo que tenía en la mano

-Huesos, sé que le quieres, pero mató a un hombre. Y debe asumir las consecuencias.

-Lo se Booth pero me da rabia. Tiene una mente brillante. No entiendo cómo se pudo dejar engañar

-Ser inteligente no significa ser listo Huesos – contestó Booth – Y a veces incluso la gente con más olfato y sexto sentido cae en el engaño. Él había llegado de Irak, las cosas se ven de otro modo cuando vienes de una guerra.

-Pero tú también has estado en una guerra Booth – dijo Brennan

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Sólo digo que cuando alguien vuelve de la guerra las cosas ya no las ve igual. Cada uno las ve a su manera, pero nadie igual de cómo las veía.

-¿En que cambiaste tu? - preguntó Brennan

Esa pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Booth.

-La verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado tan fríamente, pero cambié Huesos. Estaba desesperanzado. Me sentía fuera de lugar. Había matado a gente, seres humanos, un precio muy caro. Pero al volver todo seguía igual. Cómo si todo aquello por lo que había luchado no hubiese cambiado nada.

-Pero si cambió Booth. Tuviste que matar a gente para salvar vidas.

-Lo sé Huesos, pero entonces no lo veía así. Empecé a jugar. Tal vez era una manera de sentir la adrenalina que sentía en el ejercito. No sé. Cuando nació Parker algo cambió. Me di cuenta que ser padre era lo mejor que podía pasarle a una persona. Así que empecé a creer otra vez, una pequeña esperanza se abrió en mi vida. Y cuando pensaba que la iba a perder otra vez apareciste tú. Con tus fríos cálculos sobre todo, con tu lógica aplastante y tu absoluta indiferencia hacia todo lo espiritual. Pero lo supe. En cuanto te ví supe que algo había cambiado, que todo volvía a tener sentido. Que eras tú. Que todos tenemos a alguien que nos da la luz.

-Eso es muy bonito Booth. Está lleno de inexactitudes pero creo que logro entender el concepto. – dijo la antropóloga-Todo cambia después de vivir una guerra.

-Exacto Huesos. Una guerra es la más terrible de las experiencias que puede vivir una persona

…

Habían pasado algunos meses y Brennan había vuelto a incorporarse al trabajo. Acababan de encontrar un cuerpo en un vertedero público, junto a una carreta. El cuerpo estaba en avanzado estado de putrefacción y todos los huesos faciales estaban destruidos. Lo habían desfigurado completamente

-Venga come un poquito más cariño – dijo Brennan que estaba en la cocina dando el biberón a Ruth cuándo Booth se despertó.

-¿Aún estás aquí? Pensaba que tenías que habías quedado con tu editora y que la niñera ya estaría aquí – dijo Booth aún en pijama

-Erin ha llamado, está enferma. Pero no te preocupes, he llamado a Ángela. Se quedará con Ruth en el laboratorio mientras acaba unas reconstrucciones de unos cuerpos de una excavación del equipo de egiptología. Nos no puede ayudar con el caso dado que la cara está desfigurada y hasta que no sepamos de quién se trata no puede ponerse ha hacer escenarios del crimen, así que puede quedarse con la niña.

-¿Lo sabe Cam? - preguntó Booth

-De hecho ha sido ella quien me ha dado la idea cuándo he llamado al Jeffersonian – dijo Brennan que seguía intentando que su hija se acabara el biberón.

-¿Y la cita con tu editora? - preguntó Booth

-Lo cierto es que le he dicho que me retrasaría pero que iría. Es muy importante, así que deberás llevar tu a Ruth al Jeffersonian. ¿Te importa?

-No, tranquila. Tengo tiempo para llevarla – dijo Booth – Anda trae. Ya acabo yo de darle de desayunar. No llegues tarde – dijo el agente cogiendo a su hija en brazos.

Cuando Booth llegó al Jeffersonian todos se pusieron a hacerle carantoñas a Ruth. La niña era preciosa y cada día se parecía más a Brennan. Sobretodo aquellos ojos con su azul intenso, exactamente iguales que los de su madre.

-Estás hecho un padrazo tío – dijo Hodgins

-La verdad es que ya casi no me acordaba de lo que es acarrear a los niños todo el día arriba y abajo, tengo la espalda destrozada. - dijo Booth sacando a su hija del cochecito

-Ah amigo, el precio de la paternidad – contestó Hodgins

-¿Ya habéis llegado? - dijo Ángela saliendo de su despacho.

-Sí, ya estamos aquí. ¿Sabemos algo más de la víctima? - preguntó el agente.

-Los insectos de la ropa determinan la causa de la muerte hará unas 3 semanas. Además toda la ropa que lleva es de marca alemana. - dijo Hodgins

-Es cierto – dijo Ángela – Con todas esas consonantes juntas – dijo la artista mientras ella y Hodgins examinaban la ropa.

Booth no prestó atención a lo último que acababa de decir Ángela. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Y de golpe algo empezó a ir mal. Empezó a perder la fuerza en el brazo izquierdo

-Hodgins – llamó Booth. Pero ni él ni su mujer prestaban atención, estaban intentando descifrar lo que querría decir "gemacht" que era lo que aún podía leerse de una de las etiquetas

-¡Hodgins coje a la niña! - gritó el agente que veía cómo perdía completamente la fuerza del brazo con el que estaba sosteniendo a su hija. Esta vez en entomólogo sí reaccionó y cogió a la niña de los brazos de Booth.

-¿Booth que te pasa? - dijo Ángela viendo la cara de su amigo.

Booth cayó al suelo antes de contestar.

-¡Dios mío Booth! - gritó Hodgins mientras la pequeña Ruth empezaba a llorar

-¡Llamad a una ambulancia! – gritó Ángela cogiendo la mano del agente que yacía en el suelo inconsciente


	32. Hospital

**CAPÍTULO 32: Hospital**

**Otro capítulo. Gracias por todos vuestros reviews y comentarios. Esto ya se encamina hacía el final. **

**Muchas gracias por estar ahí cada capitulo. Sois increíbles**

El teléfono de Brennan sonó justo a la salida de su cita con la editora.

-Ángela – contestó la antropóloga mientras se abrochaba su gabardina - ¿Todo bien? ¿Se está portando muy mal Ruth?

-Cielo. Debes venir al hospital. Es Booth

Brennan se paró en seco y un señor que venía por detrás chocó con ella. Ni siquiera escuchó el murmullo del hombre quejándose sobre ella. Solo se quedó en shock.

-Brennan. ¿Estás ahí? - preguntó Ángela

-¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo la antropóloga con un hilo de voz

-Será mejor que vengas – contestó la artista

Aquellas palabras no calmaron a Brennnan. Sabía que algo iba mal. Si hubiese sido una tontería Ángela se lo habría dicho para no asustarla. Cogió un taxi y se dirigió de inmediato al hospital.

Cuando llegó encontró a Ángela, Hodgins sentados juntos. Él entomólogo tenía los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. Unas sillas más allí estaban Cam y Sweets con la cabeza hacia atrás recostada contra la pared. Y por último estaban Mariah y Jared, la chica iba acariciando el brazo de su novio. Todos estaban en silencio.

Cuando la vieron entrar Ángela se levantó.

-Hola cielo – dijo acercándose a ella – Ruth está con Wendell. Se ha quedado con ella y con Stella en el laboratorio.

Por curioso que pareciese ni se había acordado de su hija. Su subconsciente sabía que Ángela la habría dejado en buenas manos. Ahora su cabeza sólo podía pensar en Booth

-¿Que le pasa? ¿Ha sido un tiroteo, un accidente...? - empezó a preguntar Brennan. Necesitaba respuestas

-Todavía no nos han dicho nada. Él ha venido a traer a Ruth y nos ha preguntado por el caso y cuando estábamos hablándole sobre las pruebas simplemente se ha desplomado. No nos ha dado tiempo ni a sostenerlo – dijo Ángela

Brennan volvió a entrar en schock. ¿Qué quería decir que se había desplomado? Booth, Seeley Booth ¿había caído él solo?

Justo en ese instante apareció una médico en la sala

-¿Familiares de Seeley Booth? - dijo la doctora

-Nosotros – dijo Jared

-Hola. Soy el Baker – se presentó la mujer que debería rondar los cincuenta años. - Debo darles buenas y malas noticias. El señor Booth se ha desvanecido a causa de un tumor que se le ha presentado en el cerebelo. Ha perdido la fuerza a causa de la presión que genera la masa sobre la médula espinal. He podido leer en su informe médico que ya había tenido otro tumor.

-Sí, hace más de 2 años – dijo Brennan - Pero se lo extrajeron ¿Este también se puede extraer? ¿Está Booth bien ahora? ¿Está despierto?

-Bueno, vayamos por partes – dijo la doctora colocándose bien las gafas – El señor Boooth aún sigue inconsciente, es posible que despierte en unas horas.

-Oh, gracias a Dios – dijo Ángela

-Pero debo informales que hemos tenido suerte de que este tumor haya dado este síntoma tan temprano. Esa es la buena noticia. Todavía es muy pequeño y se puede extraer. Cuánto antes lo hagamos mejor – dijo la doctora

-Entonces adelante, háganlo ahora mismo.- dijo Brennan

-Pero hay una mala noticia. Debido a la cercanía del tumor con el tronco cerebral la operación es de riesgo. Al extraerlo hay muchas posibilidades de que pueda quedar en coma.

Brennan no entendía nada. ¿El tumor se podía sacar pero podía dejar a Booth en coma?

-¿Y si no lo extraemos? Ha dicho que Booth despertará ¿no?

-Si no lo extraemos puede crear una metástasis muy importante. El señor Booth empezaría a perder fuerza y a tener parálisis en partes de su cuerpo. Perdería la función del habla, habría descontrol de esfínteres.. Pasaría a ser un vegetal hasta... la muerte

Brennan no podía oír aquello, no podía ni imaginar a Booth pasando por todo aquello. No podía y no quería

-¿Que tanto por ciento hay de qué la operación le deje en coma? - preguntó la antropóloga

-Un 75% - dijo la doctora desviando la mirada hacia la carpeta que llevaba entre las manos

Brennan se sentó en la silla que tenía detrás suyo. Todos sus compañeros se la quedaron mirando. Era una decisión muy difícil.

-¿Si no lo extraemos las posibilidades de que muera son del 100%, verdad? - dijo la antropóloga

-Más tarde o más temprano nos acabaría dejando

-Entonces no hay más que hablar, extraigale cuanto antes ese tumor

-Muy bien. Se que es una decisión dura – dijo la doctora sacando unos papeles de la carpeta - ¿Es usted su esposa? Debería firmarme el consentimiento de la operación

-Oh, no. No soy su esposa. Tenemos una hija. Pero no estamos casados. - dijo Brennan

-En ese caso no puede firmar. ¿Hay algún padre, hermano, hijo mayor de edad...? - preguntó la doctora Baker

-Yo soy su hermano – dijo Jared

-En ese caso si usted está de acuerdo con la decisión de su cuñada debería firmar

-Por supuesto – dijo Jared cogiendo un bolígrafo y firmando los papeles – Haga lo que pueda por mi hermano, por favor

-Lo intentaremos – dijo la doctora poniendo la mano en el hombro de Jared – Les informaré cuándo haya salido de quirófano.

-Brennan – dijo Cam acercándose a su amiga – Has hecho lo correcto, está en buenas manos. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-Sé que está en buenas manos– dijo la antropóloga - No, no quiero ir a casa. Sólo me gustaría saber si te podrías quedar con Ruth esta noche. Yo quiero estar con Booth cuándo vuelva de la operación

-Claro. Me quedaré con ella el tiempo que haga falta

-Sí tesoro. Entre todos nos haremos cargo de ella – dijo Ángela

Brennan se quedó esperando en la sala sin saber cuántas horas. Mariah y Jared le hacían compañía. Nadie habló, el silencio reinó en la sala todo el rato. Todos tenían la cabeza en el quirófano. Brennan estaba asustada, sabía que un 25% de probabilidades no eran muchas, pero sabía que eran más que 0%. Tenía que salir bien. Booth le había prometido que saldría bien. Que estaría siempre con ella. No la iba a dejar. No iba a dejar a Parker ni a un luchador, tenía que salir de esta.

La doctora entró en la sala de espera cuándo la luna ya hacía rato que reinaba sobre el cielo. Al verla entrar Jared se derrumbó sobre la silla.

Brennan sabía que el pequeño de los Booth había leído malas noticias en la cara de la doctora. Ella no había detectado nada, no se le daba bien. Pero ¿Que demonios? Entender el lenguaje no verbal no significaba nada, no era un ciencia exacta, quizá la doctora traía mala cara porqué estaba cansada de tantas horas operando, o porqué la acababa de llamar su marido diciéndole que la dejaba o simplemente tal vez había perdido una apuesta. Una mala cara no significaba que Booth estuviese mal. Jared podía haberse equivocado.

-¿Cómo ha ido? - se atrevió a preguntar Mariah

-No podremos saberlo hasta de aquí a unas horas con certeza pero creemos que el señor Booth no ha superado la operación con éxito. Nos ha sido imposible no rozar el tronco cerebral cuándo estábamos extrayendo el tumor. Estaba más profundo de lo que se podía apreciar con las pruebas. Hace rato que debería haber despertado pero no lo ha hecho. Si no despierta en unas horas será mala señal. Les vendré a informar entonces

-¿Podemos verlo? - preguntó Jared

-Todavía no. Está en la UCI. En unas horas les diré algo y podrán entrar a verle – dijo la doctora

Jared se vino abajo y empezó a golpear la pared con fuerza. Mariah tubo que sujetarlo

-Eh eh eh. Tranquilo. Ven – dijo la chica abrazándolo

El joven se puso a llorar sobre el hombro de su novia.

Brennan se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la espalda.

-No está todo perdido Jared. No hasta de aquí a unas horas – dijo la antropóloga aferrándose a la esperanza. Sabía que Booth no se rendiría tan fácilmente, confiaba en Booth. No podía concebir una vida sin él. Simplemente era imposible. Booth iba a luchar. Era un guerrero.

Mariah miró a Brennan y le sonrió.

-Brennan tiene razón Jared, debemos esperar.

Cam entró a casa de Ángela y Hodgins con Ruth en brazos. Esa noche iba a quedarse con ellos. Dos niñas pequeñas eran mucho trabajo para la pareja, pero Cam no tenía todas las cosas que un bebé necesita en casa, así que decidieron que la forense fuese a casa de los Hodgins.

-Es horrible – dijo Ángela mientras hacía la cama de la habitación de invitados junto a Cam

-Estar sin hacer nada me está matando – contestó Cam

-Tiene mala pinta, ¿verdad? - preguntó la artista. Deseaba que su jefa le dijese que no, que todo iba a salir bien. Ella sabía de medicina más que nadie.

Cam miró a Ángela y tardó en contestar

-No es una operación fácil. Las probabilidades que ha dado la son exactas. Espero que los cirujanos tengan buena mano

-Dios Cam – dijo Ángela – Sabes que Brennan no lo superará ¿verdad? Sabes que si pierde a Booth nosotros perderemos a Brennan para siempre. Y Ruth perderá a su padre pero en gran parte a su madre. Se volverá a cerrar. No será capaz de llevar la pérdida de Booth

-Lo sé. Le he estado dando vueltas todo el día. Mira como se puso cuándo nos hicieron creer que había muerto. Ni siquiera quería venir al entierro. Sólo quería trabajar, se volvió una máquina.

-Y entonces no tenían ni por asomo la relación que tienen ahora – dijo Ángela.

-Esperemos por el bien de Seeley y de toda su familia que vaya bien – dijo Cam

-Es horrible Cam, es horrible – dijo Ángela mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y empezaba a llorar.

Mariah fue a por un par de cafés para Jared y Brennan y aprovechó para llamar a casa de su hermana. Fue Hodgins quien contestó.

-¿Diga? - dijo el entomólogo

-Hola Hodgins – contestó la chica

-Mariah ¿Cómo va? ¿Qué sabéis? - preguntó Hodgins

-No tiene buena pinta Jack. Ya lo han operado y no ha ido bien, aún no es seguro pero lo tiene mal – dijo la chica siendo más consciente aún de lo mal que iban las cosas después de oírlas de su propia boca

-Dios...¿Cómo está Brennan?

-Sorprendentemente bien. Creo que se aferra a estas horas que ha dado de margen la doctora. Pero me da miedo que se esté haciendo ilusiones. Como vaya mal... Hodgins como vaya mal no se cómo lo va a superar.

-Aquí todos estamos dándole vueltas a lo mismo – dijo Hodgins

-¿Cómo está Ruth? - preguntó Mariah – Así le podré decir a Brennan algo y distraerla un poco.

-Oh la niña está fantástica

-Bueno Hodgins, tengo que dejarte – dijo la chica – Creo que se acerca la doctora, la acabo de ver por el pasillo

-¡Oh Dios! Dinos algo cuándo tengas información. Igualmente mañana por la mañana vendremos. Ojalá haya suerte. De verdad que esperemos que Booth tenga suerte.

Mariah entró a la sala de espera justo detrás de la doctora Baker

-Doctora – dijo Brennan levantándose de la silla.

-Señores – dijo la doctora – Siento ser yo quien les diga esto pero aunque la extracción del tumor ha sido un éxito me temo que debo informarles que el señor Booth ha sufrido las consecuencias de la cirugía. Su TAC cerebral muestra que se encuentra en estado de coma. Si bien es cierto que hasta los tres meses no podemos decir que el coma vaya a ser irreversible debo decirle que el pronóstico no es bueno.

-¿Quiere decir que hasta los tres meses no está todo perdido? - preguntó Jared

-Le estoy diciendo que hasta los tres meses tiene alguna posibilidad de despertar. Una vez pasados los tres meses se habla de estado vegetativo persistente o coma irreversible. Pero debo decirle que aunque despertara sus funciones se verían mermadas, tres meses de coma son muchos.

Brennan escuchó toda aquella información. La había asimilado perfectamente y aunque si bien cómo antropóloga tenía dudas sobre el tema cómo Temperance Brennan sólo podía traducir aquello de un modo: Booth no iba a despertar. Y si lo hacía ya no sería Booth. Ya no podría hablar con él como solía hacerlo. No iba a haber más discusiones sobre las diferentes maneras de ver el mundo. Ya no iban a coger más asesinos. Ya no iba a volver a hacer el amor con Booth. Ya no lo vería criar a Ruth ni a Parker. Booth, su Seeley Booth se había ido.

Se sentó en la silla y intentó coger aire. No podía aceptar que Booth se hubiese ido. No podía aceptar que no se hubiese podido despedir de él. Aquella idea era insoportable, no podía respirar. Cada vez que intentaba coger una bocanada de aire éste se le atragantaba en medio del cuello y el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones

-Dios mío. ¿Brennan estás bien? - dijo Jared

Brennan no podía contestar. El aire no le llegaba bien a ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Un nudo apretaba con fuerza su estómago. Empezó a perder la fuerza de sus brazos y piernas y el mundo se le fue de vista. Lo último que llegó a oír fue cómo la dra. Baker pedía que le trajesen Alprazolam inyectable y una mascarilla de oxigeno.

Cuando Brennan despertó estaba en su cama. Sin abrir los ojos desplazó su brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama. Había alguien. ¿Estaba Booth con ella? ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Abrió los ojos corriendo. Deseaba ver a su novio allí al lado. Con su cabello castaño despeinado y la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en la cara cuándo dormía.

Nunca se alegró menos de ver a Ángela. La artista dormía al lado de la antropóloga. Brennan se llevó las manos a la cara. Todo era real. Booth nunca volvería a dormir a su lado.

-Cielo, ¿estás despierta? - dijo Ángela incorporándose en la cama

-Sí. Hace un momento me he despertado. Por un segundo he pensado que era un sueño. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Porqué estoy en casa?

-Brenn, tuviste una crisis de ansiedad en el hospital. Tuvieron que sedarte y Cam y yo decidimos traerte aquí para que descansaras. Sweets y Daisy están con las niñas y Hodgins en el hospital. Jared y Mariah también necesitaban descansar.

-Quiero que me traigáis a Ruth por favor. Se ha quedado sin padre. No quiero que se quede sin madre – dijo la antropóloga.

-Eso no es cierto Brennan – dijo la artista abrazando a su amiga – Os dijeron que hasta los tres meses no era seguro.

-Pero también dijeron que aunque despertara no volvería a ser el mismo.

-El cuerpo humano no es una ciencia exacta tesoro. Tu misma lo has podido comprobar en tu parto – dijo Ángela

-No es exacto. Pero que existan excepciones no quiere decir que no se guíe por patrones y estadística. - contestó Brennan – Tal vez si me hubiese tomado más enserio sus dolores de espalda – dijo Brennan llevándose las manos ala cabeza y tirando de su pelo.

-Eh, eh, eh- dijo Ángela – No podías saberlo. Dijo la doctora que eso apenas era un síntoma. Que el síntoma fue el desvanecimiento. Booth siempre tenía dolores de espalda. No puedes culparte por esto. Esto no es culpa tuya , ¿me oyes? No es culpa tuya

Brennan llegó al hospital junto con Ángela y Cam. Daisy y Sweets estaban allí hablando con Hodgins y con Stella y Ruth en el cochecito.

-Eh chiquitina , ven con mamá - dijo Brennan cogiendo a su hija antes de saludar a nadie. Ahora era lo único de Booth que iba a estar con ella por 20, 30 o 50 años más.

-Brennan yo... - dijo Hodgins acercándose a la antropóloga – Siento lo de Booth y creo que no debo decirte que si necesitas algo...

-Lance y yo igual Dra. Brennan – dijo Daisy

-Estoy bien gracias, sólo quiero normalidad. Mañana seguiremos con el caso del hombre desfigurado.

-¿Disculpa? - dijo Cam – Tu no vas a volver en una temporada por el Jeffersonian

-Claro que voy a volver. Soy la mejor antropóloga forense del país. Y acabamos de perder al mejor agente. Ahora mas que nunca el FBI necesita mi ayuda. No vamos a dejar a asesinos libres por cualquier contratiempo.

-¿Cualquier contratiempo? - dijo Ángela – Cielo, Booth está en coma. Eso no es un contratiempo. Es una desgracia.

-No vais a hacer que deje de trabajar. Si quieres que deje de trabajar deberás despedirme Cam – dijo Brennan cogiendo la bolsa de su hija y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Booth

-Está peor de lo que creía – dijo Sweets

-Lo ha hecho – dijo Hodgins

-Ha vuelo la fría, lógica e insensible doctora Brennan – añadió Cam.

Ángela miró cómo su amiga se alejaba por aquel largo pasillo. Y sólo pudo decir

-El corazón de Brennan se ha ido junto el cerebro de Booth.


	33. Haciendo frente

**CAPÍTULO 33: Haciendo frente**

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Se que se está poniendo feo pero así me está saliendo.**

**Gracias por todas las reviews, se agradecen, y más ahora que se pone todo feo y la gente me odia. **

**Y ahora una pregunta que quería hacerles. Todos estamos ilusionados con que Booth y Brennan vayan a tener un bebé pero no se si somos conscientes que eso es un paso de gigante hacia el final de la serie. ¿Cuántas temporadas creen que le queda? Ya se que eso es imposible de saber porqué es algo entre Fox y los productores de la serie, pero ¿ustedes por cuántas apuestan? Yo creo que cómo mucho 3, esta séptima que será el embarazo, una octava de adaptación a su hija y tal vez una novena de juntos y felices para siempre.**

**Pero nunca se sabe, Hart Hanson siempre nos sorprende. Como en esta temporada cuando todos creíamos que el embarazo de Emily no entraría en la serie porqué esa era una solución demasiado obvia y al final... sorpresa para todos! **

**En fin, disfruten del capítulo!**

Brennan entró a la habitación dónde habían instalado a Booth. Verle así le aplastó el corazón, cómo ella solía decir.

El agente estaba estirado en la cama con la cabeza vendada y elevada con cojines, también tenía cojines debajo de los brazos y de las rodillas. Lo peor era verle el tubo que le salía de la boca y le ayudaba a respirar.

La antropóloga acaricio suavemente la cara de Booth con el dorso de su mano. ¡Él estaba allí! Parecía imposible que se hubiese ido. Su abdomen aún subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Entonces odió a Booth, lo odió por haberla dejado, por no haber cumplido su promesa, por no quedarse con ella el resto de su vida.

Ruth empezó a llorar justo en eso instante. Brennan intentó calmarla. Todo el mundo decía que se parecía a ella. Aunque si bien Brennan apreciaba que las facciones de la niña eran muy similares a las suyas veía cosas de Booth en ella. El pelo se le había vuelto a ser más oscuro, más parecido al de Booth y a veces cuando reía le recordaba tanto a Booth...Esa era su carga. Su hija le iba a recordar todos los días de su vida que había perdido a su media naranja. Ruth era tan pequeña que no se acordaría de su padre y Brennan le tendría que explicar lo maravilloso que era. Y aunque sabía que eso era lo justo para su hija le aterraba pensar que no sería tan fácil levantar un muro cómo había sido cuándo había perdido a sus padres.

-Te va a echar de menos – le dijo la antropóloga a Booth, aún sabiendo que éste no la podía oír. - Espero por tu bien que dentro de tu cabeza estés cuidando de nosotras. Que si vuelves a tener otro sueño sea tan bonito cómo era nuestra vida hasta ahora.

Fuera, en la sala de espera los amigos de Booth y Brennan hablaban sobre algo que les partía el corazón

-¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Hacemos turnos para estar con él? - dijo Hodgins

-Sería lo mejor. Si no rotamos Brennan se acabará cargando todo el trabajo. Es capaz de ir del Jeffersonian al hospital y del hospital al Jeffersonian – dijo Cam

-¿La dejaras trabajar? - preguntó Ángela

-No puedo obligarla a quedarse en casa. - dijo Cam – Y por supuesto no la voy a despedir

-Pero necesita descansar. Esto que está pasando es muy duro. Acaba de perder a la persona que la complementa – dijo Sweets

-Es más que eso Sweets. Es el padre de su hija, la persona con la que compartía una vida. La persona por la que arriesgó todo. -contestó Ángela al psicólogo

-Escuchad chicos. Esto de Seeley puede ser muy largo. No podemos hacer un horario para estar con él. Es imposible, nos imposibilitaría la vida a todos. Lo mejor será venir cuando podamos. Cuándo nos apetezca y tengamos tiempo. Seeley tiene la suerte de tener muchos amigos. No estará muchos ratos solo. Y aunque se quede solo no pasa nada, está en un hospital y además él ya no siente nada – añadió Jared odiando que la última frase fuese cierta.

-Pero si no nos repartimos los ratos a su lado Brennan se pondrá enferma. Además tiene una niña de 5 meses. Debe estar por ella. - dijo Ángela

Justo estaban hablando sobre todo aquello cuándo Brennan apareció

-Tesoro, ¿Dónde vas? - dijo Ángela.

-A buscar a Parker. Hoy le toca estar con Booth.

-Tempe, creo que Rebecca entenderá que no pases a buscarlo. - dijo Jared

-No es por eso Jared. Yo no voy a obligar a que Parker vea a Booth. Eso debe decidirlo Rebecca, aunque yo creo que Parker es un niño muy maduro que seguro entendería lo que está pasando aunque le duela mucho. Pero no quiero perder la relación con Parker. Es el hermano de mi hija. Acaban de perder a un padre. No quiero que su relación también se pierda.

-Eso es precioso Brenn pero debes entender que quizá aún es muy temprano. - dijo Ángela

-Si Rebecca cree que Parker no está preparado entonces volveré en un par de horas. - dijo Brennan dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor

Cam corrió tras ella y la cogió por un brazo

-Brennan escúchame por favor.

La doctora se giró para ver lo que su jefa quería decirle

-Booth no está muerto ¿Lo sabes verdad? No hables de él cómo si lo hubiésemos perdido. Aún no. No tires la toalla

-Cam los doctores han dicho que aunque despertara sus funciones quedarían afectadas

-Voy a serte sincera – dijo Cam – Si despierta es posible que algunas de sus funciones estén afectadas, tal vez una parálisis de las piernas o de la mitad del cuerpo, o dificultad para hablar. Es posible, sí. Pero seguirá siendo Booth. Y es una persona joven que con fisioterapia y logopeda saldría adelante. Es cierto que no volverá a ser el francotirador que puede darle a una manzana a 3 kilómetros de distancia pero será Booth. Y aunque Booth deje se ser ese francotirador, ese agente fuerte y varonil, ese interrogador que imponía respeto... nunca dejaría de quererte. Es lo último que dejaría de ser, tu media naranja.

Brennan observó a Cam impasible. No quería hacerse ilusiones, de pequeña se las había hecho tantas veces...

-¿No querrías a Booth, Brennan?

-Sabes que aunque nunca despierte siempre querré a Booth – dijo Brennan dándose la vuelta sin mirar a Cam y entrando en el ascensor. No quería que la forense viese la lágrima que caía por su rostro.

La mañana siguiente el silencio reinaba en el laboratorio. Nadie podía pensar en su trabajo. Aquello no era lo mismo sin Booth. Y era muy posible que nunca fuese a ser lo mismo.

-Sreñor Bray ¿cómo sigue el examen de los huesos? - dijo Brennan entrando en el laboratorio.

Wendell miró a la doctora. Estaba loca. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Cam y Hodgins se intercambiaron una mirada. Había ido a trabajar. Había decidido cerrarse otra vez

-Brennan ¿estás segura que quieres trabajar? - preguntó Cam acercándose a la doctora – Podemos traer a todos tus becarios y que se pongan a trabajar a la vez. Son muy buenos, seguro que podrían hacer tu trabajo.

-Ya hablamos sobre eso Cam – dijo Brennan sin mirar a la forense y cogiendo el cráneo de la víctima

Hodgins miró a Cam y le negó con la cabeza. No debía seguir insistiendo. Tenían que hacer que se replanteara las cosas pero no podían actuar de cara. Así sólo harían que Brennan se encerrara más en si misma.

-¿Señor Bray? - preguntó Brennan esperando respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de realizar al entrar.

-Aún no sabemos quién es. La causa de la muerte son los diferentes golpes recibidos en la cara, siendo éste en la parte frontal – dijo señalando unas de las muchas marcas que habían el el cráneo a causa de los golpes – el que provocó la muerte– concluyó Wendell.

-Muy bien. ¿Ha cotejado posibles armas? - preguntó Brennan

-Ninguna de las habituales coincide – dijo el becario

Brennan examinó el cráneo.

-Es un hombre de unos 70 u 80 años. El cráneo es dolicocéfalo.

-¿Dolicodéfalo? - preguntó Hodgins

-Cabeza larga y delgada. ¿Dices que la marca de la ropa era alemana, no? - preguntó la doctora - La cabeza dolicocéfala es típica de los alemanes. Era una de las características que enorgullecía a la raza aria en la Alemania de Hitler. - explicó Brennan -Buscar si hay algún alemán desaparecido en Estados Unidos durante las últimas 3 semanas.

-Voy a decírselo a Ángela – dijo Wendell mientras se dirigía al despacho de la artista

Cuándo entró al despacho de Ángela se la encontró hablando con Cam

-¿Como está ? - preguntó Cam a Wendell

-Echa polvo. Ya ha determinado que es un alemán de unos 80 años por la forma del cráneo.

-Yo... - empezó Ángela – No puedo verla así. Simplemente no puedo. No podemos perder también a Brennan. Una vez le dije que era una persona distante porqué realmente ella conecta demasiado. Se lo dije cuándo investigamos el asesinato de Cleo Ellers, hace ya tanto tiempo. Brennan sabía cómo se había sentido la víctima y realmente lo sentía y ni siquiera la conocía. Si fue capaz de reaccionar de manera tan fría durante unos días por una persona que no conocía... por Booth... por Booth se volverá la dama de hielo.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? - dijo Hodgins que acababa de entrar en la habitación y había escuchado lo que había dicho su mujer

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar con Sweets – apuntó Wendell

-Ya lo he hecho – dijo Cam – Pero también anda bastante perdido. Identifica que le pasa, igual que nosotros. Sabe que se va a volver fría y distante. Y que lo único que la puede hacer volver a ser lo que era es Booth.

-Pero eso es imposible si no despierta – dijo Ángela

-También ha dicho que lo único que puede salvarla es Ruth. Si no se viene completamente abajo será por su hija. - añadió Cam – Supongo que deberemos trabajar sobre eso.

-Señor Bray ¿Qué hace? - dijo Brennan entrando en la sala – Debemos trabajar. Hay un asesino ahí fuera.

-Voy Doctora Brennan – dijo Wendell saliendo con su profesora de la sala y dirigiendo una mirada de desesperación a los que aún había dentro.

En el FBI las cosas tampoco iban muy bien. Habían perdido a unos de sus mejores agentes que además formaba parte del equipo de la fiscal.

-Caroline – dijo el director del FBI cuándo la fiscal entró por la puerta

-¿Qué hacemos? - dijo Caroline Julian sentándose en la silla que se le ofrecía

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Cómo está Booth? Sabes que necesito a alguien del FBI trabajando con el Jeffersonian

-He ido esta mañana a verle. Está mal. - dijo la fiscal

-¿Y la doctora Brennan?

-No he podido hablar con ella pero su jefa del Jeffersonian me ha dicho que no está bien, pero sigue trabajando.

-¿Crees que será capaz de trabajar con otro agente?

-Creo que no será fácil, pero es la mujer más profesional que conozco.

-¿Quieres algún agente en especial? Es tu equipo. - dijo el hombre abriendo un cajón en los que estaban los expedientes de sus mejores agentes.

-No. Pero por el bien del agente y de ella misma será mejor que lo conozca.

El director sabía perfectamente a quién tenía que mandar.

Brennan entró en la habitación de Booth cuando ya era de noche. Iba a pasar esa noche a su lado. Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas. Sabía que Booth no podía saber que ella estaba allí. Que daba lo mismo que estuviese o no. Pero aunque ella le decía a todo el mundo que debía estar a su lado la que realmente necesitaba a Booth era ella y no al revés.

-Hola – dijo apoyando el bolso a los pies de la cama - ¿Qué hago Booth? ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? Tenemos una hija. Yo no puedo estar con ella y contigo a la vez. Y me necesita. Se que lo sabes. Es lo único que tengo claro. Que sabes que tengo que estar con ella. Pero también quiero estar contigo, aunque sea absurdo estar hablando ahora mismo contigo – dijo la antropóloga reflexionando sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Se calló. Aquello era absurdo.

Se sentó al lado de Booth y abrió su portátil. Intentó escribir alguna línea de su nuevo libro pero era incapaz.

-Estoy perdida. - volvió a decir bajando la tapa del portátil- Ahora mismo te necesito diciéndome cuál es la decisión correcta. Es que ni siquiera tengo una duda concreta, no tengo ni siquiera opciones . Sólo estoy completa y absolutamente perdida. Solo se trabajar Booth. Y tampoco estoy convencida de que pueda hacerlo sin tí.

La doctora miró a Booth. Necesitaba que le contestara. Evidentemente su compañero no se movió.

Brennan empezó a llorar. Era imposible que fuese capaz de superar eso nunca.

Al día siguiente Brennan llegó la primera al laboratorio.

-¿Has pasado por casa? - le preguntó Cam cuándo llegó

-No hace falta. He llevado ropa limpia en una bolsa y me he duchado en el hospital.

-Brennan – dijo Cam – Debes bajar el ritmo.

-Estoy bien. Debemos trabajar. ¿Sabemos algo de los alemanes?

-Sí. Ángela ha cree que lo ha identificado, pero tu deberías decirnos si es él. -dijo Cam dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Ángela – Dieter Müller, 73 años. Desapareció hace 3 semanas cuando viajaba con un grupo de alemanes en un viaje organizado. Se bajaron en una gasolinera y ya no volvió a subir. - dijo la forense enseñándole las fotos del anciano.

-Parece él. La forma del cráneo es igual. Además la manera cómo arquea el cuerpo coincide con la curvatura de la columna vertebral de la víctima.

-Entonces está identificada, y tenemos causa de la muerte ¿no? - dijo Cam

-Nos falta el arma.

-Y sospechosos – dijo Cam

-Ese era el trabajo de... - dijo Brennan sin poder acabar la frase

-Oh lo siento Brennan – dijo la forense apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga – Ya te dije que deberías estar en casa.

-¿Se puede? - preguntaron desde la puerta

-¿Agente Perotta? - preguntó Brennan - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno, primero decirle que siento mucho lo del agente Booth. - dijo la mujer – He venido a sustituirle – concluyó la agente sin poder mirar a los ojos de Brennan.

Brennan se quedó en silencio. Tanto que habían luchado para que no los separaran y ya tenía nuevo compañero. Hacía apenas 3 días ese caso era de Booth y ahora lo llevaba otra agente. Booth se había ido pero el mundo seguía. Ella lo sabía, ella misma se había vuelto a poner en marcha.

-Está bien agente – dijo Brennan – Si me acompaña la pondré al día del caso.

Brennan y Perotta estaban revisando los informes cuándo una visita entró en el Jeffersonian

-¡Sully! - dijo Brennan cuándo lo vio entrar - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He vuelto en cuánto me he enterado. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Seeley?

-Estoy bien. Booth no puede decir lo mismo – dijo Brennan

-Hola agente Sullyvan - dijo Perotta

-Agente Perotta - la saludó Sully - Pero...¿no estarás trabajando con Temperance? - dijo el agente al ver los informes que tenían en las manos

-Creo que eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo. - dijo Brennan

-Espera – dijo Sully poniéndose las dos manos sobre la nariz y cerrando los ojos durante un instante - ¿Estás loca Tempe? Pensaba que sólo la estabas poniendo al día para que ella y tu sustituto llevaran el caso. Tienes a Seleey en el hospital, deberías estar con él.

-No soy de ayuda en el hospital. Booth está igual conmigo que sin mí. Aquí hago mi trabajo.

-Temperance – dijo Sully cogiendo las manos de la doctora – Esto no funciona así. No puedes hacer ver que no pasa nada.

-Sully si tienes algo interesante que decirme, dímelo. Si no te agradecería que dejaras que la agente Perotta y yo hiciésemos nuestro trabajo.

-Muy bien. ¿Vas a trabajar? Pues entonces me tendrás contigo. - dijo Sully sacándose la americana y dejandola en el respaldo de una silla

-Eh, eh , eh. Espera – dijo Perotta. - Este caso lo llevo yo.

-Y yo tengo total libertad concedida por la fiscal para adherirme al caso si lo veo necesario – dijo Sully

-¿No me ves capacita para llevar este caso? - se quejó Perotta

-Yo no he dicho que el problema seas tú – dijo Sully

-Sully – intervino Brennan – No nos hace falta un hombre para esto. Dos mujeres estamos igual de capacitadas para encontrar al asesino. No se porqué Caroline te ha dejado intervenir.

-Mira, esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotras. No quiero llevar yo el caso. Sólo quiero echaros una mano. Mira Temperance tu te encargas de todas las pruebas forenses pero déjanos hacer el trabajo de campo a Perotta y a mí.

-Luché mucho con Booth para que me dejara ir a los interrogatorios y a buscar pruebas fuera del laboratorio. - dijo Brennan – La antigua del grupo soy yo. No voy a dejar que me apartes.

-Y lo de las pruebas seguirá igual, si necesitas salir del laboratorio para buscarlas me parece perfecto. Pero déjanos los interrogatorios a nosotros.

-¿Porqué debería hacer eso? - dijo Brennan que estaba empezando a enfadarse

Sully no quería llegar a utilizar esa baza, pero Brennan no le estaba dando opción

-Porqué tienes una hija. Y antes podías repartir la tarea de cuidarla con Booth. Pero ahora no puedes. No pretendo apartarte de los casos. Sólo quiero echaros una mano para que puedas estar con ella y ir a ver a Booth.

Brennan pensó en lo que Sully acababa de decir. Tal vez una ayuda no les vendría mal. Al fin y al cabo ella también tenía la ayuda de sus becarios dentro del laboratorio.

-Está bien. Si a la agente Perotta no le importa por mí estás dentro – dijo Brennan

-Por mí está bien. Siempre que sea yo la que firme los informes cómo encargada del caso – dijo la agente

-Hecho – dijo Sully. La conversación con Cam le había servido. Sabían que lo único que haría que Brennan entrase en razón era Ruth Camille Booth.


	34. Trabajando sin Booth

**CAPÍTULO 34: Trabajando sin Booth**

**Les dejo otro capítulo. Agradezco todos los comentarios, me animan muchísimo! No es mentira cuando digo que son una inspiración. **

-Brennan – dijo Hodgins acercándose a la doctora cuándo esta entraba a su despacho.

-Dime Hodgins – contestó la mujer

-Primero ¿Cómo estás? - dijo el entomólogo

-Estoy bien. No hace falta que me lo preguntéis cada vez que me veis. -dijo la antropóloga cogiendo unos papeles que había sobre su mesa - ¿Cómo está Stella? Hace días que no la veo.

-Oh muy bien. Se pasa el día corriendo de aquí para allí ,hay que ir siempre detrás de ella. - dijo el orgulloso padre – Bueno, a lo que venía. Se dice que la víctima fue vista por última vez en la gasolinera. He encontrado hormigas mielíferas en la ropa de la víctima. Por el estado en el que se encuentran llevan ahí desde el momento del asesinato. Y esas hormigas sólo crecen al sur oeste de Estados Unidos. Si no recuerdo mal la última gasolinera en la que perdieron de vista a Dieter Müller fue en una carretera cerca de Austin, Texas.

-¿Pero cómo llegó su cadáver hasta DC?

-¿Con el camión de basura que lo dejó en el vertedero?

-Habrá que ir a investigar. Llamaré a Perotta y Sully. -dijo Brennan sacando su móvil del bolsillo – Gracias Hodgins.

Perotta y Sully llegaron al vertedero a media mañana.

-¿Era necesario que vinieses? Puedo interrogar a alguien sola – dijo Perotta

-Odio la olor de estos sitios – contestó Sully ignorando la pregunta de su compañera

Perotta desvió la mirada al cielo y siguió en silencio junto a Sully hasta llegar al lugar dónde se encontraba el encargado.

-¿? - dijo Perotta acercándose a un hombre de unos 60 años – FBI. Somos la agente Perotta y el agente Sullyvan. Nos han dicho que es usted el que se encarga de todo esto.

-Hola agentes – contestó el hombre. - Ya les dije a sus compañeros que yo no sabía nada del cuerpo. Simplemente lo encontré cuando mi perro y yo hacíamos la guardia. Bobby se tiró contra el montón de basura como un poseso

-¿Sigue algún orden la basura? ¿Sabe con que camión pudo venir el cuerpo ?– preguntó Sully mientras Perotta lo miraba de manera desafiante. No le gustaba que no la dejara trabajar.

-Bueno. Va de más antigua a más reciente. El montón dónde estaba el cuerpo no debería tener más de dos meses.

-¿Puede ser que algún camión procedente de Texas descargara en ese montón? - preguntó Perotta

-¿Texas? No, no creo. Ya tenemos suficiente basura con la de Washington

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su tiempo – dijo Sully despidiéndose del hombre

-Esperen, esperen. Ahora que lo dicen hará unas dos semanas unas incineradoras tuvieron problemas con los trabajadores, ya saben huelgas y esas cosas. Las incineradoras estuvieron días sin operar. Desviaron algunos camiones de diferentes ciudades hacia aquí. Pero todo lo que trajeron tenía que estar en una zona que reservamos especialmente para que así cuándo las incineradoras volviesen a funcionar se llevaran la basura. Tal vez algún conductor se despistó y vació su carga dónde encontramos el cuerpo.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Luggi. Ha sido de gran ayuda – dijo Perotta

-Entonces parece que tenemos lugar del crimen. - dijo Sully saliendo de aquel vertedero junto a su compañera.

La llamada de Sully confirmando que la localización del crimen hecha por Hodgins era correcta hizo que la antropóloga llamara a Caroline Julian. Necesitaba examinar la escena del crimen para encontrar el arma homicida.

-¿Caroline? - dijo Brennan con el teléfono en la oreja – Necesitaría una orden para examinar la gasolinera dónde se perdió de vista a la víctima. También nos sería de ayuda poder examinar el autocar dónde viajaba

-Eh, eh. Para el carro querida – dijo Caroline al otro lado del teléfono. - Me vas a tener que explicar cómo has llegado a esa conclusión. Y también me vas a tener que explicar qué demonios estás haciendo con tu vida

-En lo que al lugar del crimen se refiere puedo explicártelo. Ha sido un hallazgo de Hodgins, respecto a la pregunta sobre mi vida no sé a que te refieres. - contestó Brennan

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – dijo Caroline – Mira, en una hora en el Royal Dinner. Me cuentas lo que habéis encontrado y me hablas sobre Booth.

Esa nombre fue cómo un puñal en medio de sus entrañas. Hacía días que nadie le mencionaba. Todo el mundo le preguntaba cómo estaba, cómo iba la situación.. pero nadie hablaba directamente de Booth.

-Caroline, debo trabajar. - dijo Brennan

-Mira querida, soy tu jefa. Si quieres la orden judicial deberás estar ahí.

Brennan entró al Royal Dinner. La última vez que había estado allí había sido con Booth. Ahora nunca salía del laboratorio para comer. Apenas comía. Caroline ya estaba allí con un café entre las manos.

-Pero mírate – dijo Caroline – Si de aquí a poco tu mote de Huesos será real. Estás delgadísima.

-Estoy bien Caroline. - dijo Brennan sentándose junto a la fiscal – Te he traído el informe que ha hecho Hodgins sobre las hormigas de la víctima. Léetelo y llámame cuándo tengas la orden.

-Eh querida, espera. – dijo Caroline cogiendo la muñeca de Brennan -Booth no creo que apruebe que sólo estés trabajando y durmiendo a ratos pegada a los pies de su cama.

- Primero, Booth no puede aprobar ni desaprobar nada porqué está en coma. Y segundo, duermo en casa con Ruth.

-Una noche sí y dos no. - dijo Caroline

-¿Estás diciendo que no estoy pendiente de mi hija? - preguntó Brennan – La tengo cuándo puedo conmigo en el laboratorio.

-Lo sé. Me lo ha contado Cam. Tu despacho parece una guardería. Y también me ha dicho que aprovechas esos ratos con ella mientras trabajas porqué por las noches tu niñera se queda con ella para que tu vayas con Booth.

-¿Y que debo hacer? ¿No ir a ver a Booth? Tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez sea una estupidez, él ni siquiera sabe que estoy allí.

-Querida. No te estoy diciendo eso. Te estoy diciendo que pares, que te pidas la baja. Que ordenes tu vida. Que estés unas horas durante el día con Booth y el resto se las dediques a tu hija. Y que por la noche duermas en casa, y descanses.

-No puedo dormir Caroline. - dijo Brennan sin mirar a los ojos de la fiscal para no ponerse a llorar

-Pues precisamente. No ayuda que estés en el hospital. Necesitas tu cama. Y llorar. Llora hasta que no puedas más. Y entonces cuándo ya hayan pasado tres meses y sepas que va a pasar con Booth empieza a tomar decisiones. Pero ahora, de momento date un respiro. Necesitas tiempo para adaptarte a todo esto.

-Caroline. Tengo que trabajar. No se estar sin hacer nada, además el FBI me necesita.

-Mira querida, a mí no me la das. No me creo que cómo sabes que Booth no te oye todo la igual. No es así. Además he puesto a Perotta y a Sully en esto, las personas en las que más confiaba Booth. Las dejo trabajar contigo. Y Cam me ha dicho que con todos tus becarios trabajando juntos lograría excelentes resultados. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te fías de la gente a la que tu misma has enseñado?

-No es eso. Yo solo quiero trabajar. Es lo que mejor se me da. - contestó Brennan

Caroline se dio por vencida. Se levantó de la mesa dejando unos dolares sobre uno de los platos.

-Espero que reflexiones como te enseñó Booth y elijas lo mejor para ti y para tu hija - la fiscal salió del restaurante.

Brennan se quedó pensando sentada en la mesa, mirando por la ventana. Vio cómo la fiscal se alejaba. Booth... había mencionado a Booth. Parecía que en cualquier momento él iba a aparecer golpeando la ventana con su sonrisa, diciéndole que tenían un caso y que se diese prisa. Espero varios segundos inútilmente. Cómo si aquella imagen fuese a hacerse real. Lo hubiese dado todo porqué así fuese, porqué le llamara para ir a por un cuerpo. Aunque no estuviesen juntos, aunque aún estuviese con Hannah, o con Cam. Le daba igual. Sólo quería poderlo volver a abrazar.

Brennan entró a su despacho. Dentro la esperaba Erin, la niñera de su hija, con Ruth en brazos.

-¡Erin! Había olvidado que me ibas a traer a Ruth ahora. - dijo la antropóloga cogiendo a su hija en brazos

-Si le va mal sigo con ella . Pero cómo habíamos quedado que libraba ahora para quedarme con ella por la noche... - dijo la joven.

-No, no, tranquila Erin. Seguimos con el mismo plan. Me estás ayudando mucho, te lo agradezco

-De nada – dijo la chica – Si para mí esta situación es dura no me imagino cómo debe ser para usted.

Brennan agradeció el gesto. Sabía que Erin era una buena chica, pero prefirió ignorar el comentario.

-Entonces iré a las 8 a su casa – dijo la chica haciendo una carantoña a Ruth y despidiéndose de las dos.

Brennan puso a su hija en el cochecito y recogió el fax que le estaba entrando. Era la orden judicial para examinar la gasolinera y el autocar.

-¡Vaya! - exclamó Ángela entrando al despacho – Sí está aquí Ruth. - dijo la artista cogiendo a la niña

-Me la ha traído Erin. - dijo Brennan sin levantar la vista.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando tuvimos a Andy - dijo la artista

Brennan dejó de leer. Los días con Andy habían sido fantásticos. Andy le había hecho ver la parte más tierna de Booth. Había sido su niño durante unos días.

-¿Necesitas algo Ángela? - dijo Brennan. Ya había pensado mucho en Booth por hoy, le dolía demasiado.

-Oh vengo a traerte una cosa que ha encontrado Hodgins – dijo Ángela enseñándole unos folios a Brennan – Wendell ha encontrado una partícula roja en una de las marcas del cráneo de la víctima. Hodgins lo ha identificado como pintura para metales.

-Fantástico. Pues ya puedes decirle que coja sus cosas. Nos vamos a examinar la escena del crimen. - dijo Brennan cogiendo su bolso - ¿Te quedas con Ruth? Ahora llamaré a Erin que la pase a recoger por aquí.

-Claro cielo – contestó Ángela mirando cómo su amiga salía de su despacho. Estaba mal. Tenía que hacer algo.

Era ya de noche cuando llegaron a Texas. Un avión les había llevado bastante rápido pero no lo suficiente cómo para que la luz solar aún estuviese iluminando la tierra. La gasolinera ya estaba plagada de técnicos del FBI y el autocar que había llevado a los turistas también estaba allí para ser examinado.

-Brennan – dijo Sully cuándo encontró a la antropóloga. - Es una gasolinera muy pequeña. No había ningún coche cuándo el autocar llegó. Después llegó el camión de la basura, que fue el que sirvió para deshacerse del cuerpo. Estuvo una media hora parado. - siguió explicando el agente - Sólo hay un dependiente y las cámaras muestran que no se movió de la caja en toda la noche.

-Entonces él no fue – dijo Hodgins.

-Además los únicos estadounidenses que iban en el autocar eran el conductor y el guía turístico. Ninguno de los dos se bajó del autobús. -siguió Sully

-Entonces tubo que ser uno de los pasajeros – dijo Brennan

-Ahí está el problema. Son todos alemanes. Va a tener que intervenir la Intelpol. Puede ser largo– dijo el agente

Perotta estaba un poco más alejada, hablando con el guía y el conductor. Habían sido llamados para hacerles algunas preguntas. La agente del FBI no sacó nada interesante. Ninguno de los dos vio nada extraño. Casi todos los turistas se habían bajado pero hubo uno que nunca subió. Dieter Müller se bajó y al cabo de una hora aún no había vuelto. Lo buscaron por toda la gasolinera pero parecía que se había esfumado.

La agente no pudo sacar nada interesante de su interrogatorio, así que volvió dónde estaban Sully, Brennan y Hodgins

-No tienen nada interesante – dijo Perotta

-Entonces habrá que buscar el arma – dijo Brennan

-Bueno recordad, pintura metálica, debe ser algún tipo de herramienta – dijo Hodgins poniéndose manos a la obra

-Disculpen – dijo el conductor – No he podido evitar oír su conversación.

-¿Tiene algo interesante Señor Gámiz? - dijo la agente Perotta

-He oído que buscan una herramienta. Debo decirles que aquel día cuando aparqué el autobús vi que mi caja de herramientas que llevo en el porta maletas estaba abierta. No faltaba nada, así que no le dí importancia, supuse que algún turista al sacar su maleta le habría dado un golpe y se había abierto. El cierre no iba muy bien.

-¿Tiene la caja aquí? -preguntó Hodgins.

-Sí, está en el autobús – dijo el conductor subiendo a su autobús y sacando una caja de color negro – La caja no es la misma pero sí las herramientas.

-Debemos ver si alguna tiene sangre – dijo Brennan. Sacó la luz azul y las gafas amarillas para ver si había algún resto en alguna de las herramientas. - Ahí esta – dijo señalando una de las armas.

-¿Cuál? - preguntó Hodgins

Brennan cogió un gato hidráulico que había dentro de la caja.

-Está bien lavado, pero aún tiene algunas manchas. Además la marca que Wendell identificó cómo el golpe mortal coincide con esto.

-Así ya tenemos arma. - dijo Hodgins

-Y sospechosos - dijo Brennan

-Sospechosos alemanes – añadió Perotta

-Tenemos la escena, el modo, el arma y veintidós sospechosos a 8000 kilométros de distancia – dijo Sully

Brennan llegó cuando casi amanecía al hospital. Miró a Booth. Estaba resolviendo un caso sin él. Parecía imposible. Se sentó al lado de su amado. Le cogió la mano. La apretó y deseó que él le devolviese el gesto, cerró los ojos esperando en vano alguna reacción, se quedó dormida antes de poder sentir si Booth había o no contestado.


	35. Hablando con el jefe

**CAPÍTULO 35: Hablando con el jefe**

**Les dejo otro capítulo. Ya no quedan muchos. Espero que lo estén disfrutando. Me está empezando a dar mucha pena pensar en el final. **

Ángela entró a la habitación de Booth. Brennan estaba dormida, sentada en la misma silla dónde estaba siempre.

La artista ya no podía soportar ver a su amiga así. En unas horas haría 3 meses que Booth estaba en coma. Llevaba 3meses estando con su hija a ratos y trabajando más de lo que debería, apenas comía y casi ya no hablaba con nadie.

Ángela se acerco a su amiga y la sacudió un poco para que se despertara.

-¿Ángela? - dijo la doctora incorporándose en la silla -¿Qué hora es? - Brennan miró el reloj - ¿Las 2:30?... Ángela es muy tarde... ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto? - preguntó la artista

-¿Cuándo va a durar el qué? ¿Está bien Ruth? - preguntó Brennan sin entender nada.

-Ruth está bien. -dijo Ángela sentándose en la silla vacante – He venido a verte. No podía dormir, me tienes muy preocupada.

-Estoy bien – dijo Brennan suspirando. Estaba cansada de esa pregunta.

-No Brennan. No estás bien. Mírate – señaló Ángela – Te has adelgazado muchísimo. No duermes, te pasas el día entre el hospital y el Jeffeersonian y a todo esto te intentas hacer cargo de Ruth y de ver a Parker. Y no te dejas ayudar.

-Sí que me dejo ayudar. Tengo a Erin y a veces vosotros os quedáis con la niña.

-¡Brennan basta ya! - gritó Ángela – Mañana hará 3 meses. Para de hacer ver que no te importa.

Brennan miró a su amiga. Nunca había visto a Ángela así. Sabía que se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal. Pero no podía preocuparse de Ángela. Su cerebro era incapaz de asimilar más preocupaciones.

-Mira cielo – dijo Ángela cogiendo la mano de su amiga – Pase lo que pase mañana, quiero que sepas que estamos aquí. Que no tienes que llevar esto tu sola. Que todo es posible.

-No Ángela. No quiero hablar de mañana. Aún es hoy. - contestó Brennan cortando el contacto visual con su amiga.

-Pero tienes que empezar a pensar... - dijo la artista intentando preparar el terreno. Estaba muy complicado para Booth y Brennan debía hacerse a la idea.

-No Ángela, ¿me oyes? ¡Aún no! - gritó Brennan levantándose de la silla y saliendo hacia el pasillo.

La antropóloga corrió por los pasillos del hospital hacia la salida. Necesitaba que le diese el aire. No podía escuchar a Ángela. No estaba preparada para oír lo que ella llevaba semanas pensando. Era imposible que en unas horas fuese a perder oficialmente a Booth.

Brennan cogió el ascensor y al salir chocó contra una mujer que paseaba con su palo de suero

-Oh disculpe. Iba despistada, pensaba que a esta hora estaría todo el mundo durmiendo – se disculpó Brennan

-Tranquila – dijo la mujer. Era una anciana que parecía muy simpática – De hecho eso debería estar haciendo, pero la edad nos quita el sueño, supongo que porqué el cuerpo sabe que se acerca el sueño eterno, así que nos hace aprovechar lo poco que nos queda. - bromeó la mujer – Así que cómo no podía dormir me he ido un rato a charlar – y la mujer señaló hacía la puerta que había un poco más atrás.

Brennan pudo leer el rótulo que había encima de la puerta. Capilla.

La anciana miró a la antropóloga.

-No sé si me oye. Pero hace que me sienta mejor – explicó la mujer. - En fin muchacha, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. Espero que se recupere pronto – se despidió Brennan.

Avanzó unos pasos y se quedó delante de la puerta dónde había estado conversando la anciana. ¿Tal vez...? una locura. Hablar a alguien allí dentro era como hablar en la cocina de su casa o en el Jeffersonian. Nadie la iba a escuchar.

Su reloj emitió un pitido. Las 3. En 6 horas iban a dar por terminada la vida consciente de Booth. Booth... Era ella quien lo estaba pasando mal y por quien todos se preocupaban pero realmente todo aquello iba sobre Booth. El que iba a quedarse en una cama para siempre era él. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces entró en la capilla.

Brennan miró la estancia. Era una sala recubierta de madera por dentro con 3 bancos a banda y banda. Un pequeño altar con una cruz en el fondo acababan la decoración. La antropóloga estaba incomoda, no sabía exactamente que se debía hacer en estos casos. Se sentó en un banco, en el del fondo para ser exactos. No quería parecer que ella se creía aquello fielmente. Estuvo un rato intentando asimilar que estaba haciendo. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Así que recordó las veces que había estado en la iglesia con Booth. Y se puso imitar lo que él hacía. Intentó hacer la cruz con las manos, pero no sabía el orden ni lo que se tenía que decir, así que sólo cerro los ojos. La imagen de Booth le vino a la mente de repente. Tenía que hacer aquello por él. Respiró hondo y decidió dirigir sus pensamientos hacia algún ser extracorpóreo.

-¿Cómo empiezo? – susurró Brennan para sí misma. Así que contó hasta 3 y empezó.

"_Dios. O Señor, Ala, Buda... o como quiera que te llames. Esto no se me da muy bien. No se si me estás escuchando. Bueno más bien se seguro que estoy hablando sola..." _Brennan dejó de pensar. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Era absurdo! Sólo estaba perdiendo tiempo de estar con Booth. Se levantó del banco. Iba a dirigirse a la habitación pero entonces pensó en Ángela. La conocía y sabía que seguiría en la habitación hasta que volviera. Aún no quería enfrentarse a ella. Se volvió a sentar y volvió a pensar.

"_Está bien, ganas tú. Mira, nunca me he dirigido a tí ¿sabes? Así que si estás por ahí escuchando a otro creo que deberías oírme a mí primero. Voy con más de 30 años de retraso. Booth dice que puedes escuchar a todo el mundo a la vez pero créeme que lo que debo pedirte es importante, así que espero que pongas atención._

_No quiero pedirte nada para mí. Yo creo que las acciones las labras tú mismo, no el destino ni un ser supremo. Pero Booth no ha pedido esto por lo que está pasando. Él cree en tí y por eso estoy aquí. No se si él puede hablar contigo estando cómo está. Espero que sí que pueda porque estoy segura que entonces estará más tranquilo. En todo caso, vengo aquí a pedirte que por favor no le dejes ir. Booth es la mejor persona que conozco. Ha hecho grandes cosas, grandes cosas por mucha gente, por mí, por su hijo, por sus amigos...Ha salvado muchas vidas. Es verdad que ha sesgado otras pero siempre para salvar a alguien y paga con su alma cada vida que se lleva, e intenta coger a gente que se lleva vidas para poderse redimir ante tí. Y incluso si quieres ser egoísta y saber lo que ha hecho por tí pues te diré que me ha hecho entrar a la iglesia, consiguió que accediese a bautizar a nuestra hija y si estoy hablando aquí contigo también es gracias a él. Mañana hará 3 meses que está en coma. Y realmente esto es solo un trámite porqué todos sabemos que no va a despertar aunque nadie se atreve a decirlo en voz alta"_ - Brennan se secó las lágrimas que hacían rato que caían por su cara - _"Pero en 6 horas me harán tomar decisiones sobre él. Decisiones que no estoy preparada para tomar, ni siquiera para planteármelas, y no puedo. Así que te pido por favor que hagas que vuelva. Aunque sea con secuelas, aunque ya no me quiera. Pero por favor. Te lo suplico, hazle volver. Se lo debes. Si realmente eres justo cómo él dice y tienes allí arriba una balanza dónde pones las cosas buenas y las males, sabes que a Booth se lo debes"_

La puerta de la capilla se abrió y un hombre entró. Brennan decidió que ya había tenido bastante. Salió de la capilla y al encontrarse con el blanco del pasillo pensó que lo que acababa de hacer era una estupidez, pero también sabía que no había perdido nada por intentarlo.

Cuando Brennan volvió a la habitación Ángela se había ido. Sabía que necesitaba espacio y la antropóloga se lo agradeció. Se sentó otra vez en la silla y le cogió la mano a Booth y así se quedo hasta que el Sol entró por la ventana.

-¿Estás dormida? - Jared estaba en la puerta.

-Jared, buenos días. Pasa

-Temperance, iré al grano – dijo Jared

-Lo agradezco – le cortó Brennan

-Se que legalmente yo soy el que debe tomar las decisiones pero quiero que lo hagas tú. Tú vives con él y tienes una hija. Eres tú la que debe decidir.

-Gracias Jared – dijo Brennan apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su cuñado – Pero creo que te voy a necesitar para decidir. No voy a poder sola

Jared le contestó con una media sonrisa. Por primera vez en 3 meses Brennan había aceptado ayuda, pero él tampoco estaba preparado para tener que decidir sobre algo tan horrible.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 9 en punto la Doctora Baker apareció por la puerta. Un nudo se apoderó del estómago de Brennan. Ya estaba, ya no había nada que hacer.

-Señor Booth, Doctora Brennan – les saludó la doctora.- Debo decirles que el TAC realizado ayer muestra que el estado cerebral del señor Booth sigue igual por lo que medicamente y sintiéndolo mucho debo dar su estado por vegetativo permanente.

Ya estaba, ya no había marcha atrás. Booth se había ido para siempre. Que estúpida había sido, sin darse cuenta se había aferrado a la absurda esperanza de que un ser supremo hiciese algo por él. La medicina era lo único que lo podía salvar y no había sido capaz

-Así ahora , ¿qué debemos hacer? - preguntó Jared.

-Bueno – dijo la doctora – Su hermano puede quedarse en otra ala del hospital hasta que haga 12 meses de su ingreso. A partir de entonces deberán buscar un centro especial para estos casos o llevárselo a casa con asistencia médica y de enfermería.

-¿Lo podríamos trasladar ahora? - dijo Jared

-Sí ese es su deseo por supuesto. A partir de ahora sólo se aplicarán medidas de confort. Ya no será evaluado ni estudiado. - contestó la doctora – Pero deben saber que puede quedarse en el hospital hasta el año.

-Gracias doctora Baker – contestó Jared

-Tómense el tiempo que sea necesario – dijo la doctora saliendo de la habitación

Brennan estaba callada, no podía asimilar nada de lo que acababa de oír. ¿Medidas de confort? ¿No iba a ser evaluado?

-¿Brennan?- dijo Jared

-Lo dan por muerto Jared – dijo Brennan sin levantar la mirada del suelo. - No lo van a ayudar. Quiero que se quede aquí hasta el año. Quiero que este en un hospital

El joven abrazo a la antropóloga. También era un duro golpe para él.

-Tiene dos hijos. Se ha ido sin verlos crecer – dijo Brennan

-Eh venga Bren, precisamente por ellos no te puedes venir abajo ¿me oyes? Yo tampoco sé cómo vamos a hacerlo pero saldremos de esta ¿vale?

Brennan no podía escuchar a Jared. No podía seguir intentando nada con nadie. Ahora recordaba porqué había decidido estudiar antropología forense. Los muertos no se pueden morir. Los muertos no te pueden fallar. El corazón le dolía mas que nunca. Le era imposible pensar con claridad. Todo aquello que había vivido había sido magnifico. Pero no existían los príncipes, ni las hadas, ni los finales felices. Sin Booth ya no había más vida. Intentó odiarse a sí misma por haber confiado pero no pudo, no pudo porqué sabía que en el que había confiado era en Booth. Y que aunque ahora odiara haberle hecho caso pensando que se puede vivir feliz para siempre, no podía odiarlo. Porqué él no la había dejado queriendo, porqué le agradecía todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, le agradecía haberle dado a Ruth y porqué lo iba a amar toda su vida.

…

Sully y Perotta entraron en el Jeferssonian sacudiéndose las hojas de los árboles de los abrigos. Hacía tiempo que el otoño había llegado y los árboles y sus hojas otoñales no daban tregua.

-Sabes que con queso queda mucho mejor – decía Perotta defendiendo su postura ante la discusión que se veía que tenía con Sully

-El queso hace que pierda todo el sabor – le contestó su compañero

-Hola chicos – cortó la disputa Cam desde la plataforma dónde también se encontraba Hodgins

-Hola ¿habéis visto a Brennan? - preguntó Perotta

-Adivina dónde está – dijo Hodgins irónicamente

-En su despacho – contestó Perotta para sí misma dirigiéndose hacía allí.

-¿Cómo está? - preguntó Sully

-Ya sabes, como siempre. Sólo le habla a los muertos, a su hija y a Parker. Y frases cortas con los demás si el caso lo requiere.- dijo Cam

-También se preocupa por Stella – añadió Hodgins

-Sí, tiene razón. Sus relaciones son con muertos y tres niños que entre los 3 no suman 20 años. - dijo Cam

-¿Tan mal está?

-Entra y adivínalo tú mismo – dijo la forense volviéndose para que Hodgins le siguiese explicando los hallazgos de la tierra que había alrededor de los esqueletos de la segunda guerra mundial que estaban estirados encima de la mesa.

Cuando Sully entró Perotta ya estaba hablando con Brennan.

-Nuevas noticias – dijo Sully entrando en la habitación

-Hace 2 minutos que sabe que tenemos novedades – se dirigó Perotta a su compañero.

-Disculpe usted que no estuviese aquí para saber que ya ha dado el parte. - dijo Sully poniendo voz de niña

-¿Puedes parar de hacer eso? Parece que te hayas escapado de un psiquiátrico – contestó Perotta

Brennan sonrió desde hacía muchos meses. Podía advertir la química que había entre los dos agentes. Antes nunca se hubiese dado cuenta pero Booth le había enseñado a detectar esas cosas. Incluso a veces la relación entre esos dos le hacía recordar cómo había sido la suya con Booth. Se había ido, pero nunca si iría del todo. La había cambiado, ya no era la Brennan ajena a todo, aunque se esforzaba en aparentarlo. Así era más fácil, no tenía que dar explicaciones ni hurgar en sus sentimientos cada vez que alguien le preguntara cómo se encontraba.

-Pues eso – continuó Perotta – La Interpol ha contactado con todo el grupo de alemanes y después de ver las cintas sólo 3 pudieron hacerlo, son los únicos que se les pierde de vista en el baño suficiente rato. Su mujer, Ursula Hanslem, un amigo que viajaba con ellos Frederick Otto y otro pasajero llamado Magnus Buttner.

-¿Les podremos interrogar? - preguntó Brennan

-Aún estamos mirando cómo hacerlo, si a distancia, si es necesario que vuelen hasta aquí, si lo hará la Interpol... pero sí, sí. En breve obtendremos respuestas.

-Muy bien. Si no tenéis nada más para mí seguiré con estos huesos – dijo Brennan despidiendo a sus compañeros.

-Claro. Adiós – dijo Perotta saliendo del despacho.

Sully se quedó mirando a la doctora.

-¿Y ya está? No piensas preguntar nada más del caso

-Hasta que no tengas material sobre el que pueda trabajar no tengo nada que decir – dijo Brennan sentándose en su escritorio y poniendo la miranda en el ordenador.

Sully no se dio por vencido

-¿Cómo está Booth?

Brennan cogió aire. ¿Quien demonios se había creído que era Sully? Ella no le había hablado sobre Booth, ni sobre su vida ni sobre nada que diese pie a sacar el tema. Hacía ya 5 meses que le habían declarado el estado vegetativo a Booth. ¿a qué venía ahora esa pregunta?

-Booth ya no está. Sólo está su cuerpo. Y en el hospital cuidan bien de él.

-Venga Brennan. Debemos hablar de esto. Apenas nos hemos visto desde que pasó y quiero saber cómo estás - dijo Sully agachándose y poniendo su mirada a la altura de Brennan

Brennan no le miró

-No es culpa mía que apenas hayamos tenido casos en los que el Jeffersoinan haya tenido que intervenir y que esto de los alemanes se haya alargado tanto.

-Venga Brennan. Antes solíamos hablar

-Pues mejor habla ahora con Perotta ¿vale Sully? - dijo Brennan empezando a enfadarse – Booth ya no está, no hace falta que preguntes por él, no va a despertar¿ vale? No va a despertar

-¡Brennan!– se oyó desde detrás de la pared antes de que Hodgins entrara agitado por la puerta. - Coge la chaqueta y vámonos

-¿Qué sucede Hodgins? - preguntó Brennan sin entender nada.

Hodgins cogió la chaqueta y el bolso de la antropologa y le dijo:

-Acaba de llamar Ángela. Es Booth. Se ha despertado.


	36. Aceptación

**CAPÍTULO 36: Aceptación**

**Les subo otro capítulo. Sólo decirles que quedan 2 más y el epílogo. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa!**

**Bueno una de las últimas preguntas que les quiero hacer. ¿Que nombre apuestan que será el de la pequeña baby Booth en la serie? Se que todos apostamos por Christine... a mi personalmente no me gusta. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Que dicen? ¿Cuál les gustaría? ¿Cuál creen que será? **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos. Sobretodo este último capítulo. Enserio que quiero agraceder todos y cada uno de ellos. Los leo repetidas veces y estos últimos han sido un chute de moral para el final de la historia!**

**Espero no defraudarles!**

**Un beso enorme!**

Hodgins cogió el coche y se llevó con él a Brennan. La antropóloga no podía hablar, casi no podía pensar. Sólo podía sentir una intensa sensación que no podía describir. Iba a volver a ver a Booth, eso la hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz pero le daba mucho miedo pensar en que estado podía encontrarse a su novio.

Subieron las escaleras del hospital corriendo, no tenían tiempo para pararse a esperar el ascensor. Brennan iba delante y detrás Hodgins que cargaba con el bolso de la antropóloa, pesaba lo suyo. ¿Que demonios llevaba allí? ¿Piedras? Rezó para que no fuesen huesos.

Brennan se abalanzó sobre la puerta sin pararse a mirar el número, sabía que no se podía equivocar aunque todas las puertas fuesen iguales, llevaba meses haciendo del hospital su segunda casa.

Abrió la puerta y entonces allí lo vió. Incorporado en la cama con la doctora examinándole y Ángela a su lado. Sólo le hizo falta un segundo, incluso menos, para darse cuenta.

Brennan se apoyó contra la pared, sus piernas no aguantaban su peso y se fue dejando caer al suelo apoyada contra el muro hasta llegar al suelo y quedarse sentada con las rodillas dobladas.

No podía ser, allí no estaba Booth. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no eran los ojos de Booth. No era la mirada con la que tantas veces se había cruzado y se había entendido sin hablar. Allí estaba el cuerpo de Booth pero no su alma. Ya no quedaba nada de él. Ahora sí que lo podía confirmar al 100%, había abierto los ojos pero allí ya no estaba Booth.

-Doctora Brennan – dijo la doctora Baker acercándose hacia la antropóloga – Siento esto que acaba de suceder. La señora Hodgins se ha precipitado al llamarles. No debería haberlo hecho. Sabemos que ha sido con buena intención – dijo la doctora mirando a Ángela – Pero el señor Booth no ha despertado. Sólo ha abierto los ojos. Pero es algo involuntario, no lo domina su cerebro conscientemente.

-Pero usted me ha dicho que eso es un avance – dijo Ángela

-Sí, es cierto ,pero estos avances cuándo ya hace tanto tiempo del coma... - empezó la doctora llevándose la mano a la frente

-Diga – la increpó Hodgins para que siguiera.

-Verá, a estos adelantos se les llama la mejoría de la muerte

-Oh Dios – Ángela se cubrió la boca.

-En algunos casos la persona mejora antes de irse. Es como si el cuerpo quisiese dar un último intento para recuperarse antes del final.

-¿Está segura? - dijo Hodgins que no podía creer lo que la médico les decía

-No es algo exacto... tal vez medio año... No es seguro pero creo que es mi deber informarles.

-Es horrible.. - dijo Ángela - Brennan siento haber llamado, encima aún son peores noticias

-Da igual Ángela. - dijo Brennan que había permanecido todo el rato callada - No son peores noticias. Booth ya no está en esta habitación. - dijo levantándose del suelo. Cogió su bolso de la mano de Hodgins y salió. Durante una hora había creído que volvería a abrazar a Booth, que lo volvería a besar, que vería crecer a su hija. Pero no. Y lo peor de todo no era saber que no volvería, era haber pensado que sí lo haría. Durante esa hora había bajado todas sus defensas. Y el daño había sido mucho peor. Ahora que había conseguido volver a levantar los muros contra cualquier sentimiento se los habían derribado y le habían clavado un puñal directo en el corazón.

La antropóloga estuvo un rato en la calle, parada, necesitaba que el aire le diera en la cara. Necesitaba respirar un rato y darse cuenta que sus pulmones funcionaban y su corazón seguía latiendo. Al fin decidió coger un taxi y volver a casa. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

…

Sin darse cuenta Diciembre se les había echado encima y la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Booth seguía igual, la apertura involuntaria de ojos sólo había durado unas horas, y Brennan vivía cómo una autómata. No hablaba con nadie. Sólo vivía para su hija y para los huesos del Jeffersonian. También solía traer a Parker a casa y una vez al mes iba a ver a Stella. Fuera de eso no tenía relaciones con nadie. Todos sus amigos habían intentado ir a verla y hacerla entrar en razón pero Brennan no les abría la puerta.

El cartel de "se vende" llevaba colgado en el balcón algunos meses pero nadie había llamado. Vivir en aquel ático se le hacía imposible. Cada vez que entraba en aquella casa el techo se le caía encima. Aquellos pocos meses que había vivido allí con Booth se le aparecían en casa esquina de la casa. Sobretodo cuando entraba a la habitación de su hija y veía todo el esmero que había puesto Booth en ella. Brennan se hubiese mudado hacía ya tiempo a su antiguo apartamento pero los paletas tardaban mucho en acabar la habitación de Parker. Rebecca se había portado muy bien, dejaba que Brennan se llevara al niño los días que le habría tocado a Booth.

Aquella mañana de sábado Brennan estaba intentando escribir algo de su libro. Llevaba meses intentándolo pero le era imposible. Su cerebro no era capaz de hacer nada creativo. Sólo era capaz de trabajar sobre hechos concretos, pero no podía imaginar nada. Así que el libro se había estancado y aquello estaba sacando a su editora de quicio. Entendía la situación pero ya hacía meses de lo de Booth y las editoriales no entienden de problemas familiares.

-Ruth, ves con cuidado – Ruth se había vuelto una niña preciosa. Era igual que Brennan pero con el pelo más oscuro. Sus enormes ojos relucían cómo dos faros en su pequeña carita. Brennan se levantó de la silla para coger a su hija. La niña había empezado a caminar y estaba apunto de tirar el pequeño árbol de Navidad que habían montado ella y Parker hacía unos días.

Cuando Brennan apartó las manitas de su pequeña de la rama del árbol llamaron a la puerta. Debía ser su editora, llevaba días detrás de ella. Brennan abrió la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla.

-¿Sigues viva? - dijo Ángela al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Ángela! ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Brennan

-Antes tenía una amiga que vivía aquí pero ahora ya no lo sé. - ironizó la artista

-Pues sigo aquí - contestó Brennan - pero no por mucho tiempo

-¿Sigues pensando en vender el piso?

-Lo venda o no lo venda no me voy a quedar.

-Venga Brennan... este ha sido tu hogar... el lugar dónde ha vivido Ruth su primer año. - empezó Ángela, pero decidió desistir al ver que su amiga había optado por no prestarle atención. - Hablando de Ruth, dentro de poco será Navidad y el cumpleaños de la pequeñita, así que había pensado que podríais venir a casa, hacemos una comida y lo celebramos todos juntos.

-Oh gracias Ángela, pero no. Ruth y yo comeremos en casa y por la tarde vendrá Parker a comer pastel.

-¿Y Max? - preguntó la artista

-Va con Russ y su familia. - contestó Brennan

-Pues entonces ve con ellos – añadió Ángela – Pero ese plan que me has contado no me gusta nada. ¡Debes celebrar la Navidad y el primer cumpleaños de Ruth!

-No puedo ir con mi padre y Russ. No podría estar con Parker.

-Pues entonces venir con nosotros y luego vamos a buscar al chico – insistió Ángela.

-Creo que no. La Navidad además debería celebrarse en Marzo y Ruth es muy pequeña todavía para ser consciente de su cumpleaños. - dijo Brennan – Bueno debería trabajar, si no tienes nada más que decirme creo que mejor nos dejes solas.

Ángela no pudo más. ¿La estaba echando de su casa? Aquello ya era demasiado. No iba a celebrar la Navidad ni el cumpleaños de su hija, no les habría la puerta de casa, en el Jeffersonian no les hablaba... Aquello había llegado demasiado lejos.

-¡Está bien! – Ángela cerró la puerta que muy amablemente había abierto Brennan – Esto ya es demasiado. Sí, Booth se ha ido y es horrible. Es lo peor que podía haberte pasado. Pero debes afrontarlo Brenn

-Ángela no quiero hablar de Booth – contestó Brennan intentando que aquellas palabras no derribaran su pose de persona tranquila y compartimentada.

-Pues yo sí quiero. Y me vas a escuchar. - dijo Ángela muy agitada – Lo que te ha pasado es horrible pero Booth no querría esto. No querría que te abandonaras por completo.

Brennan intentó no contestar las palabras de Ángela. Sabía que si lo hacía perdería los papeles. No era capaz de hablar de Booth con total frialdad, por eso evitaba siempre el tema. Por eso les evitaba.

-Para nosotros también ha sido duro Brennan. Pero está siendo muy duro verte así. Estamos muy preocupados – dijo Ángela.

Brennan no pudo más. O se ponía a llorar o se revelaba. Optó por la segunda opción.

-¡Lo siento Ángela! - gritó la antropóloga – ¡Siento haber perdido al padre de mi hija y que por eso tengáis que preocuparos por mí! Pero tranquila, os lo pondré fácil. No hace falta que paséis más por aquí.

Ángela no podía creer lo que oía. Todos se estaban esforzando por ayudarla y ella no ponía nada de su parte. Sabía que era muy duro, pero no podía encerrarse así.

-Mira esto – Ángela sacó una fotografía del bolso y se la enseñó a Brennan. En ella se veía a Booth y Brennan con Ruth y Parker el día del bautizo de la niña. Se les veía felices, Brennan tenía apoyado en su regazo a Parker mientras que Booth sujetaba a Ruth y le cogía una manita para que saludara a la cámara. - ¿Ves esto? Algún día le enseñaré esta foto a Ruth y le explicaré que su padre era un hombre era un hombre magnífico, que la quería con todo su ser y que fue una desgracía perderlo ¿Pero sabes qué? También le tendré que decir que sí, que también perdió a su madre, que antes sabía sonreír. - Ángela dejó la foto encima de la mesa de un golpe. - Porqué Booth te enseñó a sonreír, te enseñó a sentir, te enseñó a querer. Antes entendía que fueses fría, porqué habías perdido a tus padres con 15 años y te habías cerrado tanto que te habías acabado creyendo ese papel. Te convertiste en una insensible. Yo lo entendía. - Ángela dejó caer una lágrima – Pero ahora se que no, se que Booth te cambio. Se que debajo de toda esta frialdad que muestras estás sintiendo, y lo estás pasando mal. Y eso será lo que le tenga que decir a Ruth cuándo me pregunte cómo es que ya no sonríes así. Le diré; ¿sabes cariño? Es difícil sonreír cuando has perdido a alguien que se quiere tanto pero tu madre aún sabe sentir lo que pasa es que se ha vuelto una hipócrita.

Brennan estuvo a punto de contestar pero la dureza con la que había hablado Ángela la bloqueó. No esperaba que le dijera eso. Esperaba compasión de todo el mundo. Así era cómo la habían tratado desde que había perdido a Booth y se había acostumbrado a ser la pobre "viuda" que daba pena. Nunca esperó que Ángela le hablara así. Y no sabía si le agradecía que la tratara con normalidad o le dolía terriblemente aquello que le había dicho.

La antropóloga no contestó y Ángela tampoco añadió nada más, solo cogió la puerta y se fue. La fotografía se quedó encima de la mesa.

Esa noche Brennan se acostó temprano. Ruth se había quedado dormida y ella aprovechó para meterse en la cama, no sin antes tomarse una de las pastillas para dormir que hacía meses que eran habituales en su rutina diaria.

La antropóloga no tardó en dormirse, la discusión con Ángela la había dejado tocada, pero pensaba que en parte era mejor. Así no tendría que preocuparse por ella.

Estaba en el más profundo de los sueños cuándo notó que algo suave rozaba su brazo.

_-¿Booth? - dijo Brennan _

_-Shhh – contestó el agente que estaba estirado a su lado._

_-Genial, un sueño – dijo Brennan_

_-¿Quién te ha dicho que esto es un sueño? - dijo Booth_

_-Estás es en hospital Booth. Todo esto es producto de mi imaginación._

_-¿Crees que esto es imaginación, Huesos? – Booth besó suavemente los labios de Brennan_

_Brennan dejó caer una lágrima. Hacía tanto tiempo que no notaba esos labios._

_-Nos has dejado Booth – dijo llorando Brennan – Me prometiste estar siempre a mi lado, que seríamos una familia, que me ayudarías con Ruth... Y ya no estás_

_-Eh, eh, eh – la calmó Booth pegándosela a su pecho. - Cálmate. ¿Me oyes? Esté dónde esté siempre estaré contigo._

_-No Booth. Ya no estás. - dijo Brennan besando su mano – Te has ido y nunca podremos volver a estar así. Nunca más voy a saber que es ocupar el mismo espacio con otra persona. Nunca podré querer a nadie Booth. Nunca más romperemos las leyes de la física._

_-¿No lo estamos haciendo ahora? Según tú estoy en el hospital, en cambio estamos aquí hablando_

Brennan se despertó sudorosa, apenas hacía una hora que se había acostado. Aquel sueño la había dejado intranquila. Sabía que era una estupidez, que sólo era producto de su cerebro pero decidió llamar a Mariah que aquella noche estaba con Booth

Cuando Mariah le dijo que todo seguía igual se calmó un poco, pero aunque sabía que era total y completamente irracional sacar conclusiones de un sueño, la verdad es que no estaba tranquila. Había sido tan real... demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente Brennan vistió a Ruth y la puso en el cochecito. Darían un paseo y irían a recoger a Parker para ir a comer.

Se disponían a salir cuándo llamaron al timbre. Brennan observó por la mirilla y vio que era Sweets. Decidió no abrir. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era un psicólogo.

-Brennan, sé que estás ahí - dijo Sweets al otro lado de la puerta – He oído cómo desplegabas el cochecito de Ruth

Brennan sabía que no tenía escapatoria. En algún momento tendría que salir para ir con Parker y sabía que Sweets no se daría por vencido

-¿Necesitas algo Sweets? Ruth y yo tenemos que irnos.

-Necesitar, necesitar... no necesito nada pero quiero hablar contigo – dijo Sweets

-Pues ahora no es un buen momento – dijo la antropóla empujando el cochecito de su hija y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Por favor Brennan. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por ella – Sweets señaló a la niña – Es mi ahijada y apenas la veo. Déjame tenerla un rato en brazos mientras hablamos. Por favor.

-Está bien – accedió Brennan – Pero en menos de una hora debo irme a por Parker.

-Te prometo que no me extenderé – dijo Sweets cogiendo a su ahijada – ¡Hola pequeña! ¡Ven con el tío Lance!

-¿Podrías ser concreto Sweets? – dijo Brennan

-Angela apareció el otro día llorando en el laboratorio – dijo Sweets – Nos contó lo que te dijo. Le sabe mal haberte hablado así.

-Ella sólo expuso su punto de vista.

-Venga Brennan. Es tu mejor amiga. Sabes que no quería hablarte así. Pero nos tienes preocupados, tus actos son de persona distante y...

-No necesito un psicólogo – le cortó Brennan

Sweets suspiró.

-No estoy aquí cómo psicólogo. Estoy aquí cómo amigo. Sólo te diré una cosa y te dejaré en paz.- Sweets se sentó incorporándose hacia delante, justo cómo hacía antes de iniciar una explicación - Es posible que Booth se haya ido para siempre. Pero te diré una cosa que quiero que te quede muy clara. Escúcha con atención.

El resto seguimos vivos. Seguimos aquí. No nos hemos ido ni tenemos intención de hacerlo.

Se que te apartas de todos porqué crees que ya no puedes sufrir más pero... sería más fácil si te dejaras ayudar. Apartar a todo el mundo no es la solución. Es cierto que no te podemos prometer que estaremos para siempre. No está en nuestras manos asegurarte eso, pero apartarte de todos para no sufrir no es la solución. Es imposible. Para hacer eso deberías estar sola, completamente aislada en algun lugar remoto de mundo. Y para empezar eso ya es imposible porqué tienes una hija. - dijo señalando a Ruth - Debes entender que el resto seguimos aquí. Y que unas personas se van, otras vienen y todas se apoyan en los momentos difíciles. Eso es la vida. Y cuánto antes aceptes que Booth se ha ido pero que no por ello se tiene que ir todo el mundo, antes lo superaras. Se que sabes que es así. Booth te lo enseño. Y aprendiste mucho de Booth. Confiaste en él . Y sé – Sweets miró fijamente a Brennan – que volverías a elegir este camino con él aunque supieras cómo iba a acabar. Porqué se que sabes que por Booth ha valido la pena.

Aquella última frase fue demasiado para Brennan. Había intentado pensar cómo hubiese sido todo si él día que Booth entró a su clase para pedirle ayuda con un caso ella se hubiese negado. Pero en el fondo sabía que era imposible. Que aquellos años con Booth habían valido la pena. Y que pagaría ese dolor de por vida si ese era el precio por haber podido compartir aquellos años junto a Booth

-Debería haberle dicho lo que sentía antes – dijo Brennan llorando

Sweets la abrazó. Por fin había explotado.

-Ehhh tranquila – Sweets la abrazó – Lo se. Se que le querías y que ahora debes pensar que perdiste el tiempo intentando decidir si él no te haría daño. Pero piensa que tal vez vuestra relación fue tan especial precisamente por eso, porqué sabías que él no era uno más, que te importaba y que querías asegurarte. Y eso os dio tiempo para acabar siendo la media naranja perfecta uno del otro.

Brennan se abrazó a Sweets. Le dolía mucho el pecho. Su hija iba a hacer un año y su padre no iba a estar. Lloró durante mucho rato, hasta que tuvo que ir a buscar a Parker.

-Gracias Sweets – dijo Brennan – Debo irme.

-Me alegra haberte podido ayudar – contestó el joven

-No les digas nada a los del Jeffersonian, por favor

-¿Por qué Brennan? Ellos quieren ayudarte, ya lo hemos hablado.

-Déjame tiempo, por favor – le rogó Brennan

-Está bien. Pero prométeme que celebrarás la Navidad con nosotros

-Prometo pensármelo – Brennan era sincera. No sabía porqué, Sweets la había ayudado diciéndole aquello. Aunque la conversa de Ángela y la visita de Booth también habían tenido parte de culpa. No sabía si estaba preparada para aceptar que Booth no volvería y que aún así su vida siguiese normalmente, pero normalmente no significaba trabajando, sino siendo cómo era antes de que Booth entrase en el hospital. No sabía si sería capaz, pero iba a intentarlo.


	37. Llamadas perdidas

**CAPÍTULO 37: Llamadas perdidas**

**Les dejo otro capi. Gracias por los comentarios. Son lo mejor. Gracias, gracias y gracias.**

Brennan llegó al hospital después de cenar. Había dejado a Ruth con Erin y ella iba a pasar la noche junto a Booth.

Cuando entró a la habitación lo observó. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Cada día iba a verlo pero nunca lo miraba con atención, tal vez porqué dolía demasiado.

En aquella cama Booth no parecía él. La cama se lo comía. Se veía tan indefenso. Estaba allí, envuelto de cojines para que no se llagase, el tubo que le salía de la boca y le contectaba al respirador le tapaba media cables de monitorización salían de su pecho para llegar hasta la pantalla que traducía sus latidos en ondas. A todo eso llevaba varias vías en los brazos a los que conectaban sueros para hidratarlo y una vía debajo de la clavícula dónde iba conectada la bolsa con su alimentación. A eso había que añadir que las barandillas estaban siempre subidas, por precaución. Booth, el ranger Seeley Joseph Booth necesitaba cómo escudo unas barandillas de cama.

Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era ver la cara y el cuerpo de Booth. La cama lo había consumido. Ya no quedaba apenas nada de aquellos músculos en los que Brennan se recreaba en acariciar cada vez que estaban juntos en la cama. Ahora Booth parecía piel y huesos.

Brennan decidió cerrar los ojos y sentarse a su lado, cómo hacía siempre que dormía con él. Esa noche no había traído su portátil ni nada de trabajo. Estaba ya demasiado cansada. Booth llevaba ya 7 meses en coma. Pronto tendría que empezar a pensar que haría cuándo hiciese un año. Tenía que buscar algún centro dónde llevarle o tal vez llevarlo a casa, en tal caso no podía vender el ático, en su apartamento no cabían...

-Es muy duro – dijo Brennan mirando a los ojos cerrados de Booth – Se que no me oyes pero necesito hablarte, necesito pensar que estás ahí escuchándome. Se que es absurdo, pero cada día que pasa me cuesta más aceptar que no vas a volver. - Brennan apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de Booth – Ruth va a hacer un año de aquí a dos días. Ángela nos ha invitado a su casa. No se si ir. Creo que estos últimos meses no me he portado muy bien con ellos pero me es muy difícil. Y aunque se que debería ir no quiero ponerme a llorar delante de todos. Porqué cuándo vea a nuestra niña soplar las velas sabiendo que tu no estás será muy difícil compartimentar los acontecimientos. - dijo la antropóloga secándose un lágrima que caía por su mejilla - Pero precisamente por ella creo que tengo que ir. El otro día hablé con Sweets y creo que tal vez no debería distanciarme de ellos. No por mí, sino por Ruth. También son sus amigos y... hay cosas que yo no voy a poder enseñarle y necesitará a Ángela, Hodgins, Sweets, Cam.. para que se las cuenten. - Brennan se frotó las cejas – Y creo que yo también los necesito. Pero me da mucho miedo Booth. No creo que pudiese soportar perder a nadie más.

La antropóloga miró a Booth. Ojalá pudiese contestarle. Darle la clave como hacía siempre. Se acordó de la primera vez que lo vio. Irrumpiendo en su clase. Booth. - suspiró - Aunque sabía que era una tontería, había sabido desde el primer día que aquel atractivo hombre no era uno más.

Entró como un rayo de luz, dando sentido a su vida. Con aquella sonrisa encantadora que parecía mágica había conseguido liberar a su recluso corazón, poco a poco, día a día. La había hecho sentirse viva y había hecho que lograra confiar en alguien. Antes de él nada había tenido sentido. Antes de él no sabía lo que era amar. Nunca pensó que su amor duraría tan poco. Se había ido sin ni siquiera decirle adiós.

Brennan empezó a llorar, él siempre sería el amor de su vida

-¿Que debo hacer ahora Booth? - dijo Brennan susurrando y secándose las lagrimas -¿Como se supone que debe seguir mi vida? ¿Que hago con mis labios cuando suplican tus besos? ¿Como se supone que debo vivir las noches y los días? No sabes lo que daría para tenerte cada mañana a mi lado al despertar. ¿Cómo sigo sin tí Booth? ¿Que diablos hago con mi alma que está empeñada a seguir aferrada a la tuya?

Siguió toda la noche llorando, maldiciendo que aquel estúpido tumor los hubiese separado.

Sully y Perotta estaban esperando a Brennan calentándose el café en la cocina de al lado de las salas de interrogatorios. Habían logrado traer a los 3 sospechosos alemanes. Los habían interrogado y habían sacado algo, pero necesitaban la opinión de la antropóloga.

-Buenos días – dijo Sully cuándo vio entrar a Brennan. No tenía buena cara. Se notaba que no había dormido.

-Buenos días – contestó Brennan -¿Qué sabemos de los sospechosos?

-Bueno, hemos estado un rato interrogándoles y parece que tenemos algo. - Sully dio un sorbo a su taza - La esposa y el amigo de la víctima se entendían. Tenían un romance.

-¿Y el tercero? - preguntó Brennan

-Parece ser sólo alguien que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado – dijo Perotta poniendo su taza a lavar.

-¿Empezamos con los tortolitos? - dijo Sully

-Como quieras – dijo Brennan dejando la chaqueta y bolso en el perchero de la cocina.

-Está bien. Entrar vosotros dos. Yo estaré detrás del cristal. - Perotta rozó sin querer con la mano a Sully. Los dos se tensaron al notar el contacto. Brennan lo advirtió.

-¿Vamos entonces? - preguntó la antropóloga.

Entraron a la sala de interrogatorios. Ursula Hanslem y Frederick Otto estaban dentro junto con un traductor.

-Señora Hanslem, señor Otto... – saludó Sully - Esta es la doctora Temperance Brennan, debe hacerles algunas preguntas.

El traductor les explicó lo que Brennan venía a hacer y mientras tanto la antropóloga observó a los dos alemanes. Eran mayores, ella entre los 70 y los 75, él era más mayor.

-Ella es imposible – dijo Brennan sin esperar a que el traductor acabara.

-¿Cómo? - dijo Sully

-Demasiado bajita, demasiado pequeña. No tiene la fuerza suficiente cómo para levantar el arma. Los signos de artrosis de las manos muestran que le hubiese costado sujetar el arma. Además la profundidad de los golpes es mucho mayor a la que ella podría ejercer

-Entonces sólo puede ser él – dijo Sully

-Podría ser... - dijo Brennan observando mejor al hombre. Los dos alemanes no entendían nada. - Pero es difícil. También es mayor. Es difícil que pudiese ejercer esa fuerza. Además Cam me dijo que la víctima tenía un hematoma en la cadera, producto posiblemente por un golpe de rodilla. Este hombre no tiene la altura adecuada ni la suficiente movilidad cómo para ser el autor de tal golpe.

-Pero ese golpe no tuvo porqué ser de la agresión. ¿Es totalmente imposible que fuese él?

-No.. totalmente imposible no.. pero Sully, ningún jurado lo condenará. No podré afirmar con rotundidad que él es el autor de las lesiones. - dijo Brennan mirando la cara de desesperación de su compañero – Tal vez el tercer sospechoso...

-No, no tiene ningún móvil. Sin móvil tampoco nadie lo condenará

-Chicos – dijo Perotta a través del pinganillo – Tengo algo que creo que puede interesaros. Sabíamos que la víctima había crecido en un campo de concentración. Pero lo que no sabíamos es que había crecido no como judío, sino como hijo de un director nazi del campo. - dijo Perotta con voz triunfante.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - preguntó Brennan ante el asombro de los dos alemanes que no entendían con quien hablaba.

-El tercer sospechoso, Magnus Buttner es judío. Su familia había vivido en un campo de concentración - dijo Sully

-Entonces ya tienes un móvil. - dijo Brennan

Hicieron pasar a Magnus Buttner a la sala de interrogatorios.

Cuándo Brennan vio entrar al sospechoso miró a Sully y asintió con la cabeza.

-Coincide perfectamente, es mas joven. Tiene la altura que concuerda con el golpe de la cadera y la fuerza suficiente cómo para realizar esas heridas.

-Y encima las cámaras muestran que sólo pudo ser él. - añadió Sully – Tradúzcale si tiene algo que decir – dijo Sully dirigiéndose al traductor

-No hace falta – respondió Magnus Buttner con un claro acento germánico– Habló inglés,les he entendido.

-¿Entonces? ¿Nos lo puede explicar? - le interrogó Sully

-Cada vez que veíamos algo patriótico americano no paraba de decir que no sabía de que se enorgullecían los americanos, si sólo habían hundido al mundo al vencer a los nazis. Tenía que aguantar esos comentarios una y otra vez. Mi padre vivió en un campo de concentración. Perdió a sus padres y a su hermana y estuvo bajo torturas durante años. - la mandíbula del alemán estaba totalmente tensa, tomada por la rabia – Antes de parar en la gasolinera dijo que los campos de concentración habían sido el mejor invento del hombre, que no había nada más efectivo que la cámara de gas. Ahí exploté. No pude más. Cogí el gato hidráulico y una vez en el baño le dí tantos golpes cómo judíos de mi familia había matado. Aún le debo los golpes de 6 millones de judíos más. - el hombre dio un golpe en la mesa – Merecía morir y lo volvería a hacer.

-Creo que ya no hay más que hablar – dijo Perotta desde la sala anexa

Brennan y Sully salieron de la sala. Perotta se encontró con ellos en el pasillo.

-Bueno, si no os veo. Feliz Navidad – dijo la agente

-¿Dónde vas a cenar esta noche? - preguntó Sully.

-Bueno iré a casa de mis hermana. ¿Y tu? - preguntó Perotta con fingido desinterés

-Yo cenaré en casa. - dijo Sully

-Ah – Perotta se giró hacia Brennan - ¿Y tu Brennan?

-Cena con él – contestó Brennan

-¿Cómo? - a Perotta se le encendieron las mejillas

-¿Qué dices Brennan? - dijo Sully

-En serio. Lanzaros. Se nota que la química de vuestros cuerpos conecta a la perfección. La vida es muy corta – Sully y Perotta entendieron por dónde iba – Daros una oportunidad. Feliz Navidad

Los agentes se la quedaron mirando mientras ella entraba a la cocina a recoger su bolso. Se puso el abrigo, la bufanda ,sacó las llaves del coche y miró el móvil cómo hacía siempre.

Vio cuatro llamadas perdidas de Ángela, dos de Cam, otra de Hodgins... ¿Qué pasaba? También tenía un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada. Lo abrió, era de Ángela "Ven al hospital. Rápido"

Se hizo un nudo en el corazón de Brennan. Booth los iba a dejar. Su cerebro ya no estaba pero ahora su cuerpo también los iba a dejar. Sabía que eso podía pasar. Intentó llamar a todos pero ninguno le cogía el teléfono. Sabía que si estaban en la habitación con Booth no les dejarían tenerlos encendidos. Decidió llamar a Erin, quería que llevara a la niña al hospital. Si quedaba algo de Booth en aquel cuerpo quería despedirse de él junto a su hija.

Brennan entró en el coche rápidamente. Condujo rápido hasta el hospital. En la puerta la esperaba la niñera con su hija en brazos. Brennan cogió a Ruth.

El ascensor estaba en la planta baja cuándo entraron. Pararon en dos pisos antes de llegar a la planta dónde estaba Booth.

Brennan intentaba pensar con claridad pero le era imposible. Sabía que hacía tiempo que Booth se había ido pero el hecho de poder ir a verle hacía que la perdida fuese menos dolorosa. No podía imaginarse tener que ir a verle a un cementerio. No podía imaginarse cómo sería ver las letras del nombre de su amado grabadas en una fría piedra.

Brennan abrió la puerta de la habitación de Booth cogiendo aire. Sabía que detrás de esa puerta estaba el final de su vida.

Abrió la puerta y allí lo vio. Entonces la sensación más fuerte de su vida se apoderó de ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. No hizo falta nada más. Booth estaba ahí. No la había dejado.

Brennan tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta. Booth estaba delante de ella con una enorme mascarilla de oxigeno. No podía hablar pero no hizo falta. Con la mirada se lo había dicho todo.

-Cielo – dijo Ángela abrazando a su amiga – Ha vuelto

-Doctora Brennan – la doctora Baker se giró para saludarla – El señor Booth ha despertado hace unas horas. Parece imposible pero el TAC y el examen muestran que todo está bien. Ni siquiera tendrá secuelas. Serán unos meses duros, de fisioterapia. La cama ha atrofiado sus músculos. También deberá realizar fisioterapia respiratoria. Sus pulmones llevan mucho tiempo intubados. Pero por el resto... se pondrá bien. Tardará, pero se pondrá bien. No tiene explicación. Deberá ser estudiado a fondo. ¡Es.. un milagro!

Brennan no era capaz de asimilar toda esa información. ¿Booth iba a volver a ser el de siempre? ¿Tan fácil cómo algunos meses de fisioterapia y ya esta? Brennan miró por la ventana un segundo. Sabía que algún día la ciencia explicaría porqué Booth se había recuperado, pero se vio con la obligación de darle un gracias al de arriba.

Booth levanto la mano para indicarle a Brennan que se acercara. Apenas podía hacerlo. Era un gran esfuerzo para él en aquellos momentos y Brennan entendió que la recuperación sería muy larga.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? – dijo Brennan cogiendo la mano de Booth.

Booth se apartó un poco la mascarilla de la cara.

-Muy graciosa. – dijo Booth con un hilo de voz

Brennan se dio cuenta de no era un sueño. Que Booth estaba ahí.

-Estás aquí – dijo la antropóloga

-Te dije que nunca te dejaría – Booth apretó la mano de Brennan, tanto cómo sus fuerzas le permitían– Está enorme. Es tan bonita como tú – Booth acarició a Ruth que estaba en los brazos de Brennan.

-Mañana hará un año – Brennan colocó a la niña en la cama. Al lado de Booth

-Me he perdido tanto...- dijo Booth mientras se volvía a colocar la mascarilla. Le costaba mucho respirar por sí mismo.

-Booth – empezó Brennan

Booth le contestó con la mirada. Quería que siguiese hablando.

-Sí quiero

-No te entiendo – dijo Booth apartándose un poco la mascarilla. Estaba muy intrigado. - Tal vez es porque tantos comas están haciendo picadillo mi cerebro pero... no te sigo.

-Que sí que quiero. Se que debes recuperarte y necesitarás tiempo, pero quiero. Se que si te hubieses ido nunca me hubiese perdonado no haberlo hecho. Quiero que todos sepan que somos uno. Que sepan que rompemos las leyes de la física haciendo el amor. Porqué nos queremos. Porque me he dado cuenta más que nunca que tú eres parte de mí. Sí Booth, quiero casarme contigo.


	38. Nuevo nombre

**CAPÍTULO 39: Nuevo nombre**

**Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo. Sólo faltará el epílogo. Cuando empecé a escribir la historia quería hacer este capítulo mas centrado en los pensamientos pero al final no pude evitar poner actos.**

**Aún falta el epílogo y espero que les guste. Gracias por todas las reviews, es lo que me han hecho llegar hasta aquí. Cuando acabe el fic contestaré cada una de ellas de manera individual, porque se lo merecen.**

**También decirles que tengo otro fic (de uno o dos capítulos) que se titulará ""Cambio en el destino. No se cuándo lo publicaré si antes o después del epílogo. Estén atentos aquellos que quieran leerlo! ;)**

**Y ahora sí SPOOOOOILER! Les dejo la bomba que he encontrado. Seguro que muchos lo han visto pero para aquellos que no. Les dejo un video que han subido con una escena del 7x01**

**www. youtube. com /watch?v=AUSk5wVWaJ8&feature=related ( he puesto youtube. com con spacios pq ya saben que si lo pongo junto no sale la dirección)**

**(aquí les pongo la traducción del vídeo para aquellos que vayan tan mal de inglés cómo yo! T_T mi gran pena...)**

_**Booth; Mira, esta lleno de rocks y lodo y otras cosas, dejame llevar eso.**_

_**Brennan: no, el liquido amniotico, la placenta, las paredes uterinas, tengo proteccion mas que suficiente, solo piensa en el bebe como una burbuja envuelta**_

_**Booth: si, prefiero no hacerlo. dejame llevar eso**_

_**Brennan: Booth, por siglos, las mujeres embarazadas han cargado fardos de heno, jarras de agua**____**sobre sus cabezas y luego en cuclillas en el campo daban a luz a sus hijos, no te preocupes!**_

_**Booth:**____**Woah-ah de cuclillas en el campo? nada de en cuclillas en el campo.**_

_**Brennan:**_

_**que? en cuclillas es una gran posicion para dar a luz**_

_**Booth: oh, no va a ser de cuclillas, si te pones de cuclillas...-no te vas a poner de cuclillas- si te pones en cuclillas podria ser peligroso- No en cuclillas-Nada de en cuclillas**_

_**Brennan: me voy a poner en cuclillas en este momento...**_

_**Booth:no, no puedes... Nunca voy a ser capaz de sobrevivir a este embarazo, te lo digo, va a ser...buff**_

**Después de esto no puedo esperaaaaaaar!**

**Gracias por todo! Disfruten del cap!**

Verano. Había pasado ya año y medio desde que Booth había despertado. Había sido un año duro, de frustraciones, de retos, de logros... pero juntos los habían superado y el agente ya volvía a ser el de siempre.

Brennan estaba en la habitación de su ático. Cam y Ángela la estaban acabando de peinar y maquillar. La antropóloga estaba enfundada en un precioso vestido de novia. Se había negado a casarse de blanco ya que decía que parecía absurdo vestirse de virgen cuando su hija iba a la boda. Así que Cam y Ángela lograron convencerla para que aceptara un color champagne clarito. El vestido era sencillo, raso, con escote palabra de honor, ceñido hasta la cintura y después recto hasta el suelo, la tela se dejaba caer. En la cintura llevaba una cinta haciendo de cinturón. Muy sencillo pero muy bonito.

-Toma – Ángela alargó la mano hacia Brennan mientras Cam seguía poniéndole las horquillas en el pelo.

-¿Que es esto? - dijo Brennan abriendo la mano para que Ángela depositara el objeto

-Algo prestado – sonrió Ángela – Es la pulsera que me regaló Hodgins cuando Stella nació. Quiero que la lleves hoy

-Ángela... - dijo Brennan agradeciendo aquel gesto.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti – Cam puso una diadema plateada con una bolita azul celeste en el pelo de Brennan. Ángela y Cam habían peinado a Brennan de manera sencilla. Un moño medio recogido con algunos mechones cayendo alrededor de la cara. Muy casual. Cam colocó la diadema estrategicamente. - Ya llevas algo azul

-¿Pero que es todo esto? - dijo Brennan riendo

-Ahora te falta algo viejo y algo nuevo – dijo Cam

-Viejo ya llevo algo – Brennan hizo girar en su dedo el anillo en forma de delfín que había heredado de su madre y siempre llevaba puesto – Y algo nuevo no hace falta, es el vestido.

-El vestido no vale – dijo Cam sacando un pequeño regalo del bolso

-¿No pensabas que te íbamos a dejar el equipo a medio completar, no? - comentó Ángela

Brennan arrancó el papel y abrió la pequeña cajita. Un precioso reloj estaba dentro

-Es precioso... - la doctora sacó el reloj y se lo puso – Pero no teníais que haberos molestado.

-¿Bromeas? - dijo Ángela – Nos has regalado el dejarnos organizar la boda, lo mínimo es que aceptes esto. Así siempre que mires la hora te acordarás de este día, de cómo quieres a Booth y de lo fantástica que es tu familia.

Estuvieron más en la habitación acabando de maquillar a la novia. Cuando acabaron Brennan estaba espectacular.

-Mamá – se oyó decir a Ruth al entrar por la puerta de la habitación junto con Stella. A Brennan aún se le ponían los pelos de punta al oír a su niña dirigiéndose a ella.

-Dime Ruth – contestó Brennan

-¿Dónde está Ripley? - la niña preguntaba por un peluche que le había regalado Booth y que habían bautizado con el mismo nombre que el perro que hacía años había querido adoptar Brennan y había acabado sacrificado.

-Mira dentro del baúl de los juguetes. Creo que ayer lo guardaste allí

-Mami – dijo esta vez Stella - ¿Y papá?

-Esta con el tío Booth. Nos esperan en la iglesia. Nosotros debemos llevar a la tía Brenn - Ángela acababa de dar la explicación a su hija cuándo llamaron a la puerta.

-Voy yo – dijo la artista dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada

-Estás muy guapa tía Brenn – dijo Stella

-Gracias cariño – dijo Brennan acariciando el pelo de su ahijada

Ángela entró a la habitación con la visita que había llamado a la puerta.

-¡Parker! - Ruth se abalanzó sobre su hermano que la cogió en brazos dándole un beso.

-Guau Huesos, estás preciosa. - dijo el niño – Mamá está aparcando. Ahora sube. Dice que está deseando ver a las damas de honor.

-Es normal, nos escogió unos vestidos preciosos – dijo Cam alisándose el vestido. Las damas de honor eran Cam y Ángela, iban las dos vestidas igual, con un precioso vestido rosa pálido ajustado que Rebecca había encontrado en una sección olvidada de una tienda de novias.

Booth llegó a la iglesia temprano, cómo mandaba la tradición. Miró las preciosas flores blancas que había por toda la iglesia. La verdad es que Ángela había realizado un trabajo estupendo con la decoración. Había una preciosa alfombra roja que iba de la entrada al altar. Las flores blancas estaban repartidas en hileras por los bancos, y cintas de seda blanca colocadas estrategicamente dejaban aquel lugar cómo salido de un cuento de hadas.

Booth había luchado en una guerra, cazaba asesinos cada día... pero en ese instante estaba más nervioso que nunca.

-Eh tranquilo chaval. Lo harás bien. Sólo tienes que decir si quiero y ya está. Seguirás viviendo con ella. Tu vida no va a cambiar cómo la de casi todos los solteros que se casan. Tu ya no eras un soltero – dijo Jared acabando de ajustar la corbata color ceniza de su hermano. El agente estaba completamente recuperado y su cuerpo volvía a ser el que era, así que el traje de color gris con la camisa blanca le quedaba cómo un guante.

-Ya se que todo seguirá igual pero para mí es un día importante. A partir de hoy podré decir que es mi mujer.

-Hora de salir – dijo Hodgins de la mano de Stella entrando en la sala en la que estaban Booth y su hermano

-Venga lo harás bien – Jared cogió a Stella de la mano – Estaré animándote en primera fila con mis tres sobrinos – Jared dio un beso a la cabezita de la pequeña Hodgins. - Haz bien el papel de padrino, tío – dijo Jared dando una palmada a la espalda del entomólogo.

Booth salio y se plantó en el altar. De allí podía ver a sus amigos. No había lado del novio y lado de la novia. Todos eran amigos y todos estaban mezclados. Sus dos hijos estaban en primera fila junto con Stella y Jared. Parker cogía en brazos a su hermana mientras que Jared agarraba la mano de Stella. Un poco más atrás estaban Rebecca y su novio, también estaba su abuelo,Hank, gracias a él podía estar hoy allí. Él lo había hecho un hombre de provecho. Intercambio una mirada con él. Sabía que se sentía orgulloso.

Michelle estaba un banco más atrás junto con los cerebrines. Russ, su mujer, y las niñas hablaban bajito con Perotta y Sully que también estaban allí. Aunque ahora ya eran los dos agentes Sullyvan porqué se habían casado hacía unos meses. El agente se sintió feliz. Tenía a sus hijos, su familia y se iba a casar con el amor de su vida.

De repente la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Cam y Ángela con un pequeño ramo de flores rosas en las manos. Detrás de ella apareció Brennan del brazo de Max. Booth se quedó embobado. Sabía que era guapa, pero verla vestida de novia hizo que tocara el cielo con los dedos. Estaba allí, vestida así, haciendo algo sobre lo que ella no creía por él.

Brennan se sintió muy pequeña cuando entró en la iglesia. Toda aquella decoración, toda aquella gente que aunque conocía la abrumaba. No se sentía cómoda. Allí no había huesos ni nada que ella dominara. Durante un segundo tubo ganas de salir corriendo pero entonces vio a Booth. Estaba en el altar, junto a Hodgins, esperándola. Su sonrisa y su mirada hicieron que Brennan se sintiera en casa. No tenía porqué temer nada. Iba de camino a casa.

Cuando la antropóloga dio el primer paso empezó a sonar la música. No sonó la típica marcha nupcial sino que Mariah, que estaba en un pequeño podio al lado del altar, empezó a cantar una preciosa canción. Todo el mundo sabía que Mariah dominaba la música pero aún nadie la había oído cantar, así que cuándo su voz entonó las primeras notas todos se asombraron, incluso Jared. Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial el asombro siguió, no por la maravillosa voz de la joven sino por la preciosa canción que cantaba, una canción compuesta por ella que hablaba sobre la vida de Booth y Brennan. Hablaba sobre un caballero que había conocido a una princesa y que había sabido desde el primer día que aquella princesa no era una más. Y por eso sabía que iba a ser suya. Aquel caballero había luchado para conseguir que el frío corazón de la princesa se derritiera y aceptara que él era el hombre de su vida. Pero no podía luchar de frente ya que sino el corazón se podía romper, así que tenía que conseguir conquistarlo poco a poco. Ella también había sabido que era el hombre de su vida pero no había querido aceptarlo. Por miedo a que él pudiese romper su corazón. Pero finalmente gracias a la insistencia de él y a la confianza de ella el amor había triunfado.

Finalmente Brennan llegó frente a Booth. Max y Cam se sentaron y Ángela se quedó detrás de Brennan. Ella era junto con su marido los padrinos de los novios.

-Estás preciosa Huesos – dijo Booth

-Tengo que decir que tengo un buen cuerpo y unas bonitas facciones. Pero Cam y Ángela han conseguido hacerlas resaltar visiblemente – contestó Brennan

-Pues eso, que estás muy guapa – dijo Booth

Brennan se rindió ante la sonrisa de su futuro marido

-Tu también estás muy guapo Booth – dijo Brennan mientras apretaba el ramo de margaritas, sus favoritas, que Rebecca le había hecho. La madre de Parker no quiso decirle que la idea había sido de Booth.

El párroco empezó la ceremonia. Bellas palabras sobre amor hicieron que los asistentes se emocionaran. Las mujeres sufrían por cómo acabaría su maquillaje y los hombres sufrían por que una lágrima no delatara que también saben emocionarse. Fue tan emotivo que incluso el párroco tuvo que hacer callar varias veces los gritos de emoción y aplausos de Ángela. Brennan apenas escuchó aquellas palabras. Sólo podía pensar en la suerte que tenía. Sólo podía pensar en Booth.

Después de aquellos minutos de monólogo, el padre decidió que era la hora de decir los votos.

-Ahora pasaremos a declarar los votos. Los anillos por favor.

Parker y Ruth se levantaron. El chico llevaba el anillo que su padre debía ponerle a Brennan y Ruth llevaba el que su madre debía ponerle a su padre. Los dos subieron cogidos de la mano. Parker estuvo muy atento cuándo su hermana llegó a los escalones. Todos los invitados se derritieron al ver aquella tierna escena.

Los chicos dieron los anillos a sus padres y Booth y Brennan les dieron un beso. Aquello era lo mejor que tenían.

Booth cogió el anillo y inició su discurso

-Huesos. - Booth miró a los ojos de su compañera – Podría estar hablando sobre lo que es mi amor por tí durante horas. Pero sólo quiero decirte una cosa. Una cosa que ya te dije una vez.

Lo supe. Lo supe desde el primer momento. Y cuándo rompimos las leyes de la física acabé de confirmarlo. Lo supe, supe que eras tu. Y dentro de 30, 40 o 50 años podré decir con la misma seguridad con la que lo digo hoy que lo supe. - dijo Booth y puso en anillo en la mano de Brennan.

Brennan se emocionó. Había esperado un magnífico discurso de Booth pero él sólo había repetido lo que le dijo la primera vez que le declaró su amor. Y aunque aquel no era el discurso que esperaba, para Brennan, fue lo más bonito que podía haberle dicho Booth.

-Booth – empezó Brennan – Yo... empecé a escribir mi discurso varias veces. Pero desistí en todas ellas. Ya sabes que no se me da muy bien explicar que es el amor, no al menos de la forma romántica en la que se espera que se haga en una boda. - bromeó la antropóloga - Sólo puedo decirte que tu me cambiaste, me hiciste confiar. Así que lo único que me sale decirte hoy es; te quiero. Te quiero y no se exactamente porqué pero te quiero. Eso es lo único que tengo claro de toda esta locura que estamos realizando hoy.

Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Booth y antes de que ella pudiese poner el anillo en el dedo del agente este se lanzó y besó a la antropóloga.

-Señor Booth por favor... aún no hemos llegado a esa parte – dijo el párroco

-Lo siento... pero ya sabe... Ya tenemos una hija – dijo Booth

-Si claro. Se que se quieren – dijo el cura. Brennan aprovechó para poner la alianza en la mano de Booth. El agarró su mano con fuerza.

-Entonces – empezó el párroco – Temperance Brennan - ¿Aceptas a Seeley Joseph Booth cómo tu legítimo esposo?

Antes de que Brennan contestara Booth cortó al párroco

-Disculpe ¿dónde ha quedado eso de la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Oh venga Booth. Eso es muy machista. - empezó Brennan

-Pero bueno. ¿Acaso piensas dejarme antes de la muerte? - dijo Booth

-Sabes que no. Pero debes comprender que esa frase viene de cuándo el divorcio no estaba considerado, así que la mujer quedaba atada al hombre de por vida..

-Por favor – interrumpió el párroco - ¿Podemos seguir? - el hombre estaba completamente sorprendido. ¿Qué era aquella boda? La madrina aplaudiendo cada dos por tres, el novio besando a la novia antes de tiempo...¡y ahora se ponían a discutir en el altar! Aquello superaba las huidas de novio o novia que a veces ocurrían.

-Sí, sí, claro. Disculpe – dijo Booth

-Entonces – siguió el padre – Temperance Brennan ¿Aceptas a Seeley Joseph Booth cómo legítimo esposo?

Brennan calló durante un segundo.

Booth empezó a palidecer. ¿No se lo estaría pensando ahora?

La antropóloga estaba pensando a toda velocidad. Iba a dejar de ser una mujer completamente independiente, ahora sería "la mujer de". Su vida de soltera empezó a pasar por delante de sus ojos. Entonces lo entendió. Sus mejores recuerdos eran junto a Booth, sin duda.

-Sí quiero – dijo Brennan con una sonrisa. Booth suspiró aliviado.

-Seeley Joseph Booth ¿Aceptas a Temperance Brennan cómo legítima esposa? - siguió el padre.

Booth miró a Brennan, miró en la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Desde el momento que él hablara Brennan se convertiría en su mujer.

-Por supuesto que quiero. Es lo que he querido siempre – dijo Booth sin dejar de mirar a su compañera, madre de su hija y casi esposa.

-Entonces por el poder que me ha sido otorgado yo les declaro marido y mujer – el párroco cerró el libro que llevaba en sus manos – Ahora sí, ya puede besar a la novia.

Booth no esperó a que el párroco acabara esa frase, besó a Brennan nada más oír la parte "marido y mujer"

Cuando se besaron un estallido de júbilo inundó la iglesia. Por fin, por fin después de tantos años estaban juntos. Eran marido y mujer. Ellos lo habían esperado pero los que habían sido testigos de su relación todavía más.

Todo el mundo empezó a felicitarlos. Booth cogió a su hija en brazos, abrazo a Parker y volvió a besar a su mujer.

Todo lo que siempre había deseado se había hecho realidad.

El banquete nupcial fue exquisito. Todos hablaron, rieron y se divirtieron. De repente una enorme tarta de 5 pisos y de color rosa apareció en la sala. Era una tarta muy apetecible, pero lo mejor de todo era que arriba no tenía las típicas figurillas de un novio y una novia. Sino que eran Brennan y Booth. Ella con su bata azul del Jeffersonian y un cráneo entre las manos y Booth con su traje, sus calcetines de colores y su cinturón con la hebilla de "Cocky". Todos empezaron a felicitar a Ángela por el magnífico detalle, pero la artista estaba en silencio hasta que dijo:

-Yo no encargué esta tarta

-No, la he hecho yo.

-¡Gordon Gordon Wyatt! – Booth se alegró de ver aparecer a su ex psiquiátrica por la puerta de la sala.

-Espero que no les haya molestado el detalle – dijo el ahora cheff.

-Pensamos que no vendría, como rechazó la invitación – dijo Brennan

-Es que tenía un concurso de ensaladas en Kansas. Era muy importante, el premio era un buen pellizco. Pero al final se ha suspendido. Así que pensé que no podía perderme este momento, pero cómo he venido sin avisar pensé en traer un regalo – Gordon Gordon Wyatt señaló la tarta

-Es magnífica, enserio. ¿Pero dónde está la que yo encargué? - dijo Ángela

-Espero que no te importe que la estén disfrutando en el Jeffersonian. La he hecho enviar allí. Fue el sitio que vio florecer el amor de estas dos magníficas personas, así que me tomé la libertad de hacerles participes.

-Me parece perfecto señor psicólogo – sonrió Ángela

-Puestos a dar los regalos... Yo también tengo algo para tí Huesos. - Booth hizo una señal a uno de los camareros que inmediatamente salió de la sala. Brennan miró a su marido intrigada.

Al cabo de un segundo el camarero apareció con una cesta de esparto en los brazos.

Booth la cogió y se la dio a Brennan. La antropóloga levantó corriendo la tapa. ¿Qué sería aquello?

-¡Booth! - Brennan se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¡Estás loco! - dijo besando a Booth

-¿Que es tía Brenn? - preguntó Stella

-Creo que te gustará – Brennan guiñó un ojo a su ahijada – Cogió lo que había dentro y lo sacó despacio.

-¡Un perrito! - gritó Ruth saltando de su silla

-Sé que querías tener a Ripley, y creo que aunque el peluche de Ruth se llame así no es lo mismo. - dijo Booth a su mujer

-Es precioso - Brennan acarició al pequeño cachorro marrón - ¿Es de la perrera?

-Por supuesto. Un adoptado más, si señor – dijo Booth

-¿Cómo se llama mami? - dijo Ruth

-¿Que te parece si le ponemos Max? - dijo Brennan

-Ehhh! - Max Keenan se quejó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Sólo bromeaba papá

-¿Tu bromeando? - se burló Booth

-¿Te parece si le llamamos Jeff?

-No será Jeff por lo que creo, ¿no? - preguntó Booth

-Por el laboratorio, claro – sonrió Brennan

-Dios Huesos, eso es tremendamente raro – Booh se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-A mi me gusta. - dijo Ruth - ¿A tí te gusta Park? - preguntó la niñita a su hermano

-Claro que sí. Hola Jeff – Parker acarició al pequeño perro.

-Pues si a todos os gusta... bienvenido a la familia Jeff – Booth acarició al cachorrito

-Y supongo que esta monada se quedará con nosotros igual que Ruth durante vuestra luna de miel, ¿no? - Ángela se levantó para ver mejor al animal.

-Si no te importa... - rogó Booth a la artista

-¿Has oído Stell? Se quedará con nosotros unos días

La pequeña sonrió.

-¡Sí! ¡Ruth y Jeff en casa!

Brennan sacó un pequeño sobre de su bolso.

-Toma. Este es mi regalo – la antropólga acercó el sobre a Booth

El agente lo abrió y sacó unas llaves

-¿Que abren?

-Se que siempre has querido una casa con jardín y valla blanca

-¿Perdona? - Booth no podía creer lo que acababa de oír - ¿Nos mudamos?

-¿Quien ha dicho eso? - dijo Brennan – No abren una casa muy grande. Es solo una pequeña casa en el campo. Siempre dices que el dinero que ganaba de los libros debía invertirlo. Pues aquí está

-Entonces a veces me escuchas. - dijo Booth

-Te escucho muchas veces. Sino no estaría aquí hoy.

Un camarero se acercó al grupo.

-¿Señora Booth? Preguntan por usted. - el joven acercó un teléfono a la doctora

Ese nombre hizo que Brennan se quedara paralizada. Nunca más volvería a ser Temperance Brennan. Ahora sería Temperance Booth. Pensó que eso era un terrible retraso de la sociedad americana. En muchos países la mujer guarda su apellido, y los hijos llevan los dos. Pensó que aún así sus libros los seguiría firmando como Temperance Brennan.

Booth advirtió la reacción de su compañera.

-Para mi siempre serás Huesos – le susurró.

Brennan se relajó. ¿Qué era un nombre? Si ni ella misma se llamaba Temperance Brennan, en realidad era Joy Keenan.

La antropóloga cogió el teléfono

-Temperance Booth, dígame – al oírse decir el nombre no le sonó tan mal. Eso la unía por siempre a Booth. - ¡Zach! - exclamó. - Claro, gracias Zach. Vendremos a verte en cuanto volvamos de la Riviera Maya. - Brennan habló unos minutos con Zach y colgó.

-Aún no se cómo os habéis puesto de acuerdo para el destino del viaje – señaló Jared – Sois completamente distintos.

-Fue fácil. A Booth le llamaban la atención las playas de arena blanca y yo me muero por volver a visitar los templos mayas. - aclaró Brennan poniendo especial énfasis en la última parte de la frase

-Yo hubiese ido a cualquier lugar. Pienso pasar la semana en la habitación del hotel – susurró Booth a su hermano

-¡Te he oído! – dijo Brennan golpeando el hombro de su marido

-Hablando de eso. ¡Debéis comeros la tarta e iros! El avión sale en 3 horas. - dijo Ángela mirando el reloj.

-Ya os dije que era precipitado – señaló Brennan

-Venga, es divertido. -Ángela movió las caderas - Tenéis aquí las maletas. Ahora os cambiáis, cogéis el equipaje y esta noche estaréis durmiendo, o lo que quiera que hagais en Mexico.

-¡Cuidad mi país de adopción! - dijo Mariah

-Lo haré, sin duda – Booth sonrió a Mariah. Tenía debilidad por esa chica. Era una joven y una cuñada magnífica.

La tarta que había preparado Gordon Gordon estaba deliciosa. Todos repitieron y cuándo se habían querido dar cuenta Booth y Brennan ya tenían que irse

-¡Hora de irse! - dijo Ángela

Los novios se levantaron.

-Ruth, ven cariño – Brennan cogió en brazos a su hija cuándo esta se acercó – Pórtate bien con el tío Jack y la tía Ángela.

-Si mami – la niña no le prestaba mucha atención porqué estaba pendiente de Jeff.

-Ruth. Haz caso, ¿vale pequeña? - Booth besó a su hija. Brennan hizo lo mismo y la dejó en el suelo

-Cualquier cosa llámanos ¿eh Ángela? - dijo Brennan con voz de madre primeriza preocupada.

-No lo dudes. Pero sabes que estará bien – Ángela acarició a Ruth

-Lo sabemos – dijo Booth

-Gracias a todos por venir – Brennan se despidió de todos los asistentes

-Exacto, disfrutad del banquete. Acabar con todo. Ya está pagado – bromeó Booth

Los novios se despidieron de todos. En especial de Parker, y subieron al coche de Jared y Mariah, que los iban a llevar hasta el aeropuerto.

La boda había acabado, había sido un éxito. Booth estaba feliz, nunca hubiese imaginado una boda mejor. Era la boda que siempre había esperado. Brennan pensaba lo mismo aunque jamás lo admitiría en público.

Siete horas más tarde el calor de Cancún hacía que Brennan se pusiese un camisón muy,muy fino.

-¿Porqué te lo pones? - preguntó Booth con una sonrisa pícara – Sabes que en un minuto ya no lo llevarás

-Eso lo dices tú, a mí me apetece tomarme un té en el balcón mirando la luna. Es muy romántico

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan los momentos románticos ? - Booth atrajo a su esposa hacia sí – Me he perdido mucho con ese coma.

-Soy romántica Booth. Es nuestra luna de miel. Me he hecho la idea que tiene que estar llena de momentos románticos.

-Si de verdad quisieses tomar el té no te habrías puesto esto – Booth empezó a besar el cuello de su compañera

-¡Booth!¡No, para! - dijo riendo la antropóloga

-Creo que tendremos que dejar el momento romántico para de aquí a un largo rato – Booth cogió a Brennan por la cintura y la tumbó en la cama aprisionándola entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

El agente deposito los labios encima de los de su esposa. Ella colocó la boca de manera perfecta para acoger aquel beso.

-Te quiero. Quiero hacer el amor contigo – dijo Booth

-Yo también te quiero. Y quiero ocupar un sólo espacio contigo. - Brennan se abrazó al cuello de su marido

-Rompamos las leyes de la física otra vez

-Pero esta vez como señores Booth – apuntó Brennan

-Que bien suena – Booth volvió a besar a Brennan. Después de casi 9 años lo habían conseguido. Habían conseguido superar todos los obstáculos. Su amor había triunfado por encima de todo. Él había conseguido aquello con lo que había soñado. Ella había aprendido a amar. Los dos extremos más opuestos habían aprendido a amarse. Las dos partes más distantes del universo se habían convertido en uno.


	39. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**Hace más de 6 meses inicié este fic. El primero, lo hice para superar el parón de enero. El de después del 6x09, ese capítulo que me dejó con un nudo en la garganta al ver a Brennan llorar de ese modo.**

**Ahora Brennan y Booth van a tener una niña. **

**No se que decirles, que gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias por todos los comentarios, por toda la gente que ha añadido la historia a favoritos, por los que me han dado consejos... Tambien gracias a todos aquellos con los que desde este fic he podido comentar y expresar todo aquello que pasa en la serie.**

**En definitiva, que me da mucha pena acabar esta historia, pero todo llega a su fin. Nunca pensé que sería tan laarga pero al final así quedó.**

**Nada más que decirles, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Gracias por todo.**

**Atentamente, Una bones fan**

**_PD: este capítulo está escrito en otro tiempo verbal, está todo en presente. No es que se me haya ido la pinza, sólo me parecía una manera de hacerlo más actual, más en el momento. Cuando acabe el capítulo a lo mejor lo entienden mejor._ **

Una pareja de mediana edad está sentada en el el porche de su casa. Bromean, se ríen, se besan, y miran y una y otra vez el terreno verde que tienen delante de ellos con la carretera a lo lejos. Han organizado una barbacoa, hoy hace 20 años que se han casado y esperan que lleguen los familiares y amigos.

El primer coche en avistarse es el de su hijo mayor. Llega junto a su mujer. Los dos bajan del coche, parece que están discutiendo. La abultada barriga de su nuera hace que la pareja sonría. En breve serán abuelos.

-Oh venga ¿Cómo puedes decir que Graham es mejor? Ni siquiera sabe patinar – dice el joven que ha bajado del automóvil.

-Ah claro, es mucho mejor Barry – ironiza su mujer – Venga, Graham lleva el disco cómo nadie sobre la pista. Y es un excelente patinador.

-¡Pero que dices! - contesta el marido. Va a volver a hablar pero su padre, que ha bajado del porche, se lo impide.

-¿Quieres dejar a Stella en paz, Parker? - dice Booth dándole un beso a su ahijada y ahora también nuera

-Venga papá, sabes que Barry es mejor que Graham , y ese niñato le está quitando el sitio – contesta Parker.

-No es bueno discutir con las mujeres, y menos si están embarazadas – aconseja Booth a su hijo

-No se de que te quejas, fuiste tú quien los iniciasteis en el hockey llevándolos a cada partido – Brennan baja del porche y saluda a su hijo mayor y a su nuera - ¿Cómo vas Stell?

-Bien, estoy bien tía Brenn. El bebé se porta muy bien – contesta Stella - ¿Han llegado ya mis padres?

-No, sois los primeros. Pero venga sentaros – Booth señala las sillas vacías del porche - Tenemos limonada, os traeré unos vasos. Segura que os refresca, este calor es inaguantable.

Booth y Brennan pasan un rato hablando con los chicos hasta que ven aparecer el coche del segundo tesoro de su casa.

Una joven alta, de ojos azules y pelo oscuro sale del vehículo y va hacia el maletero para sacar una enorme bolsa. Cuándo ve al matrimonio que acaba de llegar suelta la bolsa y se dirige corriendo hacia ellos

-¡Estáis aquí! - dice abrazando a Stella - ¡Hace tanto que no os veía! ¡Si tu barriga es enorme!

-¿A mi no piensas decirme nada hermanita? - Parker abre los brazos para que Ruth se meta entre ellos.

-¡Parker! - ¿Cómo vas por el laboratorio? Supongo que mamá te trata bien

-No tengo que tratarlo ni bien ni mal – contesta Brennan – Es un magnífico antropólogo forense

-Y cada día me pregunto que hice mal para que así fuese – bromea Booth

Brennan golpea a Booth de forma cariñosa.

-¿A nosotros no piensas saludarnos? - Pregunta Booth. Ruth se dirige a sus padres y los abraza con fuerza, hace un par de meses que no les ve. Antes solía venir a verles más a menudo, pero los estudios han empezado a ponerse duros y Yale no está tan cerca de Washington cómo al principio parecía.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? Ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda... - dice Brennan viendo lo delgada que está su hija

-Estoy bien mamá. Cuando empecé a estudiar medicina ya sabía que sería duro, pero Cam me ayuda con muchas dudas y además los entrenamientos son duros. Este año pensamos luchar por el campeonato – contesta la hija de Booth y Brennan. Ha entrado a la universidad con una beca deportiva para el equipo de hockey sobre hielo, y realmente es la mejor del equipo. - ¿Y Julian, ha llegado?

-Vuestro hermano está con Amanda. - dice Brennan – Está un poco nervioso. Está esperando la confirmación de la beca para entrar a la universidad y lleva unos días algo preocupado.

-Seguro que entra, es un buen jugador. Patina muy bien- Y además es un gran chico. ¿Cuánto lleva con Amanda, 2 o 3 años, no?– contesta Parker

-Sí, Amanda es una gran joven. Lo centra mucho – dice Brennan – Y por lo de la beca ya le hemos dicho que no debe preocuparse, tenemos dinero para pagarle Yale. Fue una suerte que Ruth tuviese beca pero no debe preocuparse - sigue explicando Brennan

Estan hablando sobre eso cuando un tercer y diminuto coche aparece en la casa. Stella conoce ese coche muy bien.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa? - dice Hodgins bajándose del coche y yendo a abrazar a su hija

-Hodgins no la trates cómo si tuviese todavía 3 años. En 2 meses va a ser madre – dice Ángela

-Y eso es algo que no perdono a cierta persona – Hodgins pone la mano sobre el hombro de Parker y aprieta con fuerza

-¡Venga papá! Déjale en paz, ya lo llevas torturando bastante tiempo.

-Pero es que mira que dejarte embarazada ahora... Si has acabado la universidad hace nada. Parece ayer que aún venías de Georgtown a visitarnos a casa...

-Papá, Georgtown está en Washington. Dormía en casa - dice Stella - Y hace ya casi 2 años que acabé. Tengo trabajo de enfermera en el hospital, estoy casada y vivo con mi marido. Estoy totalmente preparada para tener un hijo

-Di que sí cielo. Yo estoy orgullosa de ti - Ángela besa a su hija – Por cierto han llamado tus compañeras de la compañía de ballet. Que las llames, que desde que te has quedado embarazada no te ven el pelo. - Ángela se dirige esta vez a Brennan – ¡Cielo! Esta casa me gusta cada día más. ¡Y Booth! ¿Cómo sienta el retiro?

-No le preguntes. Está que hecha fuego por la boca y apenas lleva 6 meses jubilado. - contesta Brennan – Y encima como yo dejé los casos cuando él se jubiló aún se pone más nervioso. Así que se pasa el día llamando a Parker para que le cuente si han encontrado huesos nuevos.

Todos acaban bebiendo limonada, la calor es asfixiante. Al cabo de un rato aparecen Sweets y Daisy con su pequeño hijo. Por suerte el carácter del niño es parecido al de su padre, Stella juega un rato con él y el niño le pregunta cosas sobre su estado. Cuando ya son casi las 12 aparece otro coche.

-¡Cam! - dice Ruth al ver aparecer a su madrina junto con Paul.

-¡Hola cielo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sirvieron aquellos documentos sobre la enfermedad de Behçet? - pregunta Cam mientras Ruth asiente

-Camille, Paul – dice Booth a su amiga y al ginecólogo

-Hola Seeley. - Cam da un beso a su amigo y a todos los invitados que ya han llegado. - Diculpad a Michelle, ya sabeis, los abogados nunca paran.

-¿Le va bien por Chicago? - pregunta Brennan

-Oh si genial. Ella y su marido van de trabajo hasta arriba pero están bien. Creo que a este ritmo nunca me harán abuela

Cam está aún hablando cuándo llegan los últimos invitados que han podido venir. Booth y Brennan habían invitado a todos los becarios, a Caroline, a Gordon Gordon, a Russ y a su família... a casi toda la gente que había pasado por su vida... pero a muchos les ha sido imposible venir.

La pareja que acaba de llegar sale del coche con un niño y una niña detrás. El chico que debe tener unos trece años no para de molestar a su hermana, una niñita que debe tener la misma edad que el hijo de Sweets, siete o ocho años

-Mamá – se queja la pequeña – Dile que pare

Parece que la madre lleva bastante rato aguantando porqué explota

-Seeley Hank Booth, ¿quieres hacer el favor de dejar en paz a tu hermana? Y tu Lily, ten un poco más de paciencia.

-Venga Mariah no te pongas nerviosa – dice Jared cogiendo a su mujer de la mano

-¡Pero bueno! - Ruth coge a su prima en brazos

-¿Quien es tu prima favorita? - le pregunta Stella

-Las dos – la niña se abraza a sus primas.

-Mira hoy tienes un amigo con quien jugar, ha venido Mark – Stella señala al hijo de Sweets. La niña baja de los brazos de Ruth y va a jugar con su amigo.

Mariah y Jared saludan a todos y les dan unos regalos que han traído de su último viaje a México.

-¿Cómo va en la escuela de música? - pregunta Booth a su cuñada.

-¡Oh! Realmente bien. Tengo bastantes alumnos y son todos fantásticos. Se que al principio era solo para sacarme un sobresueldo ya que la biología no daba mucho pero ahora ya me dedico a tiempo completo.

Mariah y Jared están un rato hablando con Stella y Parker sobre el bebé. A todos les hace mucha ilusión ese nacimiento.

-Huesos, ¿vamos entrando al patio trasero? - Booth coge la mano de su mujer y le dice bajito. - No te preocupes por Julian. Le dijimos que antes de las dos. Seguro que llega.

Todos los invitados se dirigen al patio trasero. Allí Booth tiene montada una barbacoa que ha construyó con la ayuda de Gordon Gordon Wyatt hacía ya tiempo.

Los amigos se ponen todos al día. Hay algunos que se ven prácticamente cada día, otros que lo hacen mas espaciadamente, pero son un buen grupo de amigos y no pasa mucho tiempo sin que se vean. Es casi la hora de comer cuando un joven entra corriendo con una carta en las manos. Ni saluda a nadie. Sólo se pone a leer

-"Querido Julian Hank Booth, tenemos el placer de decirle que ha sido aceptado en la universidad de Yale y que le ha sido concedida la beca deportiva para entrar en el equipo de hockey sobre hielo"

Ruth se lanza sobre su hermano.

-¡Que tiemble Harvard! ¡Los hermanos Booth están en el equipo de hockey! Serás un gran arquitecto peque – dice Ruth que no para de abrazar a su hermano pequeño. Booth y Brennan miran a sus hijos. Cada uno no se puede parecer más al padre con el que comparten sexo. Ruth es exactamente igual que Brennan, con el pelo algo más oscuro. Y Julian exactamente igual que Booth. La única cosa que tienen en común es que ambos tienen el color de ojos de su madre y los dos la sonrisa de su padre.

-¿Nos teníais que poner el mismo nombre? - dice el hijo de Jared

-No os llamáis igual, tenéis los dos el mismo segundo nombre. Queríamos hacerle ese honor al abuelo – le contesta Jared a su hijo.

-Hablando de nombres – Julian saca un paquete de dentro de la casa – Caroline me ha mandado esto

-Dios, no para de hacerte regalos. Y sólo te llamas cómo su apellido. Deberíamos haberle puesto a la niña Caroline, Huesos. A saber lo que le hubiese regalado.

-Venga Booth. Sólo está agradecida por el detalle. Y fue un buen detalle, gracias a ella hemos podido trabajar siempre juntos. - contesta Brennan

Parker y Stella se miran. Ahora que están todos creen que ha llegado el momento.

-Chicos – empieza Parker – Stell y yo tenemos algo que deciros.

Todos miran a la joven pareja atentos. Son encantadores, desde pequeños han estado juntos. Ya de pequeño Parker estaba siempre pendiente de la mejor amiga de su hermana, de su compañera de asiento en el hockey y Stella desde la adolescencia no había tenido ojos para otro chico que no fuese el mayor de los Booth

-Sí bueno, lo que queremos deciros es... - sigue Stella acariciándose el vientre – Queremos que sepáis que lo que va a nacer va a ser un Max.

-¡Un campeón! - dice Booth abrazando a su ahijada.

Brennan mira a Parker y le agradece con la mirada el gesto. Recuerda a su fallecido padre, los ha dejado hace poco, justo unos días después de que Parker y Stella anunciaran que iban a ser padres. Sabe que para Parker, Max, ha sido importante, fue quien lo ayudó durante toda su carrera académica, el que le metía en la cabeza todos esos experimentos locos.

La barbacoa preparada por Booth es un éxito. La comida vuela y la calor hace que los más atrevidos acaben en la piscina.

Brennan se aparta un poco del grupo. Le gusta mirar en perspectiva lo que ha sido su vida. En lo maravillosa que a resultado ser. Todo gracias a Booth. Gracias al día que decidió aceptar lo que sentía por él. Gracias al día en que sus vidas se habían cruzado.

Parker ve a la antropóloga ensimismada en sus pensamientos y decide ir con ella. Stella está peinando a la pequeña Lily junto con Ruth.

-Parece fácil ahora, ¿eh? - Parker se sienta en la silla que hay al lado de Brennan

-¿El qué parece facil?

-Formar una familia

Brennan mira a Parker. ¿Fácil? Tal vez ahora sí pero ella jamás diría que el adjetivo para familia fuese fácil.

-¿Realmente lo crees? - Brennan pregunta sin mirar a Parker, con la mirada en la piscina.

-Me aterra ser padre – se confiesa el mayor de los hermanos Booth

-Eh – esta vez Brennan pone la mano sobre el brazo de su hijo mayor – Parker, en esta vida he tenido muchas dudas sobre todo, pero no tengo ninguna sobre que tu serás un padre estupendo. Has tenido al mejor. Incluso yo, que no se me dan nada bien las relaciones humanas, he acabado haciendo algo bien, mis hijos. Vosotros

-¿Que no se te da bien? - dice Parker – Cuando mi madre murió en aquel accidente de coche yo acababa de entrar en la adolescencia. Estaba hormonalmente hecho un lío y enfadado con el mundo por haber perdido a mi madre. Y tu me acogiste cómo a uno más de tus hijos. Me has críado y me has educado. Rebecca siempre será mi madre pero tu también Huesos. No digas que no se te da bien porque has sido la mejor.

Esas palabras hacen que Brennan se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas.

-No te crié cómo a uno más de mis hijos. Eres mi hijo – Brennan besa a Parker en la mejilla - Se que esta frase suena mucho a tu padre pero... si lo hice bien fue porque sentía un amor inmenso por ti. Y amor es lo único que necesita un niño. A tí te sobra amor para dar Parker, quieres a Stella como a nadie y querrás a ese niño cómo el que más. Max será afortunado de tenerte como padre

Parker sonríe. Esas palabras viniendo de Brennan significan mucho.

-¿Te ha gustado el nombre? - pregunta el chico.

-Es precioso. Gracias Parker.

Booth se acerca a su mujer y a su hijo. Besa a su esposa mientras guiña un ojo a Hodgins. El entomólogo entiende lo que el ex agente quiere hacer. Se acerca corriendo a Brennan y entre los dos hombres acaban metiendo a la antropologa en la piscina.

-Te mato Booth – dice Brennan sacándose el pelo mojado de la cara – Juro que te mato.

El calor sofocante disminuye durante la tarde y finalmente el Sol empieza a descender. Los asistentes creen que es hora de marcharse. Los primeros en irse son Daisy y Sweets. Más tarde Mariah, Jared y los niños también se van.

Cam se queda un rato más para repasar algunas cosas junto a Ruth y Ángela se queda un rato para charlar con Brennan. La artista ya está contándole todo lo que van a comprarle a su futuro nieto.

Booth mira a su mujer decidiendo ropa para su nieto y se acuerda cuando él estaba en el centro comercial buscando ropa para Ruth el día antes de Navidad. Se acuerda de Rebecca, un recuerdo amargo. No se había querido casar con él pero había sido una buena amiga y la madre de Parker. Le desea toda la suerte allí dónde esté. Realmente aquella era la única mancha que tenía su vida desde que había conocido a Brennan. El resto había salido sobre ruedas. Y agradece inmensamente a su mujer que haya sido así. Nunca hubiese sio tan maravillosa si ella no hubiese accedido a quererle y a estar con él todos los días.

Finalmente los últimos asistentes de la fiesta deciden irse. Booth y Brennan le dicen a Parker y a Stella que les mantengan informados. Y que no se preocupen, que cuándo llegue septiembre irán de nuevo a su ático de Washington. Ruth y Julian se despiden de todos y suben a preparar la habitación de la única hermana Booth

Booth y Brennan se quedan en el porche. Se despiden de sus amigos. Ven salir los coches y alzan la mano para decir adiós a Stella que se despide sacando la mano por la ventanilla.

La pareja se queda mirando el horizonte.

-Abuelos de un niño... - Brennan finalmente rompe el silencio

-Max. - Booth suspira - Espero que no sea cómo tu padre – bromea

-¿Quien lo iba a decir hace 20 años? - pregunta Brennan retóricamente

-Yo – dice Booth – Yo lo supe

Brennan mira a su marido. Desde el día de la boda nunca había vuelto a decir eso. Se lo había demostrado cada día pero nunca había vuelto a repetir esas palabras.

Booth le devuelve la mirada a su esposa. Hace ya 20 años, y la sigue queriendo cómo el primer día.

Brennan se acerca a Booth. Le abraza por la espalda y le rodea con sus manos. Booth se gira, la mira a los ojos, diciéndole todo con solo clavar sus pupilas en las de ella. Y entonces la besa, un beso más de los millones que llevan. Y en ese beso se lo dicen todo. Se besan por los 20 años que llevan juntos y por los 20, 30, 40, 50, o los que sean, de los que les quedan por delante.

**¿Les gustó? Ya saben, a todos aquellos que hayan pasado por este fic les agradecería eternamente unas palabras para que me dijeran lo que fuese sobre él. Muchas gracias!**

**Son los mejores**


End file.
